


Étreinte

by Kuroecloclo



Series: Roméo et Juliette, c’est dépassé [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, They are both blind, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but it's ok, but not too much
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 67,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroecloclo/pseuds/Kuroecloclo
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile de gérer sa vie quand on est athlète de haut niveau. C'est encore moins facile quand il faut s'occuper de sa carrière et d'un autre athlète en même temps, sachant que ce dernier n'y met pas forcément de la bonne volonté.Ou : Javier fait de son mieux et Yuzuru aussi, même si c'est moins flagrant de son côté.D'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut bien que ça fonctionne...





	1. Sotchi

**Author's Note:**

> On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes : en italique seront les pensées et les langues non-anglophones des dialogues.
> 
> Enjoy !

_ Javi _

 

“Ce gamin ! Tout ça sur un coup de chance !”

 

“Ta gueule Patrick”, grognai-je. “Ne sois pas mauvais perdant.”

 

“J’aurais dû l’avoir !”

 

“Je ne suis pas d’humeur à te plaindre alors que tu as eu l’argent, et Yuzuru a travaillé dur pour en arriver là, alors arrête.”

 

“Il a juste moins raté que les autres !”

 

“Exact, et il a aussi sorti un record du monde pour le programme court, accessoirement. C’est le jeu, c’est tout. Va te trouver une autre épaule pour pleurer, je n’en peux plus…”

 

“Attends Javi !...”

 

~

 

Une règle, une putain de règle.

Est-ce que quelqu’un avait déjà perdu les Jeux Olympiques pour quelque chose d’aussi pathétique ? Probablement pas… 

Je pouvais accepter de perdre sur une chute, sur un manque de rotation, un élément raté, un quad transformé en triple, ou n’importe quoi ! Mais une règle !

 

Comme un idiot j’avais fait deux sauts similaires sans ajouter de combo pour varier, et ça m’avait coûté un point : le podium. J’aurais pu faire ce combo ! J’aurais eu suffisamment de vitesse, je n’y avais simplement pas pensé ! Et quand j’avais vu la déduction supplémentaire au score de fin je n’avais même pas compris… Un stupide point…

Brian s’était excusé un million de fois parce qu’il pensait que c’était sa faute mais ce n’était pas vrai, c’était entièrement la mienne. Jamais je ne m’étais senti aussi découragé et amer après une défaite, défaite tellement ridicule qu’elle pourrait avoir l’air d’une blague… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas fait ce stupide combo, pourquoi j'avais perdu ce point, pourquoi à cette compétition-là ?! 

 

En plus, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le scandale n’arrangeait rien : j’avais envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et de ne plus jamais quitter mon lit, encore moins approcher d'une patinoire ou de journalistes. Parfois j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar dont je me réveillerais pour me rendre compte que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais évidemment ce n'était pas le cas... Je n’avais rien contre les homosexuels, rien que l’idée était ridicule (presque autant que cette putain de faute) mais on était en Russie : ici les homosexuels étaient encore molestés s’ils se faisaient repérer ! En plus en tant que patineur je savais pertinemment l’impact d’un coming-out dans notre sport : une sous-notation systématique par les juges, sans aucune chance d’y remédier, un suicide de carrière ni plus ni moins. C’était injuste, dégueulasse, tout ce qu’on voulait mais c’était comme ça, et la seule solution était de se cacher, en tout cas si on voulait préserver son futur. Mais apparemment la journaliste ne l’avait pas pris comme ça : “Les gays devraient faire profil bas” était la seule chose qu’elle avait retenue et c’était devenu la une de la plupart des journaux sportifs un tant soit peu tournés vers les sports d’hiver. Bien sûr mon nom y était accolé en majuscules agressives, accompagné de photos qui semblaient crier "Regardez cet hétérosexuel qui prend de haut et insulte les minorités ! Quel odieux personnage !".

Mon coach était gay, mon ami d’enfance était gay, je connaissais pleins de gens dans le milieu qui étaient gays (officiellement ou pas) et est-ce que j’avais un problème avec ça ? Apparemment oui. Le porte drapeau de l’Espagne pour les JO était homophobe et avait perdu pour un article du règlement.

 

Je savais que si j’y pensais trop ça allait me mettre au fond du trou, alors sur les conseils de Brian et Tracy j’avais essayé de passer du temps avec des amis mais ça ne m’avait pas vraiment remonté le moral… Les messages de ma famille et de mes amis non plus, tous ponctués de "ne va pas sur les réseaux sociaux" ou de "on est fier de toi quand même" qui étaient des témoins de ma défaite et de la vague de haine qui l'accompagnait. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça... Peut-être que j'avais offensé un dieu dans une vie précédente ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû aller prier avant de partir pour la Russie ? Ou demander à Yuzu de me prêter un de ces bracelets porte-bonheur ?...

 

 

 

Yuzuru.

C’était le seul bon point des JO pour moi : Yuzu avait gagné la médaille qu’il voulait tant… C’était étrange à dire mais j’étais réellement heureux pour lui : je l’enviais, évidemment, mais j’étais tellement déçu de moi-même qu’il n’y avait plus suffisamment de place pour en vouloir aux autres. Il avait gagné en tout droit tout honneur, et les étoiles qu’il avait eu dans les yeux quand il était monté sur le podium avaient été la seule chose qui m’avait arraché un vrai sourire cette semaine, même si c'était un sourire triste…

Je ne l’avais pas vraiment vu après, il était débordé avec les médias et j'avais été m'enterrer dans ma chambre le plus vite possible pour pleurer pathétiquement, mais on se verrait sûrement pour les répétitions du gala. À moins que sa fédération ne lui demande de rester le plus loin possible de moi, elle ne serait pas la seule a avoir fait passé le mot...

 

Mon portable vibra sur la table de nuit et je l’attrapai en me préparant pour un énième texto de réconfort dégoulinant de bienveillance déprimante.

 

[Yuzu]

Tu es dans chambre ?

 

Je clignai des yeux pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. J’avais le numéro de Yuzuru évidemment (pour des raisons pratiques) mais aucun de nous ne s’en servait vraiment, et recevoir un texto maintenant ?

 

[Moi]

Oui. Tout va bien ?

 

[Yuzu]

Je suis devant. Peux pas entrer : descend ?

 

Je reniflai devant le point d’interrogation qui dissimulait mal la demande despotique et me levai lourdement. Je n’avais aucune envie de descendre mais si Yuzu avait 1) textoter, 2) trouver du temps sans caméras et surtout 3) choisit de venir devant le bâtiment espagnol plutôt que d'aller s'écrouler dans son lit, ça devait être important… Et presque inquiétant.

Le voir dehors seul avait d’ailleurs des allures surréalistes, même si ça n’avait en soit rien d’extraordinaire.

 

“Comment tu as trouvé du temps ?”, commençai-je en arrivant vers lui.

 

Il balaya la question d’un revers de la main et me scanna silencieusement du regard avec attention, jusqu'à ce que c'en devienne gênant.

 

“Umh… Je n’ai pas eu trop le temps pour te le dire mais félicitations”, marmonnai-je en essayant de dissiper le silence qui se prolongeait.

 

Yuzu leva des yeux inquiets vers moi et secoua légèrement la tête : la vague de pitié arrivait.

 

“Merci Javi. Pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler, et pas très correct de ma part mais je promets je fais mieux au gala. Cette année mauvaise année, mais Pyeongchang mieux : podium tous les deux. Je veux dire : maintenant fini, ça va plus tard, pas penser beaucoup à maintenant, pas utile, mauvais pour Javi. Mange chocolat plutôt.”

 

Il sortit une boîte de derrière son dos et me la fourra dans les mains. 

 

“Chocolat bon. Pas dire à Brian, promis.”

 

Il m’enlaça brièvement et s’enfuit sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

Je clignai des yeux et regardai la boite, essayant de saisir les mots lancés à la va-vite sans ordre mais qui devaient probablement avoir un sens. Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour perdre son anglais à ce point… Cela-dit il était minuit passée, il devait être exténué par toutes les interviews et la compétition : c'était compréhensible.

Je décidai de remonter au lieu de rester planter seul dehors et une fois dans ma chambre j’ouvris le couvercle, dévoilant une petite carte tachée de chocolat fondu :

_ [Pas de kuyashi Javi ! Ganbatte !] _

 

Un petit emoji japonais ornait le tout, accompagné de ce qui devait être un dessin de Pooh san ? Peut-être ?

Je souris et saisis un chocolat : au moins je ne repartais pas les mains vides de cette compétition... 

 

~

 

Quand le moment du gala arriva j'avais fini la boîte et retrouvé suffisamment de force pour pouvoir sourire au public. Yuzu était rayonnant, baignant dans l'attention dont l'univers tout entier semblait l'arroser mais chaque fois que je tournais la tête j'avais l'impression qu'il se matérialisait à côté de moi : je ne savais pas comment il faisait ça, le chorégraphe non plus, et je crois que ça énervait un peu ce dernier…

 

“Je vais bien Yuzu, ne t'en fais pas”, souris-je alors qu'il me suivait autour de la patinoire sans faiblir.

 

“C'est bien. Moi aussi je vais bien. Chocolat bon ?”

 

“Oui, j'ai fini la boîte, merci…”

 

“Bien, bien”, acquiesça-t-il avec sérieux.

 

“Tu survis à toutes les interviews ?”

 

“Au début oui, à la fin… fatigué”, grimaça-t-il. “En japonais ça va mais en anglais…”

 

“Ouille.”

 

“Oui : ouille”, sourit-il. “Mais je vais m'améliorer, tu verras.”

 

“Ça ne sera pas trop difficile je pense…”

 

Heureusement que nous étions entourés parce que sinon il m'aurait certainement donné un coup de Pooh-san, quitte à aller le chercher à l'autre bout de la patinoire et de revenir.

 

“Ah ah ! Tu ne peux rien faire, hein ?”, le narguai-je.

 

“Je n'oublie pas pour plus tard”, gronda-t-il les bras croisés.

 

Son air menaçant se transforma cependant rapidement en visage angélique dès qu'un patineur arriva vers nous et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Le nouveau champion olympique était bien plus dangereux que ce que les gens pensaient….

  
~  
  


Le deuxième jour, j’eus à peine le temps de saluer tout le monde et le chorégraphe de nous faire un topo de la séance que Yuzu arriva à côté de moi avec un grand sourire.

 

“ _ Jan-Ken-Pon, Acchi muite hoi !” _ , me salua-t-il sans préambule.

 

Soit : pierre-feuille-ciseaux en plus complexe. Il m’avait expliqué le but pendant une de nos pauses au Club, il y avait un bon moment de ça, et j’avais vite compris que c’était une mode chez les enfants au Japon. C’était tout simplement un pierre-feuille-ciseaux ( _Jan-Ken-Pon_ ) mais celui qui gagnait devait ensuite pointer une direction du doigt (haut, bas, droite ou gauche) et ne gagnait réellement que si son adversaire tournait la tête dans le même sens. Autant dire qu’avant d’avoir un gagnant ça pouvait prendre du temps (et que là on était en plein milieu d’un entraînement). Je sortis quand même un ciseau contre sa pierre et on échangea plusieurs manches rapidement avant que je ne gagne quand il tourna la tête à gauche.

 

“Je t’ai eu”, ris-je en m’éloignant sous ses protestations avant que le chorégraphe ne sorte un pistolet automatique.

 

Le chorégraphe d’ailleurs, qui était russe, faisait régulièrement des tentatives en japonais et semblait privilégier les pairs. C’est ainsi qu’il insista pour nous mettre par deux et qu’il nous parcourut en rassemblant à chaque fois un garçon et une fille qui était côte à côte.

 

“Partenaires ?”, demanda-t-il en passant devant moi. 

 

Il n’y avait que Yuzuru qui était suffisamment proche pour faire un lot de deux (il était presque accoudé contre mon épaule) et je le regardai bêtement en hésitant une seconde de trop.

 

“Oui”, acquiesça Yuzu alors que l’homme s’éloignait déjà en créant une autre paire.

 

“Yuzu, tu n’as rien compris n’est-ce pas ?”, soupirai-je alors que tous les patineurs à portée d’oreille nous regardait avec amusement.

 

“J’ai compris «partenaire»”, répondit-il fièrement.

 

“Je crois qu’il t’a pris pour une fille”, souris-je en jetant un coup d’œil autour de nous où il n’y avait en effet que des paires garçon-fille.

 

“Je ne suis pas une fille !”, protesta-t-il avec horreur.

 

“Si tu le dis Yuzu-chan…”

 

Mon « partenaire » lâcha une exclamation outrée et fuit vers un membre de l’équipe japonaise en me jetant un regard furieux. Je me contentai de lever la main pour signaler mon célibat et je fus poussé à la hâte vers la première patineuse disponible. Dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle de faire une paire avec Yuzu et tout le monde aurait adoré…


	2. Façade

_ Javi _

 

J’aurais aimé pouvoir dire sans mentir que j’avais dépassé mon massacre des JO et que j’avançais vers le futur avec détermination : la vérité était un peu moins belle. J’essayais simplement de ne pas trop y penser et de faire comme si de rien n’était en espérant que des résultats prochains puissent me redonner le moral. 

En retournant au TCC, je m’étais inquiété de devoir côtoyer Yuzu et sa bonne humeur dûe à sa victoire et ses fortes chances de médailler aux mondiaux mais à ma plus grande surprise je fus le premier sur la glace, et en plus quand il arriva il tirait une tête de zombie. Je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu l’affecter autant mais je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça : il n’était pas en forme, ça crevait les yeux, mais il se jetait à fond dans l’entraînement avec un désespoir qui m’inquiéta et qui obligea Brian à intervenir pour qu’il se calme. Ce qui le fit presque pleurer en plein milieu de la patinoire.

 

Je réussis in extremis à le rattraper dans le couloir après la séance parce qu’il ne s’était pas changé ni douché et je fixai les cernes qui étaient bien trop visibles sous ses yeux.

 

"Tu veux en parler ?"

 

L’habituel “ça va” ne me paraissait pas adapté à la situation.

 

"Parler de quoi ?”, marmonna-t-il avec fatigue.

 

“De ce qui te met dans cet état.” 

 

Son visage se tordit et il détourna le regard.

 

“Vais bien, déjà dit à Brian”, esquiva-t-il en secouant la tête.

 

“Tu as dit que tu allais bien à Brian et il t’a cru ? N’importe quoi. Écoute, je ne t’oblige à rien mais en parler t’aiderait sûrement donc…”

 

“C’est rien, stupide, c’est... Ça va passer…”

 

“Ça passera plus vite si tu le sors de ta tête.”

 

Je le vis jeter un coup d’oeil hésitant vers la sortie et décidai donc de forcer un peu les choses. J’attrapai sa main et l’entrainai jusqu’à la loge, heureusement vide à cette heure-ci. Je l’assis sur une des banquettes et me plaçai en face de lui avec détermination.

 

“Vas-y”, l’encourageai-je.

 

“Javi, je ne pense pas que ça soit bien de moi de te dire ça…”

 

“Pourquoi ? Si c’est parce que je suis un adversaire je peux aller chercher Brian et le poser en face de toi…”

 

“Non ! Non, pas pour ça… C’est… JO ?...”

 

“Oh ? Tu as eu des problèmes aux JO ?”, essayai-je de comprendre. “Tu peux en parler, ça ne me dérange pas du tout…”

 

“Problème c’est moi : je n’aurais pas dû gagné l’or, je l’ai volé.”

 

Il baissa brusquement la tête et se leva pour partir mais pas suffisamment vite pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à couler de ses yeux. Je me mis rapidement sur son chemin et le rassis en me mettant cette fois à côté de lui.

 

“Yuzu, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas cette médaille ?”, demandai-je le plus doucement possible.

 

Je le voyais se retenir de pleurer en essuyant ses larmes mais ça ne m’inquiétait que plus.

 

“Raté, raté programme long, juste raté moins et gagné comme ça, pas mérité, juste chance…”

 

“Yuzu ! Non ! Ne redis jamais ça, tu l’as mérité et personne n’a le droit de te dire le contraire !”

 

“Patrick devait l’avoir, tout le monde le dit !”

 

“Yuzu”, soupirai-je en attrapant Pooh-san pour avoir un peu d’aide. “Patrick est arrivé en grand favori, c’est vrai, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Tu as eu plus de points, moins de chutes, et un court magnifique : c’est comme ça qu’on gagne, où est le problème ?”

 

“Patrick était meilleur, comme National, et ils disent- ils disent qu’imposteur, que chance, et-”

 

“Attends, pause, stop, pourquoi tu parles des Nationales ? Patrick ne peut pas participer à tes Nationales…”

 

“Pa-pas lui, Daisuke senshu, Daisuke était le préféré, il... il….”

 

Il éclata en sanglots alors que j’étais complètement perdu : on parlait des Nationales ou des JO ? Et pourquoi Daisuke arrivait au milieu de tout ça ?

 

“Ça va aller Yuzu, respire… J’ai compris ce qui n’allait pas aux JO, même si je pense que ceux qui disent que tu ne méritais pas la victoire sont des idiots. Maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé à tes Nationales ? Et c’était quand ?”

 

“Saison dernière”, renifla-t-il en prenant un mouchoir d’une main tremblante. “Pensais pas gagné parce que Daisuke très fort, champion national avec plus d’expérience, et tout le monde l’aime. Mais quand même patiné au maximum, et gagné SP avec presque dix points, mais deuxième au FS avec cinq points… “

 

“Je ne suis pas fan des maths mais le calcul m’a l’air clair et simple : tu gagnes de cinq points. Comment on peut trouver quelque chose à redire là dessus ?”

 

“Pas important, les gens disent que chance au SP, et que j’aurais dû être argent. Quand Daisuke monté sur podium tout le monde applaudissait, c’était le champion, et quand- quand je suis rentré sur la glace pour salut et podium, ils- ils-”

 

J’essuyai la nouvelle vague de larmes et intégrai que finalement Yuzuru n’était peut-être pas aussi unanimement aimé au Japon. Ça me paraissait inimaginable.

 

“Ils ne voulaient pas que je gagne Javi, personne ne voulait, tout le stade criait, et Daisuke était à côté de moi, je voulais juste lui rendre médaille et partir loin !”

 

“Ce sont tous des imbéciles Yuzu, je suis content que tu ais gagné, tu le méritais. Un jour les japonais se rendront compte que tu es leur meilleur champion, ne t’en fais pas…”

 

Yuzuru continua de sangloter en s’appuyant contre moi alors que je lui caressais le dos.

Je n’arrivais pas à imaginer ce qu’il avait vécu. Je connaissais la sensation d’être ignoré mais détesté ? Au point que le stade hue au moment de remettre les médailles ? Je ne savais pas comment on pouvait faire ce genre de chose et je comprenais mieux le fait que Sotchi lui fasse l’effet d’un remake de cet épisode.

 

“Tu sais Yuzu, je ne connais pas vraiment Daisuke mais Patrick est mon ami. Je pense quand même que tu as gagné de façon juste : certes, tout le monde s’est raté sur le FS mais si du coup on prend juste le SP en compte… Il n’y a rien à dire. Et pour tes nationales, je vais te dire un secret : tu es mon japonais préféré, personne d’autre n’a le droit de gagner au Japon, c’est moi qui l’ai décidé.”

 

Je regardai avec satisfaction Yuzu lâcher un rire un peu tremblant et l'enlaçait.

 

“La prochaine fois que tu iras à tes Nationales je t’applaudirai tellement fort devant mon ordinateur que les spectateurs n’auront aucune importance, ok ?”

 

“Javi, quand j’aurai mes Nationales il sera minuit ici”, sourit-il.

 

“Eh bien… J’applaudirai avant d’aller me coucher et en me réveillant. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?”

 

“Merci Javi, j’applaudirai pour tes Nationales aussi… Les espagnols sont toujours bruyants sauf quand vraiment besoin : exceptionnellement je ferai du bruit.”

 

“Merci Yuzu”, ris-je en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. “Je penserai à toi.”


	3. Soutien

_Yuzu_

 

Officiellement, tout allait bien : j'avais gagné les Jeux Olympiques (bien), à dix-neuf ans (très bien), en arrachant un nouveau record du monde pour le programme court (encore mieux), et j'étais le premier patineur à avoir cassé la barre des 100 points (que demander de plus ?). Pour conclure la saison, j'avais également gagné les championnats du monde pour affirmer ma position et mon retour au Japon pour la hors-saison avait été triomphal : cortège, encore des médailles, interviews, nouveaux sponsors affluant en masse, je n'avais plus su où donner de la tête...

C'était pour cela que j'avais précipité un peu mon départ au Canada, histoire de pouvoir respirer avant la prochaine saison qui s'annonçait musclée : je comptais bien reprendre l'or aux Mondiaux et ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui tombait du ciel. Voir ma plaque olympique et mondiale accrochée au mur m'avait motivé, mes nouveaux programmes aussi, mes nouveaux quads aussi, et toutes les ombres à ce magnifique tableau avait été balayées dès la première séance d'entraînement grâce à Javi. Presque toutes.

 

Depuis qu'on avait recommencé, Javi avait été distrait, il était souvent en retard et ne semblait jamais à fond quelque soit l'exercice. Je savais que Brian et Tracy lui avaient parlé, je savais aussi que ça n'avait rien donné vu que son attitude n'avait absolument pas changé. En dehors de la glace il n'agissait pas différemment : il riait, discutait avec les membres du club, sortait le soir (peut-être un peu plus qu'avant) et il n'avait pas l'air "déprimé". Pourtant il l'était, clairement, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : il tombait tellement régulièrement sur ses quads que Brian essayait de ne plus le faire sauter...

Ce n'était pas étonnant, dans le sens où la dernière saison n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Il avait poussé jusqu'aux Mondiaux, récolté la médaille de bronze, et avait presque immédiatement après disparu de la circulation pour retourner en Espagne. Il avait fuit tellement rapidement que je m'étais même inquiété de savoir si je le reverrais bien au TCC... Dans tous les cas, même s'il était revenu s'entraîner, il n'était pas en forme : il n'aurait aucun résultat s'il continuait comme ça et ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

 

"Javi ? Tu peux m'aider sur mon Donut spin ?"

 

Il me jeta un regard rempli d’incompréhension et je répétai ma demande avec innocence. Nous savions tous les deux que les spins n'étaient pas du tout mon point faible et que ceux de Javi avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de voyager sur deux mètres depuis la reprise de l'entraînement...

 

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui à qui tu devrais demander de l'aide Yuzu", grimaça-t-il.

 

"J'aime bien tes spins. S'il te plaît ?"

 

Je lui fis de grands yeux suppliants et il finit par accepter (miraculeusement). Si nous avions eu n'importe quel autre coach ça ne serait sûrement pas passé, mais Brian donna immédiatement sa bénédiction en me laissant à peine terminer ma demande : il était merveilleux. On passa quasiment le reste de la séance là-dessus, reprenant à chaque fois qu'il avait un déplacement minuscule sur le spin. Ce n'était pas comme si je sacrifiais mon temps pour Javi, j'avais aussi besoin de les travailler de toute façon... 

D'abord ce fut le Donut spin, puis le A-spin, puis le Camel spin et ainsi de suite, en rajoutant entrés et sorties  **stables** , vérifiant minutieusement le temps de rotation et le nombre de tours. Je poussais Javi (dans le sens figuré du terme évidemment, il ne fallait pas exagérer) pour chaque spin, lui demandant de recommencer si la figure ne me convenait pas en argumentant que j'avais besoin d'un exemple parfait, puis une fois complétée je la faisais à mon tour jusqu'à ce que Javi valide. À la fin de la séance, nos spins étaient parfaits et ne voyageaient pas d'un millimètre : on avait poussé l'analyse jusqu'à trouver un règle pour mesurer les traces sur la glace. 

Peu importe si ça nous avait pris deux heures, j'étais prêt à passer en revue chaque figure jamais inventée dans le patinage si ça signifiait récupérer le Javi de d'habitude. Personne n'avait le droit de me voler mon rival, même pas lui-même.

 

~~~

 

"Tu n'es pas sérieux ?"

 

"Très sérieux", répliquai-je sans battre un cil.

 

La partie intéressante du programme arrivait : les sauts. Dans moins d'une semaine, Javi devait avoir récupéré ses quads sinon c'était moi qui allait me retrouvé frustré... Oui, j'étais frustré parce qu'un de mes adversaires tombait sur ses quads. Oui, c'était totalement normal.

 

"Yuzu, comment je pourrais t'aider avec le triple Axel ? C'est ton saut, tu le maîtrises déjà à la perfection !"

 

"Pas parfait : j'ai un taux de réussite de 9 sur 10. Montre moi ton triple Axel. S'il te plaît."

 

Javi jeta un coup d’œil à Brian qui détourna la tête pour observer les poteaux près de la patinoire, refusant de venir à son aide. Il était merveilleux.

 

"Brian ne veut pas que je saute..."

 

"Je ne te demande pas de sauter mais de montrer."

 

"Et la différence ?", renifla-t-il.

 

"Tu sautes pour toi. Tu montres pour moi."

 

Je croisai calmement les bras pour lui signifier que je ne le lâcherais pas et il finit pas soupirer.

 

"D'accord mais pas trop longtemps..."

 

Je dissimulai un sourire carnassier en vérifiant l'heure et acquiesçai.

 

"Bien sûr Javi."

 

~~~~

 

"Lequel c'est, aujourd'hui ?", demanda-t-il quand je l'approchai le lendemain.

 

"Quad Sal ?", souris-je innocemment.

 

"Yuzu, ça fait presque une semaine que tu agis bizarrement..."

 

"Je n'agis pas bizarrement Javi : toi, tu agis bizarrement. Tu arrives en retard, plus que d'habitude je veux dire, tu n'es pas motivé, tu as l'air fatigué alors que la saison commence, tu tombes alors qu'avant tu ne tombais pas. Tu ne vas pas bien donc j'aide. Un peu. Montre ton quad Sal."

 

Il me fixa silencieusement et je haussai un sourcil : on n'avait pas toute la journée.

 

"Je ne suis pas déprimé-", commença-t-il.

 

" _Shiru ka_ ", grognai-je avec agacement en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Je ne suis pas psy, je suis patineur. Tu dis que pas déprimé : ok pour moi, mais je sais que tu n'es quand même pas bien parce que tu ne patines pas bien. Ce n'est pas important si tu es dans un mauvais moment, tu dois juste essayer de sortir. Pas sortir le soir pour boire comme tu fais : c'est mauvais pour ton sommeil et ta santé, tu dois sortir du mauvais moment. Maintenant redresse toi, arrête de te traîner et de faire du soucis à tout le monde : tu es patineur, pas bébé qui roule par terre."

 

"Mais-"

 

"Pas mais !  _Uzai_! Fais quelque chose, bouge !  _Shinji raremasen_! Tu dis toujours que résultat pas important alors oublie ! Sotchi fini, saison finie : mauvais moment doit finir aussi maintenant ! Tu veux gagner ou faire balai sur glace ?!  _Mukatsuku_! Bouge ton  _shiri_ et fais ton quad Sal !"

 

Le fait qu'on soit au milieu d'une patinoire avec d'autres élèves autour qui nous fixaient en silence ne m'empêcherait pas de lui mettre l'électrochoc dont il avait besoin : je n'en étais plus à ça près. Brian et Tracy avaient dû opter pour la méthode douce, ses amis et sa famille aussi probablement, et ça n'avait pas marché : il fallait donc l'autre méthode. En plus j'étais réellement énervé, donc ça passait encore mieux....

Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il riposte (peut-être à une claque, pourquoi pas) mais après un long silence il se détourna et prit de la vitesse. L'atterrissage ne fut pas bon mais il avait fait ses quatre rotations.

 

"Encore : le quad Sal est ton saut, tu dois avoir succès à 8 sur 10 minimum", réclamai-je en le poussant presque sur ses pieds.

 

"8 sur 10 pour un quad ?! Tu es complètement malade ?!"

 

"Mon problème si malade, ton problème si tu tombes. Occupe toi de quad Sal et laisse ma santé mentale tranquille."

 

Malgré ses protestations il recommença jusqu'à le ratterrir. On était loin d'un 8 sur 10 évidemment mais c'était normal, il pourrait s'améliorer avec le temps et ça ne serait plus mon problème.

Je fus très satisfait de voir qu'il recommença à travailler correctement ses quads le lendemain sans que j'ai besoin de venir le voir. Il n'était pas encore à 100% mais il s'y mettait petit à petit, se redressait chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à avoir de nouveau l'air de ce que qu'il était : un des meilleurs patineurs mondiaux, favori pour l'or dans toutes les principales compétitions, et mon rival.

 

Les entraînements étaient redevenus normaux, j'étais excité à l'idée de la saison à venir et surtout heureux de ne finalement plus être le seul dans ce cas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiru ka : I don't give a fuck
> 
> Uzai : ~Ennuyant !
> 
> Shinji raremasen : Je n'y crois pas !
> 
> Mukatsuku : Tu m'énerves !
> 
> Shiri : Vous avez très bien compris ce que ça veut dire, ne faites pas genre...


	4. Impuissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'tit chapitre :)

_ Javi _

 

Tous les athlètes connaissaient le trac pré-compétition et nous étions tous touchés à des degrés divers : personnellement je me débrouillais assez bien pour le gérer. D’après ce que je voyais depuis toute à l’heure à l’échauffement, Yuzu n’y arrivait pas du tout aujourd’hui : il avait d’énormes cernes, l’air d’être sur le point de craquer à tout moment… Je savais qu'il avait beaucoup d'attentes et de pression parce qu'on était au Japon mais c'était inquiétant.

 

“Brian, tu peux garder mes affaires ? Je vais aux toilettes”, prévins-je.

 

Celui-ci acquiesça et je partis en réfléchissant à la compétition qui n’allait pas tarder à commencer. Alors que je me lavais les mains, une forme déboula dans la pièce et se précipita dans un des habitacles sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte.

 

“Yuzu ?”, m’inquiétai-je en approchant.

 

Il ne répondit pas mais rendit son déjeuner dans la cuvette, à genoux par terre et en se tenant avec difficultés au mur. Je me précipitai pour le maintenir, écartant ses mèches de son visage en essayant de le rassurer. Ce n’était pas bien de vomir comme ça, il allait commencer la compétition épuisé et le ventre vide…

Quand il n’eut plus rien à rendre, il continua à avoir des spasmes en crachant de la bile et je passai une main sur son front pour vérifier s’il était malade ; il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir de fièvre, c’était juste l’angoisse.

 

“Ça va aller Yuzu, ça va aller”, chuchotai-je.

 

Au bout d’un moment il sembla avoir fini mais j’avais l’impression d’avoir une loque dans les bras : il avait le visage ravagé, il tremblait de tous ses membres et était complètement avachi contre moi. J’attrapai du papier pour lui essuyer au moins la bouche, tirai la chasse et l’aidai à se relever comme je pouvais.

 

“Viens te rincer Yuzu, tu veux que j’appelle Kikuchi san ?”

 

Il secoua la tête faiblement et s’appuya aux lavabos. Il avait l’air d’avoir l’habitude vu la façon dont il se rinça la bouche et le visage pour paraître à peu près correct.

 

“Brian doit avoir des barres de céréales dans son sac, il t’en passera”, continuai-je en lui passant du papier.

 

“Non, vomir encore si manger”, croassa-t-il avec une voix cassée. “Ça va, merci Jabi…”

 

“Tu ne peux pas faire la compétition comme ça, tu vas t’évanouir !”

 

“Déjà fait, pas grave, n’en parle pas s’il te plaît.”

 

Il tituba vers la sortie et je le rattrapai pour être sûr qu’il ne tombe pas, passant un bras autour de lui. Il tremblait encore, je n’étais pas sûr qu’il arrive à tenir la moitié du programme long comme ça, peut-être même pas les six minutes d’échauffements... Sans carburants, sûrement avec très peu de repos cette nuit, avec le stress, la fatigue dû aux spasmes : ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer.

 

“Parles-en au moins à Kikuchi san”, soufflai-je en le soutenant sous le bras.

 

“Je sais. Vitamines et adrénaline. Je tiendrais.”

 

“Yuzu…”

 

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je vis qu’il n’accepterait aucune remarque, qu’il avait décidé de concourir et qu’il irait jusqu’au bout quoi qu’il arrive.

 

“Fais attention s’il te plait”, soupirai-je en abandonnant. 

 

“Mmh.”

 

Il termina le programme court, il sourit, salua ses fans au Kiss & Cry comme si tout allait bien, s’évanouit presque sur une chaise en retournant dans les coulisses (une brève perte de connaissance dû à l’épuisement d’après ce que j’aperçus), et partit ensuite faire les interviews qu’on attendait de lui. J’avais mes propres affaires à gérer mais j’étais sûr et certain qu’il allait les faire à la perfection, avec le sourire, et que personne ne se douterait qu’il ne tenait debout que par pure volonté.   

 

“Regardez le se pavaner devant les caméras : il ne se prend vraiment pas pour rien !”

 

“Son programme n’était même pas si bien : il est presque tombé sur sa séquence de pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde le traite comme une star…”

 

Je me tournai avec dégoût vers le petit groupe de patineurs qui discutaient dans le couloir. Je ne les connaissais pas, ils devaient être dans des groupes plus bas du classement.

 

“Ne cherchez pas”, renifla dédaigneusement un des types en désignant Yuzu d’un signe du menton. “Regardez sa tête : il est passé sous le scalpel et voilà le résultat…”

 

“Je ne comprends pas ce que les filles peuvent lui trouver…”

 

“Les filles je ne sais pas mais les juges je crois savoir. Qui sait ce qu’il fait en coulisses pour obtenir ces résultats…”

 

Si Brian ne m’avait pas intercepté, j’aurais été leur mettre mon poing dans la figure. 

 

“Tu as des interviews aussi Javi, ne t’occupe pas d’eux, ils sont juste jaloux…”

 

Je grinçai des dents mais le suivis. Je savais bien que ce genre de types ne valaient pas la peine de perdre du temps mais après ce qui c’était passé, je supportais mal les insultes injustifiées… 

Yuzu n’était pas parfait, il était humain, mais en tant que sportif il était irréprochable.

 

“Brian, Yuzu a vomi avant la compétition : j’ai peur qu’il s’évanouisse si les interviews sont trop longues”, chuchotai-je alors qu’on s’éloignait.

 

“Je sais, Kikuchi san est sur le coup”, grimaça-t-il. “Il lui a donné des vitamines après le Kiss & Cry…”

 

“Et c’est sensé suffire ?”

 

“Javier, je trouve ça admirable que tu t’inquiètes autant pour lui mais ne va pas trop loin. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Yuzuru est une tête de mule qui n’écoutera personne s’il a décidé de faire quelque chose. Laisse Kikuchi san réduire la casse et occupe toi de toi : il me semble que tu as de quoi faire…”

 

Je grimaçai sans répondre et m’avançai simplement dans l’allée réservée à la presse. La compétition était terminée, j’étais resté concentré pendant mon programme mais maintenant pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m’inquiéter librement ? Parce que Yuzuru pouvait me battre ? Parce qu’on avait des nationalités différentes ? Des fédérations différentes ? Je détestais ça….


	5. Petite Amie

_ Yuzu _

 

Je savais qu'avec de l'entraînement je pouvais acquérir ce quad, la question était : est-ce que Brian allait accepter ?

 

“Bonjour !”, lança Javi en entrant en coup de vent dans les vestiaires (comme souvent quand il était en retard).

 

“Salut Javi”, marmonnai-je distraitement en prenant une gorgée de ma bouteille pendant que les quelques autres patineurs lui rendaient son salut.

 

“Yuzu ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander, c'est très important ! Comment je fais pour dire que je suis amoureux en japonais ?”

 

Je m'étranglai en toussant, renversant de l'eau partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il me sortait aussi tôt le matin ?!

 

“Quoi ?!”, croassai-je en le regardant et en essayant de ne pas m'étouffer.

 

“Ça va aller, ça va aller”, marmonna-t-il en me tapant le dos pour faire passer la toux. “J'ai rencontré quelqu'un au Japon et comme on accroche bien, j'aimerais lui faire une déclaration.”

 

“Commence par ça la prochaine fois !”, grondai-je en toussant une dernière fois. 

 

“Pourquoi ? Tu as eu peur ?”, rit-il.

 

“Est-ce que moi j'arrive en demandant comment on dit «je t'aime» en espagnol ? Non.”

 

“Je suis le seul espagnol que tu connaisses Yuzu, alors que je suis souvent au Japon…” 

 

“Mais oui, mais oui…”

 

“Donc ? Comment on fait ?”, demanda-t-il avec impatience.

 

“Ça va être long, je dirai après entraînement. Je la connais ?”

 

“Sûrement ; c'est Miki Ando.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Je ne la connaissais pas si bien mais on avait déjà discuté et je la respectais en tant que patineuse. Championne du monde deux fois, trois fois championne nationale, et surtout la première femme à avoir atterri un quad en compétition.

 

“Miki san est gentille, douée”, acquiesçai-je simplement.

 

“Tu ne peux pas me donner une simple formulation ?”, bouda-t-il.

 

“Il n'y a pas «simple formulation», Javi. Tu dois faire ça bien, si tu veux juste traduction va chercher sur internet”, le grondai-je sévèrement. “Et en retard pour l'entraînement, pas le temps.”

 

Il grommela un peu mais s'assit pour se préparer quand même. De mon côté il fallait que j'aille convaincre mon coach de me laisser sauter un quad…

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


“Alors ?”

 

Javi me sauta dessus avant même que je n'ai enlevé mes patins. Je secouai la tête en soupirant : si un jour on m'avait dit que Javi me demanderait des conseils pour sortir avec quelqu'un…

 

“Amis depuis combien de temps ?”, demandai-je.

 

“Plusieurs mois…”

 

“Mmh… Comment elle t'appelle ?”

 

“Hein ?”

 

“Javi kun ? San ?”

 

“Javi tout court, elle parle anglais tu sais ?”

 

“Mais pourquoi demander en japonais alors ?”, demandai-je avec confusion.

 

“C'est plus romantique”, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

 

Évidemment…

 

“Tu compliques beaucoup”, reniflai-je. “Anglais bien plus facile : tu dis «je t'aime», point. En japonais pas comme ça…”

 

“On ne dit pas je t'aime en japonais ?”, rit-il.

 

“Surtout pas ! Même couple on ne dit pas ! Mots en japonais sont très forts, on ne dit pas je t'aime comme ça !”

 

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas allé chercher sur internet finalement : je ne sais pas sur quoi il aurait pu tomber...

 

“Mais si je l'aime pourquoi je ne peux pas le dire ?”

 

“Tu dois dire différemment, faire… choses pour qu'elle comprenne quand tu parles…”

 

“Des sous entendus ?”

 

“Oui, sous entendus ! Tu peux emmener dans sortie ou restaurant, dire compliments, dire que plaire mais pas «je t'aime». Surtout pas si premier rendez-vous, ça ferait comme… comme.. demander mariage à inconnu. Gênant. Il faut dire :«j'ai de l'affection pour toi».”

 

“Sérieusement ? C'est tellement bizarre”, soupira-t-il.

 

“Pas bizarre ! Normal ! Sentiment très important”, me révoltai-je. “Ici on dit je t'aime à petite amie mais on dit je t'aime à chocolat et c'est pareil ! Ça : bizarre ! On dit «je t'aime» à tout, on ne fait pas attention et ça ne veut plus rien dire ! Pas bien ! Devrait faire attention au poids des mots.”

 

“Tu as raison”, sourit-il. “Je suis désolé, je ne me moquais pas : c'est juste tellement différent de chez moi…”

 

“Je sais que tu ne moques pas”, grommelai-je. “Mais énervant en anglais, avoir signification pas importante, je n'aime pas…”

 

“Tu as fait des progrès”, me consola-t-il.

 

“Menteur.”

 

“Petits progrès.”

 

“Merci Javi”, souris-je en secouant la tête. “Et tu dois savoir : au Japon on ne flirte pas sans alcool.”

 

“Je croyais que vous ne le supportiez pas bien…”

 

“Alcool léger, et puis femmes boivent assez beaucoup. Pour déclaration finale, il faut faire très officiel : “ _ Aishitemasu _ ” pour dire je t’aime et faire attention à météo.”

 

“La météo ?...”

 

“Et la saison. Il faut que beau jour et belle saison pour faire déclaration : c’est préparé. Et pas rencontrer famille avant de connaître très sérieux, sinon pas très bien vu.”

 

“Tu sais que je ne la demande pas en mariage là”, grimaça-t-il.

 

“C’est comme ça Javi… Mais je pense que tu devrais faire comme tu penses, Miki san ne veut peut-être pas déclaration comme japonais : tu es espagnol.”

 

“Oui, je pense que je vais pencher sur quelque chose de plus occidental finalement. Et peut-être que je vais apprendre un peu de japonais, ça sera amusant de parler dans ta langue…”

 

“Tu ne sais pas dire mon nom correctement.”

 

“Bien sûr que si !”, protesta-t-il.

 

“Non : tu dis  _ Yusu  _ au lieu de Yuzu. Mais pas grave, j'aime bien…”

 

“Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais mieux avec le mien”, marmonna-t-il.

 

“Habi !”, ris-je sans aucun effort de prononciation.

 

“Tu sais que je considère ça comme un deuxième surnom”, sourit-il avec amusement. “Tout le monde m'appelle Javi mais tu es le seul à m'appeler Jabi…”

 

“Personne ne m'appelle  _ Yusu _ à part toi. Quand j'entends appeler je sais que c'est toi…”

 

“Peut-être parce que personne d'autre ne te crie après dans les couloirs aussi ?”

 

“Ça aussi”, concédai-je. “Mais j'aime bien avoir surnom, c'est amusant.”


	6. Tachycardie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive Warning bis pour ce chapitre : mention de harcèlement sexuel.

_ Yuzu _

 

Je n’étais pas faible.

C’était ce que je m’étais toujours dit. Après tout j’étais un athlète, un sportif de haut niveau, même si j’étais fin j’avais quand même de la force ! Je n’étais pas stupide au point de penser que personne ne pouvait me battre physiquement (loin de là) mais je pouvais aisément me défendre. Il me semblait aussi que j’étais relativement solide mentalement : le fait d’être athlète jouait sur les nerfs mais le fait que je sois particulièrement admiré dans mon pays, que les médias me suivent partout, les attentes qui pesaient sur mes épaules, tout ça faisait que je m’étais bétonné ! Je savais gérer le stress, m’adapter, réagir vite, j’avais même une expérience de mort imminente à mon actif alors qu’est-ce qui pourrait encore m’ébranler ? Pas grand chose, j’en avais été certain. « Avais été » au passé.

 

Jamais je ne m’étais laissé impressionner par des adversaires, peu importe s’ils étaient nombreux, plus vieux, plus forts, peu importe les menaces, je n’avais jamais baissé les yeux.

Alors pourquoi quand ça comptait et que ce n’était même pas des menaces réelles, j’étais incapable de bouger ? Le type devant moi n’était même pas un de mes adversaires, juste un gars que j’avais vaguement déjà vu en coulisses, je ne savais même pas s’il était en paire ou en danse… Et il me collait depuis la fin du banquet.

Pendant la soirée il avait insisté pour discuter et par politesse j’avais accepté, mais il était devenu vite lourd (et bourré) et j’avais préféré prendre mes distances. J’avais rejoint des gens que je connaissais mieux, je l’avais oublié : il n’était ni le premier ni le dernier à faire des blagues vaseuses sur mon physique. 

Je ne restais jamais jusqu’à la fin des banquets, je faisais juste acte de présence par politesse et je m’éclipsais le plus vite possible une fois le dîner terminé parce que j’étais souvent fatigué. Aujourd’hui n’avait rien de différent et je m’étais donc discrètement faufilé hors de la salle de réception en espérant atteindre mon lit le plus vite possible. Sauf que je n’avais pas été aussi discret que ce que j’avais supposé et que le type dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom m’avait suivi et arrêté dans un couloir où il n’y avait évidemment personne à cette heure-ci…

 

“Vraiment, pour un mec t’es mignon, surtout de dos… Ma chambre est juste à côté tu sais ?”

 

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu’il disait mais le peu qui m'était intelligible me suffisait à saisir ma situation. Ça et le fait qu’il m’ait coincé contre un mur.

J’aurais dû lui mettre un coup, le bousculer, faire quelque chose, il y avait vraiment pleins de choses que je pouvais faire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’y arrivais pas. Il était trop proche, beaucoup trop, il m’étouffait avec sa proximité, ça me paniquait et je n’arrivais pas à réfléchir, juste à me coller encore plus au mur dans une vaine tentative de mettre de la distance entre nous. Quand je le sentis glisser une main sur ma cuisse un cri se bloqua dans ma gorge et je crus que mon asthme allait se déclencher tellement l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer était présente mais avant que je ne puisse hyper-ventiler, une main agrippa l’épaule du type et le tira en arrière avec suffisamment de force pour qu’il titube contre le mur d’en face. 

 

“Est-ce que ça va ?!”

 

J’ouvris la bouche en tremblant sans arriver à répondre et faillis tomber dans les bras de Javi de soulagement. 

 

_ Ne pleure pas. _

 

“Putain, ça devenait juste intéressant", grogna l’autre. "Chacun son tour mec, je l’ai vu en premier ce soir, tu peux partager un peu… Un cul comme ça, tout le monde veut en profiter.”

 

Javi se retourna tellement vite que je n’eus pas le temps de cligner des yeux et il lui balança son poing en pleine figure, le faisant réellement tomber cette fois.

 

“Répète pour voir, pauvre con !”

 

Je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi en colère, ou en colère tout court : agacé pourquoi pas, mais furieux comme maintenant ? Jamais. Et je pense que c’était mieux comme ça…

Le type ne répéta pas d’ailleurs, trop occupé à essayer de presser sa main sur son visage où son nez dégoulinait de sang (peut-être cassé, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance).

 

“Si tu le touches- Non, si tu t’approche encore de lui, je te jure que ce n’est pas que ton nez qui saignera la prochaine fois”, le menaça Javi.

 

“J-je vais te reporter ! Tu seras exclu des compétitions !”

 

“Essaye”, soufflai-je en essayant de retrouver un minimum de contenance. “Et je m’arrangerai pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais approcher d’une patinoire.”

 

Quand il s’enfuit en disparaissant dans un autre couloir, même en sachant que je ne risquais plus rien je n’arrivai pas à décrisper mes muscles. Je n’arrivais même pas à complètement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer…

 

“Yuzu, est-ce ça va aller ?”, répéta Javi en me scannant du regard avec inquiétude.

 

Je vis qu’il gardait une distance entre nous malgré ses bras tendus dans ma direction ; comme s’il voulait me toucher mais n’osait pas vraiment. Je ne répondis pas et attrapai sa manche pour le rapprocher, ce qui lui suffit pour venir m’enlacer. Il ne s’était rien passé, juste un effleurement, mais je me sentais sale, dégoûtant, souillé et rabaissé. Je fermai les yeux en essayant de supprimer mes tremblements et les larmes que je sentais monter, parce que je n’étais ni une victime ni un faible, et que je ne voulais pas qu’on me regarde comme une petite chose fragile incapable de se défendre. J’avais envie de vomir. J'allais vraiment vomir. Il fallait que je parte d'ici.

 

“Porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, sinon il recommencera.”

 

“Non… Je vais dire au JSF, finir ça discrètement, pas de scandale…”

 

“Yuzu…”

 

“Non”, répètai-je. “Ça va aller, ça ira…” 

 

“Je te raccompagne à ta chambre. Sauf si tu veux aller ailleurs ? Voir Brian ?”

 

“Ma chambre”, chuchotai-je.

 

Il me conduisit à travers les couloirs et je me laissai guider. De toute façon je n'étais pas en état pour retrouver ma chambre et encore moins de m'y rendre seul.

Il n’y avait rien au monde que je détestais plus que cette sensation de vulnérabilité, ce sentiment de ne pas pouvoir agir et de devoir supporter des regards condescendants qui ne faisaient qu’en rajouter.

 

“Javi, s’il te plaît, promets…”

 

“Je ne dirai rien à personne si tu veux que je me taise mais s’il te plaît, promets moi d’en parler au moins à Brian. Ou à Tracy. Je sais que ta fédération gèrera et fera en sorte de tout régler mais… Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui nécessite juste un avocat.”

 

J’acquiesçai silencieusement en fixant l’hideuse moquette du couloir devant ma porte.

 

“Et si tu veux en parler… Tu sais que je peux te prêter une oreille”, conclut-il.

 

“Merci Javi…”

 

“C’est normal, ne me remercie pas pour ça. Et je te promets que je ne dirais rien aux autres, ça ne les regarde pas.”

 

J’acquiesçai de nouveau et serrai le poing contre ma jambe, là où ce porc m’avait touché. L’envie de vomir revint et je dus me retenir de recommencer à pleurer pathétiquement. Tout ça parce que j’avais été incapable de lui mettre un genou dans le bas ventre…

 

“Yuzu, tu n’es pas obligé de me dire mais… Il t’a touché ?”

 

“Non”, soufflai-je en détournant le regard.

 

“Ne mens pas, dis moi juste que tu ne veux pas en parler, je l’accepterai.”

 

Il y eut un silence et même sans le voir je savais que Javi me couvait avec des yeux inquiets, comme à chaque fois qu’il se faisait du soucis pour moi : souvent.

 

“Pas beaucoup”, finis-je par avouer.

 

“Où ?... Je peux repartir à sa recherche et l’achever.”

 

“Non, c’est juste… Il a… juste la cuisse…”

 

_ Dégoûtant... _

 

“Ne dis pas « juste », et ne dis pas « pas beaucoup » comme si c’était moins grave, s’il te plait”, chuchota-t-il.

 

J’enroulai mes bras autour de moi pour me reprendre, arrêter de trembler, ne pas montrer à quel point j’étais secoué.

 

“Yuzu, tu me fais confiance ?”

 

Je relevai la tête vers lui sans comprendre. Je ne saisissais même pas la question…

 

“Oui, je te fais confiance.”

 

“Merci.”

 

Il m’enlaça et je me laissai aller contre lui. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait mais j’étais toujours mieux comme ça, comme si je pouvais mieux respirer, reprendre de l’énergie. On resta ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que je me sois en peu détendu, et Javi se détacha en restant proche.

 

“Montre moi.”

 

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait et je baissai les yeux en désignant vaguement mon aine. Rien que de voir l’endroit me révulsait, j’allais jeter ce pantalon… Mais avant je le déchiquetterai en petits morceaux et je le brûlerai.

 

Javi posa une main sur ma hanche plus haut que d’habitude et s’immobilisa en me fixant.

 

“Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais quelque chose que tu ne veux pas ? Ou qui te blesserait ?” 

 

Je clignai des yeux et hochai la tête. L’idée que Javi puisse ne serait-ce qu’envisager de faire quelque chose de mal paraissait irréelle.

Il souleva légèrement sa paume et la déplaça jusqu’à l’endroit que j’avais désigné en la laissant en suspens. Je compris ce qu’il voulait faire et ma respiration se bloqua en repensant à l’incident. Cependant Javi ne compléta pas le geste, me regardant calmement en attendant mon feu vert, me laissant le choix pour la suite. Je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi je le lui donnai outre le fait que je lui faisais une confiance aveugle mais je sus tout de suite que c’était un bon choix. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’autre, ce n’était pas un effleurement lubrique, il n’y avait pas de sous-entendus dans le geste : Javi posa sa paume bien à plat comme s’il voulait appliquer un pansement, sans bouger.

 

“S’il s’approche de nouveau, peu importe si on est au milieu du gala avec des milliers de personnes qui regardent : je lui en collerai une”, déclara-t-il doucement.

 

“Tu lui en as déjà mis une, Javi”, soufflai-je en fixant sa main. “Cassé le nez je crois…”

 

La sensation de souillure s’évanouit peu à peu, remplacée par celle bien plus familière et réconfortante d’un simple contact habituel avec lui.

 

“Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il était cassé… Je devrais vérifier, je n’aime pas le travail mal fait”, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

 

“Javi perfectionniste ?”, souris-je faiblement.

 

Je n’avais pas pensé pouvoir sourire ce soir, encore moins plaisanter et me sentir calme, mais Javi avait vraiment des pouvoirs magiques.

 

“Ne te moque pas, tu n’es pas le seul à pouvoir être perfectionniste : tu es juste le seul à être aussi obsédé”, bouda-t-il en enlevant sa main pour la remonter à hauteur normale.

 

“Je pense que tu es déjà parfait.”

 

Je ne pensais par contre pas l’exprimer à voix haute.

 

“Je veux dire- bien, enfin, tu vois, bon patinage, gentil, tout, voilà…”

 

_ Bien Yuzuru, excellent, enfonce toi un peu plus… _

 

“De toutes les personnes, tu devrais savoir que je suis loin d’être parfait”, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

 

“Je suis bien placé pour savoir que si. Je sais, j’ai longue observation et beaucoup d’expériences : science prouvé”, répliquai-je. 

 

“Eh bien… Merci…”

 

Gênant, tellement gênant… Et il ne manquait plus que je rougisse !

Respiration : inspiration, expiration, et on recommence...

 

“Demain, tu penses aller petit-déjeuner à quelle heure ?”, demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil dans le couloir.

 

Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là qu’on était parfaitement visible et que n’importe qui pouvait arriver à n’importe quel moment. Et nous voir.

 

“Demain matin ?”, répétai-je en essayant de  ~~respirer~~ me reprendre. “Descendre vers huit heures je pense… Pourquoi ?”

 

“Pour que je m’incruste bien sûr”, renifla-t-il. “Je m’auto-engage comme garde du corps pour cette compétition et je veux une rémunération en nourriture : en pâtisserie si possible, mais je ne suis pas difficile…”

 

“Javi… Il n’y a pas besoin”, soupirai-je.

 

“Je sais que tu aimes ta nourriture mais ne sois pas radin : c’est non négociable.” 

 

“Je vais te virer”, proposai-je.

 

“Tu ne peux pas, je viens de te dire que je suis sous contrat indépendant…”

 

Qu’est-ce que je pouvais dire ? De toute façon je ne voulais pas être seul si je recroisais ce type et je savais que Javi ne me suivrait pas pour dégouliner de pitié sur mon épaule (et en plus il avait une bonne droite, ce qui était un plus non négligeable).

 

“Merci…”

 

“Tu dis beaucoup merci pour rien aujourd’hui Yuzu”, sourit-il. “Mais de rien…”

 

Je ne rougissais pas, je ne rougissais définitivement pas, il n'y avait aucune raison de rougir, absolument pas, je respirais.

Et en plus je faisais de la tachycardie. Ce n'était pas du tout mon cœur qui s'emballait, non, c'était de la tachycardie, juste de la tachycardie dûe au stress, ce n'était pas la même chose, enfin si, mais pas vraiment, il n'y avait pas de problème, et je ne rougissais PAS.

 

J’ouvris ma porte pour dissimuler ma gêne et Javi se tourna pour partir avant de se reprendre.

 

“Si tu oses partir sans moi demain, j’aurai la peau de Pooh-san”, menaça-t-il.

 

“Comment oses-tu ?! Pooh-san ne t’a rien fait !”, me révoltai-je. “Tu n’es pas parfait du tout !”

 

“Au moins tu sauras à quoi t'attendre : je viendrai frapper.”

 

Il allait vraiment partir quand je le rattrapai par la manche.

 

“Javi-”

 

Pour dire quoi ?... Est-ce que je ne pouvais pas juste me taire, arrêter d’agir n’importe comment et aller me coucher sans me ridiculiser encore plus ? Non ? Non.

 

“Merci encore pour… tout… et je plaisante : tu es parfait même en voulant tuer Pooh-san. Mais je ne te laisserai pas quand même. Et je te donnerai beaucoup de pâtisseries, promis.”

 

“Tu sais qu’en vrai je n’ai pas besoin de gâteaux ?”, vérifia-t-il. 

 

“Oui, mais quand même.”

 

“Tu veux m’engraisser pour m’empêcher de sauter des quads ?”

 

“Trop de muscles de toute façon…”

 

Ce n’était vraiment pas mon soir, tout partait en vrille ! Mayday, mayday !

 

“À demain”, enchaînai-je en paniquant. “Bonne nuit, désolé, merci !”

 

Je me jetai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte en me maudissant. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je faisais de la tachycardie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important : Le harcèlement sexuel, même s'il n'aboutit pas forcément à un viol, est un délit grave. Il ne faut donc pas hésiter et porter plainte (si c'est difficile de le faire seul demander de l'aide à proche pour accompagner dans la démarche) mais jamais se dire que "ce n'est pas si grave parce que c'est juste des mots/il ne s'est pas passé grand chose finalement" ou que "ça ne vaut pas vraiment le coup" d'engager une procédure. 
> 
> Etre sous l'emprise de l'alcool n'est pas une circonstance atténuante, c'est même un facteur aggravant.  
> Porter un certain type de vêtement, avoir une certaine apparence et un certain genre (quelqu'il soit), n'est pas non plus une raison qui justifie le harcèlement.  
> On peut être un homme et se faire harceler : ça ne doit pas être une raison pour se sentir faible et l'acte n'est en aucun cas moins grave.
> 
> La seule personne qui doit avoir honte dans cette situation, c'est le harceleur.


	7. Bilingue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi et Yuzu dissertent dans leur langue maternelle et échangent leurs inquiétudes ainsi que leur confiance mutuelle dans une atmosphère paisible et amicale, comme d'habitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a tous commencé à apprendre les langues étrangères par les gros mots et les insultes : ne faites pas les innocent(e)s...

****_ Javi _

 

Je ne parlais pas japonais, je connaissais juste vaguement les bases du “bonjour”, “au revoir”, “merci” et c’était déjà pas mal. Yuzu ne parlait certainement pas l’espagnol : “Vamos Jabi” était son maximum… Par conséquent, notre terrain de conversation se cantonnait à de l’anglais approximatif et depuis le temps on avait appris à bien gérer, à mon humble avis. Je comprenais les approximations et les (gros) raccourcis des phrases de Yuzu, lui n’avait plus aucun soucis avec mon accent et moi non plus. Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire qu’on avait de longues conversations philosophiques et profondes mais on se débrouillait, et ça fonctionnait.

 

À part cette zone neutre qu’était l’anglais, on avait également pris des habitudes au fur et à mesure de notre parcours : des moyens de communiquer à notre façon quand la langue nous bloquait, quand on savait que les mots ne serviraient à rien, et on avait appris les moments où on pouvait réconforter et les moments où il fallait simplement laisser de l’air. Les contacts, les gestes, les étreintes, tout était valable : la fin justifiait les moyens. Aussi, parfois, Yuzu passait de l’anglais au japonais sans y faire attention quand il était excité et ça aussi je m’y étais fait : même sans rien comprendre de la langue, ses expressions de visage, ses gestes (il était incroyablement expressif dans sa langue maternelle), ses intonations, je les comprenais comme si son corps parlait espagnol couramment. Au début c’était des accidents dû à la fatigue ou l'inattention, puis ce n’en était plus : je sentais dans ces moments-là qu’il n’avait pas envie d’une conversation mais simplement d’être écouté. Avoir quelqu’un à côté qui pourrait le laisser se lâcher sans forcément commenter ou juger, quelqu’un qui puisse le comprendre. Il ne l’avait jamais dit directement mais ça faisait longtemps qu’on avait dépassé ce stade (on n’y était d'ailleurs jamais réellement passé, à ma connaissance) et je savais qu’au milieu de Toronto et de l’anglais permanent, ça lui faisait du bien de parler en japonais à son aise et parfois de choses que sa mère n’aurait pas pu comprendre parce que trop techniques. L’habitude c’était installée, j’aimais bien l’entendre parler aussi librement, surtout que le japonais était loin d'être une langue désagréable à l'oreille, et un jour je m’étais rendu compte que la journée était passée avec des conversations uniquement en japonais pour Yuzu (évidemment je répondais en anglais si besoin), mais ça m’avait fait un petit choc. 

 

Je n’avais jamais pensé que l’inverse puisse se faire mais Yuzu si, parce qu’un jour sans prévenir il m’avait demandé de parler espagnol. Il n’y avait pas eu de contexte particulier, pas vraiment d’élément déclencheur précis à part peut-être que j’avais eu une mauvaise journée, et il m’avait juste demandé ça au milieu des vestiaires alors qu’on rangeait nos affaires. J’avais été pris de court, je lui avais balancé quelques phrases lambdas sans réfléchir et sans comprendre ce qu’il avait en tête mais il avait insisté, posé des questions, poussé jusqu’à ce que j’accepte de passer complètement dans ma langue maternelle. Ça avait été étrange au début, puis je m’y étais pris, et finalement j’avais fini par parler pendant une heure entière de choses que je n’aurais normalement jamais confié à personne. Je n’avais pas trop compris comment Yuzu avait pu ne pas s’ennuyer en écoutant mon monologue complètement incompréhensible pour lui mais quand je m’étais enfin arrêter de parler à la fin il me regardait avec des yeux limite passionnés. Il n’avait pas commenté, m’avait simplement pressé la main en signe de soutien en disant qu’il aimait ma langue. On n’en avait pas rediscuté, on savait juste qu’on pouvait le faire si on en éprouvait le besoin dans un moment difficile, c'était confortable.

 

Yuzu parlait beaucoup plus japonais que moi espagnol parce qu’il était celui avec le plus de problèmes en anglais et au bout d’un moment l’entendre s’agiter dans sa langue même sans interlocuteur capable de saisir les mots était devenu complètement normal pour moi.

C’était pour ça qu’après une compétition éprouvante, pendant une conférence de presse où je n’étais pas vraiment en condition pour réfléchir, j’acquiesçai d’un sourire distrait une longue tirade de mon partenaire d’entraînement avant que la traductrice ne rentre en jeu. Il y eut un rire général alors qu’elle me regardait avec de grands yeux surpris et Yuzu me jeta un coup d’œil amusé.

 

“Tu as compris ?”, rit-il.

 

“Evidemment, je le parle japonais couramment…”, répliquai-je immédiatement.

 

J’écoutai quand même la traduction avec intérêt et ça valida ce que je pensais : j’étais incapable de comprendre mot-à-mot, je ne pouvais pas dire “telle phrase veut dire ça”, mais je comprenais le sujet et le sens général assez fidèlement.

 

“Vraiment doué en langue Javi”, sourit Yuzu quand on repartit à l’hôtel ensemble.

 

“N’est-ce pas ? Tu n’auras même plus besoin de traducteur : je suis là”, déclarai-je avec une fausse fierté.

 

“Mmh…  _ Anata o hokori ni omou. _ ”

 

“Ne fais pas ton vicieux.”

 

“ _ Anatanara dekiru !" _ , continua-t-il en m'ignorant.

 

“ _ Vete a la mierda. _ ”

 

“ _ Nande _ ?! Pas d’insulte, méchant Javi !”

 

“Tiens ? Tu as compris ? Toi aussi tu es très doué avec les langues”, ricanai-je.

 

“Je parle très bien anglais et espagnol”, riposta-t-il la tête haute.

 

“Oh… Qu’est-ce que tu sais dire en espagnol ? Je suis curieux…”

 

“ _ Vamos Javi _ .”

 

“À part ça”, reniflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

“ _ Mierda.  _ Et l’autre mais je ne sais pas bien la prononciation : Ca... caplone ?”

 

“ _ Cabrόn ?  _ Yuzu, tu ne sais que dire des insultes…”

 

“Pas ma faute ! C’est toi qui dit tout le temps : je retiens !”, protesta-t-il.

 

“Je ne dis pas que ça !”

 

“ _ Paella. _ ”

 

“Ok, tu es bilingue”, acceptai-je.

 

Il applaudit en riant joyeusement et se tourna vers moi en plissant les yeux.

 

“Dis du japonais, j’aime bien ton accent.”

 

“Je connais  _ Ganbatte Yuzu  _ si tu veux.  _ Sushi, arigato, konnichiwa, sayonara… _ et _ Habi. _ ”

 

“Habi n’est pas du japonais”, bouda-t-il en essayant de me donner un coup de coude.

 

“Vraiment ?”, ris-je. “En anglais c’est Javi, en japonais Habi, et en yuzu Jabi : ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marchait ?”

 

“Tu es horrible, _fuzakeruna_! Changé d’avis maintenant : Jabi pas du tout _subarashī_!”

 

“Tu as un vrai problème d’anglais mon pauvre Yuzu…”

 

“ _ Mierda ! _ ”

 

“Les garçons, pourquoi Yuzuru est-il en train de jurer en espagnol au milieu du couloir je vous prie ?”

 

“Tiens, salut Brian”, le saluai-je alors que Yuzu se cachait de honte derrière mon dos. “On travaillait juste nos compétences linguistiques…”

 

“Vous ne savez vraiment pas comment utiliser votre énergie”, soupira-t-il en nous dépassant pour aller je-ne-sais-où.

 

“Le danger est passé Yuzu”, marmonnai-je en le regardant tourner autour de moi pour rester « invisible » même si Brian l’avait parfaitement vu.

 

Je n’étais ni un arbre ni un poteau.

 

“Ta faute.”

 

“Excuse moi ? Je ne t’ai pas demandé de hurler des insultes dans le couloir…”

 

… même avec un accent adorable !

 

“ _ Korosu… _ ”

 

“Moi aussi je t’aime beaucoup”, acquiesçai-je distraitement.

 

“J’ai dit « Je vais te tuer ».”

 

“Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide : j’essayais juste d’apporter un peu de paix et d’amour dans cette conversation”, répliquai-je.

 

“Yeurk…”

 

Cette fois ce fut moi qui lui mettait un coup (avec paix et amour, toujours) qu’il esquiva moyennement.

 

“Comment on dit « merde » en japonais ?”

 

“ _ Kuso.  _ Tu ne savais pas ?”, s’étonna-t-il.

 

“Ah si, maintenant que tu le dis… Donne m’en un autre.”

 

“Je ne sais pas bien traduction en anglais”, grimaça-t-il. “ _ Aho,  _ c’est : idiot.  _ Yarou, Bakayarou :  _ je crois que c’est comme  _ Cabrόn _ …”

 

"Je ne dois pas me sentir visé, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Yuzu me fit un grand sourire innocent et je lui pinçai les cotes en signe de vengeance.

 

"Iiirk ! Pas touche !"

 

"Mmh... Donc « irk » veut dire « pas touche ». Je retiens, je retiens", acquiesçai-je avec sérieux en évitant les coups vicieux lancés en direction de mon estomac.

 

"Je vais vraiment, vraiment te  _korosu_ un jour..."

 

"Quand tu connais le mot, tu pourrais faire la phrase en anglais : ne sois pas paresseux", le grondai-je.

 

"Je vais te tuer et te découper en petits morceaux. Après je brûlerai et... je te jetterai par la fenêtre."

 

"Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux. Tu as fait tellement de progrès ; je suis ému... Par contre je ne savais pas que  _korosu_  avait tant de... nuances..."

 

"Il n'a pas mais je m'entraîne", sourit-il innocemment en se rapprochant et en s'accrochant fermement à mon bras. "Tu veux venir dans ma chambre Habi ?"

 

"Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui m'ont proposé ça mais tu es la première à avoir des intentions meurtrières derrière l'invitation..."

 

Son sourire s'agrandit dangereusement et je levai les yeux au ciel.

 

"Ton côté psychopathe est à découvert : fais attention Yuzu."

 

"Jabi, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup : je ne te ferai jamais de mal", ronronna-t-il en me tirant vers l’ascenseur. 

 

"C'est le moment où je dois crier «  à l'aide » ?", vérifiai-je.

 

"Non, pourquoi ?"

 

"Tu as demandé à Kikuchi san à propos de la schizophrénie ?"

 

"J'ai oublié : c'était important ?"

 

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et il appela l'ascenseur. Yuzu était doué en jeu d'acteur ; vu le sourire qu'il arborait, je pourrais m'inquiéter si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien.

La cabine était vide et je fus surpris quand il me poussa contre le mur dès que les portes se refermèrent derrière nous.

 

"Si je tue Javi maintenant : personne ne saura et ça fera un adversaire en moins", gloussa-t-il en serrant ses mains autour de ma gorge.

 

Je levai instinctivement les yeux vers le plafonnier en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de caméras de surveillance : Brian allait encore nous crier dessus si on se faisait attraper comme ça.

 

"Brian et Tracy me vengeront", contrai-je dans un hoquet.

 

"Ils ne sauront jamais, parce que je suis mignon et innocent, et que j'aime vraiment beaucoup Jabi."

 

Si un film japonais décidait de l'embaucher comme tueur en série, j'irais sans aucun doute le voir. Même sans sous-titres.

 

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais fou", soufflai-je quand il serra un peu plus.

 

"Pas fou devant caméras", ricana-t-il avec un sourire qui faisait au moins deux fois le tour de son visage.

 

Quand je décidai qu'il serrait trop (et qu'on risquait vraiment d'attirer la police), je me défendis en essayant de l'attraper au niveau de l'abdomen pour me dégager mais il esquiva immédiatement en desserrant à peine sa prise. Il avait quand même une sacrée poigne malgré son allure sois-disant fragile... 

Je tentai un croche pied qui se retourna contre moi, me forçant à glisser par terre. J'étais donc à moitié étalé contre le mur avec Yuzuru sur mes genoux (les mains toujours autour de mon cou, accessoirement) quand la sonnette de l'ascenseur résonna joyeusement et que les portes s'ouvrirent. On se figea tous les deux face à Scott et Tessa qui étaient tout aussi immobiles, Scott la main tendue pour appeler l'ascenseur.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence avant que les portes ne se referment lentement face à notre inactivité commune.

 

" _Kuso ?_ ", chuchotai-je alors que Yuzu regardait toujours fixement les portes à présent closes.

 

Il se retourna vers moi avec une expression horrifiée.

 

"Tu as encore des progrès à faire en planification de meurtre", grimaçai-je en pointant ses mains pour qu'il arrête enfin de m'étrangler. "Si tu rappuies tout de suite pour ouvrir la porte, tu as une chance d'expliquer-"

 

Yuzu bondit sur la console de commande et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton pour ouvrir. Heureusement qu'il réussit, et que les deux canadiens n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir appelé qui que ce soit.

 

"Je peux expliquer !", cria Yuzu en bondissant hors de la cabine.

 

Vu le mouvement de recul que le geste déclencha, on avait dû faire une scène assez réaliste...

 

"Javi ?", appela Scott en se penchant avec inquiétude.

 

"Je suis vivant : il n'y a pas de problème", souris-je en essayant de ne pas tousser. "Salut Scott, Tessa. Vous avez le programme long demain ?"

 

"Yuzuru était en train de t'étrangler !"

 

"Pas du tout !", protesta celui-ci.

 

"Tu étais totalement en train de m'étrangler Yuzu", soupirai-je. 

 

"Est-ce que ça va ?", s'inquiéta Tessa.

 

"Pas de problèmes : Yuzu avait juste oublié de prendre ses médicaments et-"

 

"Je ne suis pas fou ! Et je n'ai pas de médicaments !"

 

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Bon, on vous laisse", les saluai-je en le poussant en direction de sa chambre. "N'appelez pas la police, bon courage pour votre compétition !"

 

On tourna dans le couloir rapidement et je soupirai de soulagement.

 

"Tu exagères Yuzu", chuchotai-je alors qu'il cachait son visage dans ses mains en gémissant en japonais.

 

"Tellement embarrassant..."

 

"Je voulais parler du meurtre."

 

Il releva la tête vers moi en boudant et sortit sa clé.

 

"Je voulais voir quand tu aurais peur. Expérience ratée : très déçu."

 

"Je n'aurais pas eu peur même sans intervention ! Tu aurais attendu que je meurs avant de cocher une case pour valider ton expérience ?!", me révoltai-je.

 

"Est-ce que je jouais mal ?", marmonna-t-il distraitement en conservant un air tristement déçu.

 

"C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?!"

 

"Je suis asthmatique", renifla-t-il. "Je connais les signes de suffocation : j'aurais arrêté avant."

 

"Préviens moi la prochaine fois ; j'aurais pu paniquer !"

 

"Tu aurais dû paniquer Javi, ça aurait été normal : où est ton instinct de conservation ? Quand quelqu'un t'étrangle tu dois te débattre, pas le regarder faire !"

 

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me gronder ?", demandai-je avec incrédulité.

 

"Oui. Je voulais savoir si tu avais instinct de conservation : je me demandais depuis longtemps. Je crois que tu n'as pas, c'est très grave Javi, tu dois réagir..."

 

"Yuzu, si quelqu'un d'inconnu essayait de m'étrangler dans un ascenseur, je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure..."

 

"Tu ne dois pas faire autant confiance", marmonna-t-il avec inquiétude. "Je pourrais vouloir un adversaire en moins, tu devrais méfier-"

 

"Tu adores avoir des adversaires, je le sais très bien. Et puis je sais aussi que tu ne me tuerais pas : tu m'aimes trop pour ça."

 

"Je pourrais faire semblant", grommela-t-il en se détournant pour cacher ses rougissements.

 

"Non, tu ne pourrais pas. Tu pourrais maintenir l'apparence devant les caméras mais pas tous les jours au club. Et dans tous les cas, je te fais confiance."

 

"Donc... tu ne penses pas que je suis psychopathe ?"

 

"Juste pour les quads : tu n'as pas suffisamment de temps pour avoir une carrière de serial-killer en plus."

 

"Mmh, ok", marmonna-t-il en se balançant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre avec gêne. "Désolé d'avoir pressé fort. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?"

 

"Non, ça va, ce n'était pas à ce point. J'espère juste que je n'aurai pas de marques : je ne saurais pas comment expliquer..."

 

"Désolé..."

 

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours su que tu serais celui qui me tuerait. Est-ce que tu m'invites toujours dans ta chambre ?", demandai-je en haussant un sourcil suggestivement.

 

Je le vis avec amusement rougir comme une pivoine et il me claqua la porte au nez en me criant quelque chose. Je levai les yeux au ciel et partis vers ma chambre en me disant qu'avoir un partenaire d'entraînement apportait des situations vraiment très inattendues...

 

Le lendemain, j'eus le droit à beaucoup de regards surpris quand Yuzu me fourra un foulard de soie dans les mains pendant le petit déjeuner avant de partir se réfugier à la table de l'équipe japonaise. Je prétendis bien sûr ne pas comprendre le cadeau mais l'enfilai quand même pour voir combien de temps ça pourrait l'embarrasser.

On s'amusait comme on pouvait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anata o hokori ni omou" : Je suis fier de toi
> 
> "Anatanara dekiru" : Je sais que tu peux le faire
> 
> "Vete a la mierda" : tout le monde aura compris je pense...
> 
> "Fuzakeruna" : ~Ne te moque pas


	8. Prudence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogues, tronçonneuse et cookies...

_Yuzu_ **  
**

 

Aller aux toilettes pendant les compétitions était toujours un défi : se dépêtrer du costume, emmener ses patins et sa bouteille partout au milieu de la cohue des coulisses… Ce n'était pas que j'étais incroyablement paranoïaque, mais vu le niveau de compétition personne ne laissait ses patins seuls : trop de risques de se les faire voler ou trafiquer par quelqu'un (staff d'un adversaire ou adversaire lui-même). Pareil pour la bouteille : c'était facile de glisser une drogue dedans, j'avais déjà essuyé ça en junior et je ne voulais plus jamais patiner avec l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler sur la glace. 

 

“Javi ? Tu passes en dernier ?”

 

Il releva la tête vers moi avec surprise mais acquiesça. Ce n'était pas encore le tour de notre groupe et Brian était en train de regarder le passage de Nam pour l'instant.

 

“Je dois aller… à salle de bains. Est-ce que tu peux regarder patins ? Et bouteille ?”

 

“À la salle de bains ? Tu es tellement snob”, rit-il.

 

“Connais pas « snob ». Tu peux ? Ne casse pas et ne poison pas”, le prévins-je sévèrement.

 

Il fit une tête de conspirateur et regarda de tous les côtés comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup.

 

“J'ai justement apporté une tronçonneuse dans mon sac : quand tu reviendras il manquera peut-être un ou deux morceaux à tes patins…”

 

“Je gagnerai quand même.”

 

“Évidemment”, renifla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

Il rapprocha la bouteille et les patins de ses affaires à ses pieds et me fis un vague signe de la main.

 

“Vas-y, je surveille. Par contre c'est deux euros la minute donc fais vite…”

 

“Tu as de la chance que je confiance toi”, grommelai-je.

 

“Tu penses simplement que je ne saurais pas manier la tronçonneuse même si je le voulais…”, rétorqua-t-il.

 

“C'est vrai. Et pas doué avec les médicaments non plus : pauvre Javi…”

 

“Ça fait déjà quatre euros. Plus six supplémentaires parce que tu as dit que je n’étais pas doué.”

 

Je lui tirai la langue et filai aux toilettes. Evidemment, je lui faisais vraiment confiance parce que je savais qu'il ne laisserait personne toucher à mes affaires. J'avais de toute façon plus de craintes envers le staff qu'envers les athlètes eux-mêmes qui étaient bien occupés… En fait le vrai problème était que si quelqu'un touchait aux affaires de quelqu'un d'autre, personne ne dirait rien dans l'esprit du « un adversaire en moins et je n'y suis pour rien ». Honnêtement je ferais pareil, sauf si c'était les affaires de Javi parce que quand même… Surtout que lui irait sûrement défendre les affaires de tout le monde sans hésitation.

 

« Javi est trop gentil pour la compétition », ce n'était pas la première fois que je le pensais. Il était ami avec tout le monde, souriait à tout le monde, le mot rivalité ne faisait même pas parti de son vocabulaire espagnol alors je ne parlais pas de l'anglais… Ça me donnait envie de le protéger d'une certaine façon, d'essayer de conserver cette espèce de naïveté au milieu de la tempête même si c'était en contradiction avec nos statuts d'adversaires. C'était peut-être pour ça que je laissais Javi être aussi proche… Je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent… En tout cas il n'y avait pas d'alerte « Attention ! Potentiel dangereux : garder ses distances ! » qui résonnait dans ma tête quand je le voyais, contrairement à mes contacts avec d'autres patineurs (peut-être que l'alarme s'était lassée parce qu'on se voyait trop souvent ?).

 

“ _Hanyu-senshu !_ ”

 

Maintenant les représentants de la JSF m'attendait même à côté des toilettes ? Ça promettait…

 

“ _Où sont vos affaires ?_ ”, paniqua la femme en me scannant des pieds à la tête.

 

“ _Je les ai laissées à ma place, quelqu'un les surveille._ ”

 

“ _Quelqu'un ?_ ”

 

Si je disais « oui, un de mes adversaires » je pense qu'elle allait s'évanouir, si je disais « oui, Javi » elle ne comprendrait pas puis s'évanouirait après précision : j'optai donc pour une approche plus subtile.

 

“ _Mon partenaire d'entraînement…_ ”

 

“ _L'espagnol ?!_ ", paniqua-t-elle.

 

Impolie.

Je pinçai mes lèvres sans cacher mon agacement. Peu importe que Javi soit mon adversaire : c'était un athlète, elle n'avait pas à parler comme ça.

 

“ _Javier-senshu_ ”, la repris-je froidement.

 

“ _Umh, oui, je me suis emportée. Mais vos patins..._ ”

 

“ _Oui_ ”, confirmai-je en continuant mon chemin.

 

“ _Mais c'est dangereux !_ ”, protesta-t-elle en me suivant à grands pas. “ _Je veux dire- Ça manque de prudence… Vous auriez dû demander à un membre de la Fédération qui était là… Le risque-_ ”

 

“ _Je serai prudent._ ”

 

C'était juste Javi, quelle prudence ? Mes patins étaient bien plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec un inconnu payé pour me suivre partout…

 

On arriva dans l'espace et Javi releva la tête, me souriant. La bouteille était à la même place que tout à l'heure, mes patins reposaient contre sa cheville. Son sourire vacilla quand il aperçut la femme derrière moi et il me lança un regard prudent/interrogatif auquel je répondis en faisant la moue et en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

“Promis : pas de tronçonneuse”, déclara-t-il en repoussant la bouteille vers moi pendant que je reprenais les patins.

 

“Vraiment ? Pas de pilules bleues ?”

 

“Non, pourquoi bleues ? Ça va si j'ai mis des rouges ?”

 

“Javi !”

 

Je lui fis les gros yeux en désignant le femme qui avait l'air au bord de la crise de panique.

 

“ _Hanyu-senshu, il faudrait peut-être tester le contenu, ce n'est pas que je doute de vos- de vos connaissances... mais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, si-_ ”

 

“ _Non, c'est bon, il n'y a rien dedans_ ”, soupirai-je en lui montrant le liquide.

 

Ce n'était pas une preuve parce que les drogues pouvaient évidemment se diluer dans l'eau sans laisser de trace mais quelle importance ?

 

“ _Mais-_ ”

 

J'ouvris le bouchon et bu une longue gorgée.

 

“Je vais chercher un défibrillateur”, marmonna Javi en regardant avec inquiétude la femme passer par différentes couleurs.

 

“Bonne idée.”

 

“ _Ha-anyu senshu… vous- je-_ ”

 

“ _C'est bon, il n'y a pas de problème, je me sens bien et Javi n’a rien fait. Maintenant il va falloir que je commence mon échauffement…_ ”

 

Le femme se rendit et s'éloigna non sans avoir lancé un long regard chargé de menaces à Javi.

 

“Tu sais que si je ne fais que trébucher dans le couloir après ça, tu es bon pour la prison à vie ?”

 

“Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt : j'ai vraiment mis des pilules violettes !”

 

“Tu avais dit rouges.”

 

Il n’eut qu’une légère hésitation avec de me regarder avec innocence.

 

“… bleues ?...”, proposa-t-il.

 

“Javi… Pas doué avec les médicaments…”

 

“Mais doué avec tronçonneuse”, répliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

 

“On verra”, souris-je en me levant pour rejoindre Kikuchi san qui étalait mes affaires pour l'échauffement.

 

“Garde ton équilibre dans les couloirs s'il te plaît : je suis trop jeune pour aller en prison !”, lança-t-il alors que je m'éloignais.

 

“On a encore peine de mort au Japon, tu sais ?”, souris-je machiavéliquement.

 

Je fis exprès de vaciller avec exagération et Javi agrippa sa poitrine avec une expression horrifiée.

 

“J'appelle mon avocat !”

 

“Meilleur gagne.”

 

Et je parlais du tribunal bien sûr.

 

~~~~~~~~~

  


“Javi, Yuzu !”

 

Je tournai la tête vers Brian avec fatigue : les fins de compétition avec toutes les interviews étaient toujours épuisantes.

 

“Mmh ?”

 

“À propos de cette après-midi, je voulais juste vous dire d'éviter de garder mutuellement vos affaires comme ça la prochaine fois.”

 

“Pourquoi ?”, demanda Javi en fronçant les sourcils. “Tu ne penses quand même pas…”

 

“Non je ne pense pas que vous feriez quoi que ce soit mais c'est à cause de vos fédérations. Si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il se passe quelque chose avec vos affaires et que l'autre a passé un moment seul avec ; qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? Quand c'est hors compétition, au TCC, vous faites comme vous voulez parce qu'il n'y a pas de témoins mais en public faites attention, d'accord ?”

 

“Mmh…”

 

“Yuzu, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais bien que Javi ne toucherait pas à tes affaires et inversement. C'est juste pour éviter des histoires embêtantes…”

 

“Je sais, on fera attention”, soupirai-je.

 

“Bonne nuit Brian”, sourit Javi en appelant l'ascenseur.

 

Je m'appuyai contre les portes en fermant les yeux : il était 22h30, tard, je voulais mon lit…

 

“Ça va ?”

 

“C'est tes pilules, Javi”, marmonnai-je en souriant. “Les violettes… ou rouges…”

 

“Ou bleues ?”, s'amusa-t-il.

 

“C'est ça : le cocktail… C'est pour ça que tu as gagné aujourd'hui”, boudai-je.

 

“C'est ta faute, il fallait être plus prudent avec tes affaires…”

 

“Méchant Javi.”

 

“Pauvre petit Yuzu.”

 

L'ascenseur arriva à notre étage et je sortis en me dirigeant vers ma porte.

 

“’nuit Jabi…”

 

“Bonne nuit Yuzu”, sourit-t-il en m'enlaçant brièvement.

 

J'entrai dans ma chambre et me dirigeai immédiatement vers le lit en enlevant juste mes chaussures : j'avais déjà pris une douche à la patinoire, le reste attendrait demain...

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

En décidant d’aller au TCC, je m’étais attendu à rencontrer de nouvelles expériences dans ma carrière. Je ne m’étais pas trompé mais j’avais simplement sous-estimé la mesure de ces « nouvelles expériences ».

 

"Javi, écoute, je fais de mon mieux, mais là tu exagères un peu…"

 

Le concerné se tourna vers moi avec un air de douleur peint sur le visage et aucune trace de culpabilité.

 

"Yuzu, aie pitié, je vais mourir…"

 

"C’est possible : je ne sais pas si je pourrais retenir ma fédération après ce que tu viens de faire…"

 

Javi s’écroula par terre et lâcha un vagissement d'agonie sans aucune retenue alors que je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage de honte devant son comportement. Nous étions en plein milieu d’une zone d’entraînement et même si ce n’était que Autumn Classic, on devait faire le tableau le moins professionnel jamais vu dans une compétition de haut niveau.

 

"N’as-tu pas un minimum de dignité, Fernandez ?", grinçai-je en sentant les regards dans mon dos.

 

"Pas quand j’ai le ventre vide", gémit-il toujours allongé par terre.

 

"Si tu avais mis ton réveil, tu aurais eu le temps de petit-déjeuner ce matin."

 

"Hey, on n’est pas tous des prodiges en gérance de jetlag ! Ne juge pas ceux qui partent désavantagés", grommela-t-il en boudant.

 

"J’ai mis un réveil, tout simplement. À partir du moment où tu as un réveil aussi, je considère qu’on part sur un pied d’égalité."

 

"Cruel…"

 

Je soupirai et jetai un coup d’œil à mon staff qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir déjà appelé la police. Ou alors ils avaient appelé mais elle n’était pas encore arrivée.

 

"Passons", décidai-je. "En plus de ton petit déjeuner, as-tu oublié le peu de bon sens que tu possèdes à l'hôtel ? À quel moment l’idée de fouiller dans mon sac à la vue de tout le monde t’a semblé une bonne idée ?!"

 

"Au moment où je me suis rappelé que tu amenais toujours des barres de céréales ou des biscuits en compétition", répondit-il le plus calmement du monde comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

 

J’allais lui tordre le cou : ma fédération n’aurait pas à bouger le petit doigt.

 

"Tu ne fouilles pas dans le sac de tes adversaires avant la compétition simplement parce que tu veux des cookies, Fernandez !"

 

"Pourquoi tu cries ? Je n’aurais pas tout mangé, tu sais ? Je t’en aurais laissé, on aurait partagé…"

 

"Tu fais exprès là ?...", soufflai-je sans y croire.

 

Les grands yeux remplis d’incompréhension qu’il dirigea vers moi me donnèrent envie de me taper la tête contre le mur. Comment avait-il pu survivre en milieu ~~hostile~~ compétitif aussi longtemps avec cette naïveté ? Comment un tel spécimen pouvait-il exister ?

 

"Javi", articulai-je lentement en regrettant de ne pas avoir un power-point ou au moins un tableau avec des feutres pour mieux expliquer. "Tu es un athlète qui représente l’Espagne. Je suis un athlète qui représente le Japon. Nous sommes adversaires."

 

"Je suis au courant Yuzu : ça va bientôt faire quatre ans qu’on s’entraîne ensemble. Ceci-dit, je ne vois pas le rapport avec les cookies."

 

_Respire Yuzuru, respire lentement, expire, inspire, et recommence..._

 

"En tant qu’adversaires, tu ne peux pas- tu ne devrais pas fouiller ou toucher aux affaires des autres. Pour des raisons qui me semblent évidentes."

 

"Ta fédération ne se rend pas compte qu’en tant que partenaire d’entraînement je suis toujours à côté de tes affaires au Clu-"

 

Je me jetai sur lui pour le bâillonner et on finit tous les deux par terre.

 

"Par pitié Javi, n’en dis pas plus, ferme ta bouche, et ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu’elles ne le sont déjà", grondai-je la main plaquée contre sa bouche.

 

" _Hanyu senshu !"_

 

Je me retournai vers mon staff qui nous regardait d’un air horrifié. Peut-être parce que j’étais plus ou moins assis sur les cuisses de Javi.

Génial.

 

"Je te donne les cookies et tu restes le plus loin possible de mes affaires et de mon staff pour le reste de la compétition. Et tu gardes la bouche fermée. Si tu veux parler, parles en espagnol."

 

Je me relevai, attrapai le paquet dans mon sac et le lui fourrai dans les mains.

 

"S’il te plaît, pour l’amour de Tracy envers les exercices de glisse, ne complique pas ma situation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà", suppliai-je.

 

À partir du moment où il eut les biscuits en main, Javi m’offrit un sourire éblouissant qui me fit regretter de ne pas m’être armé de lunettes de soleil.

 

" _Gracias me salvas la vida ! Te quiero mucho Yusu"_ , lâcha-t-il.

 

Sa gratitude faillit se traduire par une étreinte qu’il transforma _in-extremis_ en accolade gênante pour « ne pas aggraver davantage la situation qui n’était déjà pas chouette pour moi » et il s’éloigna en sautillant presque de joie.

Je soupirai en passant une main fatiguée sur mon visage. Il avait de la chance d’être aussi ~~adorable~~  innocent et que je lui fasse autant confiance parce que dès ce soir j’allais sans aucun doute avoir de longues explications à fournir et ça ne m’enchantait pas. Est-ce que si je parlais de cookies ils comprendraient ? Probablement pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez remarqué que l'anglais de Yuzu fluctue beaucoup selon les chapitres ? Si oui, faites comme si de rien n'était et si non, continuez comme ça... ;)


	9. Un autre Monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exceptionnellement, la narration change complètement de point de vue.

_Junior (pas le nom : le niveau en compétition)_

 

Ma présence dans la zone d’échauffement n’était pas vraiment légitime… En fait elle ne l’était pas du tout. Autour de moi, tous les patineurs qui s’échauffaient sur les tapis étaient des seniors plus âgés, de haut niveau qui plus est. Je n’étais bien sûr pas là pour la compétition mais plutôt en tant qu’observateur (fan) : mon coach entraînait un des patineurs de la compétition et j’avais réussi à le convaincre de me laisser le suivre pour voir les nombreux patineurs que j’admirais…

Déjà, j’avais failli crier quand Patrick Chan EN PERSONNE nous avait croisé dans le couloir en arrivant, alors je n’étais pas sûr de survivre à cette journée. Peu importe où je tournais la tête, il y avait toutes les pointures du sport : champions nationaux, mondiaux, continentaux et j’en passe… Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas leur demander d’autographes parce qu’ils préparaient une compétition mais rien que les voir en vrai : j'en pleurais presque .

 

“Ne bave pas s’il te plait Noah”, soupira mon coach en regardant sa montre.

 

“Oh mon dieu ! Coach ! Il y a Denis Ten juste là !”, chuchotai-je avec excitation sans faire attention à sa boutade.

 

“Je sais…”

 

“Et là bas !-”

 

“Je sais !”

 

“C’est vraiment trop énorme”, sautillai-je joyeusement.

 

“La plupart des patineurs ne sont pas encore arrivés parce qu’on a encore largement le temps jusqu’au dernier groupe. Si tu ne fermes pas la bouche tu vas gober des mouches…”

 

“Un jour je serai à leur place”, décidai-je avec les yeux brillants.

 

“Mmh… Il va falloir que tu travailles ton double Axel avant ça…”

 

“Jason Brown !”, gémis-je en ne tenant plus à ma place en voyant l’américain arriver dans la zone.

 

“J’abandonne”, marmonna mon coach.

 

Je restai avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il doive accompagner son patineur sur la glace et je fus donc livré à moi-même. C’est vrai qu’il y avait du temps jusqu’au dernier groupe (le top 6) mais déjà les patineurs que je voyais n’étaient pas là pour rigoler, et il y en avait toujours qui arrivaient un peu avant…

Les échauffements se déroulaient de tous les côtés, silencieux, concentrés et individuels, sous l’œil attentif des coachs : certains faisaient leurs chorégraphies, d’autres des exercices au sol... Leurs professionnalismes étaient impressionnants : on voyait l'expérience qu'ils avaient...

 

“Petit ?”

 

Je me tournai vers une femme qui portait l’uniforme du staff et qui venait de m'interpeller.

 

“Tu as une accréditation ? Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Ce n’est pas une zone pour les spectateurs, tu ne peux pas être là…”

 

Bien sûr que non je n’avais pas d’accréditation, et je n’avais pas vraiment le droit d’être là mais…

 

“Je… je suis patineur aussi”, marmonnai-je avec hésitation.

 

La femme me regarda avec un air peu convaincu et je sentis le moment où j’allais me faire jeter dehors arriver.

 

“Il est avec moi, désolé, il s’était perdu”, lança une voix derrière moi.

 

Une voix qui n’appartenait définitivement pas à mon coach, qui n’avait pas d’accent hispanique dans mes souvenirs. Je me tournai et faillis m’évanouir : il y avait un multiple champion d’Europe derrière moi…

Mon dieu, respire Noah, tout va bien...

 

“Oh ! Il est avec vous ? Mais vous savez qu’il doit avoir son accréditation pour être là ? Où est-elle ?”

 

“L’accréditation… Ah, je crois qu’on l’a oublié à l'hôtel”, sourit-il d’un air contrit. “Vous pourriez fermer les yeux pour cette fois ?”

 

Quelques sourires plus tard la femme repartait en rougissant et moi j’étais au bord de l'apoplexie.

 

“Alors comme ça tu es patineur ?”, s’amusa Fernandez en jaugeant ma taille.

 

“J-juste en junior”, balbutiai-je sans savoir où me mettre. “Merci beaucoup, je suis désolé, j’étais avec mon coach et-”

 

“Pas grave, essaye juste de ne pas te faire prendre la prochaine fois”, sourit-il.

 

Une idée me traversa l’esprit, une idée stupide.

Peut-être que je dépassais les bornes mais je savais qu’il y avait le temps, il était juste là et il avait l’air gentil alors autant tenter le coup…

 

“Est-ce que- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ?”, demandai-je timidement.

 

“Un autographe ? Je n’ai pas de stylo ici… Ah ! Attends une seconde.”

 

Même trois heures s’il voulait, ça ne posait aucun problème, je pouvais attendre toute l'après-midi avec joie.

 

“Yuzu ! Tu as un stylo ?”

 

Yuzu.

Oh mon dieu, il y avait Hanyu à moins de trois mètres. Respire Noah, ne t’évanouis pas, ça va aller, ça va aller, inspire, expire…

 

“Échauffement Javi”, rétorqua celui-ci avec un air de reproche en préparant ses écouteurs.

 

“Stylo Yuzu”, l’imita l’espagnol sans paraître le moins du monde gêné par le regard de tueur qu’il se reçut.

 

Avec un petit bruit agacé le japonais appela un homme qui installait ses affaires et qui lui passa un crayon qu’il lança ensuite à Fernandez.

 

“Merci de ta générosité.”

 

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire presque désolé.

 

“Ne fais pas attention à Yuzu, il aime faire son snob quand il a du public…”

 

« Il aime faire son snob quand il a du public ».

Je pense que j’avais devant moi la seule personne au monde qui pouvait se permettre de dire ce genre de chose du champion olympique alors que celui-ci était totalement à portée d’oreilles. Et à portée de celles de ses deux gardes du corps.

Il signa mon t-shirt et je le remerciai quarante fois avant de m’éloigner. Il se dirigea vers son espace en donnant un petit coup de stylo sur la tête de Hanyu (HKSJCNELKS!), sans pression. Pourtant je vis les gardes se crisper mais le prodige japonais se contenta d’attraper l’ours en peluche à côté de lui pour essayer de le lancer vers l’auteur du crime : finalement c’est le coach qui suspendit les hostilités. Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre leur relation... Je n'avais vu personne avoir ce genre de comportement en coulisse donc ça ne devait pas être courant chez les compétiteurs de haut niveau, si ?

Je décidai de ne pas m’attarder sur la question et de rejoindre mon coach qui devait être revenu.

 

“Ah Noah, je te cherchais, j’ai eu peur que tu te sois fait virer”, lança mon coach en me voyant arriver.

 

C’était pas passé loin mais vu ce qui s’était passé après, je n’allais pas me plaindre.

 

“Tu as fait un petit tour ?”

 

“Je n’ai pas trop eu le temps mais… Oui en quelque sorte…”

 

“Je dois faire un tour pour jeter un coup d’œil aux patineurs, tu peux venir si tu veux.”

 

Autant dire que je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois. On commença à marcher et à chaque fois qu’on voyait un patineur s'entraîner mon coach commentait.

 

“Mmh, je ne pensais pas voir un jour aussi peu de russes chez les hommes : Kovtun est presque le seul pour l’instant, et c’est le seul russe qui puisse espérer le podium… Il faudra qu’il fasse de son mieux et que les autres fassent moins bien que d’habitude, sinon il aura des soucis.”

 

On avança un peu.

 

“Jeremy Abott… Mouis, il a peut-être une chance au podium, mais pas pour l’or.”

 

Autour de nous les échauffements commençaient à être de plus en plus intenses, les athlètes avaient leurs écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, un regard sombre et concentré, l’atmosphère frémissait...

Je tournai la tête et clignai des yeux.

D'accord : presque tous… Pourquoi y avait-il deux compétiteurs qui jouaient à la balle au milieu de tout ça ?!

J’observai avec fascination ce qui devait être un entraînement (sûrement ?) et qui ressemblait plus à une balle au prisonnier meurtrière sur un pied et immobile. Leurs vestes témoignaient bien de leur nationalité différente : les couleurs chaudes de l’Espagne s’étalaient sur le vêtement de Fernandez alors que seul un petit drapeau japonais brodé sur sa veste noire identifiait le pays d’Hanyu. Ils avaient changé d’exercices depuis que j’étais parti, évidemment, mais même s’ils avaient fait des exercices individuels, voir un échauffement commun (même partiellement) était suffisamment rare pour que ça attire l’attention.

 

“Et eux ?”, demandai-je avec curiosité sans préciser que je les avais déjà vu.

 

“Oh, eux… Ils seront sur le podium, sans doute.”

 

Ce n’était pas ma question, je n’étais pas stupide au point de ne pas deviner leurs classements....

 

“Il parait qu’ils sont amis”, précisai-je avec intérêt.

 

Pourtant ils se lançaient des balles sacrément agressives… Leur coach finit d’ailleurs par intervenir parce que si l’un d’entre eux ratait la balle, elle partirait sûrement dans la figure de quelqu’un.

 

“Amis ? Je ne sais pas si c’est possible dans notre sport… Proches, oui, amis, je ne sais pas. À mon avis l’environnement de Hanyu ne se prête pas vraiment aux relations fusionnelles avec un rival.”

 

En effet, les deux armoires à glace de toute à l’heure étaient toujours là, surveillant ce qui se passait avec attention, tout comme une petite dame en tailleur qui devait faire partie de la Fédération japonaise. Un poil étouffant.

 

“Honnêtement, leur relation ne m’intéresse pas, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais j’aimerais bien savoir comment Orser s’y est pris pour arriver à ce résultat”, grommela mon coach. "Hanyu et Fernandez... Ce sont les cauchemars pour n'importe quel coach qui souhaite voir ses patineurs sur le podium : ils sont quasiment toujours ensemble et ils prennent quasiment toujours le podium ! Il n'y a plus de place pour les autres... Au début de leurs ascension, tout le monde attendait le moment où l'un des deux ne supporterait plus l'autre et partirait dans un autre club pour pouvoir le récupérer mais maintenant les coachs désespèrent parce qu'ils s'entendent trop bien... Les clubs russes visaient Fernandez pour que le champion européen puisse avoir un lien avec eux mais je ne pense pas qu'il quittera Orser... Pour Hanyu, je ne sais pas : il pourrait aller n'importe où mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé."

 

Dans l’espace d’échauffement, les deux patineurs reprenaient leurs exercices individuels plus sagement, au soulagement évident du staff japonais.

C'était vraiment un autre monde...


	10. World 2015

_ Javi _

 

Les coulisses étaient en ébullition, notre groupe n’allait pas tarder à faire son entrée et tout le monde savait que c’était là que se jouait le podium. Les échauffements se déroulaient silencieusement, chacun dans son coin, ou en tout cas dans la mesure du possible : Yuzuru était à côté de moi comme toujours mais nous ne nous regardions pas, nous nous parlions encore moins. Ce n’était pas le moment.

 

“On va y aller”, prévint calmement Brian en attirant l’attention de mon partenaire d’entraînement qui avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

 

Je déposai mes propres écouteurs dans mon sac et pris une grande inspiration avant de suivre nos coachs, Tracy prenant ma serviette et ma gourde avec un sourire encourageant.

Quand on entra dans l’arène, la foule explosa en acclamations pendant que le dernier patineur du groupe précédent recevait ses résultats. Je sentis l'anticipation monter en même temps que l’adrénaline alors que le staff ouvrait la barrière en nous laissant entrant sur la glace. Je m’immobilisai au centre de la patinoire, prenant enfin conscience de l’ensemble du stade qui nous fixait.

 

“From Spain ! Javier Fernandez !”

 

J’agitai la main vers la foule, me tournant des deux côtés avec un sourire.

Dès que les présentations furent terminées, chacun s’élança de son côté pour commencer le dernier échauffement. Tester une dernière fois la glace, les trajectoires, les éléments à fixer. Je ne regardais pas vraiment les autres parce qu’il n’y avait pas le temps mais j’étais quand même attentif pour qu’il n’y ait pas d’accident : j’avais vaguement conscience de la présence périphérique de Yuzuru, habituelle, plus nette que les autres. Avec le temps on avait mis en place un espèce de radar dès qu'on était ensemble sur la glace : pour ne pas se rentrer dedans évidemment mais surtout parce qu’on devait faire attention à ne pas revenir vers Brian en même temps.

 

“Comment tu le sens ?”, demanda mon coach quand je freinai près du bord.

 

“Ça va, il faut juste que je commence les quads…”

 

“Fais en deux : le premier de ton programme et un autre en combo pour tester la transition”, conseilla-t-il.

 

J'acquiesçai et repartis rapidement. Alors que je faisais un tour de patinoire, j’entendis les hourras de la foule et en déduisis que Yuzu avait sorti son premier quad propre. 

Il était en retard sur son timing habituel… Donc soit s es tentatives précédentes avaient été moins sûres que d’habitude, soit il était moins à l'aise qu'il ne le laissait paraître… soit les deux à la fois. Il avait encore quatre minutes pour se reprendre, je savais qu'il pouvait le faire.

Je fis mon entrée et sautai mon quad Sal, l’atterissant un peu bas mais de façon correcte. Par réflexe je tournai légèrement la tête vers Yuzu juste à temps pour l'apercevoir se détourner après m’avoir jeter un coup d’ œil : il avait parfaitement vu mon saut et il savait maintenant que j'étais en meilleur condition que lui. Pour l'instant. Je sentis la tension grimper, il sauta un triple Axel en combo avait aisance et je retins un sourire excité quand il croisa mon regard en cachant à peine un air de défi. C’était la même sensation dans toutes les compétitions, cette envie de faire mieux que l’autre, de montrer qu’on était le meilleur. Je connaissais ses capacités, et lui connaissait les miennes : c’était presque un duel… De toute façon, si je le battais, les autres seraient battus aussi.

 

Je m’arrêtai de nouveau au bord pour calmer un peu l’excitation et me reconcentrer, écoutant les conseils de mon coach qui faisait preuve de facultés exceptionnelles pour nous surveiller tous les deux en même temps. J’ignorais totalement comment il réussissait ce tour de force…

 

“L’autre bouteille, Brian”, souris-je quand il me tendit machinalement celle de Yuzu.

 

“Oh, désolé”, soupira-t-il.

 

Il devait aussi s’occuper de nos affaires à tous les deux : bouteilles, serviettes, Pooh san et boite de mouchoires, des fois les écouteurs… Il avait bien du courage, même si Tracy était souvent là pour lui donner un coup de main. J’entendis Yuzu arriver et me reculai donc pour partir sans trop le regarder, me focalisant sur ce que je devais faire : il y avait un moment pour se jauger, se défier, et un moment pour s’occuper de soi-même et ne pas faire attention aux autres. Je refis rapidement une partie de ma séquence de pas pendant qu’on annonçait les trois minutes restantes, vérifiant la fluidité de mes changements de quarts et la sensation d'équilibre. Au tour suivant, je vis Yuzu arriver de dos face à moi à toute vitesse alors que je longeais la barrière, sa position semblant indiquer qu’il allait sauter. J’entendis quelqu’un crier sur le bord près de nous et par réflexe instinctif je faillis m’écarter vers le centre de la patinoire avant de me forcer à continuer tout droit sans chercher à l’éviter. 

 

_ Il sait, il m'a vu, il va m’éviter de lui-même. _

 

La certitude était là, même s’il n’y avait aucun signe montrant qu'il m'avait vu : de toute façon l'action était si rapide qu'on ne pouvait réagir qu'à l'instinct, il n'y avait pas le temps pour analyser la situation. Linstinct on l'avait : on patinait toujours sur la même patinoire, je connaissais ses trajectoires, ses positions et ses habitudes, mais ça marchait dans les deux sens. Jamais Yuzuru ne sauterait aussi proche d’une barrière : il allait tourner à droite, juste avant moi.

Je ne ralentis pas et on se croisa à quelques millimètres, nos costumes se frôlant presque. Je croisai inévitablement son regard et une nouvelle vague d’adrénaline me traversa ; il enclencha son saut une fraction de secondes plus tard. Si j’avais tourné pour l'éviter, on se serait heurté à pleine vitesse.

J’eus à peine conscience des cris effrayés dans les gradins et continuai mon chemin : tout c’était passé dans une poignée de secondes, je n’avais même pas battu des paupières. 

Brian, lui, avait bien battu des paupières : il semblait prêt à bondir sur la glace pour nous tirer dehors par les oreilles. Je dissimulai un sourire et sautai mon combo, l’atterissant parfaitement. Décidément, je la sentais bien cette compétition.

  
  
~~~~

 

_ Yuzu _

 

Encore une fois les Mondiaux se jouaient aux coudes à coudes : je menais le court de 3 petits points devant Javi et pour l’instant j’étais en première place. J’aurais aimé avoir plus de marge parce que là, la moindre chute pouvait être fatale : je n’avais pas le droit à l’erreur, Javi était juste derrière.

Le problème c’était que je sortais d’une blessure, que c’était la fin de la saison et que j’étais fatigué. Dès le premier saut, le quad Sal, je sentis que quelque chose sonnait faux et je le raccourcis pour éviter la chute : adieu les trois points d’avance. J’essayai de garder mon calme pour le deuxième quad mais je chutai à l’atterrissage. Si je faisais ne serait-ce qu’une autre chute, je pouvais dire adieu à la médaille d’or aussi.  Je me battis sur le reste du programme, essayant de rattraper mon retard avec des GOEs et des points de présentation, mais quand je m’immobilisai au milieu de la patinoire et que le public applaudissait debout, je savais que la porte était grande ouverte pour Javi.

Malgré tout quand je me levai du Kiss & Cry, je restai un peu pour applaudir l’entrée de Javi avant de rentrer dans la Green Room rapidement pour voir le programme. Javi sauta parfaitement le premier quad, mon cœur sautant en même temps que lui. Le deuxième saut était le quad Sal et ironiquement il le chuta exactement à l’endroit où je l’avais réduit quelques minutes plus tôt. Le reste s’égrenna avec une fluidité effrayante, notamment le deuxième quad Sal double Toe en deuxième partie de programme où il n’aurait pas fait mieux si on lui avait donné des ressorts, s’accordant 10 % de bonus, et je sus que j’allais souffrir quand il sauva son triple Lutz et commença à jouer sur sa séquence de pas. 

 

Le tableau des score s’afficha, annonçant 181 points soit 5 points de plus que moi, mais Javi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Après tout il ne connaissait pas mon score, il savait juste que j’étais en première place quand il avait commencé son programme. Le tableau montra qu’il était deuxième et il dut croire que j’étais premier aussi pour le FS car je le vis se pencher vers Brian en lui disant que ce n’était pas grave, mais non : c’était Denis Ten qui était premier pour le long… Quand Javi releva les yeux vers l’écran et qu’il vit cette fois le nombre 1 s’afficher à côté de son nom il se figea, puis il tourna la tête vers Brian avec une espèce de panique dans le regard et je souris en applaudissant. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre alors que mon partenaire d’entraînement ne savait plus quoi faire et lâchait à intervalles réguliers des bruits bizarres depuis le Kiss & Cry parce qu’il venait d’entrer dans l’histoire du sport en tant que champion du monde ? 

 

_ Tu as perdu… _

_ Tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu…  _

 

C’était étrange de ressentir ce regret, cette frustration, cet espèce de ressentiment mélangés en même temps à de la fierté et de la joie pour Javi, avec une nouvelle motivation face à cette ultime preuve de rivalité : même quand personne ne voyait la possibilité de me battre, s'il y avait la plus petite faille, Javi chasserait l’or et me détronera au moindre faux pas. C’était ça, mon rival.

_ Tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu, tu as perdu… _

Quand Javi entra dans la Green Room, je ne pus lui adresser qu'un sourire crispé, alors que les deux derniers patineurs passaient. Ils ne menaçaient pas du tout le podium, je ne fis pas vraiment attention à eux…

 

Les organisateurs annoncèrent la clôture de la compétition et alors que je me levai pour féliciter Javi, je ne pus m’empêcher de laisser mes larmes couler. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas maintenant avec toutes les caméras qui me fixaient en attendant que je félicite mon adversaire avec le sourire, comme lui l’avait fait pour moi auparavant. Seulement, je n’y pouvais rien : le sentiment de la défaite était si énorme, avec toutes les attentes que j’avais déçu, tout ce que les gens allaient dire, ce que mon pays allait dire, ce que le monde allait penser… J’avais perdu la couronne. D’ailleurs j’admirais d'autant plus la façon dont Javi acceptait la défaite gracieusement quand il devait s’incliner ; j’en étais incapable.

 

“Oh, Yuzu”, souffla Javi en m’enlaçant quand je m’approchai de lui.

 

Plus qu’une étreinte, il m’abritta dans ses bras sans commenter, me serrant et me laissant cacher mon visage dans son cou alors que je pleurais pitoyablement. Quand il s’écarta légèrement il ne brisa pas complètement le contact, gardant ses mains autour de mes épaules en souriant doucement, comme d’habitude. Comme d’habitude il passa une main sur ma joue, demandant silencieusement si j’allais tenir le coup et par la même occasion me donnant la force de tenir, parce que même s’il était le nouveau champion, celui qui m’avait prit la couronne, ce n’était pas elle mais moi qu’il regardait comme si j’étais plus précieux que sa victoire.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre, j’en étais incapable ; comment faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-il me regarder comme ça, après toutes les défaites qu’il avait dû encaisser juste à cause de ma présence ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas y avoir une lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux alors qu’il venait de me battre, de gagner le championnat le plus important de toute sa carrière ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?... 

Ce n’était pas normal, qu’il irradie de tendresse et de sollicitude comme ça alors qu’on sortait juste du champ de bataille : j’étais un adversaire, un ennemi, un obstacle, pas quelqu’un de cher qu’il devrait regarder comme devant être protégé. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste me laisser déprimer comme un perdant ? Pourquoi il n’avait pas choisi quelqu’un qui méritait réellement cette affection ? Quelqu’un qui puisse être heureux et sourire de sa victoire, pas quelqu’un qui pleure de déception égoïstement.

 

“Je ne pleure pas”, sanglotai-je. “Je ne pleure pas, je ne pleure pas…”

 

“Ça va aller. C’est juste cette année, et même si je suis le champion aujourd'hui, dans mon cœur tu seras toujours le champion…”

 

Comme si ça allait m’aider à me calmer… 

Je ne le méritais pas, il aurait dû avoir tellement mieux que moi… Quel champion du monde allait promettre à son opposant qu’il gagnerait la fois prochaine avant même la cérémonie des médailles, sérieusement ? Javi… Je ne pouvais pas comprendre...

 

“Félicitations”, réussis-je à articuler.

 

Il acquiesça et continua à me serrer en me berçant alors que je transformais sa veste en serpillère. Il était beaucoup trop gentil, ça n’allait pas du tout… 

Juste pour lui, peut-être que je pouvais dire que je n’étais pas entièrement dégoûté de ma défaite, peut-être que pour Javi je pouvais garder un petit espace dans mon cœur pour se réjouir et être fier de lui… 1/7 me paraissait raisonnable, les 6/7 restant pouvait partir en dépression et se lamenter de ma défaite.

 

La prochaine fois je le battrais, il le fallait, et je m’en faisais la promesse en voyant mon drapeau national s’élever à la droite de celui de Javi.


	11. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha est sur le point de faire un anévrisme et tout le monde s'en fout.  
> Yuzu ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire de quad pour le fun.  
> Javi est d'accord tant que ce n'est pas un quad Axel.
> 
> Ou : La chorégraphie part en sucette mais ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois donc personne n'est surpris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En gras : dialogue au micro

_Misha_

 

Les patineurs artistiques de haut niveau, des athlètes d’élite, des figures de grâce et d’élégance même dans les conditions les plus extrêmes, avec un détermination à toute épreuve et une force de volonté forgée dans le froid des patinoires…

Ou plutôt, si on voulait la réalité : les patineurs artistiques de haut niveau, des gamins hyperactifs dans des corps d’adultes (ou pas), incapable de se synchroniser pour le salut le plus simple peu importe le nombre de fois qu’on essayait, avec un temps de concentration qui ne dépassait pas les cinq minutes pour les plus investis et qui voulaient être partout sauf en train de patiner pour le moment.

 

Autre définition : chorégraphe de gala, personne sur le point de tomber en dépression, qui regrette d’avoir accepté le job et aimerait avoir un sifflet et un batte de baseball pour discipliner ce ramassis de larves afin d’arriver à un résultat correct. C’était moi.

 

“Est-ce que cette partie de rugby sur glace ne peut pas attendre Javi ?!”, criai-je. “Ondrej, tu es un adulte, lâche cette paire de gants : ce n’est pas un ballon ! Et d’ailleurs à qui sont ces gants ?! Yuzu, aide moi s’il te plait”, suppliai-je.

 

Celui-ci me regarda avec pitié depuis le bord où il jouait distraitement avec la tête de Pooh-san et je faillis me prosterner d’espoir et de soulagement mêlé quand il vint vers moi.

 

“Je veux juste un peu d’attention”, pleurai-je en lui montrant le micro qui ne servait à rien dans ma situation actuelle. “S’il te plaît, juste cinq minutes…”

 

“Tu as bien travaillé Misha kun”, sourit-il en prenant mon micro et en se tournant vers la partie de rugby toujours en cours. “Javi ! Tu peux venir s’il te plaît ? Tu feras du ballon plus tard.”

 

Celui-ci interrompit le jeu et la partie fut abandonnée comme par magie.

 

“Pourquoi moi il ne m’écoute pas ?”, me plaignis-je. “C’est tellement injuste…”

 

“Ça va aller, ça va aller”, promit-il avant de porter le micro à ses lèvres. **“Umh… Ça fonctionne ?... Oui. Bonjour tout le monde…”**

 

Toutes les conversations s’interrompirent et tout le monde se tourna vers nous avec attention. Comment ça fonctionnait ? Il avait un truc, un interrupteur peut-être, je ne voyais pas autre chose…

 

**“Bonjour, bonjour… Misha kun aimerait qu’on travaille la chorégraphie, et comme tout le monde aime Misha kun et qu’on ne veut pas qu’il pleure au milieu de la patinoire : il faut qu’on travaille un peu. Faisons de notre mieux, je compte sur vous, merci de m’avoir écouter…”**

 

Il s’inclina avant de me rendre le micro et je vis des gens hésiter à applaudir avant de se reprendre.

 

**“Merci Yuzu. Bon, il faudrait qu’on fasse des entrées groupées, j’avais pensé à faire par résultats plutôt que par pays pour équilibrer le nombre : on va commencer par les paires et les ice dancers.”**

 

Petit à petit tout le monde se mit en place, enchaînant les pas avec plus ou moins d’enthousiasme et je réussis (enfin) à obtenir un début de chorégraphie. Difficilement.

 

**“Quand vous avez fini votre partie vous retournez vers le bord, et les suivants enchaînent. Yuzu, Javi, c’est vous qui faîtes la suite.”**

 

“Et on doit faire quoi exactement ?”, demanda ce dernier en venant au devant du groupe.

 

**“Tout les passages se font en synchronisation donc j’avais pensé à une séquence en miroir, vous pouvez faire ça ? Parce qu’on ne va pas se mentir, les gens adoreraient voir ça donc ça serait cool.”**

 

“On peut tout faire”, rétorqua immédiatement Yuzuru.

 

“Wowoh ! Parle pour toi ; je ne veux pas me casser le cou pour un gala”, grommela Javi. “Mais oui, la synchronisation on peut le faire tant que ce n’est pas trop compliqué…”

 

**“Ça serait une séquence de pas avec un saut au milieu de la patinoire quand vous vous y croiserez. Si vous y arrivez, ça sera probablement le seul moment où il y aura de la vraie synchronisation vu qu’apparemment personne ici ne comprend ce mot à part notre sympathique équipe de synchronisation qui doit nous prendre pour des sauvages.”**

 

Ladite équipe championne de patinage synchronisé sourit avec amusement et je priai pour que nos deux petits champions réussissent parce que jusqu’à maintenant on n’avait rien sorti de glorieux et c’était la honte. J’arrêtai d’un geste de la main le mouvement de protestation qui naissait parmi les paires et les ice dancers pour éviter que le chaos n’éclate.

 

**“Ne proteste pas Scott, on sait tous que les paires fonctionnent bien mais c’est avec les autres que vous n’arrivez pas à vous synchronisez. J’accepterais les critiques quand on arrivera à saluer le public ensemble proprement. Bien, maintenant, Yuzu, Javi…”**

 

“On fait un quad Sal ?”, demanda Yuzu, complètement hors de propos.

 

“Pourquoi pas. À la fin de la séquence, genre une conclusion ?...”

 

 **“Hey, je ne parle pas de quad là, juste d’un petit truc simple et sympa en synchro”** , essayai-je de les calmer.

 

“Je ne vois pas le problème Misha : on peut faire un truc sympa et synchro tout en mettant un quad”, répliqua Javi alors que Yuzu m’avait carrément ignoré et était parti à l’autre bout de la patinoire.

 

 **“Yuzu, reviens”** , appelai-je. **“Il faut décider la séquence…”**

 

Quelle organisation… J'étais fatigué... Pourquoi j'avais accepté déjà ?

Yuzuru se contenta de balayer le bras en l’air bizarrement, de sautiller et de faire une pirouette avant de s’immobiliser à l'opposé de nous, levant le pouce dans notre direction.

 

**“Umh ?...”**

 

“C’est bon, c’est bon”, marmonna Javi en me tapotant le dos en signe de réconfort. “Ne t’en fais pas, on gère.”

 

“Laisse les faire, Misha”, sourit Alex. “On veut tous voir ce que ça donne : depuis le temps…”

 

Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le choix vu qu’ils s’élancèrent dans la foulée. On les regarda tous faire une séquence en miroir et je me crispai en les voyant se rapprocher un peu trop rapidement et surtout de dos.

_Ne sautez pas, ne sautez pas…_

 

Ils sautèrent.

Plus précisément ils firent un death Drop avec leurs lames se frôlant au centre de la patinoire avant de s’éloignant en twizzles. La crise de nerfs me guettait.

 

“AH !!!!!”

 

“Oh putain !!!”, siffla Patrick.

 

“Bordel de merde !! Mais ils sont complètement malades !”

 

Je n’aurais pas dit mieux. J’avais frôlé l’arrêt cardiaque et je n’étais pas le seul à en juger la tête que tiraient certains patineurs (l’équipe de danse synchronisé en première ligne).

Ayant échangé de côté, Yuzu arriva vers nous et sauta un quad Sal qui fit reculer le groupe, alors que Javi faisait de même à l’opposé.

 

“Je suppose que c’est pour ça qu’ils sont en haut du podium”, chuchota quelqu’un derrière moi.

 

Oui mais quand même… Il ne fallait pas exagérer...

 

 **“Ok, c’est bon, merci !”** , intervins-je pour éviter un autre potentiel mouvement acrobatique bien trop dangereux pour un gala.

 

“C’était synchronisé, hein ?”, demanda Yuzu d’un air ravi.

 

 **“Oui, c’était synchronisé”** , admis-je en essayant de ne pas m’essuyer le front. “ **Par contre on peut peut-être faire quelque chose plus soft ?”**

 

“Plus soft ? Pourquoi ?”, s’approcha Javi en frappant la main tendue de Yuzu.

 

Bandes de cinglés…

 

**“C’était quand même proche au milieu, un peu trop non ? Je veux dire, avec les lames et tout ça…”**

 

Il y eut des acquiescements vigoureux et inquiets derrière moi.

 

“On s’entraîne ensemble depuis cinq ans sur la même patinoire et on ne s’est jamais percuté : on ne va pas commencer aujourd’hui”, rit Javi.

 

 **“Ok, j’abandonne. On passe à l’équipe de danse synchro s’il vous plaît”** , soupirai-je.

 

Du coin de l’œil je vis Yuzuru essayer de convaincre Javi de le soulever dans ses bras pour imiter les portées de l’équipe et je secouai la tête en priant pour que tout le monde survive à ce gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit instant de silence respectueux pour Misha, merci...


	12. Combats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu essaye d'expliquer pacifiquement à sa fédération qu'elle n'a pas le droit de toucher à Javi.

_ Yuzu _

 

Quand j’avais reçu un mail très officiel de ma Fédération pour une réunion exceptionnelle, j’avais flairé le problème à des milliers de kilomètres. 

Et j’avais vu juste.

 

“Je suis sûr que vous avez conscience que nous n’avons que les meilleures intentions à votre égard et que nous souhaitons votre réussite”, déclara l’un des responsables qui tournait sur ce même disque depuis au moins quinze minutes avec toutes les tournures de phrases possibles et imaginables.

 

“Bien sûr, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour tous les efforts que vous fournissez”, m’inclinai-je en jouant le jeu tant que je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il en retournait.

 

“Nous espérons donc que vous prendrez en compte nos conseils et agirez en accord avec ce qui est attendu d’un athlète représentant le Japon.”

 

“N’est-ce pas ce que j’ai toujours fait ? Avez-vous des réclamations ?”, demandai-je en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

 

“Ne nous en voulez pas si nous avons quelques doutes sur votre environnement de travail.”

 

Environnement de travail ? Le Cricket Club ?

 

“Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre”, hésitai-je en balayant du regard les hommes d’affaires assis devant moi.

 

“Comment expliquer sans qu’il n'y ait de malentendu… Voyez vous, il y a des personnes, un certain nombre, qui nous ont fait part de leur inquiétude…”

 

“Mon Club a les meilleurs résultats depuis au moins trois ans, qu’est-ce qui pourrait inquiéter qui que ce soit ?”

 

“Pas le club”, intervint un autre homme. “Plutôt ceux qui le fréquentent, et que vous côtoyez.”

 

“Dites les choses clairement”, réclamai-je. “Je ne comprends vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir.”

 

Je les vis se racler la gorge et détourner le regard avec gêne avant que l’un d’entre eux ne se lance.

 

“Le patineur avec qui vous partagez votre coach, Javier Fernandez senshu. Les gens se posent des questions, de plus en plus : il y a des vidéos, des photos, même certains commentaires faits en conférence de presse…”

 

Encore ?! Ils n'auraient pas pu me faire un mail ou simplement venir pleurer au téléphone comme d'habitude ?! 

 

“Je vous arrête immédiatement”, soupirai-je. “Il n’y a rien entre Fernandez senshu et moi, il est simplement européen, donc plus tactile que nous : toutes les interactions que nous avons, il les a aussi avec d’autres patineurs.”

 

“Nous n’en doutons pas”, m’assura-t-il avec un faux sourire. “Malheureusement ce n’est pas le cas de tous vos sponsors… Vos plus gros soutiens financiers aimeraient être rassurés, vous pouvez le comprendre, n’est-ce pas ?”

 

“Ils peuvent l’être : je suis célibataire et compte le rester, Fernandez senshu a une petite amie, il n’y a aucun problème à voir nulle part.”

 

“Ça ne leur suffira pas. Ne pouvez pas faire une déclaration public ?”

 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient ?!

 

“Une déclaration public ? Pour promettre que Jav- Fernandez senshu a une petite amie et que je suis célibataire ?!”

 

“Pour rassurer les gens sur votre sexualité”, corrigea-t-il.

 

Gardons notre calme.

 

“Je refuse. Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, je ne ferai pas de déclaration”, grondai-je. "De toute façon si les gens pensent que je suis gay, ce n'est pas une déclaration qui les convaincra de l'inverse."

 

“Hanyu senshu, vous devez comprendre notre position. Nous avons déjà contacté votre coach pour qu’il sépare vos entraînements, ça calmera les rumeurs et ça évitera qu’un étranger soit aussi près de vous pour voir votre préparation-”

 

“Je vous interdis !”, criai-je en bondissant de ma chaise. “Comment osez-vous interférer dans mon entraînement ?! Je continuerai à m’entraîner comme mon coach l’a décidé, vous n'avez aucun droit de vous y opposer ! Et comment osez-vous sous entendre que Javi profite de moi ?! Je vois son entraînement autant qu’il voit le mien : ça n’a aucun sens ! Occupez vous de l’administratif et je m’occuperai de gagner des médailles !”

 

“Hanyu senshu, s’il vous plaît, calmez vous…”

 

“Non. Cette conversation est terminée. J’ai entendu vos inquiétudes, elles n’ont pas lieux d’être et c’est tout. Il n'y aura aucune déclaration et aucun changement dans mon entraînement.”

 

Vu les têtes que j’avais devant moi, je sentis qu’ils ne lâcheraient pas l’affaire de sitôt mais au moins le sujet fut écarté pour le reste de la réunion.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, j’étais furieux : ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils voulaient écarter Javi comme ça, mais j’avais pensé être clair la dernière fois. Et l'avant dernière fois. Et l'avant-avant dernière fois. On ne touche pas à Javi. Si Brian recevait le moindre appel ou mail, il faudrait qu’il me le dise pour que je puisse gérer, et je pesais l’option d’en parler à Javi au cas extrême où il recevrait aussi des menaces : je n’étais pas sûr de jusqu’où ils pouvaient aller… J’envoyai un message à Brian pour lui expliquer la situation puis appuyai sur le contact de Javi et hésitai. Je ne voulais pas le mêler à toutes ces histoires, déjà que je savais que mon entourage surabondant lui pesait, si en plus il avait de nouvelles pressions avec ça… Ce ne serait pas correct de ma part. 

Finalement je décidai de ne pas le mêler à tout ça et d’attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Autant dire que je n’eus pas à attendre longtemps.

 

“Yuzuru ? Il y a un courrier d’un de tes sponsors qui est arrivé ; c’est marqué que c’est urgent”, me prévint ma mère en me tendant la tablette.

 

Un rapide coup d’œil fut suffisant pour diagnostiquer le contenu du fameux mail. S’ils croyaient pouvoir me faire pression comme ça, ils se trompaient gravement : un sponsor était vite remplacé, pas un champion olympique. Apparemment j'avais été un peu trop humble ces derniers temps et il semblerait que ma fédération ait oublié qu’elle travaillait pour moi et pas l’inverse. Il fallait leur faire une piqûre de rappel.  Ça allait saigner. Poliment, avec le sourire, des contrats, et de l'argent.

 

“Maman, tu as encore la proposition de contrat pour Lotte ? Pas le dentifrice : le chocolat…”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Il n’y a pas de compétitions ce mois-ci, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?”, demanda Javi quand il entra dans les vestiaires.

 

“Pas de compétitions mais beaucoup de combats ce mois-ci”, grommelai-je.

 

Moi qui n’aimait pas la paperasse, ça m’énervait énormément.

 

“Au fait Javi, tu n’as rien reçu ces jours-ci ?”, vérifiai-je.

 

“Reçu ? De quoi tu parles ?”

 

Des menaces de mort, des pots de vins, une convocation au tribunal : la liste était longue et variée…

 

“Rien, rien… C’est juste à cause des combats, au cas où il y aurait des éclaboussures…”

 

“Des combats, carrément… Avec qui ? Il y a déjà eu des morts ?”, s’intéressa-t-il.

 

“Un mort oui”, souris-je. “Mais comme je suis gentil et adorable, j’essaye de faire avec calme. Normalement, il ne doit pas y avoir d’autres morts s’ils se prosternent devant moi.”

 

“Ton anglais s’améliore de jour en jour mais pas forcément dans la bonne direction. Comment tu associes « mort » avec « gentil et adorable » ?”

 

Je le regardai avec une moue vexée et écartai les bras pour désigner mon être général.

 

“Bien sûr”, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

“Après toutes ces années, un peu déçu que tu demandes, Javi…”

 

“Je n’ai pas eu mon troisième café.”

 

“Mmh…”

 

Il partit assez rapidement palier à la situation, revenant alors que j’avais déjà fait un premier tour de patinoire, et Brian lui jeta un regard sombre facilement décryptable sans se donner la peine de commenter. La séance se passa bien, calmement, et je me dis une nouvelle fois que s’il y avait quelque chose à protéger de tous les problèmes qu’amenait ma célébrité et toutes les manigances ou malversations qui allaient avec, c’était mon Club et tous mes proches. J’avais passé un moment avec Nanami sensei, elle avait été une très bonne coach, mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec ici. C’était un endroit où j’étais à l’aise, où je me sentais chez moi, et l’équipe que je cotoyais quotidiennement ne me voyait pas comme un champion ou un investissement financier mais comme un élève. Un élève agaçant dirait Brian. Je savais qu’il y aurait des coachs à sa place qui feraient des pieds et des mains pour me garder à tout prix, à me passer tous mes caprices et à s’incliner face à ma fédération mais jamais il n’avait fait ça ; ni lui, ni Tracy. Ils laissaient tous les deux énormément de liberté aux patineurs pour des questions d’épanouissement personnel mais quand c’était non, c’était non, peu importe si ça concernait un junior de douze ans ou moi. J’avais reçu plein de propositions de clubs, certains très connus, avec des offres ahurissantes (où ils ne me payaient pas pour venir mais presque), pourtant je n’avais pas une seule fois eu l’idée de partir. Brian était toujours content qu’on gagne des compétitions, des prix ou des records, mais il ne considérait pas ça comme une fin en soit, il voulait juste qu’on réussisse ce qu’on entreprenait et qu’on continue à aimer patiner : que ce soit une victoire aux Mondiaux ou un des enfants qui réussissait pour la première fois à faire un mouvement un peu compliqué, il serait tout aussi excité et heureux. Tracy, elle, était comme une mère pour ses élèves, toujours là, présente mais ferme, un pilier qui veillait silencieusement sur tout le monde, parlant quand il le fallait et prodiguant des conseils quand on en avait besoin. 

Et Javi.

Il y avait trop de choses à dire, je ne savais même pas par quoi commencer. C’était une des premières personnes à m’avoir regardé sans se focaliser sur le patineur, sur l’adversaire mais juste sur moi. Il m’avait toujours aidé depuis le début, toujours soutenu, encouragé, il avait été fier et heureux quand je gagnais, m’avait consolé quand j’avais perdu. Il avait fait tellement sans rien demander en retour, juste parce qu’il me considérait comme un ami, sans jamais me tourner le dos si je le battais et en acceptant toutes mes sautes d’humeur, en me montrant qu’il n’y avait pas que les médailles dans la vie… Je ne pouvais pas tout citer, mais je savais que sans Javi je ne serais pas celui que j’étais aujourd’hui : ni l’athlète ni l’homme. 

 

Pour toutes ces raisons j’avais pris une décision : on ne touche pas au TCC, on touche encore moins à Javi. Je n’avais pas fait passer une circulaire à ma fédération mais presque : à plusieurs reprises, en insistant voir en menaçant. C’était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour lui, après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour moi...


	13. Séisme

_Javi_

 

Si je devais qualifier mon humeur du moment, je dirais : assez moyenne. Entre la pression de la prochaine compétition, le chaos à l'aéroport et Yuzu qui était dans une phase « si tu t'approches je te tue », on pouvait dire sans trop de risque que j'avais eu des jours meilleurs… Heureusement les hôtels au Japon étaient assez confortables si on oubliait leurs manques d'insonorisation, et il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui attendait sur une table dans la chambre pour souhaiter la bienvenue. 

 

Je vérifiai mes affaires pour l'entraînement de demain puis m'allongeai sur le lit en me baladant sur les réseaux sociaux, bien décidé à me coucher tôt pour supprimer mon jetlag. Mes plans furent quelque peu bousculés lorsque mon lit commença à trembler et les cadres au mur à osciller. 

Je me dirigeai sous le bureau avec un soupir en priant pour que la glace ne soit pas affectée pour demain : c'était un petit tremblement de terre comme il y en avait beaucoup au Japon, pas suffisamment forts pour être dangereux mais suffisamment pour fissurer les surfaces fragiles… Je sortis d'ailleurs rapidement et ne pris pas la peine de me réabriter pour les suivantes vu que je savais que le plus gros était passé. Je me rallongeai et fermai les yeux au moment où un bruit de verre brisé me fit sursauter. Ça ne venait pas de chez moi, tout était intact, ça devait être la chambre d'à côté… Yuzu.

Je me redressai et tendis l'oreille mais la secousse suivante couvrit ce que j'aurais pu entendre. J'hésitai une fraction de seconde avant de décider d'aller frapper à sa porte : si tout allait bien j'allais clairement me faire jeter, mais au cas où je devais quand même vérifier...

 

Je sortis dans le couloir et toquai assez fort pour être sûr d'être entendu : rien. Je refrappai avec inquiétude en essayant d'entendre quelque chose à l'intérieur mais de nouveau silence radio...

 

“Yuzu, c'est moi, ouvre s'il te plaît”, appelai-je en frappant une troisième fois. “Est-ce que ça va ?”

 

Quand une énième secousse légèrement plus forte se fit sentir et qu'un espèce de cri me parvint, mon inquiétude grimpa en flèche et je commençai à tambouriner en paniquant. Personne n'ouvrit et je me précipitai chez Brian un peu plus loin dans le couloir, défonçant presque sa porte.

 

“Est-ce que tu as un double de clé pour la chambre de Yuzu ?!”, lui sautai-je dessus dès qu'il m'ouvrit d'un air fatigué.

 

“Hein ?...”

 

“Double ! Clé ! Yuzu !”

 

“Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?”

 

“Passe vite !”

 

Ce qui était bien avec Brian c'est qu'il était réactif. Je lui arrachai des mains et me précipitai de nouveau à la chambre que j'ouvris à la volée, laissant mon coach sur le pas de sa porte sans plus d'explication.

Pendant une seconde je ne vis personne avant de remarquer enfin la forme repliée et immobile sous le bureau, ce qui ne m'aida absolument pas à me calmer. Depuis le temps qu'on se cotoyait, je pouvais dire sans exagération que j'avais vu Yuzu dans à peu près tous ses états : je l'avais vu motivé, heureux, fatigué, énervé, même furieux… Mais jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi en détresse. Je claquai la porte et me précipitai là où il était recroquevillé, saisissant au passage son sac où j'espérais trouver son inhalateur. J'avais pensé que peut-être il me repousserait ou demanderait que j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre mais visiblement il n’était pas en état pour penser à ça et il leva des yeux noyés de terreur quand je m’accroupis à côté de lui.

 

“Ab-abri, _hayaku,_ abri”, balbutia-t-il en me tirant à tâtons vers lui en tremblant.

 

Il était à bout de souffle, respirant laborieusement entre deux sanglots et je me dépêchai de lui trouver l'inhalateur.

 

“Yuzu, c'était juste un petit tremblement, rien de grave, tout va bien”, chuchutai-je en lui caressant prudemment le dos.

 

Il secoua violemment la tête et se recroquevilla encore plus, inspirant à grandes bouffées, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

 

“Abri- trouver abri- danger-  _Shinitakunai, shinitakunai, tatsukete, shinitakunai…_ ”

 

“Yuzu, s'il te plaît, regarde moi… Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité…”

 

Je maudis encore davantage la situation géologique du Japon quand le miroir à côté du bureau tomba par terre en se brisant.

Je crus que Yuzu allait vraiment s'évanouir de terreur car il poussa un hurlement étranglé et je décidai de vraiment prendre les choses en mains. L'anglais ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à surmonter une crise de panique donc je me contentai de prendre la couverture du lit et de nous en envelopper sous la table. Honnêtement, continuez à s'abriter était inutile mais si ça rassurait ne serait-ce qu'un peu Yuzu alors il valait mieux rester en dessous.

Je ne savais pas à quel point il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait mais dès qu'il me sentit contre son épaule il s'appuya un peu plus sur moi, marmonnant toujours en japonais avec une récurrence du mot «abri» en anglais. Au moins il savait qu'il n'était pas seul et que je parlais anglais, ce qui était un bon point…

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et le regardai osciller lentement d'avant en arrière les yeux fermés le plus fort possible. 

 

J'avais toujours su que le séisme de 2011 l'avait énormément affecté mais je n'avais jamais pris conscience de l'ampleur du traumatisme… Peut-être parce qu'à force de le voir en parler dans les interviews la gravité avait eu l'air atténuée, comme si c'était juste une catastrophe naturelle parmi tant d'autres qui était regrettable mais qui ne représentait plus qu'un acte de charité sympathique supplémentaire. Je n'y avais jamais trop pensé, même si évidemment j'avais compatis : ça s'était passé si loin de chez moi, et puis c'était difficile de se représenter un séisme quand on ne l'avait pas vécu...

Maintenant que j'avais la réalité bien en face, le fait que Yuzuru ait réellement frôlé la mort sous les tonnes de béton, seul, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, sans savoir si ses proches étaient encore vivants pendant des heures, il me paraissait évident que c'était un événement qui avait marqué sa vie de façon indélébile. Peu importe qui il était ou qui il devenait, un tremblement de terre ne fait aucune différence, et rien ne peut l'arrêter : je n'osais même pas imaginer à quel point il avait dû se sentir impuissant et ça expliquait mieux pourquoi il voulait à tout prix tout contrôler maintenant.

 

“Je pense que c'est fini Yuzu…”

 

Il ne bougea pas et ne fit pas mine de m'avoir entendu. Je sortis précautionneusement de sous la table et le soulevai pour le transporter dans le lit. Il se contenta de frémir et de saisir mon t-shirt dans son poing en se pelotonnant contre mon torse. C'était la preuve ultime qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien : jamais il ne se serait permis un tel signe de vulnérabilité en temps normal, encore moins avec une compétition importante dans la semaine…

Une fois déposé sur les draps, j’agitai la couette pour qu'elle se replace à peu près et grimpai à côté de lui : hors de question que je le laisse seul dans cet état.

 

“ _Il faut te reposer Yuzu_ ”, chuchotai-je en espagnol.

 

C'était plus naturel et moins agressif que l'anglais, moins stressant, et de toute façon je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'entende vraiment…

 

“ _Je reste avec toi, on ira au petit déjeuner ensemble demain aussi. Tiens, prends Pooh-san…_ ”

 

Je pris l'ourson qui était sur la table de nuit et lui mit dans les bras. Il réagit enfin et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà eu Pooh-san à l'époque ? Est-ce qu'il avait été avec lui quand la patinoire s'était écroulée ?

 

“Habi…”

 

“Oui, je suis là”, répondis-je immédiatement en repassant à l'anglais.

 

“Habi… _tamae_ …”

 

“Je reste Yuzu, ne t'en fais pas…”

 

Il recommença à sangloter doucement mais plus de fatigue et d'un trop plein d'émotions à mon avis. Je l'enlaçai par derrière en le berçant, cherchant le plus de mots réconfortants dans les deux langues que je maîtrisais… Au bout d'un moment sa respiration se calma et il s'endormit contre moi, les yeux gonflés et les joues humides. Je l'allongeai en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, pris un mouchoir et essuyai un peu son visage pour éviter qu'il ne passe la nuit dans ses larmes et sa morve. Après ça je me couchai aussi, épuisé et sûr à cent pour cent que demain allait être une journée difficile...

  
  
  


 

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain je sentis la tête de Yuzu appuyée sur mon dos et j’en déduisis qu’il ne s’était pas encore réveillé. Assez logique vu comme il s’était épuisé tout seul hier…

Je fus très tenté de filer en douce et de rentrer dans ma chambre comme si de rien n’était : je ne savais pas trop dans quel état il allait se réveiller mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu’il s’en voudrait énormément de s’être « relâché » hier et je ne voulais pas que ça devienne gênant. D’un autre côté, je n’avais pas vraiment envie de le laisser seul et qu’il pense que je l’avais abandonné, donc vu que de toute façon notre relation était loin d’être un long fleuve tranquille, je décidai de rester. Alors que je réfléchissais à quelque chose à dire pour essayer de dissiper le futur malaise, un bruit strident me fit sursauter et Yuzu grogna en s'agitant dans mon dos.

Un réveil, il avait pensé à mettre un réveil hier soir… Probablement avant les secousses cela dit.

 

Je l’entendis bouger pour éteindre l’appareil et je n’eus d’autre choix que de me tourner vers lui : l’alarme était impossible à ignorer vu son volume… J’étais prêt psychologiquement pour une confrontation basée sur des détournements de regards, des hésitations et beaucoup de silences gênées mais le tableau qui s’offrit à moi cassa toutes mes résolutions et je dus tourner ma tête contre l’oreiller pour étouffer un rire.

Yuzu était assis avec un air mal réveillé et surtout, ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de corneilles croisé à une crête iroquoise. Des mèches pointaient dans tous les sens en défiant la gravité, sauf d’un côté de sa tête où l’emmellement avait dû être aplati par l’oreiller, et sa frange était indescriptible. Pourtant je ne l’avais pas senti bouger pendant la nuit, rien qui ne justifie une tête pareille...

Mon rire attira l’attention du concerné qui sembla réaliser ma présence et tourna la tête vers moi, un mouvement de mèches accompagnant le geste et ne m’aidant pas à retrouver mon calme.

 

“Oh mon dieu”, marmonnai-je en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. “Est-ce que tes cheveux sont toujours comme ça le matin ?”

 

Yuzu rougit et passa une main complètement inutile pour aplatir ses mèches qui se redressèrent dès qu’il baissa le bras. C’en était trop pour moi.

J’éclatai de rire en roulant sur le côté et en manquant de tomber par terre alors que Yuzu essayait vainement d’arranger un peu plus le bazar sur sa tête.

 

“Je compatis tellement”, sanglotai-je presque. “Oh mon pauvre… C’est magnifique…”

 

“Jabi ! Pas rire, pas ma faute s’ils font toujours ça”, protesta-t-il faiblement.

 

Il finit par fuir dans la salle de bain et je réussis à me calmer suffisamment pour le rejoindre sans lui rire au nez.

 

“Ne me fusille pas du regard comme ça, tu n'es pas crédible avec cette tête”, souris-je en m'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

 

“Pourquoi tes cheveux sont biens ? Pas juste, vraiment pas juste”, marmonna-t-il.

 

“Je suis né avec des bons gènes…”

 

Il soupira et déposa le peigne sur l'étagère en abandonnant.

 

“Javi…”

 

On y était : le moment M. Ou A : comme Alerte rouge, F comme Fuyons, voir H comme Help...

 

“Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Yuzu, ce qui s'est passé hier restera entre nous, je n'en parlerai même pas à Brian si tu veux. Il n'y a rien de… je ne sais pas… honteux, ou quoi que ce soit, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ou à chercher absolument à payer une pseudo-dette qui n'existe même pas. C'était normal : tu avais un problème, je pouvais t'aider, donc je t'ai aidé. Point. Rien de plus, rien de moins… D'accord ?”

 

Il acquiesça lentement à contre cœur et baissa la tête en se triturant les mains.

 

“Merci… Je n'étais pas très bien mais… ça n'arrivera plus…”

 

“Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris”, soupirai-je. “On sait tous les deux que ça pourrait recommencer, et si c'est le cas il est hors de question que tu restes tout seul.”

 

“Je ne suis pas fragile”, protesta-t-il immédiatement en relevant les yeux avec colère.

 

Et voilà, exactement le comportement qui m'énervait chez lui.

 

“Fragile ? Est-ce que j'ai dit fragile ? Est-ce que j'ai sous-entendu fragile ?! Je ne crois pas. Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai pensé et ça serait ridicule de l'imaginer. Par contre j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de faire ton gamin parce que fragile n'est pas le mot à employer ici : tu es traumatisé. Je me fiche de savoir si tu le ressens comme une faiblesse, que tu penses que je vais te traiter de haut, avoir pitié de toi ou même utiliser ça je ne sais comment pour avoir un avantage sur toi ! Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai paniqué hier quand tu n'as pas ouvert ?! Je sais qu'on est adversaire, je m'en contrefiche ; je te considère comme un ami avant ça, même si ce n'est pas ton cas, et peu importe si ce n'est pas moi mais… juste prends une sécurité… s'il te plaît…  Hier soir j'ai cru que tu allais- je ne savais pas comment entrer et… j'ai vraiment eu peur Yuzu.”

 

Il y eut un silence et je me détournai avec exaspération.

 

“Je suis désolé Javi”, chuchota-t-il tellement bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

 

Il effleura ma manche en s'approchant et tira un peu pour que je lui fasse face.

 

“Merci d'être venu… et d’être inquiété… C'est…”

 

Il chercha un instant les mots puis abandonna et se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras. Je le sentis trembler légèrement et je passai une main dans son dos en lui rendant son étreinte avant de me reculer un peu.

 

“Est-ce que ça ira ?”

 

“Sûrement”, sourit-il faiblement.

 

C'était clairement un mensonge mais juste pour cette fois, je pouvais laisser passer.

 

“Ok”, acquiesçai-je sans insister. “Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, même simplement d'être écouté… Souviens toi que je suis là, et que je ne te jugerai pas : je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois sans failles, je me fiche de savoir que tu n'es pas fait en acier, Yuzu…”

 

Pour lui éviter de devoir répondre je sortis de la salle de bain et entrepris d'aller collecter le miroir brisé pour le jeter. Se couper les pieds avant une compétition de patinage n'était pas conseillé...

 

“On peut aller petit déjeuner ensemble ?”

 

“Bien sûr. Il faut juste que je passe m'habiller dans ma chambre avant.”

 

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il serait encore secoué par hier soir mais le fait qu'il ne le cache pas (ou en tout cas pas trop) me soulageait un peu.

 

“Hier j'ai demandé… enfin, pas vraiment demandé mais disons que c'est Brian qui m'a passé le double pour rentrer dans ta chambre”, expliquai-je pendant que nous descendions au restaurant de l'hôtel. “Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais bien les garder, ou alors tu pourrais en parler à Brian pour qu'il agisse s'il y a d'autres secousses….”

 

“Ça ne me dérange pas si tu gardes. Et… est-ce que tu pourras prendre aussi quand à côté dans les hôtels au Japon ? Je veux dire… Je peux demander à Brian si-”

 

“Pas de problèmes, je les prendrai. De toute façon nos chambres sont souvent voisines quand on est ici, donc ça sera le mieux.”

 

“Tu sais, il n'y a pas de tremblements de terre toutes les cinq minutes…”

 

“Je sais, et je ne viendrai pas te border le soir parce que j'ai tes clés. C'est juste que si je t'entends agoniser derrière mon mur, je ne sois pas bloquer à paniquer dans le couloir comme un idiot…”

 

“Mmh… Merci Javi.”

 

“C'est rien.”

 

On entra dans le réfectoire et j'entendis Brian m'appeler.

 

“Je n'étais pas en état hier soir mais dis moi : pourquoi es-tu venu défoncer ma porte en embarquant le double des clés de Yuzu ?”, demanda-t-il quand on s'approcha de sa table où Tracy mangeait aussi.

 

“Eh bien… On s'était échangé un de nos sacs à l'aéroport et je m'en suis rendu compte tard, et Yuzu était sous la douche alors…”

 

“Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?”

 

“Pas vraiment…”

 

“Bon, tu peux me les rendre maintenant ?”, soupira notre coach.

 

“Eh bien en fait… non…”

 

Je cherchai une excuse potable avec beaucoup de concentration.

 

“Non ?”, répéta Brian en levant le sourcil.

 

“Je les ai oublié dans ma chambre”, décidai-je.

 

“Il peut les garder Brian, de toute façon on est voisins donc ça sera plus pratique”, intervint Yuzu.

 

“Pas s'il les oublie dans sa chambre”, remarqua notre coach en nous scannant suspicieusement du regard.

 

“Je ferai attention”, souris-je. “Allez, on va manger, à toute à l'heure !”

 

Je glissai mon bras dans le dos de Yuzu pour le pousser vers le buffet et on s'enfuit ainsi de façon assez peu naturel.

 

“Tu crois que ça marche ?”, grimaça Yuzu en attrapant une assiette.

 

“Il n'y croit sûrement qu'à moitié mais vu que tu as dit ok, je suppose qu'il va laisser couler pour cette fois. Il faut juste trouver une bonne excuse pour la prochaine.”

 

“C'est dans assez longtemps”, réfléchit-il. “On verra…”

 

On s'assit à une table et Kikuchi san vint jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'avait pris Yuzuru avant de repartir à sa place.

 

“Normalement il reste un jour et je sais que tu sais bien comment te concentrer, du coup ça ira ?”

 

“Oui, pas de problème, j'ai appris à... reprendre concentration vite. Par contre si la compétition était aujourd'hui ça serait un peu dur… Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais bébé chat sur autoroute s'il te plaît ?”

 

Je lui fis une grimace et volai un morceau de fruit dans son assiette pour la peine.

 

“Javi ! Non ! Rends ! Pas bien, méchant Jabi !”

 

Il me vola un petite tomate avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protéger mon assiette et je cachai le plat sous la table par précaution.

 

“Kikuchi san vient de faire une crise cardiaque à cause de toi Yuzu, heureux ?”

 

“Il s’en remettra, et c'est toi qui a commencé”, renifla-t-il en jouant avec MA petite tomate.

 

“Je me vengerai… un jour. Je volerai ton bento quand on sera au Club.”

 

“Tu n'oserais pas”, souffla-t-il en plissant les yeux.

 

“Tu crois ?”, ricanai-je sombrement.

 

“Je… je mettrai clé.”

 

“Sur un bento ?”

 

“Je mettrai natô.”

 

“C'est quoi ?”

 

Une expression indéfinissable traversa son visage avec qu'il ne me lance un sourire rayonnant.

 

“Je ferai goûter, c'est bon avec wasabi.”

 

“Hey, je sais ce qu'est le wasabi, n'essaye pas de m'empoisonner”, grondai-je.

 

Il se contenta de gober la tomate avec un sourire satisfait et je me dis que ça irait sûrement très bien pour la compétition...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Dis Javi…”

 

Je pense que je pouvais étiqueter cette phrase comme l'introduction d'une demande « passant-outre-le-statut-d'adversaire-et-donc-honteuse-à-demander ».

 

“Oui Yuzu ?”

 

“Est-ce que je peux... peut-être venir avec toi ce soir ?...”

 

“Venir ?... Oh ! Tu veux dire dormir ?”, réalisai-je.

 

“Sshhhh ! Moins fort !”

 

“Yuzu, on est dans un couloir vide…”

 

“Couloir vide dangereux.”

 

“Vraiment ?... Oui, pas de problème pour ce soir… Tu préfères dans quelle chambre ?”

 

“Peu importe”, marmonna-t-il avec gêne.

 

Je me doutais d'à quel point cette demande avait dû lui coûter sachant que la compétition était demain, donc je décidai de faire au plus familier.

 

“Je peux venir chez toi ? Je me douche, je me prépare et je viens frapper”, proposai-je.

 

Yuzu acquiesça immédiatement et c'est donc pour ça que je me retrouvai à moitié en pyjama devant sa porte.

 

“Tu dors avec t-shirt ?”, s'étonna-t-il en me laissant entrer.

 

“Normalement je dors avec juste un bas de pyjama quand il fait chaud, donc j'ai pris un t-shirt pour compléter… Tu n'es jamais fatigué des Winnies ?”

 

Ma question s'expliquait par la tête de la peluche représenté en énorme sur le devant de son habit.

 

“Non, Pooh-san est confortable.”

 

Ceci dit il sauta à quatre pattes sur le lit et attrapa le Pooh-san n°1 pour le serrer contre lui avec bonheur.

 

“Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà diagnostiqué bipolaire par hasard ?”

 

“C'est quoi ?”

 

“Tu demanderas à Kikuchi san… Je prends le côté gauche.”

 

“Ok…”

 

Il s’allongea en premier et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses cheveux par anticipation avant de le rejoindre.

 

“Ça ne me regarde pas vraiment mais comment tu faisais avant ?”, demandai-je avec curiosité. “Pour les tremblements de terre quand tu étais seul ?”

 

Son expression s'obscurcit et je m'en voulus d'avoir ramené le sujet.

 

“Pas eu beaucoup de fois… Pooh-san et sous les tables, longtemps. Souvent avec ma mère à côté donc pas de problème…”

 

“Ah…” 

 

Un bon moment passa et je crus qu’il s’était endormi quand il bougea légèrement pour se rapprocher de moi.

 

“Je sais que j’ai déjà dit mais… merci Javi. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas… je sais que je ne suis pas très bon pour ami, et… je sais que tu aimerais mieux, je suis désolé, mais tu restes et… Merci…”

 

“Je le fais parce que je le veux Yuzu. C’est vrai qu’on a une relation un peu… compliquée… mais même avec ça, si tu as un problème je te verrai d’abord en tant qu’ami et pas en tant que compétiteur. Je sais comment tu considères le patinage comme toute ta vie et je sais que c’est pour ça que tu as du mal à considérer des relations autrement que… professionnellement on va dire, mais j’espère que tu y arriveras quand même un jour, que ça soit avec moi ou quelqu’un d’autre…”

 

Il acquiesça doucement sans me regarder. Je me doutais que notre proximité et l’intimité du moment n’étaient pas facile à gérer pour lui qui avait toujours voulu conserver une espèce de distance infranchissable mais je savais aussi qu’il faisait des efforts à ce moment précis pour surmonter ça et ça me touchait.

 

“Tu sais Javi…”, chuchota-t-il. “Je crois que tu es le premier, pas dans ma famille, qui… à qui… que je fais…”

 

Il grimaça d’agacement en cherchant les mots et j’attendis patiemment.

 

“Je ne sais pas comprendre en dehors de patinage pour les gens, comme tu dis, je ne suis pas bon pour vraies relations et pas… juste amis que je vois un peu, quand c’est facile… Mais je pense que toi, tu es premier à… je ne vois pas que pour, par patinage… je… Sûrement je ne fais pas bien mais tu es le plus proche d'un ami normal… enfin… Tu vois ?...”

 

Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix et je hochai la tête pour le rassurer : je connaissais la frustration de ne pas pouvoir s’exprimer comme on le souhaitait dans une langue qu’on ne maîtrisait qu’à moitié, et le fait que Yuzuru ne soit pas à l’aise pour extérioriser ses sentiments par les mots ne l’aidait pas, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire.

 

“Ne t'en fais pas, je vois très bien… Je sais que ça ne sera pas toujours facile entre nous deux mais si un jour tu as besoin d’aide… je veux dire, peu importe ce que c'est… Juste rappelle toi que tu n’es pas tout seul, ok ? Le monde n’est pas forcément rempli que d’ennemis qui attendent de te voir trébucher, Yuzu.”

 

“Je sais… J’oublie juste, des fois… Ce n’est pas facile…”

 

“Je te le rappellerai autant de fois qu’il le faudra”, souris-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

 

Je ne pensais pas qu’il me repousserait mais je fus surpris qu’il aille jusqu'à s’y blottir. Je décidai de ne pas m'appesantir et de simplement profiter du calme provisoire, lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de fermer les yeux.


	14. GPF 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Grand Prix Final est Barcelone : Javi est à la maison !

_ Yuzu _

 

J’étais sur un petit nuage de joie depuis la fin de la compétition et j’espérais que ça dure : être heureux était bon pour la santé. 

La raison de ma bonne humeur était évidemment ma victoire, mais aussi pleins de petites choses qui venaient s’y additionner : des records, s’amuser avec Shoma au gala, le fait qu’une compétition aussi importante que le GPF soit tenue en Espagne, que Javi n’ait absolument pas mal prit sa deuxième place, et ait même accepté de faire un duel de quads avec moi à la fin du gala (j’avais peut-être été un peu trop excité à ce moment là mais je ne pense pas que les caméras officielles aient été encore allumées donc…).

 

C’était aussi la première fois que je voyais Javi aussi timide, c’était adorable, ça m’avait donné envie de le pousser sur le devant de la scène encore plus que d’habitude pour que tout le monde le voit, parce que les espagnols ne savaient pas la chance qu’ils avaient d’avoir Javi comme champion national… Pendant que tous les patineurs saluaient la foule, je l’avais vu hésiter avant de nous imiter, il était resté caché au milieu de tout le monde (jusqu’à ce que je le pousse littéralement hors du tas), et quand le reste des patineurs sortirent finalement de la glace je dus presque le menacer pour qu’il fasse un petit tour de la piste en solitaire, histoire de saluer encore une fois son pays qui n’avait pas l’habitude de l’avoir à la maison. D’après les cris enthousiastes qui retentirent dans la patinoire, l’initiative était la bienvenue.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de le regarder revenir avec un sourire attendri quand il dût ramasser plusieurs bouquets de fleurs au passage. Il y a quelques années jamais une telle scène n’aurait pu exister, jamais l’Espagne n’aurait accueilli un quelconque événement de patinage, jamais un espagnol n’aurait fait un podium au GPF au milieu d’une patinoire (bâtiment rare par ici) pleine à craquer où les gens lui lançaient des fleurs… Je n’étais pas sûr que Javi se rende vraiment compte de ce qu’il avait accompli et de ce qu’il accomplirait sans aucun doute dans le futur, et je me demandais s’il me laisserait être à ses côtés jusqu’au bout…

 

Quand il passa le rideau des coulisses et que je le vis rougir, je ne pus m’empêcher de l’enlacer en riant. Il me rendit l’étreinte en enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule pour y cacher son visage.

 

“C’était tellement embarrassant”, gémit-il en s’appuyant sur moi et en poursuivant ses marmonnements en espagnol.

 

“Jabi, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans saluer : tu es chez toi, montre toi !”, souris-je en lui tapotant le dos.

 

“Pourquoi tu m’as laissé tout seul ? J’avais déjà salué… Mon dieu, je ne ferai plus jamais ça...”

 

“Si, tu le feras. La prochaine fois qu’on revient ici”, prévins-je alors qu’il se relevait.

 

J'en ferais une affaire personnelle : il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

 

“Tu crois qu’il y aura une autre compétition ici ?”, demanda-t-il avec un sourire plein d’espoir.

 

Il rayonnait à cette idée et je me demandai qui pourrait le lui refuser, en le voyant ainsi...

 

“Évidemment”, soufflai-je.

 

À ce moment-là, pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demandai s’il n’aurait pas été encore plus beau avec une médaille d’or autour du cou, qu’il l’aurait mérité. Cette pensée me figea, parce que je n’avais pensé ce genre de chose : vouloir qu’un adversaire gagne… J’aimais la victoire, je vivais pour ça, et évidemment je ne voulais perdre contre personne, même pas contre Javi… Mais même si aujourd’hui il se satisfaisait de sa médaille d’argent, je savais qu’il aurait préféré l’or et qu’il en aurait été plus heureux. Pendant un dangereux instant, l’importance entre ma propre carrière et le bonheur de mon partenaire d’entraînement se renversa, me laissant choqué.

 

“Yuzu ?”

 

Je relevai la tête brusquement en revenant au moment présent et vis Javi m’observer avec une légère inquiétude.

 

“Désolé, la fatigue”, expliquai-je en espérant que mon sourire n’était pas trop crispé. “L’adrénaline redescend, c’est pour ça… Tu vas retrouver tes parents ?”

 

“Oui, je crois qu’ils ont prévu un restaurant pour l’occasion. Tu t’es beaucoup donné pendant le gala : fais attention à ne pas te surmener…”

 

J’acquiesçai devant son air inquiet et ne pus arrêter mon soupir. C’était Javi après tout : personne n’était immunisé contre son absence de bellicisme, même pas moi.

 

“Ne t’en fais pas, je vais dormir tard demain matin”, le rassurai-je. “Toi aussi repose toi : ne passe pas la nuit à boire dehors.”

 

“Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire passer pour un alcoolique ?”, renifla-t-il avec une fausse indignation.

 

Nos patins nous empêchaient de faire trop d’acrobaties mais il s’arrangea quand même pour pincer ma hanche avant que je ne tape sa main pour l’éloigner.

 

“Mauvais Jabi !”, grondai-je.

 

“Mauvais Jabi est dans son pays : il a tous les droits”, riposta hautainement en s’approchant de façon menaçante.

 

Je lâchai un couinement horrifié et me mis en position de défense (je ne pouvais malheureusement pas partir en courant avec mes patins) pour parer à toute agression potentielle.

 

“Je n’ai jamais fait d’art martiaux mais je suis quasiment sûr que cette garde n’existe pas Yuzu…”

 

“ _ Le petit Dragon n’a que faire des provocations du Singe immature _ ”, sifflai-je en plissant les yeux.

 

Javi leva les yeux au ciel et écarta mon bras sans faire de manière.

 

“Et il me semble que Bruce Lee était chinois”, continua-t-il en me soulevant dans ses bras comme une mariée.

 

Je glappis et me débattis avant de m’accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber.

 

“Le petit Dragon approche sa proie et avec sa queue, il frappe”, cita-t-il en riant.

 

“Bruce Lee n’est pas du tout espagnol !”, protestai-je en essayant de me dégager et surtout d’ignorer les regards dirigés vers nous.

 

“Détaille Yuzu, détaille”, chantonna-t-il en commençant à se diriger vers les vestiaires sans faire signe de me déposer.

 

“Javi ! Repose, je suis lourd !”

 

“Absolument pas : la proie du petit Dragon est légère comme une plume”, sourit-il avec amusement.

 

J’essayai de me dissimuler de honte face au monde qu’on croisait mais le fait de porter un costume vert pailleté et des patins ne m’aidait pas. Le fait d’être porté dans les bras de Javi non plus.

 

“Est-ce que tu essayes de cacher ta tête dans mon sweat-shirt là ?”, rit-il sans une once de compassion.

 

“Pitié Javi, pose, embarrassant !”, suppliai-je.

 

“Certainement pas.”

 

C’est comme ça qu’il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires d’un coup de pied négligeant, attirant évidemment l’attention sur nous.

 

“L’Empereur fait son entrée !”, cria-t-il alors que je décédais de honte.

 

“ _ Je vais te tuer _ ”, chuchotai-je en me faisant le plus petit possible. “ _ Je vais te tuer, lentement, douloureusement… _ ”

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fous Javi ?”, demanda très judicieusement Alex. “Et pourquoi Yuzu est… euh…”

 

“L’Empereur ne peut pas poser les pieds au sol s’il n’y a pas de glace”, répondit-il pompeusement.

 

“N’importe quoi ! Jabi, pose moi ! Pose ou je- je crie !”

 

“Je suis terrifié”, marmonna-t-il sans même me jeter un regard.

 

Il poussa le vice jusqu’à me déposer précautionneusement sur le banc et si je n’étais pas occuper à rougir comme une écrevisse en me cachant avec mes mains, il y aurait eu un meurtre. Vraiment.

 

“Je ne sais pas où vous trouvez toute cette énergie”, soupira Ondrej.

 

“C’est la faute à Javi !”, contrai-je immédiatement.

 

Celui-ci, ne montrant aucune repentance, se changeait tranquillement à quelques places de là. Intolérable.

Je ruminai ma vengeance en prenant mes affaires pour aller aux douches, les autres ne faisant pas plus de commentaires par habitude, probablement. Me dépêtrer de mon costume de gala était toujours une épreuve : trop serré, trop collant, nécessitant trop de contorsions. Pour faire plus discret, la fermeture éclaire était minuscule dans mon dos et transformait l'exercice en véritable torture... J'étais probablement celui qui mettait le plus de temps à se déshabiller mais également celui qui attirait le plus de regards pendant le processus (pas forcément à cause de mes difficultés d'ailleurs, mais je faisais comme si je ne voyais rien). 

Quand j'entrai dans l'espace des douches, Javi y était déjà et m'adressa un sourire insolent. Je le fusillai du regard et pris ostensiblement la place la plus éloignée possible de lui, lui tournant le dos au passage. Malheureusement on finit quasiment en même temps et je fus forcé de rejoindre ma place avec lui tout en gardant une distance de sécurité d'un mètre entre nous, au cas où.

 

"Yuzu, au lieu de bouder tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus", soupira-t-il.

 

"Je ne boude pas."

 

"Tu boudes à cent pour cent. Maintenant mets ta serviette autour de ta taille s'il te plaît : il y a beaucoup trop de gens qui se rincent l'œil quand tu te balades comme ça dans les vestiaires."

 

"Je suis toujours comme ça", contrai-je en voyant du coin de l'œil plusieurs têtes se détourner à la remarque de Javi.

 

"C'est bien ce que je dis", marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

Je haussai les épaules et balançai ma serviette dans mon sac. Je n'avais aucun problème avec les gens qui me regardaient, je trouvais ça flatteur et je savais pertinemment que mon corps était beau. De toute façon on était dans un vestiaire : la nudité était normale ici.

Je me rhabillai tranquillement et partis la tête haute, bien décidé à bouder jusqu'au bout.

 


	15. FaOI 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Japon a une localisation géologique et sismique de merde. Sans vouloir être grossière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le commencement d'une réalisation... ? Ou pas ?

_ Javi _

 

Depuis la fameuse nuit où j’avais pris possession du double des clés de la chambre de Yuzu, il n’y avait eu qu’une seule autre secousse et ça s’était plutôt bien passé, pour autant qu’une crise d’angoisse puisse bien se passer. Peut-être parce que j’avais déboulé dans sa chambre immédiatement, peut-être parce que c’était un tremblement prévu et pas trop fort : en tout cas je n’avais passé qu’une nuit dans sa chambre au cas où il y ait des récidives et après ça avait été.

 

Jusqu’à maintenant les secousses avaient toujours eu lieu dans la soirée ou de nuit mais quand je sentis le bâtiment de la patinoire où on révisait la chorégraphie du ice show trembler, je sus immédiatement que ça allait être pire que tout. Pas parce que c’était un gros séisme : les secousses ne durèrent que quelques secondes et étaient juste suffisamment puissantes pour être ressenties. Le problème, c’était qu’on était dans une patinoire et que c’était exactement la situation qui allait complètement paniquer Yuzu. Et évidemment il fallait que ça soit en pleine pause quand je n’étais pas sur la glace avec lui ! 

Je fis au plus vite, laissant Alex en plan sans explication et me précipitant vers la patinoire. Je n’avais même débouché des coulisses que j’entendis des hurlements qui me confirmèrent que ça allait être une situation extrêmement critique à gérer : « habituellement » Yuzu ne criait pas, il se cachait juste en paniquant silencieusement, mais là on était apparemment passé au stade supérieur. Les secousses étaient complètement finies mais il se débattait sur la glace en panique totale alors que les autres essayaient de le calmer sans savoir quoi faire. Je n’enlevai qu’un protège patin dans ma hâte et bousculai rapidement ceux qui bouchaient le passage : la politesse et la courtoisie seraient pour une prochaine fois. Je n’eus pas à pousser beaucoup parce que vu comme Yuzu ruait par terre personne ne voulait se prendre un patin dans la figure et surtout, le voir hurler de panique était suffisant pour faire reculer n’importe qui. Je tirai Nobu qui semblait vouloir l'agripper en arrière ; il savait très bien gérer les choses la plupart du temps mais là c’était hors de son domaine de compétence.

Quand j’arrivai suffisamment près pour voir Yuzu correctement, je remarquai immédiatement les larmes qui sillonaient son visage et ses pupilles tellement dilatées de terreur qu’on ne distinguait plus l’iris. La crise de panique à son paroxysme, on ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Normalement je restais près de lui en le rassurant au mieux jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme mais là on n’était pas en position pour prendre notre temps et vu son état il ne devait même pas être conscient de son environnement. Deux options pour ce genre de cas : la bassine d’eau froide, indisponible, ou une claque. 

Le bruit de la gifle laissa un silence choqué dans la patinoire mais Yuzu avait instantanément arrêté de crier, me fixant complètement immobile. Je lui attrapai les épaules pour l’ancrer au maximum dans le présent et les serrai légèrement, guettant des signes de réactions sur son visage.

 

“Yuzu, c’est moi, c’est Javi”, appelai-je. “Les secousses se sont arrêtées, tout va bien Yuzu : personne n’est blessé, rien n’est cassé… Est-ce que tu m’entends ?”

 

Pour toute réponse il commença à trembler et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent alors qu’il sanglotait silencieusement. Je soupirai de soulagement et l’enlaçai pour le rassurer pendant qu’il encaissait le retour d’émotions.

 

“Ça va aller Yuzu, on va rentrer, tout ira bien”, chuchotai-je en le berçant.

 

Il se recroquevilla complètement contre moi, cachant son visage dans le creux de mon cou pour se dissimuler l’extérieur et je le soulevai à bout de bras pour le sortir de la glace. Je fus reconnaissant que personne ne pose de questions ou n'essaie de nous arrêter, ou de nous accompagner : Yuzu avait besoin de tout sauf d’une foule autour de lui pour l’instant. 

Comme on ne pouvait pas sortir dans la rue comme ça et qu’il fallait un endroit tranquille, je le transportai jusqu’à la salle où on stockait les costumes ; elle n’était pas très grande mais personne ne viendrait nous déranger… Une fois la porte fermée et la lumière allumée, je glissai contre le mur en tailleur et vérifiai que Yuzu pouvait toujours bien respirer. Apparemment oui, par miracle.

 

“C’est bon, il n’y a plus personne Yuzu, on n’est que tous les deux…”

 

Il ne se décolla pas de moi et garda les mains crispées sur ma veste, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de ses pleurs. En plus de l’après-choc, j’étais quasiment sûr qu’il pleurait de honte et ça m’inquiétait, parce que je ne savais pas comment les autres agiraient la prochaine fois et que je ne voulais pas que ça l’affecte plus que ça ne le faisait déjà…

 

“Reste- Reste-”

 

“Évidemment Yuzu, je reste… Je suis là, ne t’en fais pas”, soufflai-je en lui caressant les cheveux le plus doucement possible.

 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on passa assis comme ça, dans cette salle vide, mais au bout d’un moment les larmes se tarirent et Yuzu sembla se calmer un peu, respirant plus régulièrement. Ses crises le laissaient toujours épuisé donc je ne fus pas surpris qu’il ferme les yeux en reposant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je me contentai de l’enlacer un peu plus comme si ça pouvait le protéger en l’observant soupirer légèrement. Ce n’était pas la première fois que je ressentais ce besoin de le protéger, de le couver pour qu’il se repose, reprenne des forces, pour le voir se détendre sans se soucier de ce que le monde extérieur attendait de lui, parce que c'était si rare de le voir comme ça... Au début j'avais associé ce besoin à son âge : il était tellement jeune et qu’il aurait pu être un sorte de petit frère, mais maintenant Yuzuru n’était plus le bébé à la coupe champignon amusante qui était arrivé un jour au club, il était un jeune homme, adulte physiquement et qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Alors est-ce que je pouvais toujours dire que c’était un instinct de grand frère ? Et si ce n’était pas le cas, alors-

 

“Habi…”

 

Le son avait été tellement faible que j’avais failli ne pas l’entendre, même dans le silence de la pièce.

 

“Oui ?...”

 

Il ne répondit pas mais remonta une de ses mains près de là où reposait sa tête, la posant contre mon torse. Juste au niveau de mon cœur, près de son oreille.

Je pus presque entendre l’accélération dans ma poitrine, de la panique, et autre chose…

 

“Yuzu...”, commençai-je sans vraiment savoir ce que je voulais dire.

 

Il secoua légèrement la tête et laissa retomber sa main, se recallant avec un petit soupir de bien-être et refermant les yeux. Si lui semblait bien parti pour un petit somme, j’étais moi parfaitement réveillé et en alerte, paniquant en me demandant ce qui venait juste de se passer.

 

_ Ne pas paniquer, rester calme, respirer… _

 

Yuzuru avait une ouïe excellente, au point que s’en était presque effrayant. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il n’ait pas entendu l’emballement de mon rythme cardiaque, et s’il me l’avait fait remarquer alors… Ça pouvait être une simple question peut-être ? Ce n’était pas forcément... Il n’avait pas pu déduire simplement comme ça, et déduire quoi de toute façon ? Et puis dans son état ? Bordel de merde, pourquoi moi ?...

  
  


 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

_ Shoma _

 

Les ragots ne m’intéressaient pas : trop de temps et d’énergie perdus pour rien. Yuzuru était un aîné que j’admirais, un ami, et Javier était un patineur que je croisais souvent et qui était agréable. Point.

Ils étaient proches parce qu’ils s’entraînaient ensemble, ils avaient l’habitude bizarre de se serrer dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables, ils étaient rivaux, prenaient l’or et l’argent dans 98% des compétitions depuis plus de trois ans, communiquaient dans la « langue maudite », Yuzuru admirait Javier comme s’il avait inventé le quad Sal (ce qui n’était pas le cas, contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait penser en le voyant l’exécuter) et Javier considérait Yuzuru comme un vrai-ami-normal-à-traiter-normalement (ce qui était assez incroyable à mon humble avis). Pendant les compétitions ils n’avaient quasiment pas d’interactions parce qu’ils étaient en mode combat, mais une fois terminées, pendant le gala, avec le relâchement et l’excitation post-compétition (avec une potentielle victoire d’un côté ou de l'autre), on avait le droit à des démonstrations d’affection dans tous les sens avec un Yuzuru hyperactif et  _ très  _ affectif ainsi qu’un Javier enthousiastiquement* réceptif. Et c’était plus ou moins là que s’arrêtait mon analyse. Je n’avais pas l’envie ni l’intérêt d’aller plus loin.

Cela étant dit, je fus bien obligé de le faire face à la situation qui me tomba dessus. 

 

Je connaissais Yuzuru depuis longtemps, depuis l’époque où il était encore junior, et jamais au grand jamais je ne l’avais vu déstabilisé. Encore moins paniquer. 

Il prenait les compétitions avec calme et sérieux, faisait ses activités médiatiques de la même façon, pouvait parler aux officiels de la fédération avec une telle maturité et un tel maintien qu’il avait l’air adulte quand il n’avait en réalité pas plus de quinze ans… Pour moi il était un idéal, un espèce d’être supérieur qui incarnait la perfection dans tout ce que le patinage pouvait demander et même au delà. Un véritable symbole de force inébranlable, peu importe la situation, quelqu’un qui avait survécu à un cataclysme en rampant hors d’un bâtiment à genoux et avec ses patins encore aux pieds, un survivant, un miraculé…

Pourtant quand je le vis à ce moment-là, ça me fit un gros coup dans l’estomac. Yuzuru Hanyu était sensé être une figure intouchable… et il hurlait hystériquement sur la glace avec un visage ravagé de larmes. 

C’était… quelque chose que je n’arrivai pas à procéder sur l’instant, même si je l’avais sous les yeux. Je ne l’avais jamais vu ne serait-ce que montrer un brin d’inquiétude alors le voir hurler de panique ? Parce qu’il hurlait, ce n’était pas des cris mais bien des hurlements inarticulés de détresse pure. Je savais que j’aurais dû réagir, faire quelque chose, l’aider, mais… je ne pouvais pas. Mon corps ne répondait pas, je ne savais même pas ce que j’aurais pu faire si j’avais été capable de bouger… Il donnait de violents coups de pieds à cause de ses convulsions et ses lames avaient déjà creusé des trous dans la glace, empêchant quiconque de s’approcher si quelqu’un avait osé, mais tout le monde était comme moi… 

Et puis Javier était arrivé en courant. Comment il avait su ? Est-ce qu’il avait simplement entendu ? Deviné ? En tout cas il n’eut aucune hésitation quand il attrapa Nobunari et le tira en arrière en lui criant quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment, il réussit à saisir Yuzuru sans se prendre ses lames dans la figure et il fit alors ce à quoi personne ne s’attendait. 

 

Il le gifla.

 

Pas une petite claque : une gifle avec tout son élan, qui laissa une grosse marque rouge sur la joue de Yuzuru. J’étais choqué à un point indescriptible. 

Je n’avais pas compris ce qu’il s’était passé après, j’avais même été assez mal à l’aise d’assister à la scène qui ne semblait pas être faite pour être regarder, mais je ne pus que voir la façon dont Yuzuru se recroquevilla complètement dans les bras de l’espagnol comme dans un espèce de refuge personnel qui pourrait le protéger de l’extérieur.

Il y eut un long moment de silence quand ils disparurent en coulisses et d’un commun accord, l’entraînement fut annulé.

 

 

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, j’étais perdu : c’était une nouvelle facette de Yuzuru que j’avais vu aujourd’hui, mais d’une certaine façon j'aurais préféré ne jamais la voir… 

Maintenant que c’était passé, il était clair que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait ce genre de… crise. La façon dont Javier avait réagi aussi rapidement, sans sembler vraiment surpris et avec des gestes sûrs : c’était déjà arrivé. Et il avait déjà aidé.

Pourtant s’il y avait bien une chose dont j’étais certain, c’était que Yuzuru détestait par dessus tout de montrer une quelconque faiblesse aux personnes autour de lui, à part peut-être avec sa mère. Il ne se plaignait jamais, n’avouait jamais quand il était blessé ou fatigué, il internalisait tout et n’acceptait pas que les autres voient autre chose que de la force et de la détermination en lui. Il y arrivait très bien. Alors pourquoi là il avait littéralement plongé dans les bras de Javier en pleurant ? Il s’était carrément accroché à lui en se faisant le plus petit possible : Yuzuru ne se faisait jamais le plus petit possible ! Il voulait au contraire prendre un maximum de place ! Certainement pas être porté comme une petite chose fragile !

 

Basé là dessus, il était impossible que lui et Javier soient simplement « collègues » ou « amis de temps en temps » : c’était bien plus que ça, beaucoup plus intime. Couple ou pas couple, là n’était pas la question. La confiance partagée qui avait émané de ce moment signifiait simplement une relation profonde, avec ou sans étiquette à y coller. Donc Javier n’était pas juste le sympathique partenaire d’entraînement qui lui passait tous ses caprices… On en apprenait tous les jours.

 

Dans la semaine qui suivit, je ne pus m’empêcher de les observer discrètement (je n’étais pas le seul d’ailleurs) et cette observation fut… intéressante. Le premier jour quand ils descendirent ensemble au petit déjeuner, ils n’avaient pas l’air très frais mais on fit comme si de rien n’était (Nobunari ayant fait au préalable une petite déclaration avec une description très détaillée de ce qui attendrait quiconque faisant un commentaire ou une allusion à ce qu’il s’était passé). Yuzuru ne décrocha pas un mot, garda la tête baissée et resta collé (littéralement) au dos de Javier en s'agrippant si nécessaire à sa veste pour se rapprocher encore plus près. Le jour suivant il ne regardait toujours personne mais je le vis à quelques reprises chuchoter à voix basse pour dire quelque chose ou répondre à son partenaire d’entraînement qui ne semblait pas déranger de l’avoir sur le dos non-stop depuis plus de 48 heures. Le troisième jour, avancement notable : il arrivait à se trouver dans un rayon d'un mètre autour de Javier sans forcément se cacher derrière lui et il marmonna un bonjour quand il entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Enfin, le quatrième, Nobu réussit à avoir un échange d’environ quatre secondes pour lui passer une bouteille d’eau et Yuzuru semblait accepter de se déplacer seul tant que Javier était dans son champ de vision. Il y avait eu un moment où celui-ci était parti de la salle où tout le monde mangeait et de façon improbable Yuzuru ne s’en était pas aperçu immédiatement (peut-être avait-il pensé qu’il était juste allé voir quelqu’un d’autre dans la même pièce) mais en tout cas il y avait eu un vent de panique quand il l’avait remarqué. Alex était parti en courant ramener Javier avant que Yuzuru ne commence à hyperventiler et si je n’avais pas été aussi inquiet de son état j’aurais trouvé que c’était un peu n’importe quoi de paniquer juste parce qu’on ne voyait pas quelqu’un pendant deux secondes. Cependant, je savais pertinemment que Yuzuru ne surjouait pas et je ne pouvais pas comprendre l’ampleur d’un traumatisme lié à une situation de mort imminente pour un enfant seul au milieu d'un séisme : si la présence de Javier aidait à atténuer ne serait-ce qu’un dixième de ce traumatisme alors il n’y avait pas de questions à se poser. Celui-ci avait donc rappliquer en quelques secondes et avait réussi à calmer Yuzuru qui avait commencé à trembler et pleurer silencieusement en son absence. 

 

Ça avait été une semaine éprouvante pour tout le casting, même pour ceux qui n’étaient pas particulièrement proches de lui habituellement, donc je n’imaginais pas ce que ça pouvait être pour Javier. Je n’avais jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi patient et attentif, et je ne le connaissais même pas si bien que ça. Pendant toute la semaine il n’avait jamais montré le plus petit signe d’ennui ou d’agacement à être obligé de s’occuper de Yuzuru comme d’un enfant de trois ans, il avait fait en sorte que ça se passe le mieux possible pour lui même si ça voulait dire que ça le coupait des autres le temps que Yuzuru accepte de nouveau de communiquer, il était allé jusqu’à s’excuser d’être parti sans prévenir et semblait prêt à endurer ça une autre semaine si nécessaire. 

J’étais impressionné.

Mon respect pour lui avait connu une croissance exponentielle ces derniers jours et j’avais donc pris les mesures qui s’imposaient.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

_ Javi _

 

La blague du couple était assez récurrente pendant les ice shows mais pour une fois on fut épargné : personne ne commenta le fait que Yuzu passa la semaine dans mon ombre, qu’il ne communique ou n’accepte de contact qu’avec moi les jours suivants la secousse. Personne ne reparla non plus de l’accident ni de la scène, et je leur en fus incroyablement reconnaissant. Je fis de mon mieux pour essayer de détendre Yuzu, de le faire sourire et surtout de le rassurer, restant avec lui le soir et descendant déjeuner en même temps que lui. Sa crise avait été particulièrement forte ; j’avais dû rester dans sa chambre quatre nuits d’affilées avant qu’il ne se remette suffisamment pour dormir seul. La première nuit avait été extrêmement difficile, avec très peu de sommeil : déjà quand on était rentré à l’hôtel il n’avait rien avalé, il s’était cramponné à moi en refusant de s’éloigner de plus de deux pas et il était dans un tel état que j’avais hésité à appeler Kikuchi san. Quand on s’était couché il ne m’avait pas lâché non plus mais même comme ça il avait mis du temps à s’endormir et il s’était réveillé plusieurs fois ; en pleurant, en criant, et même une fois en se débattant dans une espèce de rechute de sa crise de panique. C’était la première fois que je l’avais vu comme ça… Je l’avais tenu toute la nuit, j’avais fait de mon mieux pour le calmer et le lendemain matin on avait tous les deux arborés des cernes trahissant notre manque de repos ainsi que beaucoup de retard pour l’entraînement. Heureusement, personne ne fit de remarques là dessus non plus.

 

Un aspect inattendu de cette situation se dévoila quelques temps plus tard de façon totalement imprévu : Shoma m’intercepta dans un couloir et me tira jusqu’à une pièce vide, expliquant vaguement qu’il avait quelque chose à me dire. 

Je n’avais aucun soucis avec lui, on n’avait simplement jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de discuter et pas grand chose en commun : j’étais donc assez surpris qu’il veuille 1) discuter, 2) en anglais, 3) avec moi, 4) de sa propre initiative.

 

“Je ne parle pas très bien anglais”, prévint-il directement.

 

“Pas de problèmes, j’ai l’habitude”, acquiesçai-je avec curiosité.

 

“Ok. À propos Yuzu kun, la dernière fois, quand pas bien.”

 

“Oh… Tu ferais mieux de lui demander à lui, ce n’est pas vraiment à moi d’en parler.”

 

“Non : pas intéressé."

 

Ah.

 

"Je veux dire pas… pas mes affaires, pas parler pour ça”, se rattrapa-t-il en grimaçant avec concentration. “Voulais dire : toi, aider, faire vraiment bien. Merci pour Yuzu kun.”

 

Il s’inclina profondément avant de me fixer avec sérieux. 

 

“Ami comme toi, je sais que Yuzu kun n’a pas, parce que c’est Yuzu kun. Merci de… tout ça. Ce que tu as fait : beaucoup de très bien, je respecte. Est-ce que je peux t’appeler Javi kun ?”

 

Je clignai des yeux en essayant de suivre le flot d’informations et hochai la tête sans savoir quoi dire.

 

“Bien sûr, comme tu veux… Il n’y a pas besoin de me remercier, tu sais ? C’était normal, n’importe qui aurait fait pareil…”

 

“Non. Toi tu fais, pas les autres. Pas moi non plus. Personne n’a idée de taper Yuzu kun…”

 

Comment devais-je prendre cette analyse ?

 

“Et Yuzu kun… Il ne fait pas avec autres comme avec toi : pas la même confiance. Si pas toi, alors il pas de contacts et pas calmer. Appeler ambulance à la place : annuler show, journalistes partout, tout le monde sait, beaucoup de pas bien pour Yuzu kun.”

 

“Euh oui… Peut-être…”

 

“Voilà. Donc : merci Javi kun.”

 

Il s’inclina de nouveau bien bas et s’en alla en me laissant planter seul au milieu de la pièce.

Qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer ?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tachycardie, quand tu nous tiens...😏
> 
>  
> 
> *non, je ne pense pas que ce mot existe, mais ça collait bien dans la description, donc...


	16. Tension

_Brian_

J'avais remarqué depuis un bon moment que la tension sur la glace était de plus en plus présente et mon inquiétude grandissait. Avec l'approche des grosses compétitions Yuzu et Javi étaient sur les nerfs et malgré tout, aucun des deux n'était venu demander un horaire individuel ; comme si là aussi ils attendaient de voir qui craquerait le premier…

Un peu de compétitivité était bénéfique pour l'entraînement, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je les avais mis ensemble, mais à partir du moment où Yuzu ne jetait même pas un regard à Javi lorsqu'il tombait en passant simplement à côté pour aller faire son propre enchaînement, ou que Javi mettait ses affaires sur un banc opposé à celui de Yuzu, ça partait trop loin.

 

“Très bien, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui”, lançai-je en leur faisant signe d'approcher. “J'aimerais faire un arrangement dans vos horaires, je ne sais pas encore si ça sera temporaire ou non…”

 

“C’est à dire ?”, demanda Javi en attrapant sa bouteille.

 

“Je pense à séparer vos sessions d’entrainement.”

 

Il y eut un silence choqué et je levai les mains pour m’expliquer sans qu’il y ait de panique.

 

“Pas toutes, seulement deux ou trois par semaine. Il y a des choses qui nécessitent plus d’attention de ma part chez vous deux et des séances individuelles sont donc toutes indiquées. En plus je ne suis pas aveugle : je vois bien la tension qui règne en ce moment et je ne pense pas qu’elle profite à quiconque…”

 

Javi baissa la tête avec culpabilité et Yuzu détourna le regard.

 

“Ce n’est pas un reproche”, soupirai-je. “C’est normal d’être plus stressé avant des compétitions importantes, il n’y a rien de mal là dedans. Simplement, un peu d’air vous fera du bien à tous les deux… Je vous enverrai les emplois du temps par mail pour que vous vérifiez que c’est possible pour vous : confirmez moi ça la prochaine fois ou renvoyez moi une réponse.”

 

Des acquiescements un peu faibles me répondirent.

 

“Allez, ne faites pas cette tête… Vous avez bien bossé aujourd’hui, on se voit la prochaine fois : motivé et en forme.”

 

Il y avait encore de l’hésitation sur leurs visages mais ils partirent aux vestiaires sans protester après m’avoir salué. Je n’étais pas sûr d’avoir pris la bonne décision mais j’avais bien été obligé d’agir… Les prochaines séances seraient des crashs tests.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Même pour moi c’était étrange de voir Javi s’échauffer en solitaire… Solitaire entre guillemets : il y avait quand même au moins six autres patineurs qui travaillaient de leur côté.

Il n’avait rien dit et semblait en forme, mais je le voyais en quelque sorte perdu tout au long de la séance, moins concentré, presque hésitant. Je ne sais pas s’il se rendait compte qu’il jetait des coups d’oeil autour de lui régulièrement, quand il finissait un élément ou qu’il faisait une pause… Au moment de venir prendre des consignes il s’arrêtait un instant, le temps de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas à attendre que Yuzuru parte faire sa propre session ou que j’ais fini de l’observer.

En général, la motivation était clairement moins présente…

 

“Alors ?”, demandai-je pendant la pause alors qu’il reposait sa bouteille. “Qu’est-ce que tu penses de l'entraînement individuel ?”

 

“Je ne sais pas”, soupira-t-il. “Ça fait bizarre… Pourtant avant que Yuzu arrive j’étais tout seul aussi, ça ne devrait pas être aussi… déstabilisant…”

 

“Je pense qu’il faut juste que tu te réhabitues.”

 

“Sûrement”, marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

 

La séance reprit et je priai pour avoir raison alors que je l'observais en grimaçant tomber sur un triple Axel et lever un regard perdu autour de lui…

Ça ne pouvait que s'arranger non ?  


~~~~~~

 

Le bon point c'était que Yuzu savait faire abstraction de son environnement pour se concentrer, donc à priori l'impact devrait être moindre… À priori…

Lui aussi était en forme, et extérieurement c'était difficile de dire si la situation le touchait réellement. Sauf que je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour deviner que peu importe sa discrétion, quand il observait la patinoire en revenant vers moi ce n'était pas tout le temps pour calculer où lancer son prochain saut. Je savais aussi que s'il grimaçait en se relevant d’une chute ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur, et ça crevait les yeux que malgré sa concentration il était définitivement moins animé que d'habitude, moins prompt à proposer des améliorations, moins impliqué dans les éléments de base… Sa crispation était également visible et ça devenait handicapant pour les sauts.

 

“Je pense qu'on va arrêter les quads pour aujourd'hui”, déclarai-je au bout d'une heure et demie d'inquiétude croissante.

 

“Ok”, acquiesça-t-il en s'asseyant avec lourdeur sur le banc.

 

J'essayai de ne pas paniquer en l'entendant accepter aussi facilement.

 

“Comment tu trouves l'entraînement seul ?”

 

“Bien. Meilleur pour concentration”, diagnostiqua-t-il.

 

Si son regard n'était pas en train d'errer en direction de la glace avec une mélancolie à peine dissimulée, j'aurais pu le croire.

 

“Je ne veux pas que ce changement vous déprime”, soupirai-je. “Ce n'est vraiment pas le but…”

 

“Pas déprimé”, réagit-il immédiatement. “Je vais bien, bon pour concentration. Normal de s'entraîner seul : je suis seul en compétition. Je ne dois pas reposer sur Javi, pas bon, relâchement, besoin de concentrer.”

 

Il prit Pooh-san à côté de lui et le posa sur ses genoux, commençant à lui triturer la tête en marmonnant en japonais. Je le contemplai avec consternation faire le petit rituel typique de son état stressé ou préoccupé et il releva finalement la tête vers moi.

 

“Javi déprimé ?”, demanda-t-il avec une poker face relativement crédible si on enlevait l'inquiétude et la culpabilité dans son regard.

 

“Il est comme toi Yuzu...”

 

“Je ne comprends pas.”

 

“Oh que si ; tu refuses juste de l'accepter. Je sais comment vous vous motivez l'un l'autre, c'est pour ça que maintenant le manque se fait sentir. Chaque saut, chaque élément, vous le faisiez pour montrer que vous pouviez faire mieux, mais maintenant vous ne pouvez plus rien prouver à personne. Vous avez l'habitude de partager votre espace sur la glace, vos exercices, de voir l'autre évoluer à côté ; c'est normal d'être déstabilisé…”

 

“Mmh…”

 

“Allez, on va reprendre.”

 

Yuzuru pressa une dernière fois Pooh-san puis se releva et retourna sur la glace.

C'était dur de le (les) voir comme ça. Par moment ils arrivaient à donner le change mais rien que de voir Yuzu quitter la glace en fin de séance en regardant derrière lui avec hésitation, à ramasser ses affaires en jetant un coup d'oeil là où celles de Javi devrait reposer : j'étais prêt à annuler les changements dès la semaine suivante.

Ironiquement, ce qui me fit changer d'avis fut la séance commune. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que la tension avait disparu comme par magie mais au moins je n'avais plus l'impression d'être la Suisse pendant la 2nde guerre mondiale…

Javi avait arrêté de poser ses affaires ailleurs, Yuzu ne faisait plus comme si Javi était un bonhomme de neige trainant dans le passage, et le contact s'était «légèrement» renoué. Timidement, on va dire.

 

Javi était arrivé à l'heure et Yuzu lui avait offert un (très) discret sourire, il y avait eu des frôlements de mains et de bras à la place des échanges polis minimum, Javi avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Yuzu qui ne s'était pas dégagé et qui lui avait même proposé un mouchoir de Pooh-san : c'était définitivement un drapeau blanc. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

 

“Houston, on a sauvé le navire”, soufflai-je à Tracy à la fin de la séance alors que les deux garçons sortaient de la glace côte à côte.

 

“En effet”, sourit-elle. “J'avoue que j'ai eu des sueurs froides…”

 

“Il faut tenir comme ça jusqu’à la compétition. Et les suivantes. Tu crois que c’est faisable ?”

 

“Je ne sais pas, mais si c’est possible alors je suppose qu’ils y arriveront…”


	17. Gala GPF 2016

_ Yuzu _

 

Les galas étaient toujours plus agréables après avoir gagné une compétition, et vu que nos scores n'en étaient plus affectés on pouvait rire du grand n'importe quoi de cette finale.

 

“ _ J'ai vraiment, vraiment eu peur chaque fois que je sautais même pour les triples. J'avais l'impression que mes patins allaient rester englués dans la glace _ ”, grimaça Shoma en regardant ses pieds.

 

“ _ J'ai cru comprendre que c'était pareil pour vous ? _ ”, demandai-je à Satoko.

 

“ _ Et pour les paires et les danseurs aussi _ ”, acquiesça-t-elle.

 

“ _ Heureusement, c'est fini… _ ”

 

Je ne pus qu'être d’accord et je les laissai pour rejoindre Junhwan un peu plus loin qui semblait s’ennuyer.

 

“Alors ? Tu as échappé à Tracy ?”, souris-je en jetant un coup d'oeil au bord.

 

“Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me poursuivre jusque dans ma chambre”, rit-il.

 

“Tu ne peux pas bâcler ta séquence de pas et penser en réchapper comme ça Junhwan…”

 

“Mais elle n'était pas bâclée ! Juste difficile ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai mal basculé sur mon quart avec ce genre de glace… En plus je ne suis pas tombé.”

 

Je ris devant son air révolté et lui tapotai le dos par compassion avant d'aller saluer rapidement Maia et Alex. Il fallut ensuite que j'aille signer un autographe pour quelqu'un de l'équipe chinoise et je retournai auprès de Shoma et Satoko qui restaient dans leur coin.

 

“ _ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit _ ”, grommela Shoma en observant le chorégraphe qui essayait de mettre en vain de l'ordre dans notre formation.

 

“ _ Je comprends un peu mais l'accent français n'est pas facile _ ”, acquiesçai-je.

 

On observa dans un silence contemplatif les gens se placer et le groupe des paires s'avancer pour faire… quelque chose. À ce moment là, je vis Javi se trainer dans ma direction et j'ouvris les bras en m'approchant : il s'y écroula sans cérémonie.

 

“Ça va ?”, m'inquiétai-je après l'avoir relâché.

 

“Je suis crevé”, soupira-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage. “Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas réussi à supprimer mon jet lag… Ce matin j'ai croisé Brian au petit déjeuner et j'ai commencé à lui parler en espagnol…”

 

Je ris alors qu'il s'appuyait sur mon épaule avec un soupir de fin du monde.

 

“Tu as une sale tête.”

 

“Merci, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris un sweat à capuche”, renifla-t-il. “On a combien pour l'entraînement ? Deux heures ?”

 

“C'est ça, et après c'est l'entraînement individuel.”

 

“Je vais faire une sieste entre les deux.”

 

“Javi…”, protestai-je.

 

“Salut Shoma kun”, m'ignora-t-il superbement.

 

Celui-ci le salua de la tête avec un sourire poli (prudent je dirais), et Satoko regardai partout sauf vers nous, tout en tournant sur elle-même.

 

“Pour Yuzu je sais déjà, mais toi tu as bien dormi Shoma ?”

 

“Non”, marmonna-t-il. “Pas bon lit.”

 

“Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend”, sourit Javi en entreprenant de… masser les épaules ?... torturer le plus petit ? 

 

Shoma émit un bruit non identifiable et s'écroula à moitié en avant.

 

“ **Spain** !”, cria le chorégraphe dans son micro.

 

“Oui, c'est moi”, lança Javi sous les rires des autres patineurs.

 

“Tu es après pour l'entrée, là bas…”

 

Javi s'éloigna donc sans trop comprendre où il devait se placer et j'agitai la main moqueusement.

 

“Bye bye Javi !”

 

“ **Japan** !”

 

Zut.

 

“J'ai besoin du nom du représentant”, expliqua-t-il en levant son bloc note.

 

“Hanyu Yuzuru”, articulai-je en hésitant à me lancer dans le challenge de lui épeler mon nom. 

 

Je décidai contre, vu que peu importait comment il l'écrivait la prononciation n'en serait pas meilleure.

 

“Ok, vous serez après l'Espagne.  **Les États-Unis ?** ”, s'éloigna-t-il.

 

“ _ Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'on devait faire _ ”, grimaçai-je. “ _ Il faut rejoindre Javi ? _ ”

 

“ _ C'est pour l'entrée ? Il faut faire quelque chose à nous trois je crois _ ”, réfléchit Satoko.

 

À défaut de comprendre quelque chose on commença à discuter de ce qu'on allait faire. Mon idée de triple Axel fut refusé (snif) et vu qu'aucun de mes deux compatriotes n'étaient ouverts à un quelconque saut, on finit par se mettre d'accord sur une petite figure synchronisée pour impressionner le public. Pendant ce temps Junhwan s'ennuyait à côté de nous en tournant sur lui-même (chose que les patineurs faisaient souvent quand ils s'ennuyaient ou voulaient se distraire) et Javi parlait avec toute personne disponible autour de lui pour passer le temps. Finalement la répétition commença et tout le monde sortit de la glace en se bousculant pendant que je triturais avec concentration Pooh-san qui s'était un peu fait écraser dans le fond de mon sac.

 

Les musiques défilèrent dans un concours de stéréotypes et Junhwan se perdit en embarras avec Gangnam style, les russes tentèrent un début de danse avec Kalinka (ils abandonnèrent rapidement) et ainsi de suite. Quand le présentateur appela l'Espagne il y eut immédiatement des cris et des sifflements des patineurs en encouragements et Javi se contenta de traverser la patinoire paresseusement, les mains dans les poches, ignorant la chanson ridicule qui lui avait été assignée.

 

“ **Japan !** ”

 

Grand silence.

 

“ _ C'est nous ! _ ”, paniqua Shoma.

 

Les gens s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer et je courus vers la glace en riant. Apparemment c'était PPAP pour nous… Au moins on nous avait épargné une musique pseudo-traditionnelle contrairement aux pauvres chinois.

 

“ **Ok, très bien** ”, essaya de nous rassembler le chorégraphe un fois tout le monde sur la glace. “ **Maintenant sur le côté, traversez jusqu'au centre** …”

 

Autant dire que ce fut du grand n'importe quoi : tout le monde discutait avec son voisin, traversant anarchiquement la largeur de la patinoire sans aucun soucis de synchronisation et encore moins d’esthétique.

 

“... **euhm, finalement oubliez ça. Allez juste au bout et sortez** ”, abandonna-t-il.

 

On suivit les autres jusqu'au bout en file indienne (plus ou moins) puis le français essaya de nous faire sortir en paire.

 

“ **Une fille un garçon, une fille un garçon** …”

 

J'eus un moment de flottement avant de rejoindre ma partenaire du moment au petit trot.

 

“ **Agitez les mains** …”

 

Je me tournai vers Shoma juste derrière moi et lui fit coucou, celui-ci tendant un bras exagérément désespéré dans ma direction. Je lui répondis avec tout autant de désespoir. On sortit tous, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de filles et que Javi et Scott avaient donc dû se mettre ensemble à leur plus grande joie : ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous avec enthousiasme et cela conclut l’exercice. Le chorégraphe partit alors se suicider en nous laissant seuls et on recommença à peaufiner notre entrée au milieu des autres équipes.

 

“Yuzuru ?”

 

Je me tournai vers Scott qui me désigna la barrière où les responsables me faisaient de grands signes.

Il y avait trois français avec un accent… intéressant…, qui me demandaient des choses incompréhensibles.

 

“Je ne sais pas”, grimaçai-je en tournant la tête pour trouver une aide quelconque autour de moi. 

 

Satoko s'était prudemment éloignée et Shoma tournait sur lui-même pour exprimer son refus de prendre part à toute sorte d'interaction linguistique. Décidément…

J'aperçus un sweat gris patiner à proximité et saisis ma chance.

 

“Javi ?...”

 

Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et s'approcha avec un grand sourire interrogatif. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux trois personnes derrière la barrière pour exprimer ma détresse et il comprit immédiatement.

 

“Oui. Je peux vous aider ?”, demanda-t-il en s'accoudant à côté de moi.

 

Le staff s'en remit alors à lui et après quelques minutes d'observation polie je m'éclipsai avec un remerciement silencieux pour Javi, lui touchant simplement le dos pour signaler mon départ sans les interrompre.

 

“ _ Tu sais bien faire _ ”, remarqua Satoko quand je les rejoins.

 

“ _ À quel sujet ? _ ”

 

“ _ Javi kun _ ”, clarifia Shoma. “ _ Il est gentil mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui parfois… _ ”

 

“ _ L'habitude _ ”, proposai-je. “ _ Toi aussi tu es timide Satoko san ? _ ”

 

Celle-ci acquiesça en rougissant de gêne et je souris avec amusement. Javi avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine…

 

“ _ Tu veux que je te présente ? _ ”

 

Cette fois-ci Satoko secoua la tête avec horreur et se cacha dans ses mains en gémissant. 

 

“ _ Courage Satoko chan _ ”, marmonna Shoma en lui tapotant le dos.

 

Un entraînement collectif productif et professionnel, on peut le dire...

Une fois cette session terminée la plupart des patineurs sortirent mais quelques-uns restèrent pour s'entraîner en prévision du gala : évidemment j'en faisais parti. L'ambiance n'était pas très pratique avec tous les projecteurs en cours de réglage et les ombres, mais c’était le jeu… Étant donné que je n'avais « rien » fait avant, je commençai par des exercices d'échauffement tranquilles, laissant faire ma mémoire musculaire et réfléchissant à mes programmes. Le quad Sal était passé pour le GPF mais il avait été récalcitrant, et ce n'était pas la première fois…

 

Je sautai un triple Axel en m'attirant des applaudissements et des «oooh !» pendant que j’énumérai mentalement tous les combos/entrées/sorties possibles pouvant me rapporter des points. Ce n'était pas vraiment par rapport au gala mais bon… Triple Axel back counter, disons combo triple Toe, single Toe, encore single Toe, encore un… je vacillai en déséquilibre et soupirai : j'aurais aimé finir en grand Aigle… Bref…

 

Alors que je buvais tranquillement au bord je vis Evgenia enchaîner la séquence mais en remplaçant un single Toe en double Toe : les applaudissements furent presque moqueurs et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. D'ailleurs celui qui gérait les projecteurs devait penser pareil parce qu'un cercle de lumière me suivit alors que je m'avançais sous les rires des spectateurs : ça partait en duel.

Triple Axel, triple Toe, double Toe, Toe, et enfin triple Axel sans transition pour conclure. Je ne tombai pas mais limite… Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Evgenia qui leva les mains en signe de reddition : parfait. Je fis un signe aux projecteurs pour qu'ils arrêtent de me suivre et recommençai l'entraînement. Au début je réussis le quad Sal (même si l'atterrissage aurait pu être mieux) mais au fur et à mesure du temps ma rotation se raccourcissait : combo avorté, quad chuté, quad changé en triple…

Je grognai de frustration et aperçus Javi entrer sur la glace (toujours en retard). Après quelques tours supplémentaires je patinai à côté de lui en le regardant faire les mêmes exercices que moi pour s'échauffer.

 

“Evgenia t'a lancé un duel de sauts il paraît ?”, lança-t-il sans s'arrêter.

 

“Les nouvelles vont vite… J'ai gagné.”

 

“Je n'aurais jamais supposé le contraire, tu ne serais pas là sinon. Et tu l'aurais eu à l'usure…”

 

“Je ne peux pas perdre sur le triple Axel. Par contre heureusement que tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure… En fait j'aurais même préféré que tu ne sois pas là du tout”, soupirai-je.

 

“Termine ta phrase Yuzu, sinon je vais repartir le cœur brisé et aller pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sur l'épaule du premier venu, sûrement Kikuchi san…”

 

“JenarriveplusauquadSal”, marmonnai-je d'une traite.

 

“Mmh… J'ai compris quad Sal…”

 

“Je n'arrive pas à faire le quad Sal depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai honte… Je préfère que tu ne vois pas ça…”

 

“Yuzu, je t'ai déjà vu tomber sur un triple Axel transformé en simple : de quoi as-tu honte ?”, rit-il.

 

“Chut ! Non non non ! Embarrassant, tais-toi”, gémis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

 

“Ta tête après la chute était le meilleur”, soupira-t-il avec nostalgie.

 

“Javi ! Au lieu de rappeler l'embarrassant fais un quad Sal : je veux revoir”, réclamai-je en boudant.

 

“Certainement pas. Je viens d'entrer, je suis fatigué, il n'y a aucun intérêt…”

 

“Me faire plaisir ?”, tentai-je.

 

“Tu es le patineur qui me voit le plus sauter, pourquoi un de plus maintenant ?”

 

“Tu sais que je fonctionne au visuel… Javiiiiii… Tu es mon seul espoir”, suppliai-je.

 

“Désolé, l'espoir est en pause pour le moment.”

 

“ _ Kuso. _ ”

 

“C'est normal de rater des quads dans le noir après une compétition fatigante, Yuzu… Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça et ne vas pas te blesser, ok ? En plus tu en as réussis un tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu pendant que je prenais mon café”, soupira-t-il.

 

“Un pas très bien. Dois faire mieux.”

 

“Pas maintenant Yuzu, je ne saute pas avant mon troisième café et tu le sais très bien…”

 

“Mais il est quatre heures de l'après-midi !”

 

“Ce n'est pas la question. Peux-tu te contenter de faire de gentilles séquences tranquilles pour aujourd'hui ? Des petits spins par-ci par-là ?”

 

Je m'éloignai les bras croisés et la tête haute sans répondre, lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches.

 

“Et ne boude pas ou tu n'auras personne avec qui faire une bataille de quads à la fin du gala”, lança-t-il vicieusement.

 

J'hésitai, ralentis un peu et réfléchis à mes options.

 

“Je pourrai faire un duel de triples avec Zhenya…”

 

“Des triples ?”, ricana-t-il. “Bien sûr Yuzu, fais toi plaisir, j'applaudirai depuis le bord.”

 

J'en grinçai des dents.

 

“Je pourrai demander à… à……”

 

“À ?...”

 

Un silence.

 

“Ok, tu gagnes juste cette fois”, grognai-je. “Mais je te déteste…”

 

“Mais oui Yuzu, moi aussi je t'aime”, rit-il en changeant d'exercice.

 

“Niahniahniah…”

 

Javi éclata de rire et je m'éloignai pour sauver le reste de ma dignité.

C'est vrai que je n'étais pas au pic de ma forme mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rater des quad Sals ou des Axels en combos. Je refis quelques essais moyennement fructueux, je partis dans un triple Axel-multiple-Toes-simples un peu trop près du bord et je m'écrasai par terre disgracieusement devant Javi qui leva le patin juste à temps pour ne pas me couper la figure en deux.

 

“Yuzu, attention !”, protesta-t-il. “On a dit pas de blessures, arrête de faire n'importe quoi ! Ça va ?”

 

Je répondis d'un vagissement désespéré et il renifla en levant les yeux au ciel, me laissant moisir sur la glace à contempler ma vie avec désespoir… Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

 

“Javi !”, appelai-je en le rattrapant rapidement.

 

“C'est non.”

 

“Je n'ai rien dit…”

 

“Peut-être mais je sais que ça commence par quad et que ça finit par Sal…”

 

Il était très fort…

 

“Si tu en fais juste un à la fin de ton échauffement j'essayerai après toi et j'arrêterai les sauts.”

 

Javi fit un drôle de bruit entre l'étouffement, le rire incrédule et l'exclamation outrée.

 

“S'il te plaît Javi… Allez… S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît…”

 

“Un seul”, craqua-t-il. “Et après si je te vois lancer ne serait-ce qu'un simple Toe, je te tacle hors de la glace.”

 

“Oui ! Merci Javi ! Tu es le meilleur, je ne te déteste plus”, applaudis-je avec excitation.

 

“Opportuniste…”

 

Si nous n'étions pas en plein mouvement je lui aurais donné un câlin… Il soupira, jeta un coup d'oeil autour de nous pour vérifier que la voie était libre et accéléra.

 

“Tu as finis ton échauffement ?!”, lui criai-je.

 

Il me répondit d'un bref oui en préparant son entrée et je me dépêchai de me rapprocher pour bien voir le saut malgré l'obscurité. Des applaudissements retentirent, suivi de «oooh» quand il ajouta un petit double toe un peu flemmard sur la fin (pour faire joli).

 

“Heureux ?”, demanda-t-il les poings sur les hanches.

 

“Javi, Brian déteint sur toi de façon effrayante…”

 

“Espèce d'ingrat !”

 

Je ris en m'éloignant pour sauter ce fichu quad en sentant son regard dans mon dos. 

 

“Jambe gauche !”, cria-t-il.

 

Je savais : je l'avais vu pendant son saut, sa jambe gauche était un peu plus pliée que moi pour lancer plus fort... C'était vexant qu'il le remarque directement sur moi par contre, mais vu le nombre de fois qu'on se voyait sauter des quads on savait où se trouvait nos problèmes respectifs.

Je fus tellement soulagé de sentir ma rotation se compléter que j'en oubliai d'ajouter une combinaison, jetant un pauvre Toe simple histoire de dire que.

 

“Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas la fin du monde…”

 

“Tu as sauvé ma vie”, soupirai-je en l'enlaçant brièvement.

 

“Plutôt tes jambes et les cheveux de Brian, mais ok…”

 

“Tu es le meilleur.”

 

“Je sais.”

 

“Maintenant je vais faire des triples Axels.”

 

“Yuzu !”

 

Je gloussai en fuyant et me contentai de spins pour ne pas me faire tacler. Quand je vis Javi sortir il me lança un regard de tueur en désignant Kikuchi san et en faisant signe qu'il me surveillait : zut. On ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne dans ce bas monde… Je continuai à travailler jusqu'à être le dernier et la voix du micro résonna dans la patinoire.

 

“ **Le dernier patineur qui n'arrête pas de sauter ; s'il vous plaît, quittez la glace** …”

 

J'avais fait un simple Axel délayé, est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter de le crier au micro ? Je ne savais pas si Javi était encore dans les coulisses…

Je saluai rapidement et sortis au cas où, vérifiant que personne ne me courrait après dans les couloirs avec des intentions meurtrières.


	18. Point de Rupture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi en a marre.

_Javi_

 

Les Mondiaux s’approchaient presque aussi rapidement que Yuzuru s’éloignait. J’avais essayé de lui donner de l’espace, du temps, je faisais attention de ne pas lui parler pendant la séance et d’attendre les pauses… mais ça ne lui suffisait apparemment pas. Parfois j’avais même l’impression qu’il préférerait que je ne sois pas là du tout vu la façon dont il m’ignorait durant l’entraînement : quand j’obtenais un bonjour ou un au revoir je pouvais m’estimer heureux…

Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça.

 

Je comprenais son stress, je savais aussi qu’il était blessé, même s’il avait essayé de me le cacher. Je n’avais pas été là quand c’était arrivé mais j’avais vu la compétition en vidéo, j’avais vu qu’après sa chute il s’était contenté de tourner lentement autour de la patinoire en ignorant son run through avec la musique qui continuait à jouer, balançant prudemment son poids d’un pied à l’autre, calculant et mesurant chaque aller/retour qu’il faisait en le comparant avec le programme qu’il était sensé faire dans quelques minutes. J’avais été incapable de deviner la gravité de son état même en connaissant ses petits gestes de mesurage mais je savais pertinemment ce qu’il était en train de faire : un contrôle des dommages. Pourtant il avait quand même terminé la compétition, était revenu comme si de rien n’était, et son entraînement n’avait absolument pas changé. Ça m’inquiétait : ça, et la distance qu’il mettait entre nous. À chaque fois que j’essayais de lui parler il avait un prétexte pour fuir et au bout d’un moment il ne faisait même plus l’effort d’en trouver des convaincants, à croire que ça ne valait pas le coup.

 

J’avais de la pression aussi, beaucoup, et quand il me sortit une excuse de courses à faire (alors que je savais pertinemment que c’était sa mère qui s’en occupait) pour ne pas avoir à me parler après la séance, c’était la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase : je craquai au milieu du couloir.

 

“Est-ce que rejeter tout le monde va améliorer la qualité de tes quads ?!”, lui criai-je alors qu’il était déjà à quelques mètres de moi. “Parce que si c’est le cas, tu t’y prends de la bonne manière !”

 

Il se retourna avec énervement vers moi : on savait tous les deux que ses quads, notamment le Salchow, lui posaient de gros problèmes depuis qu’il s’était blessé.

 

“Je dois me concentrer”, répliqua-t-il sèchement. “Et si je dois sacrifier des choses, peu importe : certaines personnes sont prêtes à réellement s’impliquer dans leur quotidien pour atteindre l’or, tu sais ?”

 

Le petit bâtard…

 

“Non, je n’étais pas au courant : peut-être parce que je ne suis en contact qu’avec un gamin prétentieux qui se croit plus spécial que tout le monde. Tu sais, un jour les gens vont vraiment en avoir marre de te courir après et ils laisseront tomber, et à ce moment-là tu te retrouveras tout seul avec tes chères médailles. Les gens ne seront pas toujours là pour toi quand tu le voudras : ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne Yuzuru.”

 

“Les gens font ce qu’ils veulent : je ne demande rien à personne. C’est toi qui est tout le temps sur mon dos à vouloir jouer aux amis parfaits.”

 

“C’est vrai, désolé d’avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre que tu ne voulais pas d’amis. Tu ne veux pas faire partie de la vie de quelqu’un de cette façon et tu ne veux même pas que quelqu’un fasse partie de la tienne : tu veux simplement des fans que tu peux ignorer quand bon te semble, qui acquiescent chacun de tes mots et qui trouvent toutes tes décisions plus géniales les unes que les autres, même celles qui sont complètement stupides. Par exemple : patiner alors qu’on est blessé à la cheville gauche.”

 

Je fus très satisfait de le voir se figer sans répartie.

 

“Comment tu sais ?!”, gronda-t-il.

 

“Malheureusement pour toi, je sais parfaitement comment tu patines quand tu es en bonne santé ou quand tu es blessé. Dès que j’ai vu ta réaction après ta chute, je savais le problème. Pourquoi ? C’était un secret peut-être ?”, ricanai-je.

 

“Tu- Je ne suis pas blessé ! Si tu oses dire quoi que ce soit-”

 

“Je n’ai pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit !”, le coupai-je en haussant le ton. “Si je veux que tu perdes, je n’ai qu’à m’asseoir et te regarder aggraver ta blessure jusqu’à ce que ta jambe soit en miettes ! Tu te sabottes tout seul, espèce d’idiot !”

 

Je vis qu’il était près à m’insulter de tous les noms mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

 

“Je devrais te laisser patiner jusqu’au moment où tu ne pourras plus tenir debout sans béquilles et que ta carrière soit ruinée ! Ça arrivera vite vu ton comportement, et là on verra qui gagnera.”

 

“Tu es simplement jaloux !”

 

“Jaloux ?”, ris-je. “Je ne suis pas celui avec un quad Sal merdique et des sauts inconstants. Je suis le champion du monde, et je le resterai.”

 

À ce niveau là, il était à la limite de me frapper mais il pouvait toujours tenter sa chance : j’étais plus fort que lui physiquement. S’il essayait, j’aurais le plaisir d’être celui qui lui en mettrait une.

 

“Je t’en pris Hanyu : vas faire tes courses si importantes qui prennent tout ton temps d’athlète prodige. Je vais demander à Brian de changer les horaires de mes cours. Bonne chance avec le quad Sal !”

 

Je n’attendis pas sa réponse et partis vers le bureau de Brian, tambourinant à la porte avant d’entrer sans attendre l’invitation non plus. Quand il vit ma tête, il se contenta de soupirer et de me désigner la chaise en face de lui.

 

“Je veux changer mes horaires de cours”, grondai-je sans prendre la peine de préciser la raison.

 

“Tu as tenu plus longtemps que ce que je pensais”, soupira-t-il. “J’ai déjà préparé plusieurs alternatives : choisis celle qui t’arrange le plus.”

 

Il tourna l’écran de son ordinateur vers moi, dévoilant un planning avec les différents emplois du temps de ses élèves et quelques espaces libres surlignés parmis lesquels je pouvais choisir. Je contractai la mâchoire en voyant ceux que j’étais censé partager avec Yuzuru et désignai à Brian ceux qui m’intéressaient.

 

“Je te les enverrai par mail”, acquiesça-t-il. “Je suis désolé pour l’attitude de Yuzu. Il devient toujours… comment dire…”

 

“Insupportable, oui. Il devrait comprendre qu’être blessé ne lui donne pas le droit de se comporter comme ça.”

 

Brian se figea en me regardant et je levai un sourcil interrogatif.

 

“Blessé ?”, répéta-t-il.

 

Cette fois-ci je clignai des yeux avec incompréhension.

 

“Tu… tu es au courant, n’est-ce pas ?”, hésitai-je. “Que Yuzu s’est blessé à la cheville, au NHK trophy…”

 

Vu comme Brian pâlit, ce n’était pas le cas.

C’est à ce moment-là que la réalisation me frappa : Yuzuru ne m’avait pas caché sa blessure, il l’avait caché à tout le monde. Il n’avait pas eu de traitements, c’était pour ça qu’il continuait son entraînement sans aucun changement, et c’était aussi pour ça qu’il avait été tellement choqué quand j’avais deviné sa blessure. Et qu’il ne voulait surtout pas que j’en parle.

 

“Le petit con”, siffla Brian en sautant sur son téléphone.

 

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai : cacher une blessure avant une compétition pareille, c’était complètement immature et irresponsable… C’était tout à fait lui.

 

“Kikuchi ? C’est Brian Orser à l’appareil, Yuzuru s’est blessé au NHK, est-ce que vous étiez au courant ?!”

 

Je n’entendis pas la réponse mais j’étais sûr que la réponse était non : si Kikuchi san avait été au courant, il n’aurait pas toléré que Yuzuru continue à ce rythme.

J’éprouvai une légère culpabilité à l’idée que cette révélation puisse l’empêcher de concourir mais je la chassai bien vite : ce n’était pas le fait de le dire qui posait problème, c’était le fait de l’avoir cachée aussi longtemps et de l’avoir probablement empirée. Et s’il n’était pas capable de supporter les Mondiaux à cause de ça, c’était son problème.

 

“Comment tu l’as su ? Je ne pense pas qu’il soit venu te le dire”, demanda Brian quand il raccrocha.

 

“Tu as vu la chute, non ? Et après il n’a pas arrêter de tomber pendant les séances sur des choses qui ne lui posaient aucun problème avant…”

 

“Au NHK, il avait dit que ce n’était pas grave, et il n’avait pas eu de problème pour le programme long donc je l’ai cru”, soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

 

“Ravi de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à subir son mauvais caractère”, conclus-je en me levant. “À jeudi, bon courage.”

 

Le jour suivant, Brian m’informa que je n’avais plus besoin de changer mes horaires car Yuzuru partait se faire soigner au Japon et qu’il y finirait son entraînement jusqu’aux Mondiaux. Je ne le revis pas, il ne me contacta évidemment pas, et l’un dans l’autre je pouvais dire que c’était un bon débarras.


	19. Solo

_ Yuzu _

 

Je le détestais, je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de le jeter aux loups et de laisser ma fédération porter plainte pour tous les motifs qu’elle voulait. Il avait vendu ma blessure à Brian, Kikuchi san, et maintenant je n’étais pas sûr de pouvoir concourir du tout : c’était exactement pour ce genre de chose que le proximité avec un adversaire était dangereuse. Jamais il n’aurait dû savoir, jamais je n’aurais dû le laisser suffisamment proche pour qu’il puisse s’en apercevoir et l’utiliser contre moi. Repartir au Japon avait été une porte de sortie salvatrice : si je l’avais recroisé dans les couloirs je ne suis pas sûr que j’aurais pu me contrôler. 

Une fois chez moi, j’avais enfin pu respirer en sachant que personne ne pourrait me contredire ou deviner quelque chose que je voulais cacher en me jetant un coup d’œil : j’étais en sécurité. J’avais réussi à obtenir l’autorisation de continuer l'entraînement, ignorer les avertissements des médecins, et le programme d’entraînement m’était envoyé chaque semaine par mail. Le staff qui assistait à mes entraînements ne me parlaient pas : je les en avais découragés dès le premier jour, ils étaient juste là si j’avais besoin de quelque chose. Les Mondiaux approchaient trop vite, ma blessure ne guérissait pas suffisamment rapidement, j’avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et j’étais d’une humeur massacrante. Mes quads ne se stabilisaient pas, c’était même le contraire, et je n’avais pas de coach sur le bord de la glace pour me conseiller : tout ça à cause d’un maudit espagnol qui n’était pas fichu de s’occuper de ses affaires. Je le maudissais chaque jour pendant un minimum d’une heure pour me soulager mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Rien n’avançait, j’avais l’impression de régresser, je n’avais plus qu’un mois avant la compétition et je sentais que la dépression me guettait. Les médicaments qu’on me prescrivait n’arrangeaient rien : j’étais allergique à plus de la moitié d’entre eux. Les antibiotiques, l’alcool de la plupart des désinfectants utilisés après les piqures que je devais faire régulièrement à l'hôpital ; ils déclenchaient des effets secondaires qui pompaient totalement mon énergie et je n’en voyais plus le bout. Pour couronner le tout, ma mère était retournée à Sendai pour profiter de ma famille vu que j’étais de nouveau au Japon en terrain connu, et j’étais désespérément seul. Le staff et les médecins ne comptaient absolument pas, je vivais dans une chambre d'hôtel louée par ma fédération et malgré le luxe, elle n’était pas familière et ne m’apportait aucun réconfort. Je voyais chaque jour mes espoirs de victoire s’éloigner et je me raccrochais à ce que je pouvais : la patinage. Le staff n’essayait même plus de me faire sortir de la glace à l’heure prévue et je ne partais que lorsque je commençais à avoir des vertiges. J’avais la patinoire pour moi tout seul de tout façon.

Quand un représentant de ma fédération était venu me voir à la fin d’une séance particulièrement désastreuse et avait sous entendu que la JSF pourrait “m’aider” en me donnant “des petits remontants”, ça avait été la goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et j’avais craqué. Je lui avais hurlé dessus, balancé tout ce qui me tombait sous la main pour le chasser et j’avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand j’avais été enfin seul dans ma suite. J’étais fichu : à partir du moment où on considérait qu’il me fallait des drogues pour pouvoir gagner, c’était que je ne valais plus rien. 

 

Je n’avais pas été à l'entraînement le lendemain, et personne n’avait insisté après que j’ai renvoyé un manager en lui balançant presque une lampe de bureau dans la figure. J’étais resté au lit toute la journée, je n’avais pas mangé, par contre j’avais bien vomi après avoir pris mon traitement quotidien. Je n’en pouvais plus, je voulais rentrer au Canada et me terrer là-bas jusqu’à ce que le monde entier m’ait oublié… 

Quand j’aperçus le porte-clé pendant innocemment à mon sac d'entraînement, je le balançai par la fenêtre ouverte en manquant d’arracher la fermeture éclaire de rage au passage. Il me fallut ensuite moins de trois secondes pour me sentir encore plus misérable et isolé, et dévaler l’escalier de l’hôtel pour chercher pathétiquement le porte-clé dans la rue. Évidemment il était introuvable, parce qu’il avait pu tomber n’importe où : sur la route, dans les égouts, de l’autre côté de la rue… Je cherchai pendant quinze minutes avec désespoir sans lever la tête, avec la ferme intention de continuer jusqu’à l’avoir retrouver même si ça me prenait cinq heures, quand une petite fille s’approcha en me tendant timidement l’ourson que j’avais pensé ne jamais revoir. Je faillis éclater en sanglots au milieu de la rue avant qu’une femme, sûrement la mère de l’enfant, n’arrive vers nous au pas de course.

 

_ “Yuuki, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! Je suis désolée jeune homme…” _

 

“ _ Maman, je dois rendre le trésor au monsieur”, _ protesta-t-elle.

 

“ _ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu ramasses les choses par terre !” _

 

_ “Désolé madame, c’est à moi”,  _ intervins-je immédiatement en m’agenouillant près de la petite. 

 

“ _ Il faut prendre soin des trésors, monsieur”,  _ me gronda-t-elle avec une petite moue sévère. “ _ Regarde, moi il ne me quitte jamais” _

 

Elle se tourna de profil pour me montrer un porte-clé en forme de fée accroché à un passant de ceinture de son jean.

 

“ _ Je ferai attention” _ , acquiesçai-je en recueillant l’ourson qu’elle lâcha dans la paume de mes mains. “ _ Merci d’avoir trouvé mon trésor…” _

 

Elle me fit un grand sourire lumineux et je ne pus m’empêcher de me rendre compte à quel point ça faisait longtemps que personne ne m’avait sourit comme ça. Ou plutôt, à quel point ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas vu la personne qui me souriait tout le temps comme ça.

 

Je m’inclinai devant la mère et agitai la main pour saluer la petite fille avant de remonter dans ma chambre en serrant mon mini Pooh-san. Je ne pus me résoudre à le raccrocher, le gardant à la main de peur qu’il disparaisse si je le lâchai plus d’une seconde. Je fermai également la fenêtre, au cas où, et quand je me couchai je gardai l’ourson contre moi, en sécurité au creux de mes mains.

 

Ma famille m’offrait des cadeaux pour mes anniversaires, les fans me jetaient des cadeaux sur la glace, mais Javi avait été la seule personne extérieur à ce cercle qui m’en avait offert un. Il avait été un ami, un jour. Je n’étais pas sûr qu’il accepte de me reparler, ou même simplement de me regarder. Je me recroquevillai un peu plus au fond de mon lit en me rappelant qu’il n’y aurait plus jamais quelqu’un qui me sourirait sur le podium, qui m’enlacerait pour me féliciter ou me consoler sans se soucier des on-dit, et que c’était entièrement ma faute.

 

~~~~

 

_ Javi _

 

Il restait une semaine avant le départ pour Boston et Yuzuru n’avait pas donné signe de vie. J’avais demandé à Brian il y avait de ça une semaine mais il m’avait répondu qu’il n’en savait rien : soit parce qu’il n’en savait effectivement rien (ce qui était possible), soit parce que ce n’était pas une information que j’avais le droit de connaître (ce qui était encore plus possible).

Quelques années plus tôt, je n’aurais pas hésité une seule seconde et j’aurais appelé directement, ou harcelé Brian, ou fais tout mon possible pour savoir s’il allait bien. Aujourd’hui ce n’était plus mon droit et je n’étais pas sûr que j’en avais simplement envie. S’entraîner sans Yuzuru avait été libérateur au début mais déprimant sur la fin, si j’étais honnête avec moi-même. Il devait sûrement très bien gérer de son côté sans se soucier de rien mais ça me faisait mal de savoir qu’on avait perdu ce qu’on avait eu en même temps que le droit de s’inquiéter et de se préoccuper de l’autre. Je n’avais jamais perdu un ami, en tout cas pas de façon aussi brutal, et tout ce que ça impliquait me terrifiait. Yuzuru n’avait pas simplement été un ami (ou une ébauche d’ami), il avait été celui avec qui j’avais partagé cinq ans de vie, d’entraînements, de victoires et de défaites : parmi tous les moments forts que j’avais connu ces dernières années, ceux où Yuzuru était absent se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main. Je ne lui avais pas pardonné et je n’étais pas prêt de le faire mais je n’avais plus suffisamment d’énergie pour être en colère. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais quand je le reverrais à Boston, s’il participait, mais ma plus grande crainte était de le voir m’ignorer froidement comme un inconnu. 

 

Plusieurs fois j’avais hésité à envoyer un message ou à appeler, sans savoir quoi dire de toute façon, et à chaque fois j’avais résisté. Je n’hésitai cependant pas une seconde quand je vis une demande de connection sur Skype, me préparant à moitié pour une erreur de sa part.

Je me retrouvai alors face à un oreiller.

Dans une chambre d’hôtel.

 

“Si c’est une blague, je n’ai ni le temps ni l’envie d’y participer”, prévins-je froidement.

 

“Non ! Pas blague !”

 

Je haussai un sourcil en voyant la tête de Yuzu sortir à moitié de derrière l’oreiller, juste assez pour apercevoir ses cheveux et ses yeux.

 

“Je ne suis pas non plus sûr d’avoir le temps et l’envie de te parler. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?”

 

“Rien, dire bonjour, comment aller…”

 

Sa voix était un peu étouffée par le coussin mais si je me focalisais sur ses yeux, je pouvais dire qu’il mentait.

 

“Oh ? Donc après un mois à m’ignorer tu t’es souvenu de mon existence ?”, demandai-je en croisant les bras. “Tu veux peut-être un remerciement ?”

 

Il se renfonça derrière le coussin en ne laissant que ses cheveux visibles et je lâchai un soupir agacé.

 

“Si tu crois que faire le timide va te sortir d’affaire, tu te trompes lourdement Yuzuru. Je me fiche que tu mimes ta désolation, je veux des excuses, des vraies. Si c’est trop pour toi, je raccroche.”

 

L’oreiller vola hors du champ et d’après le bruit, percuta un vase qui se brisa par terre, mais Yuzuru n’y jeta même pas un coup d’oeil, se contentant d'agripper l’ordinateur avec panique.

 

“Non ! Pas raccorché ! S’il te plaît ! Désolé !”

 

Je reculai un peu devant son essoufflement et le regardai mieux, maintenant qu’il ne se cachait plus. Il n’avait pas l’air bien… Il avait maigri, il avait des cernes, il semblait trop pâle, malade...

 

“Yuzu, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?”, m’inquiétai-je en le regardant trembler et respirer comme s’il venait juste de terminer son programme long.

 

“Rien, bien, médicaments, fatigué…”

 

“Ta blessure ?-”

 

Je m’arrêtai avant d’avoir terminé ma phrase : inutile d’aller sur un terrain miné.

 

“Lentement mieux”, chuchota-t-il en continuant à fixer l’écran comme s’il s’attendait à ce que je raccroche s’il détournait le regard un seul instant. “C’est… Je vais bien.”

 

“Donc je te verrai à Boston ?”

 

Il hésita une demie seconde avant d’acquiescer. Donc son état était vraiment mauvais : les médecins avaient dû lui conseiller de se retirer de la compétition.

 

“Pourquoi tu as appelé, Yuzuru ?”, soupirai-je finalement.

 

“Voulais… Voulais dire désolé, et…”

 

“Désolé pour quoi ?”, insistai-je.

 

Il baissa la tête et se repositionna avec malaise.

 

“Pour… pour tout ? Pour ignorer, et… dire des choses mauvaises, et… tout ça…”

 

“Et alors ?”

 

“Et… et alors… tu… tu veux bien que je revienne au TCC après Boston ?”

 

J’avoue que j’étais surpris : je pensais qu’il me demanderait de le pardonner, ou quelque chose de la même veine.

 

“Tu n’as pas besoin de ma permission.”

 

“Je sais, mais je la veux”, marmonna-t-il. “Si tu ne veux pas, je… je ne reviendrai pas.”

 

“Tu quitterais le club ?”, vérifiai-je avec incrédulité.

 

Il hésita de nouveau puis acquiesça.

 

“Pourquoi ?”

 

“Parce que tu ne me verrais plus : plus de problème pour toi. Tu es le premier élève et c’est ma faute si tu ne veux plus voir, donc c’est normal que tu sois celui qui reste.”

 

“Je crois que tu ne comprends pas Yuzu… À aucun moment je n’ai plus voulu te voir : c’est toi qui est parti. Moi je veux te voir, te parler, m’entraîner avec toi, mais si c’est pour que tu m’ignores c’est comme si tu n’étais pas là. Tu peux revenir si tu recommences à agir normalement.”

 

“C’est vrai ?!”

 

“Je te propose que Boston soit un test : si tu te sens de revenir, reviens.”

 

“D’accord, d’accord test”, acquiesça-t-il frénétiquement.

 

“Yuzu, je ne pense pas que tu vas bien”, remarquai-je quand je vis les larmes coulées de ses yeux.

 

“C’est médicaments”, marmonna-t-il. “Je vais bien.”

 

“C’est faux et tu le sais. Dis moi ce qui se passe…”

 

Je ne compris pas vraiment la suite car il explosa en sanglots sans préavis, mélangeant l’anglais et le japonais sans se soucier d’être intelligible mais j’en ressortis qu’il allait encore moins bien que ce que j’avais supposé.

 

“Je veux rentrer… Je suis désolé… Je veux rentrer au Club...”

 

“Le TCC est toujours ton club Yuzu : c’est toi qui décide si tu veux y être et c’est toi qui décide si tu le quittes. Pourquoi Pooh-san n’est pas avec toi ?”

 

Yuzu s’essuya les yeux et se pencha avant de ramener Pooh-san près de lui, prenant un mouchoir au passage. Je souris en le voyant réarranger l’ours en peluche correctement.

 

“Dis Jabi, tu crois que je peux réussir à être un ami normal ?”

 

“Si on ignore tes sautes d’humeur, ta concentration obsessionnelle pour le patinage qui rend toutes relations sociales prolongées impossible, ton habitude à ignorer ton entourage quand tu es frustré, ta compétitivité qui prend le pas sur tout le reste et t’empêche d’être heureux pour les autres quand ils gagnent, le fait que tu refuses systématiquement toutes sorties non-utilitaires, et un bon tas d’autres choses : oui, bien sûr que tu pourrais être un ami normal”, reniflai-je.

 

“J'ai compris, j'ai compris”, soupira-t-il. “Je suis désolé… Mais j’ai eu des relations sociales prolongées !”

 

“Vraiment ? Avec des jeunes de ton âge ? À part moi bien sûr...”

 

Yuzu plissa les yeux avec concentration et je me retins de lever les miens au ciel.

 

“Ne te fatigue pas. Tu vas arriver à tenir jusqu’à Boston ?”

 

“Oui, j’ai Pooh-san… et mini Pooh-san : Pooh-kun”.

 

Il se repencha et cette fois-ci ramena le petit porte-clé que je lui avais offert.

 

“Tu l’as encore ?”, demandai-je avec surprise.

 

“Évidemment…”

 

Il sourit en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts avant de sursauter et de se tourner vers la droite.

 

“ _ Hanashichuu ! _ ”, cria-t-il.

 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ?”, me renseignai-je.

 

“Rien d’important”, grimaça-t-il. “C’est staff, pour aller à la patinoire.”

 

“Yuzu, si tu dois aller t’entraîner ne les fais pas attendre”, protestai-je.

 

“Mmh...”

 

Il ne paraissait pas convaincu et continuait à jouer distraitement avec le porte clé.

 

“Vas-y, tu pourras me rappeler après, si tu veux.”

 

“C’est vrai ?!”, bondit-il immédiatement.

 

“Mais oui, mais oui…”

 

“D’accord ! Merci Jabi !”

 

Je souris en secouant la tête alors qu’il se précipitait pour prendre son sac.

 

“À toute à l’heure Jabi !”, s’écria-t-il en revenant vers l’ordinateur pour raccrocher.

 

Je le saluai et éteignis la conversation à mon tour. 

Peut-être qu’on s’en sortirait bien, finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Hanashichuu ! »: Occupé !


	20. Boston

_Yuzu_

 

Je n’allais pas mentir : en atterrissant à Boston, tout n’était pas rose.

J’avais parlé trois fois à Javi cette dernière semaine, surtout pour mettre les points sur les i et que notre situation ne gêne aucun de nous deux pour la compétition. On était aux Mondiaux, on était tous les deux pressentis pour avoir l’or et tout n’était pas réglé, loin de là : on ne pouvait pas revenir à la normal d’un claquement de doigts, même si on le voulait. Il faudrait beaucoup de discussions et discuter en étant sous la pression de la plus grosse compétition de l’année aurait été stupide, ce n’était pas la peine d’aggraver la situation à cause de ça : on était tous les deux d’accord là-dessus.

On avait donc décidé d’agir cordialement pour notre temps ici, sans se forcer, et il était prévu qu’on se voit à l’hôtel pour une première reprise de contact. Les sujets à éviter étaient : la compétition, ma blessure, le patinage en général. La conversation allait être restreinte.

 

[Javi]

236, on est au même étage.

 

Javi était arrivé en premier parce que j’étais resté le plus longtemps possible au Japon pour mes traitements : c’était donc moi qui devait le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Pour essayer de décompresser et aussi parce que j’en avais grandement besoin, je m’installai d’abord dans ma chambre et pris un douche avant d’enfiler des vêtements confortables et aller frapper à sa porte.

 

Je m’étais préparé psychologiquement, un peu, pas assez à mon avis. Quand il ouvrit j’eus un moment de flottement : ça faisait plus d’un mois qu’on ne s’était pas vu, une éternité.

Un “bonjour” étranglé dut m’échapper pitoyablement à un moment ou un autre et il se poussa pour me laisser entrer.

 

“Tu as eu un bon vol ?”

 

Je me contentai de le regarder fixement. Il voulait vraiment qu’on se lance dans les mondanités ?

 

“Oui, merci… Umh… Le temps ici est bien ?”

 

Je faisais dans la mesure de mes capacités : ça faisait également un mois que je n’avais plus du tout parlé anglais, je n’étais pas prêt pour ça...

 

“Je ne pense pas que la météo des Etats-Unis te passionnent réellement”, remarqua-t-il.

 

“Tu n’as pas trop de jetlag ?”, proposai-je avec un haussement d’épaule.

 

“C’est mieux”, admit-il. “Il n’y a pas trop de différence d’horaire avec Toronto donc c’est facile de s’adapter.”

 

J’acquiesçai sans savoir comment prolonger la conversation sans tomber sur un des sujets tabous et le silence se prolongea. On était toujours debout, avec une distance inconfortable mais réglementaire de un mètre vingt entre nous, et c’était à la fois très gênant par cet espace et très bizarre par ce silence.

Javi n’était que très rarement calme, pour moi il était synonyme de sons constants : un rire, des blagues, ses petits bruits qui dépeignaient son humeur et ses pensées mieux que n’importe quel discours, ou même les sons physiques, les mouvements, un tapotement agacé ou concentré du doigt, le glissement des patins sur la glace… Un Javi silencieux était un Javi qui n’allait pas bien.

 

“Est-ce que ça va ?”, demandai-je le plus doucement possible.

 

Je ne me sentais pas de parler fort dans le silence ambiant.

 

“Je ne sais pas : toi, est-ce que ça va ?”, répondit-il sur le même ton.

 

“Pas trop…”, chuchotai-je en le fixant. “Mais je ne pense pas que je suis le seul…”

 

J’étais extrêmement tendu mais je ne m’en rendis compte que lorsque Javi franchit la distance entre nous pour m’enlacer, m’offrant du réconfort comme à chaque fois que j’en avais besoin. Je relâchai mes muscles et soupirai de soulagement, l’enlaçant en retour. J’avais souvent besoin de réconfort, même si je ne m’en rendais pas forcément compte sur le coup et même si je le rejetais. Avoir besoin de réconfort avait toujours été classé comme une faiblesse pour moi : c’était pour ça que je ne pouvais jamais me résoudre à en demander ouvertement. Pourtant même quand je ne demandais rien Javi était là, toujours proche, les bras ouverts, prêt à m’accueillir peu importe la situation, peu importe combien de fois j’avais refusé. 

 

“Merci”, marmonnai-je en inspirant profondément.

 

Je le sentis acquiescer muettement contre mon épaule et je le serrai un peu plus. J’avais mis du temps à comprendre que Javi avait aussi besoin de contact physique pour être rassuré, et que c’était pour ça qu’il en distribuait autant : dans l’espoir d’en recevoir en retour. Je n’étais pas sûr que c’était conscient mais je savais qu’une personne qui souriait tout le temps en arrosant les autres d’affection ne pouvait pas survivre sans en recevoir au moins autant. Et je savais qu’il en recevait beaucoup moins que ce qu’il en donnait, pas uniquement à cause de moi.

 

C’était étrange de penser que j’avais un jour été mal à l’aise à cause de ses contacts : maintenant je ressentais chaque étreinte comme normale, encourageante, sûre… Elle m’aidait à m’ancrer dans le moment présent et à me calmer : comme une bulle d’air pure dans laquelle je pouvais respirer avant de retourner en apnée…

Je m’étais aussi habitué à son parfum, et vu ma sensibilité aux odeurs ça me rassurait toujours qu’il n’en mette pas beaucoup : ça m’évitait d’être écœuré. En plus je ne savais pas comment il faisait mais il semblait toujours être plus chaud que moi, comme un radiateur, même après des heures passées dans le froid d’une patinoire. Il était toujours solide, plus musclé, et quand il m’enlaçait c’était toujours avec soin, comme si j’étais précieux. Parfois je me disais que ça serait plus simple s’il ne me lâchait plus du tout.

 

“Est-ce que tu es encore en colère ?”

 

“Pas vraiment… Juste fatigué je pense… Tu arrives à me fatiguer encore plus que les exercices de Brian : tu as du talent.”

 

Il se recula légèrement et je retins un grognement de protestation. Heureusement, il ne coupa pas tout contact et garda ses mains au niveau de ma taille, ne s’éloignant juste suffisamment pour pouvoir me regarder.

 

“Comment était le Japon ?”

 

“Pas très bon : pas agréable”, avouai-je en baissant la tête.

 

“Tu es parti parce que ton traitement devait obligatoirement se faire là-bas ou c’était pour m’éviter ?”

 

“Le traitement était plus simple à faire là-bas mais… j’aurais pu m’arranger pour le faire à Toronto…”

 

Il acquiesça et je fus soulagé de voir qu’il n’était pas spécialement en colère ou surpris par ma réponse.

 

“Les médecins ont dit que c’était mes ligaments. Ce n’est pas bon mais je vais faire de mon mieux.”

 

“J’ai très envie de te dire que tu ne devrais pas mais je vais me retenir”, soupira-t-il.

 

“Merci de ne pas dire «je t’avais prévenu»...”

 

“Je te l’ai déjà dit. À plusieurs reprises”, renifla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. “Maintenant j’ai abandonné : on sait tous les deux que j’ai toujours raison de toute façon…”

 

“Mouis…”

 

“Je suppose que je vais me contenter de te souhaiter bon courage alors ?”, conclut-il en me lâchant finalement.

 

“Merci, bon courage à toi aussi”, acquiesçai-je.

 

Il me raccompagna à la porte et je me dis que ça ne s’était pas si mal passé, finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est gros : préparez-vous !


	21. World Championship 2016

_ Yuzu _

 

Une faille, j’avais laissé une faille.

J’avais eu un sursaut d’énergie (l’énergie du désespoir peut-être) et mon programme court m’avais donné douze points d’avance sur le deuxième, sur Javi, un écart énorme, mais j’avais raté mon FS. Après tout j’étais encore blessé et un sursaut d’énergie n’était justement qu’un sursaut : court et intense. J’étais tombé, deux fois, j’avais mis une main à terre, une fois, et même avec mon avance sur le court j’avais su dès que j’avais vu le score. J’avais laissé la porte ouverte pour la médaille d’or, ou plutôt, je l’avais fermé avec le court mais j’avais oublié de la verrouiller avec le long. 

 

Dans le Kiss & Cry j’avais voulu le dire à Brian, lui dire que même si j’avais la première place maintenant, rien n’était joué. J’étais en danger, je le savais, je le sentais. Si Boyang dépassait les 205 points il pouvait me battre : peu probable, je vis rapidement qu’il ne pourrait pas le faire. Le dernier à passer était Patrick mais il ne pouvait pas remonter les 220 points nécessaire pour m’atteindre. L’avant-dernier était Shoma, c’était ses premiers mondiaux, il devait battre 224 points : aucun soucis à se faire.

Mais Javi, là était le danger, comme d’habitude, toujours. Il était champion du monde, il voulait le rester, et ce n’est pas parce qu'on avait un écart de points aussi long que la muraille de Chine, que j'avais un record du monde, un Season Best, que j'étais le favori, que la pluie de Poohs avait gênée sa préparation et qu’il ne pouvait plus enfiler ses patins à cause d’une blessure depuis hier que ça allait l’arrêter. C'était Javi.

 

Je ne pouvais que rester dans la Green Room et le regarder délivrer un programme parfait, le meilleur qu’il ait jamais donné en compétition mais le genre que j’avais déjà vu à Toronto. Ses quads ne tremblaient pas, ils étaient hauts, avec une vitesse improbable et il les raterrissait tous, un par un. Il souriait, haussait les épaules en riant après ses atterrissages, faisait des clins d’oeil aux juges, et même si tout ça faisait parti de la chorégraphie ça semblait tellement naturel… Comme s’il n’avait pas travaillé son programme des centaines de fois, comme si c’était simple.

 

_ Regarde le défoncer la porte que tu as oublié de verrouiller, que tu n’as pas été capable de verrouiller. Douze points de retards, ça ne veut rien dire pour lui... _

 

“Il est toujours en déséquilibre, il devrait tomber !”, stressa Boyang en s’agitant inconfortablement dans son fauteuil.

 

“Il n’a pas besoin d’être stable pour patiner, la gravité ne l’intéresse pas”, grinçai-je.

 

Ce n’était pas un compliment, je n’étais pas d’humeur à lancer des fleurs à celui qui allait me rafler la médaille d’or mondiale pour la deuxième année consécutive : c’était un fait, une observation.

 

Pour tous les patineurs la stabilité était ce qu’il y avait de plus précieux : rien d’étonnant quand on évoluait sur une surface glissante où on était pénalisé pour chaque chute. Tous les éléments étaient travaillé sans relâche pour que notre centre de gravité soit toujours bien placé par rapport au sol afin de ne pas être déséquilibré et tomber : logique, la base. 

Javi s’en fichait. 

Dans la majorité de ses programmes il zigzaguait, se tenait trop droit sur ses jambes pour vaciller plus naturellement (ce qui réduisait drastiquement toute sa stabilité), et enchaînait ses séquences de pas comme ça, sans faute. Pour quelqu’un qui prenait tant l’équilibre au sérieux que moi, c’était extrêmement stressant à regarder, et fascinant aussi quand ça ne me coûtait pas une médaille. C’était une des nombreuses différences dans notre patinage : j’avais un style lisse qui rendait un sentiment de solidité à mes programmes, Javi donnait l’impression qu’un souffle d’air pourrait le renverser… Cela dit, vu les cris et les applaudissements des spectateurs debout dans tout le stade, peut-être que les gens avaient enfin compris que c’était juste un effet de style et que Javi était sans doute le plus solide d’entre nous.

 

Le couperet tomba sur le Kiss & Cry : il avait gagné, il m’avait battu avec presque vingt points d’écart…. Vingt points. Il avait rattrapé plus de trente putains de points en un seul programme. 

Le résultat était sans appel. Je m’inclinai avec un sourire crispé quand une caméra nous montra et ma poitrine se serra en voyant la joie qui irradiait de Javi : il le méritait. Ça me faisait mal de perdre au point de me rendre malade mais il y avait quand même une part de moi qui était fière et sincèrement heureuse pour lui, parce qu’il n’y avait pas le choix quand je le voyais sourire comme ça. Il rayonnait, on pouvait voir d’un seul coup d’oeil que c’était lui le champion. Il le cachait mieux que moi mais il était très compétitif aussi et là, au pic de sa condition, terminant la saison avec un tel résultat : il irradiait d’un tel bonheur et d’une telle assurance que c’était presque douloureux à voir. Quand il entra dans la salle où je suivais le programme de Shoma d’un œil morose et qu’il se jeta sur moi pour m’enlacer sans aucune hésitation, je ne pus m’empêcher de sentir cette part prendre un peu plus de place et je lui rendis son étreinte. Il fallait être honnête : la victoire lui allait comme un gant, il la portait magnifiquement bien… Sans aucun doute, les filles qui criaient dans les gradins ne criaient pas forcément pour l’amour du sport.

Il n’y avait rien à dire, son programme avait été parfait, qu’est-ce que j’allais dire ? Félicitations ? Il savait déjà tout ce que je pensais, et nous n’étions pas seuls. Il se décala rapidement et je le vis chercher quelque chose sur mon visage.

 

“Je vais bien”, soufflai-je en détournant le regard.

 

Je n’allais pas pleurer comme la dernière fois, ça avait été ridicule, je m’en voulais encore. Javi acquiesça et alla serrer la main de Boyang qui stressait pour sa place parce que pour lui rien n’était encore joué. On s’assit côte à côte et je continuai à regarder en silence, me demandant pourquoi j’avais été incapable de faire mieux… S’illustrer dans toutes les compétitions mais pas aux Mondiaux, quel genre de champion je pouvais être ? 

 

Shoma finit son programme en pleurant, il était sixième et c’était très bien pour une première fois : il avait encore beaucoup de mondiaux devant lui pour prouver sa valeur et personne n’attendait qu’il fasse un podium aujourd’hui. Patrick sécurisa la cinquième place et sembla simplement résigné : j’avais la médaille d’argent.

 

“Le troisième juge”, chuchota Javi en se penchant vers le tableau des scores qui s’inscrivaient à l’écran. “Je l’ai à l’œil depuis le début de la compétition et j’ai l’impression qu’elle déteste tout le monde : tu as vu les scores d’exécution qu’elle a mis ? Elle a une dent contre nous ou quoi ?”

 

Alors que je souriais en lui faisant remarquer qu’elle était russe, le tableau fut remplacé par nos têtes à l’écran et on se redressa pour ne pas avoir l’air de se moquer du dernier score. Après avoir applaudi poliment je me levai et me prosternai devant Javi ; je n’étais plus à ça près, et puis il avait réussi à me faire sourire alors que j’avais perdu, il le méritait. En plus il s’était incliné alors que je l’avais battu au GPF en Espagne un peu plus tôt dans l’année : chacun son tour. Ça le fit sourire et il s’inclina en mettant sa main sur mon épaule pour que je me redresse.

Une fois que la caméra recommença à filmer la patinoire je me renfonçai dans le canapé en soupirant de frustration alors qu’il me passait mes gants que j’avais posé sur la table avant qu’il n’arrive. C’était étrange comme le fait qu’il soit à côté de moi semblait dédramatiser la situation : la sensation de ma défaite était moins douloureuse, moins importante.

 

Je poussai quand même un râle désespéré en battant des pieds de frustration.

 

“Ce n’est pas si grave Yuzu”, me réconforta Brian.

 

“J’aime comme tu patines, tu as le temps de me battre. Pas d’inquiétude”, sourit Javi en alternant tapotements sur la cuisse et l’épaule. “De toute façon tu es toujours mon champion.”

 

Je soupirai en le regardant avec un sourire : il m’avait dit la même chose tant de fois, notamment au GPF, sauf que là ça avait été vrai. Je supposai qu’aujourd’hui je ne serais pas le champion mais juste son champion… C’était mieux que rien.

 

“Merci Javi, j’aime ton patinage aussi. Même si ça stresse un peu…”

 

Il rit et mon sourire s’agrandit, le poids qui pesait dans mes entrailles s’allégeant encore. Javi avait ce talent de ne jamais agir comme si gagner ou perdre avait de l’importance : à la conférence de presse pour le SP, il avait ri quand on lui avait demandé comment il avait ressenti son programme en remarquant que vu que j’étais douze points au dessus de lui, il allait essayer de ne pas faire d’erreurs dans le long. Il ne l’avait pas dit avec amertume, comme si c’était un obstacle qui pourrait totalement le détrôner pour le résultat final ou un désavantage qu’il ne pourrait jamais rattraper peu importe à quel point son programme serait réussi :  il l’avait juste dit comme un fait qu’il admirait et qu’il lui demanderait de pousser ses limites, un challenge. Et il l’avait relevé avec brio, déjouant tous les pronostics possibles pour cette compétition. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour être aussi détendu et honnête dans ce genre de situation…

 

Alors qu’on attendait pour la remise des médailles je me rendis compte que je ne l’avais pas encore félicité correctement et je m’approchai de lui en attendant qu’il finisse de parler à une femme du staff.

 

“Javi ? Félicitations”, soufflai-je quand il se tourna vers moi. “Ton programme était parfait, tu mérites la médaille.”

 

“Merci Yuzu”, sourit-il m’enlaçant. “Je suis content…”

 

Il ne précisa pas pourquoi il était content mais de façon très égocentrique j’étais sûr qu’il parlait davantage du fait que je sois capable de le féliciter sincèrement que de sa médaille. Il me garda dans ses bras un moment et j’essayai de lui transmettre tout ce que je ne pourrais pas lui dire, parce que j’étais fier de lui, réellement, maintenant plus que jamais.

On finit par s’écarter l’un de l’autre parce que rester comme ça plus longtemps n’aurait pas été correct au milieu de tout ce monde mais il garda ses mains sur mes épaules un instant, comme pour me retenir, en me regardant avec une expression plus calme, douce. Finalement il passa une main sur ma joue et se décala vraiment, coupant l’instant quand la musique de la cérémonie résonna dans la salle. Je baissai la tête et suivis Boyang vers la glace où Javi fut appelé en premier. Quand on saluait les autres médaillés sur le podium, on ne s’enlaçait jamais trop longtemps, juste le temps de murmurer des félicitations avant de prendre sa place. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, le drapeau espagnol fut hissé au sommet de la patinoire, et pour la deuxième fois consécutive je me dis que ça serait le drapeau japonais l’année prochaine.

  
  


Ironiquement, Javi sembla encore plus heureux de découvrir du chocolat sur la table de la conférence de presse que d’avoir reçu sa médaille, même si c’était sûrement une impression. Il le mangea joyeusement et remarqua que Boyang et moi avions encore nos patins au moment de prendre la photo alors que lui était en baskets.

 

“C’est bon, je vais me mettre sur la pointe des pieds”, marmonna-t-il en passant le bras autour de mes épaules en se tirant vers le haut pour compenser la hauteur des lames.

 

Après ça il paniqua parce que la conférencière lui demanda de faire un commentaire libre, et juste par sa réaction il se mit toute la salle dans la poche. Parce que Javi était Javi, il remercia l’équipe médicale, réussit à me complimenter en disant qu’il savait qu’il devait donner son meilleur programme pour me battre, pour finir par avouer que ce qui lui avait permis de se concentrer pleinement malgré ses blessures (et tout le reste) était le fait qu’après les Mondiaux c’était les vacances : Javi dans toute sa splendeur. 

 

J’hésitai quand la femme me fit signe de commenter mon programme et m’avançai inconfortablement sur mon siège.

 

“Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne peux pas trop expliquer mon ressenti”, articulai-je en anglais. “Je suis vraiment…”

 

“ _ Kuyashi _ …”

 

Je clignai des yeux en jetant un coup d’œil incrédule à Javi. Il ne me regardait pas, il réfléchissait avec son papier et il avait dû marmonner ça sans réfléchir mais il avait raison, c’était exactement ça. Par contre venant de n’importe qui d’autre ça aurait été complètement déplacé, surtout sachant qu’il m’avait battu. Mais c’était Javi, l’idée de prendre quelqu’un de haut et de se moquer ne devait même pas lui effleurer l’esprit…

 

“Mmh”, continuai-je en faisant comme si de rien était. “Beaucoup de regrets pour mon programme long… Très fatigué mais… je suis vraiment content pour... avec le programme de Javi… Je sais que je suis content mais… vraiment déçu pour mon long alors… Je ne peux pas expliquer…”

 

Même moi je ne comprenais pas vraiment mes émotions pour l’instant alors les traduire en anglais, c’était peine perdu…

 

“Je veux le refaire”, conclus-je en riant avec gêne.

 

Je levai les yeux vers Javi qui me sourit avec amusement avant de se concentrer sur Boyang, même si ce n’était pas vraiment utile vu que celui-ci avait opté pour le chinois directement. Il y eut ensuite une question pour Javi, qui expliqua sa blessure plus précisément et avoua qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé être champion du monde, encore moins deux fois d’affilé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, franchement… La première fois, en 2015, il avait montré qu’on pouvait gagner même sans être parfait, même avec une chute, alors que je prônais la perfection à tout instant. Aujourd’hui avec son programme, il avait ajouté qu’il pouvait également gagner en étant parfait, qu’il pouvait se le permettre sans problème même avec une blessure, alors que j’avais un record du monde et un nombre de points ahurissant d’avance. Où avait-il trouvé du doute ?

 

La deuxième question fut malheureusement bien moins intelligente : “À quel point pensez vous avoir gagné aujourd’hui grâce à votre coach et à votre partenaire d’entraînement ?”. Brian, ok. Moi ? Qu’est-ce que je venais faire là ? C’était une compétition ici, pas un centre aéré. Je n’aidais certainement pas mes rivaux à gagner, c’était ridicule ! C’était d’ailleurs le même journaliste qui m’avait demandé ce que ça faisait de n’avoir que soit même comme compétition au moment de la conférence pour le court ; voilà où on en était alors que “je n’avais personne à mon niveau pour me faire compétition”. Quand il avait sorti cette absurdité (devant la deuxième et troisième place au court, sans aucune gêne), j’avais failli jeter un coup d’oeil à Javi pour vérifier si j’avais bien compris mais je m’étais finalement tourner vers Akiko, ma sauveuse/traductrice. 

Javi ne le prit cependant pas mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi, comment, mais il répondit sans aucun inconfort.

 

“En ce qui concerne Brian, je peux dire que c’est sa présence avec nous chaque jour, peu importe si on est de bonne humeur ou de mauvaise humeur, qu’on fasse une bonne séance ou pas, vous savez, il est toujours là. C’est vraiment important pour nous d’avoir toujours une personne qui est là, qui nous aide et nous soutient peu importe ce qui arrive. Je pense qu’au moins la moitié du mérite lui revient largement parce que c’est notre coach, c’est lui qui nous apprend, qui veut nous rendre un peu meilleur chaque jour. Ensuite, à propos de l’entraînement avec Yuzu…”

 

Il se tourna vers moi et j’eus envie de lui dire qu’il pouvait laisser tomber cette partie de la question, que de toute façon il y avait déjà répondu des dizaines de fois et que tout le monde connaissait sa réponse.

 

“Je sais qu’il n’a pas eu le programme de sa vie aujourd’hui, mais je l’ai vu s’entraîner tous les jours, et il s’entraînait pour être le champion du monde. Tous les patineurs connaissent ça vous savez ? Vous mettez toutes vos forces dans l’entraînement mais vous n’êtes pas toujours capable de faire ce que vous aviez prévu à la fin. Et de l’avoir à côté de moi, ici, est vraiment précieux parce qu’on est toujours ensemble au Club, on s’entraîne ensemble, et le fait d’être assis là : ça n’a pas d’importance si je suis premier ou deuxième, c’est quelque chose… quelque chose qu’on fait bien, avec Brian, tous ensemble.”

 

Je pense que notre sport ne méritait tout simplement pas Javi. Il pensait ce qu’il disait, je le savais depuis le temps qu’on était ensemble : il allait jusqu’à expliquer pourquoi ma pauvre performance au long ne représentait pas mes efforts fournis, essayait de me remonter le moral alors que ce n'était pas son rôle, qu’il ne devrait que savourer son moment. 

Et dans son discours, alors qu’il avait utilisé le pluriel tout du long, il était passé au singulier quand il avait dit que sa place lui importait peu tant qu’on était ensemble, parce qu’il considérait que ce n’était pas mon ressenti. Si j’avais pu m’enfoncer dans mon siège de honte, je l’aurais fait. Parce que c'était vrai.

 

“Une autre question pour Javi. Qu’est-ce qui vous a permi de gagner avec une telle marge, dix neuf point d’avance en donnant la meilleure performance de votre vie ? Est-ce que c’était le traitement médical, la performance de Yuzu, la présence de Brian ? Qu’est-ce qui vous a rendu si fort quand ça comptait vraiment à la fin ?”

 

Premier problème que soulignait cette question : je ne connaissais pas ce journaliste, Javi non plus, donc pourquoi nous appeler par nos surnoms ? Deuxième problème ; s’il ajoutait l’alignement des planètes et le signe astrologique, je pense qu’on avait fait le tour des raisons n’étant pas des raisons pour la victoire. Le traitement médical ? Sérieusement ? Un sparadrap et du doliprane n’aidait pas à gagner à ma connaissance (et j'en avais beaucoup dans ce domaine) : à limiter les dégâts, au maximum, c’est tout. Comment il avait pu donner le meilleur de lui même ? Peut-être parce que ça faisait des années qu’il s’entraînait chaque jour dans ce but, peut-être parce qu’il avait acquis la technicité et l’expérience suffisante pour tenir bon face à l’adversité et le stress de la compétition ? Mais non, l’alignement de Mars et Jupiter au début de sa performance restait la meilleure explication sans aucun doute… Le prochain qui sortait ce genre de question, je lui balançais ma bouteille d’eau à la figure : je n’étais pas de bonne humeur, ce n’était pas le moment de m’énerver.

 

Javi répondit d’ailleurs très justement que ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de ma performance vu qu’au moment où il avait patiné il ne savait pas où les autres en étaient, ni leurs résultats. Que ce n’était pas vraiment Brian parce que le travail avait été fait en amont et qu’au moment M il n’y avait que soit-même, ses capacités à se concentrer et à faire son programme du mieux possible. N’était-ce pas évident ?

 

Une fois qu’il eut fini de répondre je vis les regards se tourner vers moi et je me préparai psychologiquement pour la suite.

Tout tournait autour de ma défaite : qu’est-ce qui c’était passé ? Comment j’avais pu perdre autant de points ? Quel était mon ressenti ? Comment j’allais me rattraper pour la prochaine saison ? 

Le sentiment d’amertume augmenta au fur et à mesure des questions, des réclamations, des demandes d’explications, et le poids de ma défaite se fit davantage sentir. Je n’étais plus le champion, j’étais juste un des nombreux aspirants au titre pour la prochaine fois et aujourd’hui tout le monde était déçu de ma performance, je n’avais pas été à la hauteur.

À mon plus grand soulagement, la conférence se termina enfin et on partit chacun de notre côté : Javi avait d’autres interviews et je rentrais à l’hôtel. Je ne savais pas trop quand on se recroiserait, sûrement pour la cérémonie des petites médailles demain… Tant mieux, parce que j’avais besoin d’air maintenant : quand on se reverrait, je pourrais faire bonne figure et ne pas tout gâcher à nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous les scores et les faits concernant la compétition dans ce chapitre sont exacts. Dans les autres chapitres aussi normalement...


	22. Fin de Saison

_ Yuzu _

 

“Yuzu ! Attends moi !”

 

Je me tournai et vis Javi débouler derrière moi dans le couloir.

 

“Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?”, demandai-je en le regardant s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

 

“Je me préparais à l’éventualité où tu ferais semblant de ne pas m’entendre”, se redressa-t-il.

 

“On va au même endroit, je ne peux pas faire ça”, remarquai-je en reprenant le chemin.

 

“Est-ce que je dois comprendre que si tu allais ailleurs tu m’aurais bel et bien ignoré ?”

 

“Non, tu fais trop de bruit, je ne peux pas t’ignorer”, marmonnai-je.

 

“Mmh… J’ai surtout de la chance que la hors-saison commence.”

 

Javi était un connaisseur, il savait qu’après sa victoire aux Mondiaux et ma défaite, si on avait eu encore des compétitions derrière je me serais éloigné de lui. Encore. Le seul changement aujourd’hui, c’était qu’on avait déjà été séparé trop longtemps et que je ne me sentais pas du tout prêt à recommencer, surtout quand les ice shows arrivaient.

 

“Content pour les vacances ?”, demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

 

“Toujours ! Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer en Espagne et profiter de ma famille. Tu rentres directement au Japon ?”

 

“Oui, avec ma mère. On se verra pour les ice shows ?”

 

“Comme d’habitude. Je devrais appeler un taxi, on se voit après…”

 

“Attends, viens avec moi, on ira ensemble dans la voiture”, le retins-je.

 

“Tu es fou ? Je vais me faire décapiter par ton staff, ils vont sortir les avocats si j’ose utiliser un transport payé par ta fédération !”

 

“C’est moi qui paye ma fédération : ils vont faire la tête, c’est tout. Tu viens ?”

 

Je ne lui donnai pas vraiment le choix et le tirai par la manche là où une voiture noire m’attendait avec la responsable devant. Celle-ci dissimula mal une grimace en voyant Javi derrière moi et je pris les devants pour qu’elle ne puisse rien dire.

 

“ _ Bonjour, aujourd’hui encore je m’en remets à vous. J’ai insisté pour que Fernandez senshū fasse le trajet avec moi étant donné que nous allons au même endroit. Je vous remercie par avance de prendre soin de lui _ ” _ ,  _ souris-je _. _

 

“ _Umh, oui bien sûr_ ” _,_ sourit-elle avec crispation. “ _Mais la fédération…_ ”

 

“ _ Je prends la responsabilité _ ” _ ,  _ conclus-je _. _

 

“ _ Entendu _ ” _ ,  _ abandonna-t-elle en s’inclinant.

 

Je tirai Javi dans la voiture avec satisfaction, ignorant le regard incertain du chauffeur.

 

“ _ Bonjour, je m’en remets à vous _ ” _ ,  _ marmonnai-je en attachant ma ceinture.

 

“Un jour ils enverront un assassin pour se débarrasser de moi”, chuchota Javi à côté de moi.

 

“Ils n’ont pas intérêt…”

 

“Là tu étais sensé dire : « n’importe quoi Jabi, c’est impossible » !”

 

Je lui renvoyai un sourire désolé et lui tapotai le bras pour le rassurer.

 

“Tué parce que j’ai pris ta voiture, quelle triste mort”, grommela-t-il.

 

“N’importe quoi Jabi, c’est impossible”, récitai-je d’une voix monocorde.

 

“Merci, tu apprends vite.”

 

“N’est-ce pas…”

 

Il soupira avec fatalité et changea de sujet.

 

“Ils vont encore nous offrir une montre pendant la cérémonie ?”

 

“Sûrement. Tu fais quoi avec, toi ?”, demandai-je avec curiosité.

 

“J’en garde certaines, j’en donne d’autres à mon père et le reste part en cadeaux de Noël pour mes oncles ou mes cousins.”

 

J’acquiesçai, impressionné. J’en perdais la moitié parce que ça ne m’intéressait pas, même si j’en donnais quelques-unes à mon père.

 

“En fait je garde celle où ils gravent mon nom ou celui de la compétition pour ne pas me faire prendre”, avoua-t-il. “Heureusement que j’ai beaucoup d’oncles et de cousins…”

 

“Personne n’a compris, depuis le temps ?”

 

“Ils s’en foutent : ce sont de belles montres, ça fait toujours plaisir. De toute façon j’en ai tellement chez moi que je ne sais plus quoi en faire : c’est bien les trois premières fois, mais au bout de la dixième… Il y a un problème de place, tu vois ?”

 

“Beaucoup de problèmes, Javi”, soupirai-je.

 

“Franchement si j’avais des problèmes d’argent ça serait pratique : je les revendrais. Mais comme ça va… Je les stocke… ou je les offre.”

 

“Si je te passe les miennes, tu peux t’en débarrasser ?”

 

“Yuzu, je ne deale pas les montres et je viens de te dire que j’en ai déjà trop moi-même…”

 

“ _ Kuso. _ ”

 

“Il y a d’autres malheurs dans la vie, tu sais ?”

 

“C’est vrai.”

 

Être sportif était comme jouer à pile ou face : soit on était en milieu ou en bas de classement et il fallait batailler pour joindre les deux bouts et obtenir des sponsors, soit on était en haut et on gagnait très bien sa vie. On avait plus de sponsors évidemment, mais aussi les récompenses qui allaient avec les médailles et qui pouvaient être assez élevées dans les compétitions importantes. Par exemple, rien que pour la cérémonie de remise des petites médailles où on allait maintenant (pour le FS), on allait recevoir encore une médaille et une montre offerte par les sponsors de la compétition. Sachant que c’était les Mondiaux, ça allait être des montres de marques, probablement.

 

“Tu vas voir le programme libre femmes après ?”, demanda-t-il.

 

“Je ne sais pas… Tu y vas ?”

 

Il haussa les épaules sans grande motivation.

 

“Je ne sais pas trop non plus… Je suis assez fatigué, et puis il faut que je mette de la glace sur ma jambe… Je pense que je rentrerai directement.”

 

“Ça va ?”, m’enquis-je en baissant les yeux vers sa cheville.

 

“Je mets mon poids sur l’autre jambe et j’essaye de ne pas tirer dessus mais sinon ça va, je n’ai plus besoin de prendre des antidouleurs.”

 

On arriva enfin à la patinoire et on se rendit là on allait se passer la cérémonie, dans un hall, et il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde.

 

“Tu sais où est Boyang ?”, demanda Javi en se penchant vers moi.

 

Je jetai un coup d’oeil autour de nous et secouai négativement la tête.

 

“C’est son interprète là-bas, non ?”, chuchotai-je en désignant une femme qui discutait avec une organisatrice.

 

On l’avait déjà vu plusieurs fois à différentes conférences de presse mais pas de Boyang en vue. La cérémonie commença coûte que coûte : avec beaucoup trop de gens pour absolument pas assez de place.

 

“J’adore cette organisation”, marmonnai-je en me collant à Javi pour que deux officiels puissent monter sur l’estrade.

 

“On commence à avoir l’habitude, non ?”, soupira-t-il en me tirant un peu sur le côté pour que je ne sois ni écrasé ni trop près des fans.

 

J’acquiesçai avec fatalité en ignorant les hurlements que chacune de nos interactions suscitaient : ça aussi on avait l’habitude.

À la fin Boyang ne montra pas le bout de son nez et on se retrouva tous les deux sur l’estrade.

 

**“Et à présent, nous allons offrir les cadeaux spéciaux gracieusement fournis par Citizen Watch, des montres en édition limitée…”**

 

On échangea un regard et Javi baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre alors que je donnais mon meilleur sourire aux appareils photos brandis face à nous, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas rire.

Les montres furent distribuées, admirées poliment, puis vint le moment des questions.

 

**“Maintenant que la compétition est terminée : qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ?”**

 

**“Eh bien… Lundi, je vais partir au Japon”** , commença imprudemment Javi.

 

Un concert de hurlement résonna et je le regardai avec amusement.

 

“Pour me voir ?”, proposai-je.

 

**“Ce n’est pas à Sendai, et je suis avec Miki...”**

 

Je le regardai moqueusement essayer de se tirer d’affaires puis on me passa le micro. Je répondis rapidement à ma question, puis Javi se reprit une question complexe dans la figure.

 

**“Est-ce que tu veux bien m’épouser ?”**

 

Je toussai en baissant la tête et Javi refusa avec beaucoup d’embarras. 

 

**“Quels programmes préférez-vous chez l’autre ?”**

 

Une question intéressante mais trop ouverte : Javi entreprit de décrire chacun de mes programmes depuis 2011, j’entrepris de ne pas rougir, ratai, puis lui rendis la pareille et l’organisatrice nous arrêta pour qu’on ne prenne pas trop de temps.

 

**“Mesdames et Messieurs, Boyang Jin ne pouvait pas être là aujourd’hui mais il a enregistré un message.”**

 

J’étouffais un rire et Javi secoua la tête.

 

“Il a été menacé pour le faire : ce sont sûrement ses dernières dernières paroles”, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, prenant soin de dissimuler sa bouche de sa main.

 

“Le pauvre !”, répondis-je sur le même ton en me penchant à mon tour vers lui.

 

**“Umh…”**

 

On se redressa tous les deux et une petite enceinte authentique des années 60 (minimum) fut installée. On se rapprocha dans une démonstration de bonne volonté pour finalement entendre du chinois pendant cinq secondes, le message se finissant par un espèce d’ultra-son qui me fit faire deux pas en arrière.

 

“Ça va ?”, vérifia Javi alors que la traductrice faisait son travail.

 

J’acquiesçai avec une grimace.

 

**“Une dernière question pour chacun de nos médaillés ?”**

 

**“** **_Quel est le programme préféré de votre carrière ?”_ **

 

Je nous désignai tous les deux pour une confirmation silencieuse et la jeune japonaise acquiesça vigoureusement pendant que la traductrice accourait pour Javi.

 

“ _ Javi peut répondre en premier _ ”, précisai-je quand elle me tendit le micro.

 

Elle changea de cible et Javi me lança un regard d’incompréhension totale.

 

“Ton programme préféré jusqu’à maintenant”, traduisis-je rapidement. “Parmi les tiens.”

 

**“Oh… Eh bien j’ai beaucoup de programmes préférés… Mon premier serait Pirates des Caraïbes, je me souviens très bien de ce programme…”**

 

J’acquiesçai à côté de lui : nous n’étions pas encore partenaires d’entraînement à cette époque mais c’était un des programmes qui avaient piqué mon intérêt pendant mes recherches.

 

**“Le deuxième serait Charlie Chaplin… Ce sont les deux programmes avec lesquels j’ai les meilleurs souvenirs.”**

 

Je commençai à réfléchir pendant que la traductrice répétait sa réponse en japonais.

 

“Seimei ?”, proposa Javi.

 

Je souris en posant deux doigts sur mes lèvres comme au début du-dit programme. Javi compléta avec le mouvement qu’il avait surnommé “corde à sauter” et qui n’était pas du tout un mouvement de corde à sauter mais le mouvement d’ouverture de la deuxième partie de mon programme, sensé avoir une signification guerrière, à la base. Je l’imitai et réclamai ensuite le micro.

 

**“** **_Mes programmes préférés sont ceux de cette année, le long et le court. J’avais aussi beaucoup aimé Roméo et Juliette, et Sing Sing Sing, et Change.”_ **

 

“J’aimais beaucoup Change mais de quel R&J tu parles ?”, demanda-t-il pendant que la traductrice parlait. “Celui de Nice ?”

 

“Oui, celui-là”, acquiesçai-je en utilisant mes épaules pour préciser un des mouvements.

 

**“Encore une fois, veuillez applaudir nos médaillés. Merci d’avoir été présents !”**

 

Je retins un soupir de soulagement et attirai Javi par la taille pour prendre les photos. Une fois terminées, on descendit et il roula ses épaules en gémissant.

 

“Fini ! Vacances !”

 

“Ce n’était pas si long que ça…”

 

“La saison a été longue”, contra-t-il. “J’aurais dû faire comme Boyang… Je veux mon lit…”

 

“Javi, il est une heure de l’après midi”, le grondai-je.

 

“L’heure de la sieste !”

 

J’abandonnai et le ramenai à l’hôtel pendant qu’il m’expliquait à quel point l’heure de la sieste était sacrée. Il n’était vraiment pas sortable.


	23. FaOI 2016

_ Adam _

 

“Rappelez moi pourquoi on fait ça ?”, demanda Javi sans enthousiasme.

 

“On est des patineurs : on fait des compétitions, c’est normal”, répliquai-je en tirant Nathan qui n’avait pas non plus l'air très motivé.

 

“J'aime bien compétition. Mais pas compris quand même”, marmonna Yuzuru en scannant la pièce du regard.

 

“Allons, allons, un peu d’énergie !”, s’exclama Tessa. “Prenez exemple sur les filles !”

 

Les filles : Alina et Evgenia plus précisément.

 

“Ça va être drôle”, rit cette dernière en tapotant l’épaule d’Alina en guise d’encouragement.

 

On avait placé six chaises en cercle, regrouper par deux et il y avait donc les deux russes, Nathan et moi, et Javi et Yuzu. Autour de nous se trouvaient les différents spectateurs/animateurs, notamment Scott et Tessa, Maia et Alex, Nobu, Misha, Stéphane et Satoko.

 

“Bien ! Nous remercions nos sympathiques participants d’être venus”, sourit Alex. “Nous allons donc commencer cette compétition pour connaître la meilleure paire parmi les non-paires !”

 

“Qu’est-ce que je fous là ?”, marmonna Nathan.

 

“Javi… Toujours pas compris”, chuchota Yuzuru avec inquiétude.

 

“Silence dans les rangs !”, s’écria Misha. “Les règles sont simples : une question, vous devez répondre pour votre partenaire. Si la réponse est juste pour les deux : un point. Si une réponse est fausse : zéro point. Si les deux réponses sont fausses : moins un point. Des questions ?”

 

“Il y a des GOEs ?”,demanda Yuzuru avec intérêt.

 

“Non Yuzu kun, il n’y a pas de GOEs”, soupira Nobu.

 

“D’autres questions ?”

 

“Pourquoi je suis là ?”, demanda Nathan en levant la main.

 

“Parce qu’on est partenaires d’entraînement”, rappelai-je.

 

“Mais j’ai une petite amie”, protesta-t-il.

 

“Tu vas t’y faire Nathan, tu vas t’y faire”, ricana sombrement Javi.

 

“Ce n’est pas ce qui est important ici”, répliqua Scott en l’ignorant.

 

“Pourquoi on parle de petites amies ?”, s’inquiéta Yuzuru.

 

“Peu importe ! Commençons”, décida Tessa. “Alors, première question, facile : quelle est la boisson préférée de l’autre ? Honneur aux dames.”

 

“Mmh, Alina aime bien le jus de fruit”, sourit Evgenia. “Le jus de pommes.”

 

“C’est vrai, et Zhenya c’est le  _ kvas _ …”

 

“Parfait : un point pour la Russie. Que répond l’Amérique ?”

 

“Nathan est assez soda donc je dirais… Coca”, proposai-je.

 

“Oui, et toi c’est le truc dégueu que tu m’avais fait goûté… Je ne sais plus le nom, un cocktail…”

 

“Si tu ne sais plus le nom c’est zéro point”, prévint Alex.

 

“Tu me déçois beaucoup Nath”, soupirai-je.

 

“La réponse du... Umh… Esp… Espon ?”

 

“C’est quoi l’Espon ?”

 

“La contraction d’Espagne-Japon évidemment”, renifla Maïa comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

 

“Je ne donne pas mon approbation pour ce nom”, grimaça Javi avec dégoût.

 

“Tu préfères Japagne ?”

 

“Iirk !”

 

“Merci pour cette participation Yuzuru. Donnez nous juste votre réponse !”

 

“Je n’en ai aucune idée… Le thé ?”, proposa Javi en jetant un coup d'œil incertain à Yuzuru.

 

“Non, mais je ne sais pas trop non plus… Café ?”

 

“J’aime bien mais pas en boisson préféré quand même…”

 

“Ah la la… Quelle déception”, soupira Tessa. “On commence par un -1 pour le… la… l’équipe binationale.”

 

“Bina pour faire plus court”, proposa Misha.

 

“Après réflexion, Espon c'était pas mal…”

 

“Trop tard Javi. Deuxième question : quelle est l’activité préféré de l’autre. À part le patinage.”

 

“Je proteste !”, s’écria immédiatement Javi.

 

“L’Espagne est priée de se taire. La Russie, c’est à vous.”

 

“Le maquillage !”

 

“Le shopping !”

 

“Déjà deux points chez les filles. USA ?”

 

“Nathan aime bien lire…”

 

“Tu aimes bien faire du shopping aussi non ?”

 

“Exact !”

 

“Un point pour les USA ! Le.. les… autres ?”

 

“Je proteste encore”, gronda Javi alors que Yuzu lançait des regards paniqués autour de lui comme si l’activité préférée de Javi allait se montrer s’il cherchait suffisamment bien.

 

“Un petit effort, il n’y a pas que le patinage dans la vie voyons…”

 

“Eh bien si, un peu… Je ne sais pas… Les jeux vidéos ?”, proposa-t-il.

 

“Oui, mais patinage c’est mieux. Toi tu aimes… Jeux vidéos aussi ? Sortir avec amis ? Jouer avec Effie ? Je ne sais pas !”

 

“Il me faut une réponse Yuzu, pas trente…”

 

“Les vacances ?”

 

“Une activité !”

 

“ _ Eto…  _ Flirter ?”

 

“Donnez lui ce point !”, s’écria Misha en éclatant de rire.

 

“N’importe quoi… Yuzu… Je ne sais même plus quoi dire”, soupira le concerné.

 

“Mais je ne savais pas !”, protesta le japonais.

 

“On leur donne le point ?”, hésita Scott.

 

“Non, c’est de la triche !”, protestai-je.

 

“Bon, un demi point parce que c’était drôle. Finalement il y a des GOEs. Ensuite : qu’est-ce que l’autre déteste le plus ?”

 

“Les araignées”, réfléchit Alina.

 

“Toi aussi, non ?”

 

“Non, moi c’est les… gros trucs… avec les gens dedans… déguisés…”

 

“Les mascottes ?”, l’aidai-je.

 

“Voilà.”

 

“Zéro point. Adam ?”, compta Maïa.

 

“Je ne sais vraiment pas”, avouai-je.

 

“Dommage, les USA retombent à zéro. Une chance pour Bina ?”

 

“Il y a beaucoup de choses mais vu que Yuzu est en train de paniquer sur sa chaise je vais dire : perdre.”

 

“Bien Jabi ! Toi tu n’aimes pas le… je ne sais plus en anglais… l’hyocrise ? L’hi…”

 

“L’hypocrisie, ça compte juste.”

 

“Un point et demie ! Il faut se remuer team USA !”

 

“Quel est le pire défaut de l’autre ?”

 

“Ce n’est pas un peu trop subjectif ?”, grimaça Evgenia.

 

“Pas grave, c’est des points faciles”, intervins-je. “Nathan, tu es trop coincé.”

 

“Et toi tu es snob.”

 

“Oui mais j’assume…”

 

“Ok, team Russie ?”

 

“Euh… Je ne sais pas trop”, hésita Alina.

 

“Biiip ! Trop tard, zéro point”, décidai-je. “Yuzu, Javi ?”

 

“Tellement de choix”, ricana sombrement ce dernier en lançant un regard éloquent au japonais qui l’ignora superbement.

 

“Eh bien réfléchis vite : toi c’est être toujours en retard.”

 

“Être mono-obsessionnel, ça compte ?”

 

“Un point”, acquiesça Maïa.

 

“Je ne suis pas mono-obsessionnel !”

 

“Silence dans les rangs !”, cria de nouveau Misha.

 

“Pour combien vous trahiriez l’autre ?”

 

“Gratuitement”, renifla Nathan.

 

“Hey !”

 

“Zéro point, la team USA est éliminée, vous êtes désespérant”, soupira Alex.

 

“Uhm… Trahir comment ?”, vérifia timidement la plus jeune du groupe. “Vraiment méchant ou ?...”

 

“Voyons voir… Trahir du genre… Laisser passer un coup déloyal pour gagner”, réfléchit Scott.

 

“Oh !...”

 

Il y eut un silence alors que Alina baissait les yeux avec malaise, Evgenia observant avec une attention injustifiée les motifs de la moquette, et Tessa finit par mettre un terme à la situation gênante.

 

“Bon, zéro point. Vous ?”

 

“Est-ce que le fait que ta fédération essaye de m’acheter pour que je parte du Club est top-secret ?”, demanda Javi en se tournant vers Yuzuru avec curiosité.

 

“Oui.”, confirma-t-il avec une moue agacée.

 

“Ah. Mmh, c’est une question difficile alors… Et le fait que ISU-”

 

“Javi, tais toi, tu vas avoir des problèmes”, gronda Yuzu en le fusillant du regard. “On réclame ce point : je garde les patins de Javi pendant les compétitions et il fouille dans mon sac pour trouver à manger. Dans les compétitions. Devant mon staff.”

 

“Ok, vous avez le point”, accepta Maïa. “Mais c’était quoi cette histoire de payement ?...”

 

“Je peux te dire mais il te faudra beaucoup d’avocats”, sourit innocemment le japonais.

 

“Prochaine question : quel est l’objet préféré de l’autre ?”

 

“Pooh-san évidemment.”

 

“Effie n’est pas un objet, hein ?”

 

“Bien sûr que non !”

 

“Alors… Tes patins.”

 

Javi sourit et acquiesça.

 

“Et toi ce ne sont pas tes patins, Yuzu ?”, s’étonna Misha.

 

“Juste après Pooh-san.”

 

“Les filles ?”

 

“Evgenia, c’est sa première médaille d’or mondial ?”, proposa Alina.

 

“Presque : celle de nos nationales plutôt.”

 

“Étonnamment les garçons gagnent”, remarqua Misha. 

 

“C’est étonnant ?”

 

“Adam, tu as déshonoré l’Amérique : tais toi.”

 

“C’est terminé ?”, vérifia prudemment Javi.

 

“Une dernière question, un peu différente. Vous vous êtes déjà battus ?”

 

“Bien sûr que non !”, s’écria Alina avec horreur.

 

Evgenia acquiesça vigoureusement pour montrer son accord.

 

“Est-ce qu’on peut dire qu’un banc dans la figure compte vraiment ?...Parce que ce n’était pas  _ si  _ violent que ça...”

 

“Javi, oui, ça compte”, soupira Yuzuru.

 

“Yuzu t’a envoyé un banc dans la figure ?!”

 

“Pas moi ! Lui !”, protesta le japonais.

 

“Oh, pitié, ne prends pas cet air outré”, renifla Javi. “Je l’ai juste attrapé en premier, et puis toi tu as voulu me lacérer la gorge avec tes lames alors on est quitte.”

 

“Le banc est plus lourd que des patins.”

 

“Les patins sont plus tranchants qu’un banc.”

 

“Tu as voulu me gifler.”

 

“Absolument, tu l’avais bien mérité.”

 

“Bon !”, interrompit Scott. “La victoire va à Alina et Zhenya : félicitations les filles…”

 

“Pas juste”, grommela Yuzu. “S’il n’y avait pas eu le banc…”

 

“S’il n’y avait pas eu ton mauvais caractère !”

 

“J’ai beaucoup de respect pour Brian d’un coup”, soupira Nobu.

 

“C’est vrai, ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours…”

 

“Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire : nous sommes des élèves modèles”, nia Javi la tête haute.

 

“Oui : pas beaucoup de casse”, acquiesça Yuzuru. “Et Brian aussi lance des patins sur Javi…”

 

“C’était sur le poteau près de ma tête”, tempéra le concerné alors qu’on leur jetait des regards horrifiés. “Et ce n’était qu’une seule fois…”

 

“C’est un club de psychopathes”, grimaçai-je en me promettant de ne jamais y mettre les pieds.

 

“Bon, du coup c’est terminé ? On est libre ?”

 

“On ne vous a pas mis un pistolet sur la tempe pour venir”, renifla Misha en passant une bière à Javi.

 

“Je ne suis pas surprise que l’Amérique ait perdu mais je suis surprise qu’on ait gagné”, avoua distraitement Evgenia en sirotant son punch. 

 

“Ça part en guerre froide direct”, décida Nathan.

 

“Je dis ça comme ça mais pourquoi Alina et Zhenya ne prendraient pas le rôle du couple ?”, proposa innocemment Javi.

 

“Voyons Javi, Alina est bien trop jeune”, le gronda Tessa.

 

“Parce qu’il y a un âge pour les couples ?”

 

“Attendez… Alina et Zhenya sont ensemble ?”, demanda Yuzuru qui s’était apparemment perdu au milieu de la conversation.

 

“Non Yuzu, Javi essaye juste de refiler la patate chaude…”

 

“La quoi ?!”

 

“Patate chaude”, articula Misha avec amusement.

 

Yuzuru jeta un coup d’oeil prudent à son voisin pour essayer de saisir l’histoire mais évidemment Javi ne sortit pas de pomme de terre de ses poches pour illustrer.

 

“Ne les écoute pas”, soupira-t-il. “Ils pensaient juste qu’on gagnerait et maintenant ils ont tous perdu leurs paris bêtement”.

 

“Comment tu as deviné ?”, s’exclama Nobu.

 

“Je l’ai senti venir à quinze kilomètres avec vos têtes de prédateurs…”

 

“C’était le pari le plus logique”, se plaignit Tessa.

 

“Je ne vois pas pourquoi”, répliqua Javi.

 

Tout le monde (minus Yuzu qui cherchait toujours la patate) le regarda comme s’il était stupide.

 

“D’une certaine façon je me sens désolé pour toi”, soupirai-je.

 

Pas un pour rattraper l’autre... 


	24. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champagne, "poin", Hara Kiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poin, prononcé : p-o-ï-n(e).

_ Javi _

 

Le bar résonnait des conversations et des rires, les différentes langues ressurgissant naturellement entre les phrases en anglais décousu. L’ambiance était bonne et tous les patineurs navigaient entre les différentes tables qu’on avait approximativement rassemblées pour discuter avec tout le monde. “Tout le monde” était d’ailleurs une expression à souligner car pour une fois, exceptionnellement, Yuzu était là. Pas de son plein gré, certes, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus : il s’était fait trainer (littéralement) jusqu’ici par Nobu, Daisuke et Takahito qui n’avaient pas été trop de trois avec l'aide d’un large renfort de “ _ senpai _ ”, “ _ kohai _ ”, et autres arguments frauduleux.

 

“Tu me conseillerais d’aller à Toronto pour la hors-saison ? J’ai entendu dire que c’était très beau”, sourit une des patineuses avec qui je discutais depuis quelques minutes.

 

“Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup de parcs et de verdure là-bas, et il ne fait pas si mauvais qu’on le dit”, acquiesçai-je.

 

“Tu m’accompagnerais voir les chutes du Niagara ? Pour aider une pauvre touriste en détresse…”

 

“Avec plaisir. Envoie moi un message si tu passes dans le coin et on pourra y aller.”

 

À chaque hors-saison ma liste de contacts s’allongeait toujours d’une dizaine de numéros (majoritairement féminins) que je n’utilisais finalement pas vraiment et cet ice show n’y faisait pas exception.

 

“Javi, ne commence pas à faire ton Don Juan”, rit Axel en me donnant une accolade quand je m’approchai de sa table.

 

“Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, je distribue simplement quelques conseils touristiques… Salut Maïa, tu le supportes toujours ?”

 

“Toujours”, soupira-t-elle avec un faux désespoir. “Tu sais bien qu’il ne peut rien faire sans moi…”

 

“Hey ! Qui est-ce qui te porte à bout de bras pendant toutes nos performances ?!”, protesta immédiatement Alex.

 

“Mon pauvre, tu dois faire quoi… Trois portées par saison ? Le reste du temps tu trébuches juste en me faisant des croches pieds…”

 

Je les regardai avec amusement se disputer, arbitrant quand on me le demandait. Maïa et Alex étaient les seuls frères et soeurs à concourir ensemble et ils réussissaient très bien à garder l’équilibre dans leur relation ; Alex étant un grand frère poule irrécupérable et Maïa en profitant sans aucune retenu. Ils avaient toujours trop d’énergie…

 

Je tournai la tête distraitement et aperçus Yuzu s'approcher de la table. Il avait les joues un peu rouges et l'air pas complètement stable sur ses pieds…

Arrivé à côté de moi, il se laissa tomber sur la banquette et posa tranquillement la tête sur mon épaule. Dans un bar rempli de monde. 

 

“Yuzu, tu as bu ?”, chuchotai-je.

 

“Mmh, tout petit peu”, marmonna-t-il en se calant un peu mieux contre moi.

 

“Je croyais que tu étais allergique à l'alcool…”

 

“Tout petit petit peu… Vraiment tout petit petit peu”, gloussa-t-il joyeusement.

 

Je posai ma main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre mais il avait l'air d'aller bien, il était juste bourré. Et apparemment un Yuzu alcoolisé était particulièrement affectueux… Sûrement parce que l’alcool lui enlevait toute sa réserve habituelle.

 

“Tu veux rentrer ?”, demandai-je en le regardant me prendre pour son oreiller.

 

Il secoua la tête les yeux fermés, enlaçant mon bras pour me garder dans la même position.

C'était adorable, mais pas vraiment l'endroit pour ce genre de scène. Je levai mon bras libre en appelant Nobu (responsable papa en chef de l'équipe du Japon), et désignai le koala qui m'avait adopté.

 

“Je crois qu'il a trop bu”, expliquai-je inutilement quand Nobu s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

 

“Pas vraiment : il a juste pris une coupe de champagne à cause de son allergie, mais ça a suffit pour le mettre dans cet état”, s'amusa le plus vieux. “Ne t'en fais pas, je vais le ramener à sa chambre…”

 

“Yuzu ?”, le secouai-je doucement. “Nobu va te ramener, d'accord ?”

 

Yuzu ouvrit un peu les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil à Nobu et secoua la tête en se serrant contre moi.

 

“Veux pas”, marmonna-t-il en cachant son visage dans mon cou.

 

“Yuzu kun, tu seras bien mieux dans ton lit”, soupira Nobu.

 

“Non, préfère Habi.”

 

C'était mignon, il n'y avait rien à dire… 

 

“On se verra demain à l'entraînement”, promis-je.

 

“Mais oui”, acquiesça Nobu qui semblait être à court d'arguments. “Et puis tu ne m'aimes pas, moi ? Je vais être jaloux…”

 

Yuzu fit la moue et secoua obstinément la tête.

 

“Habi préféré.  _ Daiseki.  _ Veux rester avec Habi”, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête contre mon torse.

 

Je me figeai en le regardant avec de grands yeux. Je ne parlais pas japonais mais j'avais quand même des bases, et « _daiseki_ » en faisait partie. Nobu se racla la gorge et je lui lançai un sourire gêné.

 

“Il est déjà bien obstiné en temps normal, je suppose que c'est encore pire quand il a bu. Laisse tomber, je le ramènerai quand je rentrerai : je ne vais pas tarder de toute façon…”

 

Nobu acquiesça avec tout autant de malaise et retourna à sa place.

 

“Yuzu, tu dors déjà à moitié”, soupirai-je en passant un bras autour de lui.

 

“Mmh. Habi confortable... Suis bien, chaud.”

 

“Tu as froid ?”

 

“Non : Habi chaud…”

 

À ma connaissance j'avais la même température que tout le monde, mais bon…

 

“Repose toi un peu, on rentrera bientôt”, abandonnai-je.

 

Il tourna un grand sourire vers moi, ses yeux disparaissant en croissants, et je me retrouvai bientôt avec sa tête bien installée sur mes genoux alors que son corps était recroquevillé sur la banquette. Ce n’était pas ce que j’avais eu en tête quand j’avais dit “repose toi un peu”, mais ok...

Ce n'était pas facile de se concentrer sur une conversation dans cette position (autant pour moi que pour mes interlocuteurs), et je finis par décider de tirer ma révérence.

 

“Yuzu, on va y aller”, chuchotai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 

Un marmonnement indistinct me répondit.

 

“Un peu de courage”, souris-je.

 

Yuzu se redressa et se rappuya immédiatement contre moi. C'était pas gagné… Heureusement l’hôtel était juste à côté et il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la rue grâce à l’heure tardive. Et heureusement, il y avait un ascenseur...

 

“Yuzu, où est ta clé ?”, demandai-je en regardant ses poches tout en le maintenant plus ou moins droit avec difficulté.

 

“Clé… Clé-serrure, connais clé-serrure... Porte aussi, porte avec bois, serrure…”

 

Il continua à réciter son vocabulaire avec fierté, babillant par intervalle régulier en japonais et je ne pus que remercier le ciel qu’il soit encore capable de “communiquer” en anglais, ne serait-ce qu’un peu…

Je le fis asseoir précautionneusement par terre pour pouvoir fouiller sa veste avec les mains libres et Yuzu commença à glousser comme un enfant.

 

“Poin~ Habi fait Poin Poin”, rit-il en passant les doigts dans mes cheveux pour faire rebondir mes boucles. “Aime bien Habi Poin Poin ! Poin~ Poin~ Poin~”

 

Heureusement que le couloir était vide…

 

“Yuzu, où sont tes clés ?”, désespérai-je en retournant ses poches vides.

 

“POIN~ !”, glapit-il avec excitation en enroulant ses bras autour de ma tête pour la serrer contre lui.

 

En plus il avait de la force celui là ! Je n’allais pas survivre jusqu’à demain… 

 

“Ok, laisse tomber”, marmonnai-je en tentant de récupérer ma tête sans qu’il ne me torde le cou avec un surplus d’affection.

 

Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d’énergie après avoir patiné toute la journée, bu, et sachant qu’il dormait à moitié il y a moins de dix minutes ?!

 

“Viens Yuzu, lève toi”, l’aidai-je en jetant un coup d’œil à ma porte à quelques pas de là.

 

Il ne se leva pas complètement et je le trainai donc avec l’aide précieuse du mur, caressant un instant l’idée de le faire rouler par terre pour atteindre notre destination avant prendre sur moi : conservons un minimum de dignité...

 

“Poin Poin ?”

 

“Mais oui, poin poin…”

 

Que quelqu’un me décerne une médaille. 

 

“Accueille un partenaire d'entraînement qu’il disait, ça sera marrant qu’il disait…”

 

“Quad Sal ! Habi ! Poin~ !”

 

Je fourrai ma carte magnétique dans la porte et l’ouvris d’un coup d’épaule, titubant à l’intérieur. Yuzu avait beau être fin, les muscles ça pesait lourd ; surtout quand il n’utilisait pas ses jambes pour se soutenir… 

Je ne le balançai pas sur le lit, preuve d’un self contrôle exceptionnel, mais je m’y écroulai moi-même dès qu’il fut posé sur le sol.

 

“Habi ! Câlin !”

 

Il y avait des gens qui avaient l’alcool triste, joyeux, mauvais ou comateux, mais moi j’étais tombé sur quelqu’un qui régressait à l'âge mental de trois ans quand il buvait un verre de champagne. Trois ans en manque d’affection en plus !

 

“Heureusement que j’étais avec toi”, soupirai-je en me relevant. “Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n’avais pas été là ?”

 

“Câlin !”

 

Je l’enlaçai autant pour qu’il arrête de couiner que pour le redresser puis l’observai assis sur le lit en me demandant ce que j’étais sensé faire ensuite. Yuzu, lui, m’observait avec un grand sourire confiant qui dissimulait ses yeux et je me dis que même bourré je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. 

 

“Est-ce que tu peux prendre ta douche seul ?”, tentai-je avec espoir.

 

“Encore câlin ?”, proposa-t-il en me tendant les bras.

 

C’était donc un non.

Je réfléchis rapidement, fis un tour dans la salle de bain pour en apprécier la taille et décidai de faire au plus pratique. J’écartai le tapis de bain (piège mortel) pour plus de sécurité et rerentrai dans la chambre où Yuzu était toujours à la même place sans surprise. Je ne m’attendais par contre pas à ce qu’il ait toujours les bras tendus et des yeux remplis de larmes.

 

“Pas câlin ?”, murmura-t-il doucement.

 

“Mais si, mais si”, me précipitai-je. “Je suis désolé, ne pleure pas Yuzu…”

 

Je le sentis me serrer de toutes ses forces et je passai une main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer. 

 

“Je serai toujours d’accord pour te donner un câlin Yuzu, tu le sais bien”, soufflai-je.

 

Mon cœur se serra quand je réalisai qu’il me considérait vraiment comme un ancrage et que notre relation comptait peut-être plus pour lui que ce qu’il en laissait paraître. Et que ses larmes n’étaient sûrement pas dû à mon manque de réactivité mais plutôt à tout un tas d’autres choses qu’il avait besoin d’évacuer…

Je m’assis à côté de lui sans briser l’étreinte, le prenant sur mes genoux pour être plus confortable. Il continua un moment de pleurer en silence avant de se calmer petit à petit, se relaxant entre mes bras.

 

“Yuzu, il faut aller se doucher”, chuchotai-je pour ne pas le brusquer.

 

Pas qu’il puisse comprendre vu son état mais je pouvais toujours essayer. 

J’étais moi-même plus fatigué que je ne l’aurais cru et je me reculai légèrement pour enlever mon t-shirt. Yuzu ne réagit pas quand je lui enlevai le sien mais je ne pus m’empêcher de faire une pause pour méditer ce qui allait se passer.

Il fallait prendre une douche : après une journée d'entraînement et une soirée au bar, ce n’était pas une option. On ne prenait pas sa douche avec ses vêtements, du moins pas chez moi, et nous étions tous les deux des garçons donc à priori il n’y avait à cacher… Et puis on était souvent aux vestiaires ensemble, ça nous était déjà arrivé de prendre une douche côte à côte et Yuzu n’avait jamais semblé gêné d’être nu devant moi, donc ça allait… ?

Ce qui m’embêtait c’était que là il n’était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens et que je ne savais pas comment il le prendrait après coup. Et que c’était quand même gênant pour moi.

 

“Yuzu… Tu me fais confiance ?”

 

“Mmh, Habi, chaud, bien, poin…”

 

Comment interpréter cette réponse ?

 

“Bon, de toute façon tu ne t’en souviendras plus demain et c’est moi qui vais être le plus mal à l’aise donc…”

 

Je le décalai pour pouvoir me lever et me déshabillai complètement avant de me tourner Yuzu. J’avais pensé à lui laisser son boxer mais il aurait été trempé et à la fin il aurait fallu l’enlever…

 

Le plus vite ça serait fait, le plus vite on aurait fini. 

 

Je le soulevai en le maintenant d’un bras, bataillai avec le pantalon et encore plus avec son sous vêtement puis le trainai dans la salle de bain sans plus de cérémonie. La difficulté de l’exercice enlevait un peu le malaise et le fait que Yuzu soit groggy en train de marmonner des incohérences en japonais ponctuées de “Poin” aussi.

C’est donc avec soulagement que je fermai l’eau (soulagement, pas facilité, notez bien) et j’attrapai une serviette propre pour recouvrir Yuzu.

 

“C’est bientôt fini”, marmonnai-je en le voyant dodeliner de la tête avec fatigue.

 

J’allai le réinstaller sur le lit le temps de me sécher et allai ensuite fouiller dans ma valise pour lui trouver quelque chose de confortable. Le haut était assez facile mais pour le bas… Je pris un survêtement sans trop de conviction et revint vers le lit où Yuzu était déjà roulé en boule sur le point de s’endormir. Je réussis à lui faire enfiler le haut mais abandonnai le bas : sa taille était deux fois trop grande, c’était ridicule… Je me contentai donc de lui remettre son boxer et de le traîner (encore) d’un côté du lit où je le recouvris du drap.

 

J’eus l’impression d’avoir réaliser une mission de haut vol.

 

J’enfilai mon propre bas de pyjama et me couchai avec un soupir de soulagement.

 

“Habi…”

 

Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque, j'avais pensé qu'il dormait déjà...

 

“Oui ?”

 

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais bougea et se colla contre moi, enlaçant mon bras comme il l’avait fait au bar.

 

“ _ Arigato _ …”

 

“ _ De nada _ ”, soufflai-je.

 

Je m’endormis plus facilement que je ne l’aurais cru, bercé par la respiration régulière et la chaleur à mes côtés.

  
  


~~~~~~

 

_ Yuzu _

 

J'avais la tête lourde… 

Je grondai sourdement et me tournai dans mon lit en grimaçant. Mon lit…

J'ouvris les yeux et me raidis avec panique : je ne me souvenais pas d'être retourné dans ma chambre hier ! Et ce n'était pas ma chambre ! Pas mon lit !

Je tournai avec horreur le regard de l'autre côté du lit où il y avait définitivement quelqu'un, imaginant le nombre de scandales qui se profilaient au loin…

_ “Oh mon dieu, Javi” _ , soupirai-je en retombant sur l'oreiller de soulagement.

 

Tout allait bien, je n’étais pas dans le lit d’un inconnu douteux, Javi m’avait probablement juste raccompagné… Mais pourquoi j’étais dans son lit ?

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me rappeler quoique ce soit d’hier mais rien, juste des sons et des formes indistinctes… De toute façon Javi n’aurait rien fait, il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter…

 

_ Et si lui aussi avait trop bu ? _

 

_ Il n’aurait rien fait _ , tentai-je de me rassurer. 

Le fait que je sois à moitié nu sous les couettes n'aidait pas mais je ne me sentais pas sale et la seule douleur que je ressentais était au fond de mon crâne.

 

_ “Plus jamais” _ , grommelai-je en maudissant tous les codes de la hiérarchie japonaise qui m’avaient forcé à participer à cette soirée.

 

En plus j'étais encore fatigué alors qu’on avait entraînement… Je fermai les yeux pour ce qui devait être le temps de rassembler mon courage pour me lever mais les rouvrit bien plus tard…

 

“Réveillé ?”

 

Je bondis avec un cri en voyant Javi à quelques centimètres de moi : trop près, beaucoup trop près !

 

“Apparemment oui”, rit-il en se tournant pour s’étirer.

 

“Ja-Jabi… Quoi passé hier ?”, me lançai-je en le regardant avec prudence.

 

“Tu ne te souviens plus ?”, demanda-t-il innocemment.

 

Je secouai négativement la tête et attendis avec inquiétude.

 

“Tu m’as fait ta déclaration…”

 

“J’AI QUOI ?!”

 

“C’était une nuit mouvementée mais tu t’en es bien sorti pour une première, promis.”

 

J’en tombai du lit en essayant de m’éloigner.

 

“Non non non”, paniquai-je.

 

Javi éclata de rire en me voyant m'emmêler dans les draps.

 

“Je plaisante, calme toi, il ne s’est rien passé du tout”, ricana-t-il d’un air goguenard.

 

“Rien ?”, tremblai-je en m’immobilisant.

 

“Je t’ai ramené, je n’ai pas trouvé tes clés et comme tu étais bien bourré on ne pouvait pas vraiment rester dans le couloir trop longtemps. “

 

“Oh…”

 

“Par contre tu as dit que j’étais ton préféré et que tu aimais mes cheveux parce qu’ils faisaient « poin poin ».”

 

“Oh mon dieu, tellement embarrassant”, gémis-je en tentant de me cacher derrière les draps. “Il y avait des gens ?...”

 

“Nobu…”

 

“Tellement embarrassant !!!!”

 

“Il y a juste une chose qui s’est passé”, avoua-t-il plus sérieusement. “Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies mais je n’avais pas le choix…”

 

“Quoi ?”

 

Je m’attendais à tout et n’importe quoi.

 

“J’ai dû t’aider à te laver hier, tu ne tenais même plus debout et…”

 

C'était fini, je pouvais partir m’exiler au fin fond de la Sibérie, j’étais mort de honte. Jamais je n’avais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie.

 

“Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Jabi”, m’inclinai-je convenablement.

 

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l’avais pas fait avec lui mais là ça me semblait nécessaire : j’avais dépassé les bornes.

 

“C’est rien”, répondit-il immédiatement. “Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal, c’est tout, il n’y a pas de problème…”

 

“Pourquoi prendre mal ? C’est ma faute ! À cause alcool, tu dois t’occuper de moi comme ça alors que pas responsable et gâché la fête pour toi ! Je suis désolé…”

 

“Ça va, ce n’était pas si terrible que ça”, me rassura-t-il. “Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, c’était normal, n’en parlons plus… En plus tu es mignon quand tu as bu…”

 

“Ne dis pas ! Tellement gênant… Suis désolé Jabi…”

 

“Pas grave. Prépare toi juste aux remarques : tu as été assez… comment dire… démonstratif dans ton affection envers moi, hier…”

 

“Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?”, demandai-je sans vraiment avoir envie de le savoir.

 

“Pas grand chose, tu m’as juste collé jusqu’à ce qu’on parte et tu as refusé d’aller avec Nobu pour ne pas me lâcher…”

 

“Lâcher…”, hésitai-je.

 

“Tu étais accroché à mon bras.”

 

“Je ne sors pas de chambre aujourd'hui”, décidai-je immédiatement afin de faire face efficacement à ces nouvelles informations. “Pas demain non plus : je reste pour être vieux et tout le monde a oublié.”

 

“Je ne suis pas sûr que c’est une solution Yuzu… Ne t’en fais pas, les autres trouveront juste ça mignon.”

 

“Je fais  _ Hara Kiri _ .”

 

“Tu es tellement dramatique”, renifla-t-il. “Je suis celui qui devrait être le plus gêné.”

 

“C’est vrai ; je suis désolé”, me prosternai-je de honte en imaginant ce qu’il avait dû vivre.

 

“Arrête ça et allons manger”, soupira-t-il.

 

Il me lança un pantalon de survêtement le temps que j’aille en chercher un dans ma chambre, enfila un t-shirt et j’inspirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage.

Alors que je me préparais mentalement à faire face à une quarantaine de gossipers professionnels pendant les quelques semaines à venir, Javi ouvrit la porte du couloir et Asada passa devant juste à ce moment-là. J’eus l’impression de voir au ralenti l’instant où elle s’immobilisa et où ses yeux se mirent à briller d’un éclat inquiétant.

 

_ “Ce n’est pas du tout !-” _

 

“Bonjour tous les deux”, me coupa-t-elle avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand et beaucoup trop inquiétant. 

 

“Ce n’est pas-”

 

“Bien sûr”, acquiesça-t-elle sans changer d’expression.

 

Elle repartit en sautillant presque d’excitation et je savais que la nouvelle aurait fait le tour d’ici quinze minutes grand maximum.

 

“Je vais  _ Hara Kiri _ ”, abandonnai-je en me retournant vers l’intérieur de la chambre.

 

“Non tu ne vas pas Hara Kiri”, me retint Javi. “De un, il n’y a pas de sabre dans ma chambre et de deux, tu ne peux pas me laisser seul face à ça.”

 

“Tu veux  _ Hara Kiri _ tous les deux ?”, proposai-je dans un élan de camaraderie.

 

Javi leva juste les yeux au ciel et me traina dehors.

 

“Jabi ! Non !   _ Yada, yada  _ ! Je ne peux pas ! Au dessus de force !”, pleurai-je en freinant des quatres fers.

 

“Un peu de courage !”

 

“Peux pas ! Trop jeune pour mourir ! “

 

“Tu voulais faire  _ Hara Kiri _ il y a moins de trente secondes !”

 

“Pitié ! Habi !”

 

“Oh que non ! On est deux là-dedans, tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça !”

  
  


Et c'est ainsi que je prétendis ne comprendre ni l'anglais ni le japonais pour le reste du tour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu'un a dit Fluff ?


	25. Staff

_Javi_

 

La compétition était terminée, plutôt satisfaisante d’après moi : je pouvais encore peaufiner mon programme mais je le sentais bien pour un début de saison. 

J’avais fini mes interviews et après avoir prévenu Brian et Tracy je m'apprêtais à rentrer à l’hôtel pour m’effondrer sur mon lit quand je vis Yuzu au bout du couloir. On ne rentrait pas ensemble vu qu’il devait encore avoir des interviews (paix à son âme) et qu’il prenait la voiture. Cependant, vu qu’il n’était pas devant une caméra et semblait juste discuter avec une personne du staff, je décidai de passer lui dire que je partais, histoire de le saluer et surtout de lui souhaiter bon courage pour le reste de la presse : je savais qu’il était aussi épuisé que moi…

 

Il était dos à moi et en conversation, donc je n’allais pas hurler son nom et le couper. Je m’avançai tranquillement vers lui et au moment où j’allais arriver à son niveau quelque chose se plaça devant moi. Je faillis percuter l’homme et reculai en m’excusant avec surprise. C’était un des gardes du corps de Yuzu, _un nouveau_ pensai-je tout de suite en avisant le visage inconnu. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment le staff qui entourait mon partenaire d'entraînement (trop nombreux, pas le temps, pas vraiment l’envie), mais je finissais par reconnaître les têtes à force de les voir. Bref, peu importe… J’inclinai poliment la tête et me décalai pour passer. 

Sauf qu’il m’imita.

Ah. 

Quel était le problème ?

Même s’il était nouveau il devrait me situer, de vue, ou être un minimum au courant de l’entourage direct de Yuzu. Je n’étais pas là incognito, j’avais une accréditation bien visible avec mon nom, une veste qui laissait peu de doute quant à mon identité… L’idée que Yuzu ait peut-être donné des consignes me traversa l’esprit mais je la repoussai : il n’avait pas besoin d’intermédiaires pour me fusiller du regard et on n’avait pas eu de problème pendant la compétition, ni après pour la cérémonie.

 

“Excusez moi ?”, souris-je sans trop comprendre la situation.

 

“Vous ne pouvez pas approcher.”

 

Pardon ? J’avais loupé quelque chose ? C’était avec l’Impératrice que Yuzu discutait ? L’Impératrice en tenue de staff de patinoire ?

 

“Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre”, hésitai-je en essayant vainement de saisir un point qui m’aurait échappé dans la situation.

 

“Vous ne pouvez pas approcher”, répéta-t-il en me regardant de haut. “Ne dérangez pas l’athlète.”

 

Restons civilisé.

 

“Je comprends que vous soyez nouveau, mais je vous assure que je peux passer.”

 

“Et moi je vous assure que non. Circulez.”

 

Là je commençais à doucement m’énerver : j’étais crevé, je voulais juste rentrer me reposer, et lui il me disait de « circuler » comme si j’étais un fan hystérique ? Même pas un s’il vous plait ou un semblant de politesse ?

Je m’écartai de nouveau pour interpeller Yuzu et qu’il règle l’affaire (je n’avais pas l’énergie pour continuer une dispute avec ce type), mais le garde agrippa mon épaule brusquement. Oulah ! Stop ! Pause !

 

“Yuzu !”

 

Yuzu se tourna, interrompant sa conversation, et un sourire apparut quand il me vit. Sourire qui fana quand il saisit la situation dans son ensemble.

 

“Hey !”, se précipita-t-il immédiatement.

 

Le garde me lâcha mais il n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que Yuzu était déjà en train de l'incendier à cent à l'heure en japonais. 

 

“Je suis désolé Javi”, se tourna-t-il ensuite vers moi. “Je ne t’avais pas entendu, est-ce que ça va ?”

 

“Je suppose que oui.”

 

“Je suis désolé”, marmonna-t-il en regardant mon épaule d’un air coupable.

 

Mon épaule allait très bien, ce n’était pas ça le soucis.

 

“Je voulais juste te prévenir que je rentrais à l’hôtel et te souhaiter bon courage pour le reste de tes interviews, mais apparemment il faudra que je prenne rendez vous la prochaine fois.”

 

J’avais beau sourire Yuzu saisit parfaitement que je ne plaisantais pas.

 

“Non ! Je veux dire… Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus”, paniqua-t-il. “C’était un malentendu…”

 

“Je sais, ce n’était pas ta faute. C’est juste que…”

 

Je grimaçai en jetant un coup d’œil au garde. C’était toujours comme ça : des gardes, du staff qui surveillait chacun de ses gestes, quelqu’un qui lui courait après avec un agenda à suivre, et moi comme j’étais à côté j’étouffais. C’était juste la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

 

“C’est bon, je ne t’en veux pas. Salut…”

 

“Attends Javi”, me stoppa-t-il en attrapant mon bras. “Est-ce que… je pourrai passer un peu plus tard dans ta chambre ? Ou demain matin si tu es trop fatigué ?...”

 

Je soupirai devant son air réellement inquiet et décidai que ça ne ferait pas de mal de mettre les choses à plat.

 

“Ok, envoies moi un texto quand tu seras rentré”, acquiesçai-je avant de m’éloigner.

 

Quand je tournai à l’angle, je pus aussi bien apercevoir qu’entendre Yuzu crier sur le garde du corps en plein milieu du passage, ce dernier fixant ses pieds avec beaucoup de gêne alors que tout le monde les regardait.

Je ne le plaignis absolument pas.

  
  
  


Une fois rentré à l’hôtel j’eus le temps de prendre une douche et organiser mes affaires avant que Yuzu ne frappe à ma porte. Je fus soulagé de voir qu’il n’était pas accompagné pour une fois… 

 

“Entre”, l’invitai-je en m’écartant de l’entrée.

 

“Javi, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s’est passé”, démarra-t-il au quart de tour dès que la porte fut refermée. “C’était grosse erreur, pas se reproduire, je promets !”

 

“Calme toi, j’ai compris Yuzu”, soupirai-je en m’accoudant au mur.

 

“J’ai viré le garde, et prochain je dirai directement pour pas d’erreur !”

 

“Oui oui, d’accord…”

 

“Je peux virer le deuxième aussi ? Parce que pas réagit-”

 

“Non, ce n’est pas la peine”, l’arrêtai-je avant qu’une dizaine de personnes ne se retrouvent licenciées dans la demie-heure.

 

Je m’étais douté qu’il virerait le garde et j’avais pensé en être content, mais en fait ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

 

“Écoute, je sais que ce qui s’est passé était un accident, je sais que tu n’y es pour rien et je sais que tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, promis.”

 

“Sûr ?”, hésita-t-il timidement.

 

“Sûr. Ce n’est pas de ça que je voulais te parler mais ça fait partie de mon… problème. Et ça te concerne.”

 

Il acquiesça avec attention et je réfléchis à comment tourner les choses.

 

“Je sais que tu as besoin de protection, je suis content qu’il y ait des gardes du corps pour éviter que des folles ne t’arrachent tes vêtements à l’entrée des patinoires : c’est nécessaire, surtout au Japon. Par contre je pense qu’il y a des moments où tu es vraiment trop entouré ; il y a toujours des gens de ta fédération, des officiels, des gardes, des reporters, des caméras… Si ça ne me concernait pas je te plaindrais juste, mais même pour moi ça devient étouffant à la longue. Je sais que ta Fédération me considère comme une gêne et personnellement je m’en fous, ils peuvent penser ce qu’ils veulent, mais au bout d’un moment ça me pèse que tes gardes me fixent la main sur le taser à chaque fois qu’on a un contact ou que des représentants me fusillent du regard chaque fois qu’on parle ! Et j’exagère à peine !”

 

“Je ne décide pas vraiment qui m’accompagne”, marmonna-t-il avec gêne.

 

“Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas demander… je ne sais pas… que les gardes ne soient là que pour les sorties et pas pendant l’échauffement ? Expliquer que je ne veux pas t’agresser ou te faire de croche pieds par derrière ? J’ai réfléchi et je suis quasiment sûr que ce type me connaissait, c’est impossible qu’il ne m’ait pas vu près de toi ou en train de discuter. Je ne sais pas s’il a voulu m’éloigner par initiative personnelle ou parce que quelqu’un lui avait donné des consignes mais ça revient au même : il faut que ça s’arrête.”

 

“Je vais vraiment essayer d’arranger ça Javi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir complètement réussir mais… je ferai le maximum.”

 

“Merci, je sais que ce n’est pas facile pour toi non plus…”

 

“J’ai l’habitude maintenant”, sourit-il en haussant les épaules. “Ce qu’a fait le garde n’était pas bien, et je sais que tu fais des efforts pour supporter mon staff…”

 

“Ce n’était pas la fin du monde, je m’en remettrai. Par contre tu as fait une scène dans le couloir… Il ne va pas y avoir de problèmes ?”

 

“Non, parce que je ne fais jamais d’habitude. J’étais en colère, c’était grave de faire ça sur toi Javi, surtout pour japonais. Il y a des règles pour manière et ce qu’il a fait c’était impoli, irrespectueux, pas du tout normal… Peut-être que ça se voit différent en Europe mais c’est une grosse faute pour Japon.”

 

“Ah bon, si tu le dis…”

 

“Tu veux porter plainte ?”

 

“Non ! C’est bon, c’est passé, tu l’as déjà virer : il a eu ce qu’il méritait.”

 

Heureusement que le lendemain on repartait à Toronto dans l’après midi : le staff ne nous suivrait pas et il y aurait enfin un peu de tranquillité.


	26. Cordiaux

_ Yuzu _

 

Théoriquement je savais que j’étais en tort. Théoriquement je savais aussi que c’était loin d’être la première fois et théoriquement je savais que même quelqu’un d’aussi patient que Javi avait une limite.

 

Le problème était que je n’avais jamais été très porté sur la théorie et que le stress des mondiaux étaient toujours aussi fort, peut-être encore plus que les deux années précédentes. Les gens attendaient que je gagne, ce n’était même plus une question d’espoir à ce niveau là ! Ma Fédération me pressait, me rappelait constamment mes deux échecs précédents, me projetait même sur les conséquences d’une troisième défaite consécutive... 

Javi était en pleine forme et même si je n’avais pas de problèmes particuliers sur mes programmes, je savais qu’il pouvait me battre si je ne faisais pas deux sans-fautes, même si j’avais un record du monde il pouvait me battre. Je savais pertinemment qu’avec mon niveau de stress je ne pouvais pas faire deux programmes parfaits : je pouvais faire un court incroyable puis m’écrouler sur le long par manque d’endurance, comme la dernière fois, et regarder Javi décrocher la médaille devant mon nez.

  
  


Évidemment, on s’était disputé. Plusieurs fois en quelques semaines.

Rien d’exceptionnel de mon point de vue mais un jour j’avais découvert en arrivant à l’entraînement que Javi avait changé ses horaires de cours sans que je sois au courant. J’avais été vexé mais de toute façon c’était mieux comme ça et encore une fois, ce n’était pas la première fois. Plusieurs jours étaient passés ainsi et je n’avais pas revu Javi : pas une ombre, pas un cheveu, même pas à la gym. Ça avait été le grand changement : habituellement quand on avait des entraînements séparés ils étaient quand même proches en horaire parce que ça arrangeait Brian et on se voyait donc rapidement dans les vestiaires ou les couloirs, même si on ne se parlait pas. Là, c’était comme si Javi avait complètement disparu du Club et le sentiment était dérangeant, au point que je finis par demander à Brian de quoi il en retournait.

 

“Il a pris de jours différents des tiens, pour la gym aussi”, avait été la réponse de mon coach.

Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi Javi était allé jusqu’à cet extrême, il avait levé les yeux au ciel avec un agacement non contenu et répondu que si je ne le savais pas, Javi avait bien fait. Je n’avais pas aimé cette réponse.

 

J’avais essayé de glaner des informations auprès d’autres membres du club pour savoir ses horaires (j’avais l’impression que Brian n’avait pas vraiment envie de me les donner) et j’avais appris que Javi avait choisi un lundi matin, entre autres. 

Un lundi matin. 

Javi. 

Il y avait un gros problème.

 

Pourtant notre dernière dispute n’avait pas été très violente, il n’y avait pas eu de cris, juste quelques échanges un peu secs. On avait connu pire, largement… Je ne comprenais pas…

 

“Yuzuru ?”

 

Je levai la tête vers Tracy qui s’avançait vers moi avec un visage tendu.

 

“J’ai entendu que tu cherchais les horaires de Javi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais s’il te plaît, ne viens pas le voir. Je te le demande en tant que coach : ça dérangerait sa préparation.”

 

“Je ne comprends pas…”

 

“Il n’y a rien à comprendre : tu as tes sessions, il a les siennes, séparément.”

 

“Je sais ça, mais pourquoi c’est autant… pourquoi c’est comme ça ?”, grimaçai-je avec agacement. “Pourquoi aussi éloignés ? Pourquoi il n’a rien dit ? Et surtout pourquoi lundi matin ?!”

 

“Je ne vois pas où est le problème : Javi n’a pas à te tenir au courant de son emploi du temps et le lundi matin était un des seuls créneaux disponibles”, répondit-elle simplement.

 

“Il n’a jamais fait ça ! Séparer complètement… Il n’a jamais fait ça avant.”

 

“Avant ? Pour vos disputes précédentes ? Mais Yuzuru… Tu pensais qu’il allait tenir combien de temps à ce rythme ?”

 

Je me figeai en ravalant la réplique que j’avais sur le bout de la langue.

 

“Quel rythme ?”, hésitai-je prudemment.

 

“Celui qu’il tient depuis presque quatre ans : où tu le rejettes froidement avant de revenir comme si de rien n’était, pour mieux recommencer à la compétition suivante.”

 

“Ce n’est pas ma faute !”, protestai-je immédiatement.

 

“La question n’est pas là. Je t’apprécie beaucoup en tant qu’élève Yuzuru, mais je dois dire que sur le plan relationnel, tu es très compliqué : pour Javi encore plus que pour nous. En tant que coachs on peut accepter, on peut laisser passer des choses parce que c’est notre travail, mais supporter ton caractère n’a jamais été le travail de Javi”, soupira-t-elle. “Il est fatigué, il a aussi du stress pour des tonnes de choses et il a décidé qu’il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre de l’énergie à supporter tes sautes d’humeur. En tant qu’athlète, je te demande de respecter ça ; c’est la moindre des choses.”

 

“Je ne comprends pas”, répétai-je.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Yuzuru ?”, demanda-t-elle les bras croisés. “Que Javi ait arrêté de te courir après ? Qu’il soit fatigué de la façon dont tu le traites ? Qu’il ait décidé que ça ne valait plus le coup de faire des efforts pour être ami avec quelqu’un qui n’en voulait pas ?”

 

“Je ne l’ai pas mal traité ! Je suis juste concentration !”

 

“Non Yuzuru, tu n’es pas « juste concentration ». Je connais beaucoup d’athlètes qui se concentrent intensément pendant l’entraînement mais toi c’est un niveau encore au-dessus et ce n’est pas sain : ni pour toi, ni pour personne. Tu ne disais même plus bonjour à Javi quand il arrivait, tu l’ignorais quand il te parlait pendant les pauses, tu le regardais comme s’il était un insecte au milieu de ta route ! Je ne sais pas comment il a pu supporter ça aussi longtemps, mais sache que je n’approuve pas. Javi se concentre aussi quand il travaille, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, et tu ne le vois pas rejeter son entourage complet pour ça !”

 

“On ne fonctionne pas pareil !”

 

“Exact, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant tu es seul, tu vas pouvoir « être concentration » comme tu le souhaitais. Où est le problème ?”

 

“Il n’y a pas de problème”, grondai-je sur la défensive.

 

“Parfait. Donc reste dans tes horaires.”

 

Elle repartit et je baissai la tête. Une part de moi refusait de comprendre ce qu’elle sous-entendait : c’était juste une dispute, il n’y avait pas de raisons que ça change de d’habitude. Les Mondiaux passeraient et tout redeviendrait normal pour les ice shows… Peut-être même avant, qui sait ?

 

Je rentrai chez moi la tête remplie de beaucoup trop de choses et ma mère ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

 

“ _ Dis moi tout” _ , ordonna-t-elle en servant le dîner.

 

“ _ Juste des problèmes au Club, rien de grave _ ”, marmonnai-je sans conviction.

 

“ _ Je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec le club mais je ne pense pas que ça ne soit pas grave. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Un problème sur une figure ? Ta cheville te fait mal ?” _

 

“ _ Non, non, ce n’est vraiment rien, c’est juste Javi…” _

 

“ _ Vous vous êtes encore disputer ?” _

 

Je fis exprès de ne pas relever son “encore” et haussai les épaules.

 

“ _ Je ne le vois plus. Il a pris d’autres jours pour s'entraîner.” _

 

“ _ Oh _ …”

 

Elle n’ajouta rien mais je sentis son regard sur moi pendant toute la soirée. Le lendemain, mon entraînement ne fut pas très prolifique et n’aida pas mon humeur à s’améliorer. Au fil des séances, j’avais fini par comprendre que je ne reverrais plus Javi avant la compétition et la réalisation était très déstabilisante, d’autant plus qu’il y avait une petite voix de plus en plus persistance dans ma tête qui se demandait si les choses s’arrangeraient vraiment après la compétition. Cette question se transforma rapidement en inquiétude, qui devint bientôt un poids à tirer quotidiennement. 

 

“ _ Yuzuru, si ça te préoccupe tellement, va t’excuser… _ ”

 

“ _ Je ne suis pas préoccupé _ ”, répliquai-je par habitude.

 

“ _ Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu en train d’écraser ton riz en bouillie ?” _

 

Je relevai mes couverts pour observer mon assiette et le reste de ce qui avait été du riz solide un jour.

 

“ _ Je ne sais pas comment faire _ ”, avouai-je. _ “Tracy a dit qu’il ne fallait pas que je vienne le déranger, et elle a raison… _ ”

 

“ _ Attends-le dehors à la fin de sa séance et excuse toi, je ne vois pas d’autres options… _ ”

 

“ _ Qu’est-ce que je devrais dire ?...” _

 

_ “Yuzuru, je ne vais pas t’écrire un discours ! Dis lui ce que tu penses, pourquoi tu es désolé, présente tes excuses…” _

 

_ “Mmh…” _

 

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Me décider à faire le pas me demanda beaucoup courage, mais quand Javi sortit pour la première fois et me vit, il passa le plus vite possible devant moi sans me regarder. J’en étais tellement atterré que je n’essayai même pas de le suivre… 

Je réessayai plusieurs fois mais sans grands résultats, et à la fin je décidai de jouer le tout pour le tout.

 

“Tu n’es pas sérieux ? Attendre devant ma porte ?”

 

“C’était seule solution pour que tu ne partes pas en courant”, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

 

“Au cas où le message ne soit pas passé correctement, je vais essayer d’être plus clair : je n’ai pas envie de te parler Yuzuru. Je n’ai pas changé d’horaires pour te retrouver devant chez moi”, soupira Javi.

 

“Je suis venu pour m’excuser...”

 

“Très bien, excuses acceptées. Maintenant est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ? Je suis fatigué.”

 

J’eus un moment de flottement avant de me reprendre.

 

“Tu… tu acceptes ?”, répétai-je sans y croire.

 

“Oui, ce n’est pas comme si tu avais fait quelque chose de très mal”, déclara-t-il tranquillement en cherchant ses clés dans son sac.

 

Je sentais qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait : ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que j’avais envisagé, et même s’il disait qu’il acceptait mes excuses ça ne semblait pas réel, il n’avait exprimé aucune émotion…

 

“Alors…”

 

“Alors c’est tout”, conclut-il. “Je vais garder mes horaires actuels, après les Mondiaux aussi. Ne t’en fais pas, les caméras ne verront rien : on restera simplement cordiaux.”

 

“Cordiaux ?...”

 

“Oui, cordiaux. Se serrer la main sur le podium et en conférence de presse : être polis si tu préfères”, acquiesça-t-il calmement.

 

Se serrer la main sur le podium ? Ça faisait des années qu’on ne s’était plus serré la main nulle part, je n’étais même pas sûr qu’on l’ait jamais fait sur un podium !

 

“Tu as dit que tu acceptais mes excuses ! Pourquoi ?!-”

 

“J’accepte tes excuses”, me coupa-t-il. “Par contre je suis fatigué d’essayer de rester près de toi. C’est une relation à sens unique : je donne et toi tu profites quand ça t’arrange. Quand ça ne t’arrange plus, tu me rejettes sans aucune considération avant de revenir quand tu as de nouveau besoin de réconfort. À chaque fois c’est comme ça, et à chaque fois tu reviens la bouche en cœur en t’excusant et en disant que tu ne recommenceras plus, mais on sait tous les deux que c’est faux. L’année prochaine sera l’année des JO : je n’ose même pas imaginer comment tu traiteras ceux qui sont autour de toi et je ne veux vraiment pas en faire partie. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c’est lourd, émotionnellement, de subir ce que tu me fais subir depuis des années ? J’ai essayé, j’ai vraiment essayé d’être ton ami mais j’abandonne, c’est trop dur pour moi. J’espère qu’un jour, sûrement quand tu te seras retiré, tu trouveras quelqu’un qui pourra être ton ami, je te le souhaite sincèrement. Simplement, ce ne sera pas moi.”

 

Il me dépassa et rentra dans son appartement en me laissant sur le palier. 

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, ma mère ne me demanda pas pourquoi j’étais en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	27. Casier

_Yuzu_

 

Brian et Tracy voyaient très bien que je n’étais pas du tout en forme : de toute façon je ne faisais pas grand chose pour le cacher. J’avais eu un court instant de déni où je m’étais dit que finalement je n’avais besoin de personne et qu’être seul me faciliterait la vie mais cet instant était vite passé pour laisser place au désespoir. 

 

Peu stable depuis quelques temps, mon quad Sal s’était effrité jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse même plus compléter trois rotations correctement, à croire que ce saut avait besoin de la présence de Javi pour fonctionner. Mon programme long était désastreux, peut-être parce que “Hope & Legacy” ne collait pas du tout à ma situation actuelle. “Depression & Loneliness” aurait été plus adapté, sans aucun doute… Ça aurait même donné un chef-d’œuvre : j’étais doué pour étaler mes émotions sur la glace, à défaut de les transmettre normalement aux autres comme un être humain capable de socialiser sans tout rater...

 

“Yuzuru, tu sors de la glace !”

 

Je clignai des yeux et revins vers Brian, même si je savais pertinemment qu’il restait plus de trente minutes d’entraînement.

 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?”, marmonnai-je.

 

“Tu poses la question ? Tu sais que les Mondiaux sont dans trois semaines ?”

 

“Ah bon…”

 

“Je ne plaisante pas Yuzuru ! À ce rythme-là tu devras te contenter d’un top cinq, voir moins : tu prévois de te retirer de la compétition ou quoi ?!”

 

“Je ne sais pas…”

 

Brian ferma la bouche de stupeur et je haussai les épaules en grimaçant.

 

“Je veux dire non, pas retirer…je pense.”

 

Mon coach leva les bras au ciel en proférant des choses qui ne devaient pas être très polies et partit à grands pas énervés dans son bureau.

 

“Tu devrais le suivre”, me lança Tracy. “Je pense qu’il faut que vous parliez.”

 

Je mis mes protections de lames et me dirigeai lentement vers le bureau, frappant avant d’entrer.

 

“Je ne comprends pas Yuzuru, je ne comprends vraiment pas !”, attaqua immédiatement Brian avant même que je ne puisse fermer la porte. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?! Qu’est-ce qui te passe par la tête ?! Normalement tu veux tellement gagner que tu lâches tout le reste et maintenant tu n’es même pas sûr de vouloir participer ? Tu veux que tout le monde te laisse te concentrer mais quand tu es finalement seul tu es incapable de te concentrer pour un run through ! Tu passes de froid à désespéré sans transition, tu as même l’air surpris de la situation ! Reprends-toi !”

 

“Je ne peux pas ! J’ai perdu mon quad Sal, et j’ai perdu Javi !”

 

“Remplace le quad Sal par un combo d’autre chose et achète toi un chien ou une autre peluche, ça fera l’affaire !”

 

“Je ne peux pas remplacer Javi par un chien !”, protestai-je outré.

 

“Pourquoi ? Un chien sera là pour te tenir compagnie et ta mère s’en occupera pendant l’entraînement : ce n’est pas comme ça que tu voulais une relation ? Avec un interrupteur on/off pour ne pas faire de concession ?”

 

“Je fais des concessions ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que les gens disent chez moi ?! Ma fédération ?! Tous les mails, toutes les accusations, toutes les menaces ! Si je n’étais pas là, Javi aurait été renvoyé chez lui depuis longtemps ou pire ! J’ai perdu des sponsors pour lui ! J’ai menacé ma fédération et elle ne me soutient que parce que je continue à gagner ! Ils veulent étaler ma sexualité sur la place publique, ils veulent porter plainte contre le club, contre Javi, contre toi, et je dois tout prendre sur moi et encaisser pour les en empêcher ! J’ai tout fait pour qu’ils n’atteignent pas Javi, qu’il ne sache jamais pour qu’il n’ait pas peur, qu’ils ne puissent pas lui faire pression ! Comment tu peux dire que je ne fais pas d’efforts ?!”

 

“Ce sont des efforts que tu fais sur les autres, pas sur toi-même. Je n’ai pas dit que tu ne faisais rien Yuzu”, répliqua plus calmement Brian. “Tu apprécies Javi suffisamment pour vouloir le faire rester près de toi, ce qui implique de le protéger, mais c’est uniquement parce que tu aimes l’attention qu’il te donne. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose en soi : le problème c’est que quand Javi aimerait à son tour que tu sois à ses côtés, il n’y a plus personne.”

 

Je baissai la tête sans rien dire. Ce n’est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

 

“Je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin de concentration et il peut le comprendre aussi, mais il y a des choses… Pourquoi ne pas faire l’effort de lui sourire un peu et de le saluer, tout simplement : est-ce que ça te coûterait trop ? Ce n’est pas comme s’il te demandait de discuter en travaillant, ou de venir l’aider à se relever à chaque fois qu’il tombe… Des petits gestes qui montrent que tu le considères comme quelqu’un d’important pour toi, c’est tout ce qu’il t’a jamais demandé, Yuzuru. Tu as décidé que c’était trop d’efforts à fournir, tu lui as fait comprendre, et il a décidé de prendre ses distances pour ne plus être blessé.”

 

“Mais il est important pour moi, et je ne voulais pas blesser”, soupirai-je.

 

“Eh bien tu as raté.”

 

“Brian, est-ce que tu penses que… qu’il y a une chance pour que Javi revienne ?”, chuchotai-je avec tristesse.

 

“Ça dépendra entièrement de toi Yuzu, mais si jamais il revient je préfère te prévenir : ça sera ta dernière chance. L’année prochaine, si tu lui refais le même cirque, il partira pour de bon.”

 

“Je lui ai déjà dit désolé mais il a juste dit ok et ça n’a rien changé.”

 

“Je pense qu’il attend un signe différent, qui montrerait que tu as compris le problème et que tu feras des efforts à l’avenir pour y remédier. Je ne peux rien te promettre Yuzu : tu as poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, je ne sais pas si Javi acceptera de revenir.”

 

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer.

 

“Je pense qu’il n’est pas heureux d’avoir décidé de couper les ponts mais il pense que c’est ce qui est le meilleur pour lui et d’une certaine façon, je suis assez d’accord. S’il décide de ne pas revenir, s’il te plaît respecte sa décision.”

 

J’acquiesçai et sortis en traînant un peu des pieds. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je commençai par une tentative assez pathétique. Complètement pathétique en fait.

 

Les casiers du club étaient pourvus de codes pour éviter les pertes de clés et je connaissais celui de Javi. La séance suivante, j’y plaçai un paquet des cookies qu’il aimait bien prendre dans mon sac normalement. Ma plus grande crainte était qu’il change de code après ça mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le paquet de biscuits avait disparu et ça ne voulait rien dire, il pouvait très bien l’avoir jeté ou donné à quelqu’un d’autre mais il n’avait pas changé de code. C’était l’unique chose qui importait à présent.

À partir de là, je me creusai la tête pour trouver quelque chose de nouveau à chaque séance : j’avais été jusqu’à acheter de la pâtée pour Effie un jour où je manquais cruellement d’inspiration. Je n’avais eu aucun signe en retour mais comme Javi ne changeait toujours pas de code, je gardais espoir. Je savais qu’il ne jetait rien : il détestait trop le gaspillage pour ça, et vu le nombre de cadeaux il était peu probable qu’il les donne à quelqu’un du club et que je n’en ais pas entendu parler.

 

Je n’achetais rien de particulièrement cher, j’essayais de trouver des choses utiles et suffisamment petites pour rentrer dans son casier. Rien de trop caloriques dans les aliments non plus : tous les athlètes avaient une diète à tenir.

 

“ _Maman ! Est-ce que tu peux m’apprendre à faire un bento ?!”_

 

“ _Un bento ? Pourquoi ? Si tu veux quelque chose en particulier je peux te le faire…”_

 

_“Non, non, ce n’est pas pour moi…”_

 

Ma dernière trouvaille en date était que Javi avait gym le lundi après-midi (merci Nam) et comme il avait entraînement le matin, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui manger. Il y avait deux difficultés majeurs dans mon plan : tout d’abord, la dernière fois que j’avais cuisiné c’était pour faire cuire du riz à l’école primaire, et ensuite je ne pouvais pas poser le bento le vendredi soir et le laisser tout le week-end dans un casier. Le premier problème pouvait se régler avec un peu d’entraînement et le deuxième en faisant les yeux doux à la concierge pour qu’elle m’ouvre quelques minutes avant l’heure officielle, ce qui fut assez facile. Javi pouvait arriver à l’heure mais jamais il n’arriverait en avance un lundi matin, c’était une certitude. 

 

Je préparai donc le bento le dimanche soir, le complétai le lundi matin et profitai de mon footing matinal pour le déposer au Club. J’avais fait quelque chose de simple parce que j’ignorais ce que Javi aimait mais j’étais quand même assez stressé : il n’y avait plus aucune chance pour qu’il ait le moindre doute sur qui et pour quelle raison il avait tous ses cadeaux dans son casier. Le stress valait cependant largement le résultat : à mon entraînement suivant, la boîte de bento avait été rangé dans mon casier, vide et propre. 

Quand Brian me demanda pourquoi j’avais un regain d’énergie je n’osai pas lui avouer que c’était à cause d’une boîte vide mais à mon avis il n’était pas dupe. Surtout quand je vins le voir quelques jours plus tard, lui et Tracy, pour leur demander s’ils savaient par hasard les goûts de Javi en matière de poissons et de crudités… Pourtant j’avais essayé d’être subtil…

 

J’avais pris mon petit rythme, fait des progrès en cuisine et étais très satisfait de ne pas avoir été totalement rejeté, lorsque l’inévitable arriva. Je croisai Javi un lundi matin où j’avais trainé un peu trop dans mon lit. 

Honnêtement, sur le coup je faillis fuir en courant et potentiellement en hurlant, mais pour cela il aurait fallu que je sois pas figé comme une statue et que Javi ne soit pas en plein milieu du passage.

 

“Yuzuru ?”

 

C’était le moment où j’étais censé répondre et chercher une excuse plausible mais je me contentai de couiner. C’était une réponse comme une autre après tout.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? C’est toi qui n’arrête pas de poser des choses dans mon casier, non ?”

 

“N-non ?”, essayai-je sans trop d’espoir.

 

“Un bento avec un Pooh-san dessus mais qui ne t’appartiendrait pas ?”

 

Ce n’était pas ma faute si on n’avait pas cinquante boites à bentos à la maison, je faisais avec les moyens du bord !

 

“Peut-être que c’est moi”, avouai-je en jetant un coup d’œil à la sortie.

 

“Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais revenir m’entraîner avec toi simplement parce que tu me donnes à manger ?”, vérifia-t-il en me regardant suspicieusement.

 

“Non, je sais que tu ne veux pas. C’est juste pour dire pardon”, marmonnai-je en me demandant quelles étaient mes chances d’atteindre la porte avec un sprint avant qu’il ne m’intercepte.

 

“Je t’ai déjà dit que j’acceptais tes excuses.”

 

“Pas des excuses comme ça”, répliquai-je faiblement. “Je sais que tu as été blessé à cause de moi donc j’essaye de… faire mieux. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.”

 

“Tu ne voulais pas me blesser ?”, répéta-t-il avec agacement. “Qu’est-ce que tu pensais que je ressentirais quand tu m’ignorais pendant des semaines ou que tu m’insultais quand j’essayais de te remonter le moral ?”

 

“Je sais, c’était mal de ma part, j’ai compris, beaucoup pensé, beaucoup parlé à Brian et Tracy aussi, je veux faire mieux, vraiment, même l’année prochaine, même si JO…”

 

“Ce n’est pas la peine, je te l’ai dit. S’il te plaît, ne te fatigue plus à venir le matin”, soupira-t-il en me dépassant.

 

Le désespoir que j’avais réussi à repousser dans un coin de mon esprit revint en force et je fis volte face pour le suivre.

 

“S’il te plait, attends, ce n’est pas… Je suis désolé Javi, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que ça ne suffit pas mais… je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre, je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… S’il te plaît… ne pars pas…”

 

J’attrapai sa manche et quand il se tourna vers moi je vis dans ses yeux que j’avais une dernière chance, minuscule, que si je ratais, encore, alors cette fois-ci il n’y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Un silence flotta entre nous et j’avalai ma salive pour tenter de dénouer ma gorge alors que je sentais à quel point ce que j’allais dire, et faire, allait compter : un grand plongeon, sans possibilité de demie teinte, de peut-être ou de plus tard. Ça faisait longtemps que j’avais l’impression de marcher sur un fil de funambule avec Javi : depuis que notre relation avait dépassé celle que devrait entretenir deux adversaires, et j’avais toujours freiné désespérément, m’accrochant au fil pour ne pas tomber parce que je savais que ce qu’il y avait en bas serait très incertain, voir très dangereux, et la compétition m’avait toujours retenu sur mon fil. En bas il y avait trop de risques pour ma carrière et ma carrière était toute ma vie, je n’avais jamais rien connu d’autre… Je m’étais parfois laissé aller, me laissant tenter avant de remonter sur mon fil en voyant tout ce qui risquait de se passer si je continuais dans cette voie, et d’autre fois je me maudissais d’avoir creusé moi même ce ravin d’incertitudes en laissant Javi se rapprocher dès le début.

Mais en vérité, même si j’avais toujours eu peur de regarder en bas, maintenant que le fossé était sur le point de se refermer je voyais bien à quel point j’avais été aveugle, et qu’en bas il n’y avait pas que des écueils mais aussi des dizaines de routes pour les éviter, et surtout que si je l’ignorais il ne me resterait qu’un chemin vide devant moi, sans compagnon de route.

 

“Javi… Je sais que je n’ai pas le droit de dire ça, et pas le droit de demander, parce que c’est très égoïste, et pas vraiment bien pour toi, donc je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus et je respecterai mais… supporte moi encore s’il te plaît ? Un peu ?... Je… je sais que tu veux une vraie amitié, et je veux aussi, je pensais que c’était une déjà mais j’avais faux parce que je ne sais pas faire, je ne connaissais pas le comment… Tu as beaucoup d’amis, mieux que moi, qui ne font pas mal, qui ne sont pas adversaires et qui sont gentils, et… Je ne peux pas te donner comme eux, et je ne fais pas bien, à chaque fois, mais tu restes quand même alors si c’est trop je… je comprends, je n’ai pas le droit de dire non, c’est moi qui est mauvais, et je veux dire merci, pour tout… mais…”

 

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je secouai la tête pour les chasser, sans lâcher la manche de Javi que je tenais toujours serrée de peur qu’il s’en aille.

 

“Je voulais que tu sais..saches… Je ne suis pas bon avec les gens, parce que je ne connais pas beaucoup, et tu es le premier… non, le seul. Je… j’ai des amis, j’ai Shoma, Misha, pleins de gens que je connais mais… pas comme toi, ils ne me connaissent pas comme toi, ils… ils ne me voient pas quand mauvais, quand pas bien et… jamais de disputes, toujours facile, pas de risques, juste amusant… Tu..tu es le seul qui me vois tout le temps, quand mal et quand bien, et… tu me vois juste… juste comme Yuzu, et je n’ai jamais eu… tu es le seul… Javi, je veux que tu saches, pour moi tu es la personne la plus importante et… tu m’as donné tellement, et… même si je ne montre pas bien, je pense que tu es plus qu’ami et… Je n’ai jamais fait confiance, admiré, connu et aimé quelqu’un plus… Je- je suis désolé Javi…”

 

Je lâchai sa manche et attendis son verdict. Peut-être qu’il ne m’en donnerait pas, qu’il partirait simplement comme ça, et alors il faudrait que je réapprenne à patiner seul…

 

“Donne moi une seule bonne raison de rester avec toi Yuzu, une seule bonne raison pour moi”, chuchota-t-il finalement.

 

“Tu n’en as jamais eu pour approcher au début, encore moins pour rester après : tu sais qu’il n’y a pas de bonnes raisons pour toi”, répondis-je sur le même ton.

 

“Je serais resté si tu ne m’avais pas donné des raisons de partir.”

 

“Je sais.”

 

“Combien de fois encore vas-tu me donner des raisons de partir ?”

 

“Si je te dis que je ne donnerai plus, est-ce que tu me croirais ?”

 

“Je ne pense pas, non…”

 

J’acquiesçai en silence, pas vraiment surpris. Après tout, je ne lui avais jamais donné de raison pour me croire non plus.

 

“Qu’est ce que tu me donnerais comme gage ? Comme assurance que tu ne recommencerai plus ?”

 

“Tout ce que tu veux !”, répondis-je immédiatement en relevant brutalement la tête.

 

“Dans ce cas, ta prochaine médaille d’or mondiale.”

 

J’eus un blanc avant de le regarder avec insécurité.

 

“Tu veux que je perde aux prochains mondiaux ?”

 

“Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire : la prochaine fois que tu gagneras un mondial, cette année ou l’année prochaine ou l’année encore après peu importe, je veux que tu me donnes ta médaille. Le titre restera à toi, évidemment.”

 

C’était l’engagement le plus improbable que j’ais jamais entendu mais je pouvais deviner pourquoi il me demandait ça.

 

“Si je gagne, je te la donnerai. Tu pourras la garder, je te la donnerai même publiquement si tu veux”, décidai-je en me redressant.

 

“Tu ne peux pas faire ça Yuzu…”

 

“Je peux, si tu veux. Je sais que j’ai fait passer les médailles avant toi, trop souvent. J’ai dit « tout ce que tu veux » : je ne mens pas. C’est une preuve que tu passeras devant les médailles à partir de maintenant ; je comprends, j’accepte.”

 

Javi me dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant d’acquiescer.

 

“Je préfère te prévenir : il va me falloir un peu de temps.”

 

“Si tu reviens après la compétition, je suis content : je n’attends pas que tu reviennes avant, je sais que j’ai été trop loin…”

 

“Très bien, dans ce cas… Je crois qu’il faut que j’aille me changer”, me salua-t-il avec hésitation.

 

“Attends ! Une seconde ! Est-ce que… ? C’est juste une question comme ça, tu n’es pas obligé de répondre mais… Je me demandais… Umh… Comment dire…”

 

Je me mordis la lèvre en lui lançant un regard prudent. Il attendait patiemment donc je pris mon courage à deux mains et me jetai à l’eau.

 

“Est-ce que tu préfères anguilles ou crabe dans ton bento ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ces deux chapitres ont été un peu durs à écrire mais au moins, c'est fait.
> 
> Il reste à peu près cinq chapitres à ce volume.


	28. World 2017

_ Yuzu _

 

Je fixai le petit chiffre 5 à côté de mon nom, me demandant quand est-ce que j’allais me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je n’avais plus eu ce genre de classement depuis mes années en junior, et là j’étais en senior, à un an des JO, aux Mondiaux. Je n’arrivais pas à y croire, je n’arrivais pas à concevoir ce qui venait de se passer… 

Javi était devant tout le monde, loin, très loin de moi : il avait eu un programme court magnifique et je le voyais déjà reprendre la couronne pour la troisième fois d’affilé. Et moi, je me demandais si j’arriverais à atteindre le podium. Je sentais déjà les questions, les accusations des interviews : comment avais-je pu décevoir autant ?, comment avais-je pu tomber aussi bas après avoir annoncé vouloir reprendre le titre de champion du monde ?

 

Brian me rassura, je crois, Tracy aussi, même si leurs paroles étaient un brouillard incompréhensible. J’étais tombé.

 

“Tu t’envoleras de nouveau : pour le long.”

 

Je levai les yeux vers Javi. Il me regardait calmement mais je le voyais flou… Jusqu’à ce qu’il passe une main sur mon visage et m’enlace. Le comble de la faiblesse : pleurer au milieu d’une compétition après avoir été classé cinquième. Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas.

Je sanglotai dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’il me tende Pooh-san, devant me laisser pour aller à la conférence de presse. Parce qu’il était au sommet du podium, lui.

 

“Je rentre”, soufflai-je à Tracy en la dépassant dans le couloir.

 

Je n’accordai aucune interview, ne regardai aucune caméra et laissai simplement mon staff me ramener jusqu’à l’hôtel où je m’enfermai dans ma chambre pour pleurer seul sur mon lit.

 

~~

 

Le lendemain, j’étais de mauvaise humeur. J’évitai tout le monde, j’étais exténué, en colère, frustré, mais par dessus tout je doutais. Je doutais comme jamais encore je n’avais douté.

Est-ce que je devrais déclarer forfait ? Fuir plutôt que devoir afficher un troisième place et ma déchéance ? 

 

Hope & Legacy avait du potentiel, énormément de potentiel, mais pour le dévoiler il fallait un programme parfait et c’était la dernière chose dont je me sentais capable. Pendant toute la saison je n’avais pas réussi à la faire proprement une seule fois, notamment à cause du quad Sal combo qui me coulait à chaque fois. Tomber demain signifierait détruire le programme et mes chances de podium.  _ De podium _ . Je ne parlais même pas de la médaille d’or, j’étais tombé trop bas pour ça… Onze points d’écart avec la première place… Comment avais-je pu être aussi mauvais ?... Pourquoi maintenant ?...

 

Quelqu’un frappa agressivement à la porte et je m’enfouis sous les couvertures, bien décidé à l’ignorer qui qu’il soit.

D’autres coups retentir avec que mon portable ne vibre. Parfait : j’allais pouvoir dire à cet idiot d’aller se faire voir ailleurs.

 

[Javi]

Ne fais pas le con et ouvre cette porte.

 

Je pesai l’option de balancer mon téléphone contre la porte pour lui répondre quand un autre message arriva.

 

[Javi] 

Arrête de te terrer pathétiquement et ouvre moi. Je suis sérieux.

 

Très bien, j’allais ouvrir et lui mettre mon poing dans la figure : ça me détendrait.

J’ouvrai la porte à la volée avec l’intention de lui crier dessus au minimum mais je n’eus pas le temps d’émettre un seul son qu’il me repoussait à l’intérieur et fermait la porte en la claquant derrière lui.

Je me figeai en le regardant avec incrédulité s’asseoir sur mon lit comme s’il était chez lui, avec la claire intention de rester ici pour un bon moment. Le voir comme ça me renvoya ma défaite dans la figure, la sensation on ne peut plus désagréable.

 

“Comment ça va ?”, demanda-t-il sur le ton de conversation.

 

“Pas envie de parler. Sors. S’il te plaît”, grinçai-je en me décalant pour lui désigner la porte.

 

“Pas envie”, répliqua-t-il. “Ce n’est pas la peine de me fusiller du regard, tu sais bien que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu feras mieux demain, ce n’est pas la peine de faire la tête…”

 

“Tu dis toujours ça mais ce n’est pas vrai, ça ne veut rien dire”, grondai-je.

 

“Sérieusement ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as perdu ta confiance en toi juste pour une cinquième place temporaire ?”

 

“Juste une cinquième place ?!”

 

“Oui, juste une cinquième place. Tu peux remonter, tu n’as que onze points à rattraper, j’en avais douze l’année dernière.”

 

“Et alors ? Tu étais deuxième ! Tu avais le quad Sal ! Je n’ai pas le quad Sal, je ne l’ai plus ! Plus de quad Sal pendant toute la saison mais demain tout va bien ?! Juste parce que tu l’as dit ?!”

 

“Le quad Sal combo que tu ne peux pas ratterrir ? Est-ce que c’est ça qui te semble insurmontable ? Pour un pauvre quad que tu as perfectionné depuis des années, tu vas abandonner et m’offrir le titre sur un plateau d’argent ? Merci, c’est gentil, je n’apprécie pas.”

 

Tout bien réfléchi j’allais lui mettre ma lampe de bureau dans la figure, ça me semblait plus adapté.

 

“Sors de ma chambre.”, répétai-je en me mettant à quelques centimètres de lui.

 

Comme il était assis sur le lit je le dominais facilement et n’importe qui d’autre aurait reculé. 

Javi se redressa encore plus proche et me défia du regard. Je le détestai.

 

“J’ai dit non. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Pourquoi tu abandonnes aussi facilement ? Tu n’as jamais abandonné, tu as dépassé tous les obstacles, tu n’as jamais baissé les bras ! Qui es-tu ?! Est-ce que tu veux que les gens se rappellent de Yuzuru Hanyu comme de celui qui se sera écroulé en pleurant après quelques erreurs dans son programme court ?!”

 

“Je suis cinquième !!!”, hurlai-je. “Cinquième ! J’ai perdu ! C’est impossible de rattraper ! Tu ne peux pas comp-”

 

Je portai ma main sur ma joue brûlante en le regardant avec ahurissement. Il m’avait giflé. Il avait osé lever la main sur moi.

 

“Je pensais que j’aurais beaucoup de raisons pour t’en coller une mais jamais je n’aurais imaginé que ça serait parce que tu agirais comme un peureux”, lâcha-t-il froidement. “Les gens sont cinquième tous les jours : tu les vois pleurer comme si c’était la fin du monde ?”

 

“Tu m’as frappé”, articulai-je toujours sous le choc. 

 

“Oui, et si ça n’a pas suffit je peux recommencer. Reprends toi bordel de merde !”

 

Je frémis quand il haussa le ton.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ?! Déprimer ?! Tu crois que tu as le temps pour ça ?! Tu es mon rival autant que je suis le tien, tu vaux mieux que ça, tu n’as pas le droit de me lâcher maintenant ! Remue toi, réveille toi, fais quelque chose ! Si tu veux déprimer, attends la fin de la compétition, comme d’habitude ! ”

 

Il me secoua par les épaules, cherchant désespérément une réaction.

 

“Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé, Yuzu ?! Où est le Yuzuru Hanyu que je connais ?!”

 

“Il est parti”, murmurai-je mollement entre ses bras. “Trop fatigué, trop cassé, trop de déception partout, plus d’espoir pour se battre.”

 

“Arrête de faire ta drama queen, tu as juste peur ! Parti où ?! Tu détestes les vacances ! Cassé ? Tu as patiné avec une commotion cérébrale et un abdomen ouvert ! Déception ? La compétition ne fait que commencer ! C’est le fait de se battre qui apporte de l’espoir, pas l’inverse, et tu le sais pertinemment !”

 

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je n’eus pas l’énergie pour les retenir.

 

“Ce n’est pas grave d’avoir peur, Yuzu”, soupira Javi plus calmement. “Tant que tu ne la laisses pas te paralyser ce n’est pas grave, c’est même normal. Tu as beaucoup de points à rattraper et il y a des chances pour que tu n’y arrives pas : ne pas avoir peur dans ces conditions serait de l’inconscience. Tu as toujours réussi à transformer la peur et les obstacles en motivation : fais la même chose maintenant.”

 

“Mais le quad Sal-”

 

“C’est moi qui connait le mieux le quad Sal : si je te dis que tu le réussiras demain, tu le réussiras demain.”

 

C’était complètement stupide, ça ne devrait pas réussir à me rassurer autant, ça n’avait aucun sens…

 

“Tu es le meilleur patineur que je connaisse, tu n’as jamais prêté la moindre attention aux limites et tu m’as appris à faire pareil. Dehors ils disent que c’est impossible, est-ce que tu vas les écouter et hocher la tête sagement ? Acquiescer les statistiques de ISU ? Être… normal ?...”

 

Je secouai faiblement la tête pour nier.

 

“Exact”, souffla-t-il. “Tu as des ailes dans le dos Yuzu, tu les as toujours eues : utilise les demain, et montre leur. Montre leur qui tu es, montre leur qu’ils ont tort.”

 

“J’ai peur”, chuchotai-je. “Si je rate…”

 

“On le sait tous les deux Yuzu : c’est effrayant d’être au sommet, justement parce qu’on peut tomber. Tu n’es pas tout seul, je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis pareil…”

 

“Tu as peur aussi ?”

 

“Je suis terrorisé”, sourit-il. “Depuis que j’ai commencé à être au top du classement, il y a des fois où je n’en dors pas la nuit… Mais tu sais quoi Yuzu ? Je fais mon maximum et je sais que si je tombe, je n’aurai qu’à faire encore plus la prochaine fois pour remonter, pour aller plus haut. Et je sais que tu seras là, toujours, à faire la même chose à mes côtés.”

 

“Si je tombe…”

 

“Je te rattraperai”, conclut-il avec sérieux.

 

J’acquiesçai silencieusement en essayant d’arrêter de pleurer.

 

“Pour une fois, ne patine pas en pensant à écraser tes adversaires, tu es au dessus de ça : montre leur, simplement. Montre leur que peu importe ce qu’ils feront, ils ne pourront jamais faire mieux, être meilleurs que toi : ni demain, ni jamais.”

 

“Tu fais partie de mes adversaires”, souris-je faiblement.

 

“Je sais”, sourit-il en retour. “Alors montre moi Yuzu, et montre moi bien : tu sais que je suis difficile à intimider.”

 

“Je vais faire de mon mieux”, promis-je en me redressant un peu.

 

“Je n’en attendrais jamais moins de toi.”

 

~~~~

 

Les coulisses vibraient autour de moi, je finissais mes échauffements pendant que Brian m’observait, Pooh-san à la main.

 

“Pour le quad Sal combo”, commença-t-il quand je me relevai pour aller vers la patinoire. “Tu veux-”

 

“Je le garde”, coupai-je. “Aujourd’hui, il fonctionne.”

 

Je savais que mon coach devait être mitigé sur ce choix mais j’étais trop concentré pour expliquer quoique ce soit : j’avais une revanche à prendre sur le monde entier, sur tous ceux qui m’avaient enterré dès les résultats du programme court. 

 

Je me sentais anormalement calme, les sons m’arrivaient étouffés, j’avais l’impression de que tout bougeait au ralenti autour de moi… Je n’entendis pas l’annonceur me présenter alors que je parcourais la longueur de la patinoire en appréciant la sensation de la glace sous mes pieds. Elle était bonne aujourd’hui, parfaite, douce. 

À l’instant où je fixai mes axes, je sentis que c’était possible : ce que les gens disaient être impossible.

 

Quand les premières notes glissèrent dans l’air, mon monde se réduisit à l’étendue glacée sous mes pieds : il n’y avait rien d’autre à l’extérieur. Se mouvoir sur la glace avait toujours été plus facile que sur la terre ferme pour moi, et ça depuis que j’étais tout petit. Je traversai la patinoire sans avoir besoin de réfléchir à la chorégraphie que j’avais pensé, travaillé, perfectionné des centaines de fois. Le quad Loop glissa avec tellement de naturel que je n’eus pas le temps de me poser de question, continuant à accompagner la musique avec tout mon corps. Le premier quad Salchow ne m’avait jamais donné de problème et il ne m’en donna pas là non plus. J’entrai mon Camel spin, le transformant sans transition en Doughnut spin puis en Broken leg spin pour le conclure en Biellmann spin, reprenant une respiration. La mélodie s’adoucit pendant ma séquence de pas, m’encourageait à me reposer pour pouvoir mieux continuer, m’indiquant chaque mouvement à la perfection. Elle ne me demandait pas d’efforts, pour le triple Flip non plus : il était à sa place, sa sortie complimentée par un court twizzle.

 

Le quad Sal combo arrivait, menaçant de briser la fragilité magique de l’instant, mais  _ il _ avait promis que tout se passerait bien,  _ il  _ avait promis qu’aujourd’hui je pouvais le faire, qu’ _ il _ m’offrait ce saut. Je fermai les yeux quand le quad se compléta de lui-même, avec une facilité qui m’aurait surpris dans n’importe quel autre moment. Si possible la sensation de plénitude se renforça et effaça la difficulté du quad Toe, les pas suivants invitant naturellement le triple Axel en combo à se fondre dans la chorégraphie, semblant même en redemander alors que je tournoyais vers ma prochaine combinaison : triple Axel, Loop, triple Salchow et spread Eagle.

Une autre séquence de pas m’accueillit pour reprendre mon souffle et je caressai la glace dans un silencieux remerciement pendant mon Hydroblade : le programme était presque terminé et je savais comment il allait se finir. J’exultai en même temps que la musique et mon Ina Bauer, les sons extérieurs revenant de façon atténués avec ce que je devinais être les cris du public, le triple Lutz s’envola et je fermai les yeux alors que les dernières rotations de mon spin ralentissait. 

Quand je les rouvris en écartant les bras, je fixai les juges en face de moi, les mettant au défi de trouver la moindre chose à redire, de faire autre chose que de s’incliner face à mon programme. D’un coup les hurlements me parvinrent à pleine puissance, je me rendis compte de mon essoufflement mais surtout de se que je venais de faire. Le stade était debout, même ceux qui n’étaient pas là pour moi me faisaient une standing ovation, les peluches, les fleurs cascadaient sur la glace, et je saluai avec un sourire moqueur en voyant les juges chuchotés entre eux alors que je venais le meilleur programme qu’ils auraient l’occasion de voir dans leur vie. J’en avais la tête qui tournait quand Brian me serra dans ses bras, suivi de près par Tracy.

 

Le score s’afficha sans que je puisse complètement comprendre ce qui se passait.

J’avais écrasé le record du monde.

J’avais gagné.

  
  
  


~~~~

  
  
  


Il y avait une chose que je n’avais pas prévu, qui ne m’avait effleuré l’esprit à aucun moment : l’idée que Javi ne soit pas sur le podium.

Dire que j’étais tombé des nues était un euphémisme, j’avais cru à une mauvaise blague quand j’avais vu le résultat depuis la Green Room. Javi n’avait pas eu un bon programme long et même s’il avait dépassé la barre des trois cents, ça n’avait pas suffit. J’avais voulu aller immédiatement le voir pour savoir ce qui c’était passé mais évidemment les caméras et les micros étaient partout quand j’arrivai près de lui, nous obligeant à rester sur une simple étreinte rapide avant que Javi ne disparaisse dans les coulisses. La musique résonnait déjà quand j’attrapai Brian par le bras pour lui chuchoter de garder Javi dans les coulisses sans le laisser partir. Je savais qu’en ce moment-même il devait se noyer sous une tonne de regrets et que dans ces cas-là il avait tendance à fuir jusqu’à l’hôtel le plus vite possible. Sur ce point-là, nous étions très semblables...

 

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention aux félicitations habituelles des officiels, me contentant de sourire pendant toute la cérémonie avec une seule idée en tête. La médaille d’or autour de mon cou avait une saveur vraiment particulière, rien à voir avec celles que j’avais gagné auparavant : peut-être à cause de la façon dont je l’avais gagné, mais sûrement davantage à cause de ce à quoi je la destinais.

Dire que je snobbai les journalistes à la fin de la conférence de presse serait une (légère) exagération. J’accordai trois interviews de cinq minutes chrono avant de repérer Brian et d’annoncer à mon staff que le reste des interviews attendraient demain. Vu que j’étais encore en sueur et complètement exténué, l’excuse de la fatigue était plus que crédible.

 

“Brian, où est Javi ?”, demandai-je dès que j’arrivais à son niveau.

 

“Encore dans la salle avec les photographes mais-”

 

“Merci Brian !”

 

Je courus dans le couloir, faillis renverser Boyang qui passait par là, une chaise qui était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, obligeai plusieurs personnes à s’écarter pour éviter d’être renversés et criai le nom de Javi en déboulant dans la salle de presse. Il se retourna juste à temps pour me recevoir dans ses bras et réussit à maintenir une position verticale stable seulement grâce à ses nombreuses années d’expérience.

 

“Yuzu ?”, souffla-t-il un peu désorienté.

 

“Salut”, marmonnai-je sans le déserrer.

 

Je ne le lâchai que lorsque je le sentis se détendre et ignorai son regard interrogatif.

 

“C’est la tienne”, chuchotai-je en enlevant la médaille dorée de mon cou pour lui passer au sien.

 

Il cligna des yeux en touchant la médaille et je souris. Si on m’avait dit un jour que je serais aussi heureux de voir mon plus grand rival avec ma médaille d’or autour du coup, j’aurais ri.

 

“Tu as fini les interviews ?”, demandai-je quand les bruits des appareils photos devinrent un peu trop insistants.

 

“Euh… Je crois…”

 

“Parfait, moi aussi”, acquiesçai-je en lui attrapant la main pour le tirer hors de la pièce.

 

“Yuzu, qu’est-ce que… Tu ne peux pas avoir fini tes interviews, ça ne fait même pas quinze minutes que la cérémonie est finie ! Et tu as besoin de ta médaille, garde la, je ne peux pas-”

 

“Si. J’ai été efficace avec interviews, pourrai faire le reste demain, aucun problème”, répliquai-je en continuant à le tirer résolument vers les vestiaires. “C’est ta médaille maintenant, et ne t’en fais pas : les gens m’ont vu monter sur le podium et j’ai une tête assez reconnaissable, il y a pleins de photos où j’ai médaille, trois interviews aussi ; ça suffit.”

 

“Tu n’as donné que trois interviews ?!”

 

“Efficacité”, répliquai-je en ouvrant la porte des vestiaires en coup de vent. “On prend affaires et on rentre à l’hôtel.”

 

“Mais-”

 

“Pas de mais.”

 

J’ignorai les regards des autres patineurs sur nous et enlevai rapidement mes patins, les essuyant sommairement avec la promesse de faire mieux une fois à l’hôtel. 

 

“Douche à l’hôtel aussi”, précisai-je.

 

“On ne rentre même pas ensemble, que-”

 

“Si, on rentre ensemble. Tu crois que mon chauffeur va me dire non ? Arrête de dire des blagues.”

 

Je lui laissai à peine le temps d’attacher ses chaussures pour le tirer de nouveau à travers les couloirs jusqu’au parking.

 

“ _ Je m’en remets à vous et je prends la responsabilité : merci pour votre dur travail _ ”, déclarai-je dès qu’on entra dans la voiture. “ _ Ramenez-nous à l’hôtel s’il vous plaît. _ ”

 

“Yuzu…”

 

“Quoi ? Tu voulais passer plus de temps dans les coulisses ?”

 

“Non, absolument pas mais je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe…”

 

“On rentre à l’hôtel.”

 

Je me penchai vers lui et baissai la voix.

 

“Le chauffeur comprend l’anglais et n’hésitera pas à répéter tout ce qu’on va dire à ma fédération. Ne parle pas de choses non-correctes.”

 

Comme les “choses non-correctes” englobaient à peu près tout ce dont on pouvait parler, le trajet se fit en silence.

Une fois arrivés, je m’invitai dans sa chambre de ma propre initiative et y déposai mon sac.

 

“Yuzu, c’est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral mais ce n’est pas la peine… Et pour les interviews, tu auras besoin de ta médaille.”

 

“Je dirai qu’elle est dans valise que ma mère a ramené à Toronto : oups. Je sais que tu n’es pas bien et je veux aider…”

 

“Je vais bien…”

 

“Non. Mais tu iras mieux. Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ?”

 

Javi s’assit en soupirant sur son lit et posa son sac près de lui.

 

“J’ai fait ce que je t’avais dit de ne pas faire, je suppose… J’ai entendu les cris quand tu as patiné, et je savais… Je savais que tu avais fait le programme que personne ne pourrait battre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, je n’étais pas bien, pas dans le bon état d’esprit sûrement… Je ne suis pas bon pour mener dans les compétitions : je préfère chasser derrière toi ou à côté, c’est ce à quoi je suis habitué. Je pense que je me suis simplement laissé déstabiliser…”

 

 “Je suis désolé”, soufflai-je.

 

Je fus presque surpris de ma propre sincérité. Il y avait peu de choses que je respectais plus que notre rivalité et là je l’avais trahie de la pire des manières, au pire moment. J’avais disparu alors que Javi avait besoin de la motivation que je représentais et quand il était venu vers moi pour la retrouver, il n’avait reçu qu’une loque déprimée qui ne méritait pas le titre de rival. Je l’avais lâché, encore une fois, encore pire que les autres fois : j’avais honte, plus que je ne pouvais l’exprimer avec des mots.

 

“Ce n’est pas grave, ça me rappelle simplement un peu trop Sotchi… D’ailleurs, félicitations”, sourit-il un peu tristement.

 

“Merci, je n’aurais pas pu le faire sans toi. C’est une autre bonne raison pour te donner ma médaille : sans toi je serais tombé sur le quad Sal combo, et tout le reste du programme aurait suivi…”

 

“C’est toi qui a sauté ce quad, Yuzu.”

 

“Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Javi.”

 

Il acquiesça silencieusement et je le détaillai avec attention pour vérifier son état.

 

“Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? Manger avec room service, louer un film…”

 

“Ça me semble bien…”

 

Je souris et fus heureux de le voir sourir aussi.

 

“Je paye le repas et tu payes le film ?”, proposai-je.

 

“D’accord. Tu choisis ce qu’on mange et je prends ma douche en premier ?”

 

“C’est ta chambre”, reniflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

Et si c’était moi qui commandais, c’était à ses risques et périls…

Je le laissai partir à la salle de bain et étudiai avec beaucoup d’attention le menu fourni par l’hôtel. Rien n’était satisfaisant...

 

“Javi ?”, criai-je contre la porte de la salle de bain. “J’ai commandé dans un restaurant avec livraison et le staff de l’hôtel montera tout ici.”

 

“Je dois avoir peur ?”, vérifia-t-il sur le même ton.

 

“Absolument pas !”, roucoulai-je avec un grand sourire qu’il ne pouvait pas voir.

 

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain pour me laisser la place et je soupirai de contentement à la sensation de l’eau chaude qui ruisselait sur mes muscles fatigués. Rien n’était meilleur qu’une douche chaude après une compétition…

Une fois séché, je retournai dans ma chambre le temps de prendre des affaires confortables et d’y ramener mon sac. J’avais juste laissé mes patins chez Javi pour pouvoir les nettoyer correctement.

 

“Des fois ça m’étonne que tu n’ais pas de patins Pooh-san”, marmonna Javi en me voyant sortir mes bébés de leurs étuis.

 

“Je ne peux pas : ça ferait problème juridique pour sponsors”, soupirai-je avec tristesse.

 

“Bien sûr, suis-je bête…”

 

On essuya nos patins ensemble dans un silence confortable, échangeant de temps en temps des avis sur tel produit d’entretien ou tel tissu à utiliser.

 

“J’aime bien le petit drapeau sur les tiens”, souris-je. “Si j’en faisais ça ne serait pas très original : il y a trop de japonais qui patinent… Et je ne peux pas mettre Pooh-san…”

 

“Les ailes te correspondent très bien, ne t’en fais pas. Cela dit je pense que tu devrais avoir une autorisation spéciale pour le droit à Pooh-san…”

 

“N’est-ce pas ?”

 

Je passai la meilleure soirée post compétition que j’ais jamais eu, même si Javi faillit s’étouffer avec la nourriture que j’avais commandé, même si je ne compris pas grand chose au concept des tele-novelas malgré ses efforts et peut-être grâce au fait qu’à la fin, j’étais trop fatigué pour retourner dans ma chambre et acceptai l’offre de rester dormir avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope & Legacy est et restera un pur chez d'oeuvre...


	29. Objectivité

_ Yuzu _

 

L’attitude des journalistes m’agaçaient de plus en plus depuis quelques temps déjà. Notamment à cause de la façon dont ils s’intéressaient davantage à la vie privée des athlètes qu’au sport, à la recherche du scoop qui pourrait leur faire vendre plus que le voisin, c’était extrêmement fatiguant. Tous n’étaient pas comme ça mais c’était une tendance qui se généralisait beaucoup trop. Je ne comprenais pas comment Javi pouvait supporter ceux qui s’approchaient de lui juste pour poser des questions sur moi : à sa place j’aurais craqué au bout de quelques interviews mais ça faisait plus de quatre ans qu’il répondait agréablement en souriant… Pourtant je savais que ça l’énervait quand même d’être rabaissé aussi irrespectueusement au rang de “partenaire d’entraînement facile d’accès” alors qu’il était un des meilleurs patineurs du milieu et quand je voyais des journalistes venir le cueillir après une victoire aux Euros, où il avait gagné avec un sans-faute et où j’étais évidemment absent, pour lui demander sans introduction ce qu’il pensait de mes nouveaux programmes ; à mon humble avis il y avait des claques qui se perdaient.

  
  


De mon côté personne ne m’avait jamais posé la question, ce que je déplorais, surtout que ça m’aurait permis d’expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi en tant que champion je regardais Javi comme s’il avait inventé l’eau tiède. Je savais que beaucoup de gens trouvaient mon admiration injustifiée, Javi en première ligne, et ils souriaient tous avec une indulgence hypocrite en disant que c’était juste de l’aveuglement à cause de l’amitié, voir que je ne pensais pas réellement ce que je disais.

Donc j’étais un prodige du patinage mais j’étais incapable de reconnaître du talent quand j’en voyais sur la glace ? C’était ça leur logique ?! Que j’étais incapable d'évaluer objectivement les capacités d’un adversaire ?

Oui j’appréciais Javi, et si je voulais parler d’amitié, d’émotions et de tout ce qui était incroyable chez lui en dehors du patinage je pourrais sans aucun doute tenir en monologue pendant trois jours d’affilés. En faisant un résumé rapide. Mais ce n’était pas le sujet, quand je parlais patinage je parlais business : il n’y avait pas de place pour la subjectivité, il y avait des faits, des capacités, des résultats, point.

 

Pour commencer j’étais venu au Canada depuis le Japon, à l’autre bout du monde, alors que des clubs bien plus renommés m’auraient accueilli à bras ouverts, justement parce que j’avais entrevu le talent de Javi à travers son quad Sal. Maintenant que les quads pleuvaient de partout les gens avaient tendance à oublier le passé mais à ce moment-là, qui avaient des quads stables en compétition ? Quatre patineurs ? Disons cinq pour ratisser large, et aucun n’avait un quadruple Salchow aussi propre. Si ça ce n’était pas du talent alors je n’étais plus champion olympique.

Est-ce que là aussi j’avais été aveuglé par l’affection irraisonnable qui me poussait apparemment à lancer des fleurs à tout va sur des gens apparemment non méritants ? À ce moment-là on ne s'était encore jamais vu, à part peut-être au détour d’un couloir au milieu d’autres patineurs pendant des compétitions…

 

En réalité je savais pourquoi les gens pensaient que Javi n’était pas  _ si  _ bon que ça. Ils avaient tort, mais je comprenais leur erreur. Je comprenais par contre beaucoup moins bien le fait qu'ils persistent sur leur voie quand un pro leur pointait le malentendu : là ce n’était plus de l’amateurisme ou de l'inattention, c’était de la stupidité… Ou alors ils avaient un ego surdimensionné en pensant tout savoir mais ça ramenait au même…

Le « problème » avec le patinage de Javi était en fait très simple : il n’était pas impressionnant. Quand les gens le voyaient en compétition, ils n’apercevaient qu’un patineur qui jouait sur la glace, souriait, faisait des clins d’oeil au public tout en faisant un programme qui ressemblait plus à une exhibition pour le gala qu’à un programme complexe de compétition. Alors forcément ça leur plaisait, mais ils n’étaient pas impressionnés, trouvaient le programme « sympa, amusant », et c’est tout. Javi donnait toujours cette impression d’être là pour s’amuser et pas pour se battre : quand il avait un mauvais score il haussait les épaules et tapotait l’épaule de Brian en ayant l’air d’être celui qui consolait son coach, quand il avait un bon score il souriait, applaudissait, et le public était content parce qu’après tout « c’était un jeune homme sympathique ». Pas un danger, pas un compétiteur vraiment sérieux, mais il pouvait faire des petits coups d’éclats par-ci par-là quand il avait de la chance et c’était réconfortant à voir…

 

Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils avaient tort… Déjà, personne n’arrivait à ce niveau en cueillant des pâquerettes et en sautillant entre les papillons dans la prairie : il fallait une détermination sans faille, de la sueur, des larmes, des sacrifices et des blessures. Étant né en Espagne où les patinoires étaient aussi nombreuses que les ours polaires en liberté, ce n’en était que plus vrai pour Javi : personne ne l’avait porté jusque là, personne ne lui avait donné l’exemple, personne ne lui avait dit que c’était la bonne chose à faire ou qu’il avait sa chance, au contraire, et il avait dû se creuser une place tout seul. Et il avait réussi.

Exceptés Brian et Tracy, j’étais la personne qui le voyait le plus patiner : tous ses run through, et quasiment toutes ses compétitions. Il ne souriait pas pendant ses entraînements, il ne faisait pas de clins d’oeil : il était concentré, appliqué, et il se battait. La façade qu’il arrivait à mettre en place pendant les compétitions n’était qu’une autre preuve de son talent : son programme était aussi compliqué techniquement que le mien ou celui de Boyang ou je ne sais qui en haut du classement, mais là où on était tellement concentré que rien ne transparaissait sur nos visages, Javi jouait sur la glace comme si c’était facile. Et il y arrivait tellement bien que tout le monde y croyait ! J’avais envie de secouer le tableau des résultats techniques devant leurs yeux quand je voyais leur surprise condescendante lorsqu’il gagnait. Rien n’arrivait par chance, certainement pas dans un milieu aussi compétitif !… J’avais été le premier à casser la barre des cent, des deux cents et des trois cents : les gens ne s’étaient pas vraiment intéressés à qui d’autres avaient réussi ce tour de force, mais le monde du patinage le savait. C’était Javi, peu de temps après moi. 

Si je n’avais pas décroché ces records aussi vite alors ça aurait été lui qui les aurait eu, ce qui montrait bien qu’il était mon rival : tout avait été une question de rapidité.

Qui gagnait ? Qui arrachait les records ? C’était soit Javi, soit moi : ça parlait tout seul. D’ailleurs si les spectateurs étaient aveugles pour la plupart, les patineurs eux savaient de quoi il en retournait. Cela dit Javi était tellement gentil avec tout le monde que c’était dur de le traiter froidement en adversaire pour n’importe qui qui le connaissait un temps soit peu. Sauf pour la fédération russe qui le détestait parce qu’il était de loin le meilleur patineur européen et qu’il était espagnol : un petit espagnol isolé qui battait tous les russes dans un sport d’hiver ? Impensable, anormal, intolérable. 

 

Le fait qu’on soit toujours côte à côte ne l’aidait pas non plus, parce que nos énergies sur la glace ou même dans la vie de tous les jours étaient totalement opposées. Javi était du genre “force tranquille” : il aimait prendre son temps, faire les choses à son rythme, avoir sa petite routine avec son café le matin… Il avait cette espèce de désinvolture naturelle, décontractée, qu’il affichait en toute circonstance accompagnée d’un sourire amical ; c’était ce qui mettait les gens le plus à l’aise d’après moi, et aussi quelque chose que je lui enviais, une parmi tant d’autres. Le quad Sal évidemment, mais aussi sa facilité à aller vers les autres, d’être honnête sans se préoccuper de ce que les gens en diraient... Personnellement j’étais beaucoup plus intense et démonstratif, trop intense et trop démonstratif pour ceux qui me connaissaient le mieux, mais c’était avec cette énergie que j’avais pu rester aussi longtemps au sommet du podium. C’était cette intensité qui faisait paraître Javi bien plus détendu qu’il ne l’était réellement et c’était ce que les gens percevait : j’étais à fond et Javi se baladait naïvement derrière en cueillant des pâquerettes sans trop se soucier des compétitions. 

Pourtant j’étais bien placé pour savoir qu’on avait la même passion : on le montrait simplement différemment. J’aimais l’attention et la lumière donc oui, je sautais des quads et des triples Axels autant que possible même dans les galas, j’affichais ma détermination au grand public, je la montrais à chaque occasion. Javi, lui, la gardait bien au chaud derrière une façade amicale et décontractée parce qu’il ne ressentait pas le besoin de l’agiter à la face du monde : il en laissait simplement un aperçu quand ça comptait, (trop) discrètement.

 

Un jour Tracy avait dit quelque chose d’extrêmement juste sur Javi : c’était un petit génie capricieux. Quand il voulait, quand il était vraiment motivé, alors il pouvait tout faire, mais sinon ce n’était même pas la peine de forcer, ça ne passerait pas. C’était exactement ça, c’était ce que je voyais pendant les entraînements, c’était ça qui me faisait peur et qui m’impressionnait : ces moments-là. Où il sortait un programme d’une technicité vertigineuse avec le sourire d’un enfant espiègle, celui qui disait « bof, c’est pas si compliqué » avec insolence. 

Pour ceux qui ne voyaient que quelques unes de ses compétitions ça pouvait passer inaperçu, mais pas pour moi avec notre proximité et ma connaissance de la discipline.

Javi était un danger, il était là pour gagner, pour conserver sa place et battre les autres pour montrer ce dont il était capable. Mais toujours avec le sourire. 

 

Et comme si ce n’était pas suffisant il y avait quelque chose d’encore « pire », quelque chose qui me faisait l’observer avec plus d’attention que mes autres adversaires, et ce n’était pas l’amitié des bisounours : je n’arrivais pas à voir sa limite. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’en avait pas, c’est juste que je ne la voyais pas, je n'arrivais pas à la cerner… Pourtant j’étais plutôt doué pour percevoir ces choses là ; tous les sportifs avaient une limite physique et psychologique plus ou moins élevée qui leur donnait un niveau définitif. Physiquement il était assez simple de voir la limite des gens, il suffisait de regarder des chiffres, leur endurance, leur force, etc… Autant dire qu’avec mon asthme j’étais loin derrière un bon paquet des mes adversaires, Javi compris : il avait une force impressionnante dans les jambes qui lui permettait de rattraper des quads irrattrapables pour n’importe qui d’autres. Avec le sourire, là encore, et c'était très énervant. Mais le plus important était la limite psychologique et là, gros blanc, j’ignorais complètement sa limite, je savais juste qu’elle était loin et ça ne me plaisait pas.

Quelqu’un qui pouvait laisser ses défaites derrière lui sans un battement de cil pour aller de l’avant, qui pouvait se relever en riant après une chute alors que son corps était couvert d’hématomes, qui avait survécu brillamment au changement d’ère de notre sport, qui gardait son enthousiasme alors que le pays qu’il représentait seul ne lui donnait aucune reconnaissance ; c’était indéniablement la preuve d’une force mentale bien plus solide que la norme, même chez les athlètes.

  
  


 

Alors oui, je considérais Javi comme mon rival, oui, je l’admirais et oui, j’avais des choses à apprendre de lui sur tous les plans. 

Pourquoi j’avais choisi Let’s go Crazy alors que c’était un programme complètement hors de ma zone de confort ? Je voulais voir si je pouvais réussir à faire comme lui, à maîtriser un programme de compétition au point de pouvoir me concentrer sur mon jeu d’acteur en plus de mes techniques. Résultat : je n’avais jamais pu faire parfaitement ce programme, et les gens m’avaient regardé en se demandant ce qui m’était passé par la tête. Je l’avais pris comme une grosse défaite personnelle…

Jamais je ne l’avouerais à quiconque mais j’étais soulagé de l'inconstance de Javi, même si j’en avais honte : s’il avait été constant en compétition alors personne n’aurait plus eu aucune chance, ça aurait été terrifiant.

 

Mais Javi était Javi, et il riait en haussant les épaules quand des idiots disaient qu’il était paresseux. Ça me donnait envie de les frapper. Comment osaient-ils ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils en savaient ? Pour qui se prenaient-ils ?

Javi s'entraînait pendant des heures sans relâche, depuis des années, peu importe les résultats mitigés de ses débuts et le manque d’encouragements. Ses soit-disants amis le voyaient arriver en retard alors ils riaient en le traitant de paresseux et en se croyant drôles ? Ils ne faisaient même pas le quart de ce qu’il faisait, ils n’avaient pas le droit de dire ça. 

 

“Javi ?”

 

“Oui Yuzu ?”

 

_ Pourquoi tu ne leur mets pas ton poing dans la figure ? _

 

“Je ne pense pas que tu es paresseux.”

 

_ Parce que Javi était Javi… _

 

“Tu es mon rival alors tu n’es pas paresseux, tu es fort. Et tu es gentil, en vrai.”

 

_ … et c’était de loin ce qui me faisait le plus peur. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais besoin de faire sortir tout ça...


	30. Jeux

_ Yuzu _

 

J’étais entré chez les Seniors alors que j’étais encore très jeune, et j’avais grandi petit à petit en grimpant dans le classement jusqu’à arriver au sommet. En devenant adulte j’avais changé physiquement, évidemment, et le regard des autres sur moi avait changé aussi. Les propositions pour les publicités et les photoshoots avaient augmenté (et pas juste parce que j’étais un bon sportif), le nombre de fans aussi, et les patineurs autour de moi me regardaient différemment en général. J’aimais l’effet que je faisais, c’était toujours agréable d’avoir l’attention des autres sur soi et je savais que j’avais un physique avantageux. Je n’étais pas stupide, je voyais bien que c’était les patineurs masculins qui m’observaient le plus : j’avais un corps bien sculpté, pas trop grand, androgyne avec des courbes là où il fallait et des hanches fines. De dos n’importe qui pourrait me confondre avec une femme, surtout que je portais souvent des vêtements près du corps qui contrastaient avec les joggings habituels des autres hommes. 

 

Ça m’amusait de les voir me regarder pendant les galas et essayer de se rapprocher, surtout ceux qui étaient censés être hétéros voir en couple : les hommes qui concouraient en paire se proposaient toujours pour me soulever, ou acceptaient immédiatement si je leur demandais. Même dans les coulisses tout le monde regardait mes costumes, patineurs ou pas, et j’avoue que j’en jouais beaucoup. Pendant les galas et les répétitions, j’allais toujours voir tout le monde, n’hésitais pas à initier un bref contact pour voir les gens en redemander, je discutais, flirtais même, quand j’étais d’humeur. C’était hilarant de voir des hommes n’ayant jamais eu d’intérêt pour quelqu’un du même sexe me figer avec embarras sans pouvoir s’empêcher de me toucher en essayant de garder mon attention. Je ne savais pas pourquoi le patinage était considéré comme un sport « gay » ; le nombre d’hétéros était largement majoritaire et je pouvais m’amuser autant que je voulais, évitant soigneusement ceux que je savais réellement gays histoire qu’il n’y ait pas de malentendus.

 

“Merci pour avoir aidé”, ris-je quand Ondrej me reposa par terre après la photo. “Très musclé, porté très bien…”

 

“Tu ne pèses presque rien, c’était facile”, sourit-il.

 

Autour de nous plusieurs patineurs de paires et d’ice danceurs nous observaient, et je savais qu’au prochain gala je n’aurais aucun problème pour trouver quelqu’un pour refaire la même chose. Pas que j’en ais besoin, mais c’était drôle de les voir se presser pour me proposer un porté : on s’amusait comme on pouvait.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Les costumes sont vraiment durs à enlever”, me pleignis-je au milieu de la salle utilisée comme vestiaires. “Toujours des problèmes à cause de fermeture éclaire et tissu collé à la peau…”

 

On n’était pas nombreux pour l’instant, parce qu’on venait juste de terminer la répétition pour le gala, mais ça me permettait d’en profiter un peu et vu la façon dont tout le monde me jetait des coups d’oeil, ça allait être amusant. L’homme le plus proche était justement un des danseurs sur glace, Xinyu Liu il me semble…

 

“Je suis vraiment désolé”, lui souris-je avec innocence. “Est-ce que tu pourrais aider ? Juste pour ouvrir…”

 

Je me tournai pour désigner la fermeture éclaire et son regard descendit bien plus bas que nécessaire. 

 

“Bien sûr”, marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant.

 

Il baissa l’attache et posa une main sur le bas de mon dos : ce dernier geste avait-il été nécessaire ? Absolument pas, mais tous les hommes avaient tendance à ne pas pouvoir garder leurs mains très loin de ma taille, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

 

“Merci beaucoup”, soufflai-je en cambrant légèrement le dos pour tourner la tête vers lui.

 

“Depuis quand tu as besoin d’aide pour enlever tes costumes ?”

 

Xinyu sauta presque en arrière et leva les mains alors que je me tournais avec irritation vers Javi. Ça commençait tout juste à devenir amusant…

 

“Costumes de galas plus serrés : plus difficiles à enlever”, grommelai-je en laissant tomber pour cette fois et en m’écartant du chinois qui avait l’air de ne plus savoir où se mettre.  

 

“Bien sûr, mon pauvre”, rit-il moqueusement.

 

Je me contentai de le fusiller du regard et d’enlever le reste de mon costume seul pendant que le danseur s’éloignait prudemment.

 

“Sérieusement, à quoi tu joues ?”, demanda Javi une fois qu’on fut sorti du vestiaire.

 

“De quoi tu parles ?”

 

“Est-ce que c’est un espèce de défi ou de pari ?”, s’intéressa-t-il. “De combien de personnes peux-tu faire changer l’orientation sexuelle ? Qui craquera le premier ?”

 

Vulgairement, oui. J’aimais les défis.

 

“Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire”, reniflai-je sans faire le moindre effort pour être crédible.

 

“Quand je pense que tu as un jour été innocent”, soupira-t-il dramatiquement. “Pooh-san ne serait pas fier de toi…”

 

“Laisse Pooh-san en dehors de ça s’il te plaît.”

 

Il se contenta de rire et je lui jetai un coup d’œil pensif.

 

“Ça ne te dérange pas ?”

 

“Mmh ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait me déranger ?”, demanda-t-il distraitement.

 

“Je ne sais pas… Que je fasse… ça. Je veux dire, c’est juste comme ça mais…”

 

“Est-ce que ça me dérange que tu flirtes ouvertement avec tous les patineurs masculins qui te tombent sous la main dès qu’ils sont à ton goût ?”, clarifia-t-il.

 

“Crie le plus fort”, grinçai-je en vérifiant que personne n’était à portée d’oreille dans le couloir.

 

Javi prit une grande respiration comme s’il s’apprêtait à faire exactement ça et je le bousculai dans un geste mi paniqué mi embarrassé.

 

“Je plaisante, je plaisante”, rit-il en se protégeant d’éventuels coups supplémentaires. “Tu fais ce que tu veux Yuzu, tu es suffisamment grand pour ça et c’est normal de vouloir profiter tant qu’on est jeune…”

 

“Et… le fait que… ça soit avec des garçons ?”, hésitai-je.

 

“Je te vois mal demander à une fille de te soulever”, rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. “La dernière fois que Zhenya a essayé de te faire la bise j’ai cru que tu allais nous faire une crise cardiaque… Je ne dis pas que tu es super tactil avec les garçons mais au moins tu ne maintiens pas un espace bizarre, gênant et absolument pas naturel comme tu le fais avec les filles.”

 

“Pas de scandales”, remarquai-je.

 

“C’est sûr… Du coup, tu es gay ?”

 

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir, trébucher et tousser pour masquer ma gêne, et ce fut un échec. Pourtant je devrais avoir l’habitude du manque de nuances de Javi.

 

“Umh… Je ne sais pas, pas vraiment réfléchi”, marmonnai-je en détournant le regard. “Peut-être…”

 

“Ne te prends pas la tête, ce n’est pas comme si c’était vraiment important”, sourit-il. “Le mieux c’est de faire ce qu’on veut et ce avec quoi on est confortable…”

 

“Mmh…”

 

Il y eut un silence méditatif alors qu’on arrivait à la sortie.

 

“Merci ?”

 

“Pourquoi merci ?”, demanda mon partenaire d’entraînement avec étonnement.

 

“Pour ne pas être dérangé ?”, proposai-je.

 

“Mon dieu, c’est vraiment ridicule… Ne me remercie pas pour ça, enfin !” 

 

“Je fais ce que je veux et ce que confortable avec”, rétorquai-je en entrant dans le bus.

 

“Je sens que je vais regretter cette phrase pendant des années”, grommela-t-il derrière moi.

 

Je m’installai dans une rangée vide et Javi s’assit à côté de moi, rangeant nos deux sacs dans le casier au dessus de nous en même temps.

 

“Juste par curiosité, tu en es à combien pour l’instant ?”, demanda-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

 

“Beaucoup”, réfléchis-je. “Pour l’instant… Une quinzaine ?”

 

“Une quinzaine ?!”

 

“Je fais plusieurs par ice shows et galas, donc ça va vite”, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

 

“Tu en as carrément fait une activité industrielle à la chaîne ? J’ai cru qu’il n’y aurait que cinq cibles maximum !”

 

“Pour qui tu me prends ?”, me vexai-je. “Je fais cinq  par évènement  maximum…”

 

“Je ne sais même pas quoi dire”, soupira-t-il. “Qui ?...”

 

“Surtout les paires et les ice danceurs, mais pas les japonais. Et plutôt les hétéros.”

 

“C’est précis”, remarqua-t-il d’un air impressionné. 

 

“J’aime être organisé.”

 

“Ondrej est marié, n’est-ce pas ?”

 

“J’aime le challenge aussi.”

 

“Tu es terrible…”

 

“Merci”, souris-je avec satisfaction.

 

“Ce n’était pas un compliment”, soupira-t-il avec fatalité.

 

Je haussai les épaules alors qu’il secouait la tête d’un air consterné.


	31. FaOI 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il se passe toujours des choses intéressantes pendant les ice-shows...

_Stéphane_

 

Contrairement à ce que les gens pourraient croire, la hors saison était le moment le plus animé pour la plupart des patineurs. Libérés de la plupart des obligations, des compétitions, de l’entraînement et de la pression, pouvoir patiner et simplement s’amuser avec d’autres personnes qui avaient la même passion : les ice shows étaient ce qu’on attendait tous. En plus on était payé pour s’amuser donc franchement, qui irait dire non ?

Le Japon nous accueillait à bras ouverts, les patinoires étaient toujours remplies de spectateurs enthousiastes, de peluches à la fin du spectacle, les nouvelles s’échangeaient, les ragots aussi (beaucoup), tout le monde flirtait de tous les côtés (une tradition), on sortait le soir, on rattrapait le temps avec ceux qu’on n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps… 

 

“Est-ce que quelqu’un a vu mon ruban ?!”, cria une fille alors que les coulisses étaient en effervescence pour le début du spectacle.

 

“Les ice danceurs, ça va être à vous !”

 

“Alex, aide moi avec la fermeture…”

 

“Levé de rideau dans une minute !”

 

C’était toujours un beau bazar mais ça avait toujours fonctionné, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

 

Fantasy on Ice n’était officiellement pas le show de Yuzuru mais c’était un show japonais, donc un show de Yuzuru : on avait tous pris l’habitude de les considérer comme ça parce que c’était très proche de la réalité. Il était la star, il n’y avait aucun doute que les spectateurs étaient là pour lui et les hurlements au début et à la fin de ses performances solo le confirmaient. On s’y était fait, au point qu’on oubliait même parfois que ce n’était pas vraiment son show (Scott s’était d’ailleurs trompé en interview) et c’était devenu une blague récurrente dans le casting.

 

“Hey Javi ! Bonne performance”, souris-je en lui frappant la main quand il revint en coulisse.

 

“Merci, je suis mort : tu as de l’eau ?”

 

Je lui passai une bouteille qu’il descendit en deux secondes.

 

“C’est drôle de voir à quel point les japonaises adorent te voir faire un strip tease sur la glace”, ris-je.

 

“Je porte des vêtements dessous”, renifla-t-il en réenfilant quand même son sweat shirt. 

 

“Le show est tout public après tout”, acquiesçai-je.

 

On salua Shoma qui entrait pour sa performance et je secouais la tête.

 

“Si on m’avait dit un jour que Shoma jouerait l’indien sur la glace…”

 

“Il s’est vraiment bien maquillé : je ne pensais pas qu’il irait jusqu’aux peintures tribales”, remarqua l’espagnol en jetant un coup d’œil admiratif derrière le rideau.

 

“Pas lui : les filles. Elles s’en sont données à cœur joie, je pense que c’est la première et la dernière fois qu’il fera ce programme.”

 

“Le pauvre”, soupira-t-il en partant se changer aux vestiaires.

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  


Le tour se passait bien, tout le monde était content, et puis un cataclysme était arrivé.   
  
  


Alex avait renversé du café sur Pooh-san.

 

Pas un Pooh-san offert, LE Pooh-san.

Pas beaucoup, juste un peu sur la patte, mais j’étais prêt à jurer que la température de la pièce avait chuté de quelques degrés quand Yuzu avait crié. Tout le monde avait arrêté ses conversations pour regarder la scène, Alex s’excusant platement et Yuzuru semblant prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Je n’étais pas à côté d’eux (Dieu soit loué), mais je pouvais sentir la menace d’ici… Ce n’était pas souvent que Yuzuru se faisait remarquer hors de la glace, encore moins qu’il se mettait en colère ou qu’il montrait plus qu’un léger ennui poliment dissimulé. Je ne l’avais jamais vu en colère et j’étais sûr que les autres étaient comme moi : c’était pire que la tête qu’il tirait avant une compétition et encore, j’avais été épargné vu que je m’étais retiré à peu près quand il avait accédé aux seniors.

 

“Je n’ai vraiment pas fait exprès, désolé, je n’avais pas vu le gobelet…”

 

“C’est ton café mais tu ne vois pas gobelet ? Juste pas fait attention, non ?”,corrigea-t-il froidement.

 

“Umh... Yuzu kun, ce n’est peut-être pas si grave”, hésita (im)prudemment Nobu.

 

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, on aurait eu un cadavre dans la pièce. Peut-être deux. Heureusement ce n’était pas réellement le cas et Nobu se contenta de recommencer à touiller inutilement sa salade de pâtes en baissant la tête.

 

“Pas si grave ?”, articula lentement Yuzuru.

 

“Non non, je suis vraiment désolé, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois…”

 

“Quelle prochaine fois ?”

 

Le silence s’épaissit encore un peu plus si possible. Yuzuru avait totalement le pouvoir d’exclure à vie un médaillé de bronze olympique de tous les shows japonais : les organisateurs n’hésiteraient pas une seule seconde s’il en faisait la demande. Une petite partie de moi s’inquiétait également de savoir si ce n’était pas une menace de mort mais je la repoussai vaillamment tout en me demandant si je pouvais discrètement me cacher sous la table ou si je me ferais directement repérer : on ne savait jamais si sa colère n’allait pas faire des victimes collatérales. De toute façon je n’étais clairement pas le seul à vouloir m’enfuir donc je n’avais pas honte en tant qu’adulte responsable…

 

“Bon, c’était très amusant et Alex est en train de requestionner toute son existence en se promettant de ne plus jamais toucher de café de sa vie : est-ce qu’on peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?”

 

Javi.

 

Je l’observai avec horreur se lever avec un sourire détendu et s’approcher de là où il ne fallait _pas_ approcher. Yuzuru n’avait pas du tout l’air de plaisanter, et il lui décocha d’ailleurs un regard de tueur que l’espagnol ignora avec un brio qui aurait mérité une standing ovation. Étonnamment, personne ne fut assez suicidaire pour applaudir.

Alex le regardait d’ailleurs avec un air moitié « pitié, sauve moi » et moitié « non, laisse moi mourir seul, ne te sacrifie pas pour moi » mais lui aussi fut ignoré.

 

“Occupe toi de tes affaires, Javier.”

 

“Oulah, le prénom complet, carrément ? Eh bien dans ce cas, en effet je suis terrifié et je retourne m’asseoir en silence en espérant échapper à ta colère”, renifla-t-il en plissant les yeux et en perdant son sourire (qui n’aurait, de toute façon, pas dû être là de base).

 

Est-ce qu’il y avait un gène hispanique particulier qui inhibait l’instinct de survie ? Je me posais sincèrement la question, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches... Et j’appréciais beaucoup Javi donc sur ce coup-là j’aurais aimé qu’il reste en retrait et ne mette pas sa vie carrière en jeu. Ok, il était ami ou je-ne-sais-quoi avec Yuzuru mais c’était comme pour les dresseurs de fauves : il fallait reconnaître les moments où le contact était dangereux.

 

“Je ne plaisante pas”, gronda Yuzuru.

 

Je me décalai légèrement pour m’éloigner encore plus en sentant la tension devenir presque palpable. Ils n’allaient pas en venir aux mains, si ? Et est-ce que des courageux ne voudraient pas intervenir pour arrêter ça ? Des seniors japonais ? Pas Nobu parce qu’il se cachait derrière Shoma pour l’instant mais…

 

“Pourquoi tu fais tout un drame ? Alex n’a pas fait exprès et il s’est excusé : lâche l’affaire, ce n’est qu’un ours en peluche”, répliqua Javi sans avoir l’air de vouloir battre en retraite.

 

“Ce n’est pas « juste un ours en peluche », c’est Pooh-san ! Ça ne te concerne pas, tu n'as pas à intervenir. Ne t’en mêle pas Javier.”

 

“Tu ne renvoies pas quelqu’un d’un ice show parce qu’il a fait une tache sur ta peluche ! Ce n’est même pas ton spectacle !”

 

“Ne me donne pas d’ordre !”

 

“C’est moi qui donne les ordres là ? Tu te rends compte à quel point ta réaction est ridicule ?!”

 

“Moi je suis ridicule ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?!”

 

Il criait, Yuzuru Hanyu criait, et Javi aussi, il allait y avoir de la casse, ils se disputaient, la balance de l’Univers était rompue, est-ce que je pouvais atteindre la porte de secours sans me faire remarquer ? Est-ce que je risquais de me prendre une table dans la figure si je faisais un mouvement brusque ?

 

“Toi, pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu n’as pas le droit de faire la loi juste parce que les gens te jettent des cadeaux quand tu patines ! Tu n’es pas le roi ici, redescends un peu sur terre !”

 

“Tu crois que parce qu’on s’entraîne ensemble tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça ?! J’ai un seul mot à dire et tu ne finiras même pas le tour !”

 

“Ah oui ? Eh bien vas-y, vas demander à me faire virer ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?! Que je vais me prosterner et supplier sa Majesté de m’épargner ? Tu rêves ! Tu n’es qu’un gamin pourri gâté Yuzuru, et là tu es vraiment chiant ! Tu n’as même pas besoin d’aller demander : je m’en vais tout seul. Et ne viens pas pleurer devant ma porte pour que je revienne parce que je te jure que tu vas te faire recevoir.”

 

Javi attrapa ses affaires par terre et je vis une hésitation passer sur le visage du japonais, concurrençant la colère, comme s’il se demandait si Javi pouvait mettre ses « menaces » à exécution.

 

“Sur ce : salut tout le monde, je ferai les prochains shows en Amérique”, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 

“Attends Javi !”, le rattrapa Yuzuru en saisissant sa manche.

 

“Non, moi c'est Javier.”

 

“Je plaisantais, je... Tu ne peux pas partir au milieu du tour…”

 

“Tu crois ça ? Je peux quitter le Japon ce soir sans problème. Après tout je suis viré…”

 

“Mais non ! Non non non ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, s’il te plaît reste”, paniqua-t-il.

 

Yuzuru le tira un peu pour qu’il revienne vers sa place mais Javi lui fit lâcher prise et le regarda avec énervement.

 

“Je ne vois pourquoi je resterais. Vu que je ne peux même pas me permettre de te parler comme je veux, je vois pas l’intérêt. Profite bien du show tout seul, avec personne qui ne discutera tes caprices.”

 

“Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû dire ça… Je ne le pensais pas... Si tu pars, je pars aussi.”

 

“Et tu crois que ça va me retenir ?”, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

 

“S’il te plaît… Je fais ce que tu veux ; reste”, supplia-t-il.

 

“Ce que je veux ? Dans ce cas, excuse toi auprès d’Alex. Et auprès de tout le monde pour avoir gâcher l’ambiance”, réclama-t-il les bras croisés.

 

Yuzuru hésita une seconde, grimaça puis baissa la tête.

 

“Je suis désolé Alex, je n’ai pas bien réagi”, marmonna-t-il en s’inclinant avant de se tourner vers le reste de la salle qui se tenait totalement immobile depuis le début de la scène. “Et je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû crier. J’espère que vous me pardonnerez…”

 

Le silence prudent se poursuivit. Est-ce que le cataclysme était passé ? Était-ce un cessez-le-feu ?

 

“Mais oui ils te pardonneront”, acquiesça tranquillement Javi comme si de rien n’était. “Maintenant, viens : on va passer Pooh-san sous l’eau pour rattraper tout ça et si ça ne suffit pas on trouvera de quoi le nettoyer correctement à l'hôtel. C’est juste un peu de café, ce n’est pas la fin du monde…”

 

“Donc tu restes ?”, vérifia timidement Yuzuru comme s’il ne lui avait pas hurlé de dégager quelques secondes plus tôt.

 

“Je suis bien obligé : qui va te remettre à ta place si je ne suis pas là”, soupira-t-il en l’entraînant hors de la pièce.

 

Personne, mais ce n’était pas de notre faute si on tenait à notre vie…

Je relâchai ma respiration que je ne me rappelais pas avoir retenu et Alex se laissa tomber sur le banc derrière lui.

 

“Qu’est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ?”, souffla Tessa.

 

“Javi a sauvé la peau d’Alex”, résuma efficacement Evgenia en tapotant l’épaule de celui ci qui était un peu pâle.

 

“C’est toujours comme ça quand ils se disputent ?”

 

“C’est la première fois que je les voyais crier…”

 

“Mais du coup c’est terminé ? C’était vachement rapide…”

 

“Parce que t’aurais voulu que ça dure plus longtemps ?! Je ne sais pas comment Javi peut lui tenir tête comme ça.”

 

“L’habitude ?”

 

“Ce genre de scène c’est l’habitude ?”

 

Je vis Nobu et Satoko chuchoter entre eux et je me retins de m’essuyer le front. C’était impressionnant comme Yuzuru pouvait donner la même impression que s’il avait des mitraillettes à la main.

 

“Donc… Personne n’est viré ?”, hésita Maïa qui devait se sentir assez concernée.

 

“Apparemment non…”

 

“Est-ce que c’est toujours comme ça quand ils sont ensemble ? Parce que je voulais peut-être aller au TCC mais maintenant je suis moins sûr”, grimaça Boyang.

 

“Est-ce que Javi vient juste de traiter Yuzu de « gamin pourri gâté » ?”, vérifia Nobu en regardant prudemment la porte.

 

“Oui, et il lui a aussi dit qu’il était « chiant »”, confirma Johnny qui semblait avoir remonté Javi dans son estime. “Qu’il faisait «des caprices» et «qu’il n’était pas le roi juste parce qu’il avait des peluches».”

 

“Taisez vous, je crois que je vais hyperventiler”, gémit Alex en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

 

“Mais non, ça va aller”, le rassurai-je. “Achète lui des chocolats pour le remercier : il t’a vraiment sauvé la vie…”

 

“J’ai cru que Yuzuru allait lui en coller une.”

 

“J’ai cru que Javi allait lui en coller une plutôt !”

 

“J’avoue que j’ai eu peur qu’il soit surestimé sur ce coup-là mais je suis impressionné”, acquiesçai-je.

 

“Javi kun très fort : 90 degrés”, déclara calmement Shoma.

 

Tout le monde le regarda avec incompréhension et Satoko se racla discrètement la gorge.

 

“Il veut parler de l’inclinaison”, expliqua-t-elle avec gêne. “Au Japon on incline juste la tête quand on est face à quelqu’un de même statut ou d’un statut plus bas : l’inclinaison à 90 degrés est vraiment… très respectueuse… De part sa position sociale en tant qu’athlète renommé, Yuzuru kun n’a théoriquement pas à s’incliner autant devant qui que ce soit, à part des gens vraiment hauts-placés, donc si Javi kun arrive à lui faire faire ça…”

 

Elle rougit et recommença à grignoter son sandwich en fixant la table sans conclure.

 

“C’est du respect”, la calma Nobu. “Probablement. Mais oui, je suis d’accord avec Shoma, et je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu correctement Alex mais là je n’aurais rien pu faire, j’ai mes limites…”

 

“Non, je comprends, pas de problème… Je ne prendrais plus jamais de cafés au Japon…”

 

“J’ai une bonne psy qui pourra t’aider à surmonter ce traumatisme”, proposa Johnny.

 

À ce moment-là la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau sur un Javi souriant et un Yuzu caché derrière son dos.

 

“Bonne nouvelle !”, s’exclama-t-il. “La tâche est partie avec un peu d’eau : tu en ressors sain et sauf Alex.”

 

Je suis presque sûr d’avoir vu celui-ci soupirer de soulagement.

 

“Vraiment désolé Alex”, marmonna Yuzu en le regardant avec des yeux humides.

 

Comment pouvait-il passer de Terminator prêt pour le massacre à Chiot abandonné demandant de l’affection ? C’était un mystère, mais je préférais la deuxième version…

 

“Pas grave du tout, c’était de ma faute”, répliqua immédiatement le survivant.

 

“Je deviens trop vieux pour toutes ces histoires”, soupira Javi en s’asseyant.

 

“Désolé Javi…”

 

“Mais oui, c’est bon Yuzu”, sourit-il en désignant la place libre à côté de lui.

 

Yuzu ne se fit pas prier et le reste de la journée il le suivit comme son ombre en ignorant les invitations à travailler les quads Lutz de Plushenko en faveur de tourner en rond derrière Javi avec des yeux de chien battu, cherchant tous les moyens pour se faire définitivement pardonner.

C’était un spectacle… intéressant…

 

“Javi kun, très fort”, acquiesça de nouveau Shoma à côté de moi.

 

Il avait bien raison.

 

~~~~

 

_Javi_

 

“Tu es sûr tu pardonnes ?”

 

Je ne pus m’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel : c’était au moins la sixième fois de la journée qu’il posait la question et ça faisait deux jours que l’incident avait eu lieu.

 

“Pour la centième fois : oui, Yuzu !”, soupirai-je.

 

Il patinait à ma vitesse, les bras croisés dans le dos et son air de chiot collé sur le visage. Depuis deux jours.

 

“Si tu redemandes encore une fois, je ne réponds plus de rien”, menaçai-je quand il rouvrit la bouche. 

 

“Je suis vraiment désolé”, marmonna-t-il en boudant.

 

“J’avais cru comprendre, oui…”

 

“Tu sais que je ne te virerais jamais, hein ?”

 

“Yuzu, c’est oublié, par pitié arrête ou je te balance hors de cette patinoire !”

 

“D’accord”, acquiesça-t-il en continuant à patiner à côté de moi sans aucun changement d’attitude.

 

“Toi comprendre quoi moi dire ?”

 

Il renifla et me lança un regard peu impressionné, abandonnant son rôle de Chiot-Abandonné™ pour quelques secondes.

 

“Moi très bien comprendre Habi : Habi pas avoir besoin de inquiétude.”

 

“J’étais mort d’inquiétude”, grommelai-je.

 

Yuzu entreprit de me bousculer, faillit nous faire tomber tous les deux et après quelques cris et beaucoup de résistance, je l’attrapai et le jetai sur mon épaule avant de continuer mon chemin en ignorant ses protestations.

 

“Jabi ! Jabi, staff regarde ! Tu vas faire tomber ! Yah !!! Jabi ! Embarrassant !!!”

 

“Tu es si bruyant”, soupirai-je en faisant comme si tout le monde ne nous regardait pas.

 

“Ta faute ! Pose moi ! Mauvais Jabi, très mauvais, je le dirai à Brian !”

 

Sa voix me parvenait un peu étouffée depuis mon dos mais elle n’en était pas moins outrée.

 

“Brian me félicitera de t’avoir corrigé.”

 

“Je le dirai à Tracy ! Et à Ghislain ! Mauvais ! Méchant !”

 

“Mais oui, mais oui…”

 

Il gigota un peu et dégagea un de ses bras pour me taper faiblement dans le dos en essayant de ne pas perdre l’équilibre.

 

“Méchant Yuzu”, le grondai-je en lui mettant une fessée.

 

“HABI !!!”

 

“Tais toi ou je t’en mets une autre.”

 

Il se tut dans un couinement étranglé et je regrettai de ne pas avoir eu recours à cette méthode avant.

 

“Umh… Javi ?”, m’interpela Nobu en patinant vers moi.

 

Je le saluai d’un sourire et d’un mouvement de tête alors qu’il jetait un regard incertain à Yuzu.

 

“Loin de moi l’idée de m’interposer sur la façon dont tu… gères Yuzu kun, mais si tu pouvais éviter de taper les fesses de notre prodige-national-champion-olympique-double-champion-du-monde devant le staff japonais, tu nous éviterais beaucoup d’arrêts cardiaques.”

 

“Je l’avais dit !”, s’écria le concerné.

 

Je lui adressai un bruit agacé et il s’excusa à voix basse.

 

“Ok, je ferai attention”, souris-je à Nobu qui nous observait bizarrement.

 

“Merci… Et à ce propos, tu comptes le trimballer longtemps comme ça, ou ?...”

 

“Je n’ai pas encore décidé”, répliquai-je. “Jusqu’à ce que Yuzu ait appris un minimum de discipline : il en manque cruellement. Je pense que les gens lui passent trop ses caprices…”

 

Un gémissement pitoyable nous parvint et je souris avec amusement.

 

“Oui Yuzu ? Une remarque peut-être ?”

 

“Je suis désolé, s’il te plaît, je serai sage…”, pleurnicha-t-il.

 

“Ma bonté me perdra”, marmonnai-je en me baissant pour le déposer.

 

En réalité c’était surtout qu’il n’était pas si léger que ça mais la précision me semblait inutile.

Je l’observai tituber le temps de reprendre son équilibre, rouge comme une tomate.

 

“Merci…”

 

“Tu es si poli : c’est un plaisir”, ricanai-je.

 

Yuzu attrapa Nobu et le poussa de force devant lui en guise de protection.

 

“Si tu recommences, je crie.”

 

“Tu l’as déjà fait”, remarquai-je.

 

“Je pleure.”

 

“Tellement mélodramatique. Moi qui pensais que tu adorais te faire porter…”

 

“Pas porter comme ça !”, protesta-t-il en passant la tête derrière l’épaule de Nobu juste suffisamment pour me fusiller du regard. “Et pas.. pas toucher derrière !”

 

“Tu as un très beau derrière.”

 

Un crissement lui échappa et il fuit à l’autre bout de la patinoire en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

 

“Javi… N’as-tu aucune limite ?”, soupira Nobu en réajustant son t-shirt.

 

“Je ne t’ai pas vu te plaindre quand tu te cachais sous la table, avant-hier…”

 

“C’est vrai, merci pour ça… Mais tu as de la chance qu’il n’y ait aucune caméra. Et que Yuzu soit trop embarrassé pour avoir l’idée de te tuer.”

 

“Il peut toujours essayer”, ris-je en reprenant de la vitesse.

 

À partir de ce moment, Yuzu arrêta de me suivre en se lamentant sur mon épaule. Il pointait également Pooh-san de façon menaçante dans ma direction dès qu’on se croisait mais ça, c’était un détail.


	32. Le seul

_Yuzu_

 

«Tu es le meilleur ! »

« Tu vas gagner ! »

« Fais de ton mieux ! »

« On croit en toi ! »

 

C'était ce que tout le monde me disait, tout le temps. Je pensais aussi être le meilleur, j’espérais gagner, je faisais de mon mieux et je savais qu’il fallait que j’ais confiance en moi, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'on me le répète à longueur de temps ? Je le savais, mieux que personne… C'était flatteur, certes, mais chaque nouvel encouragement venait peser un peu plus que le précédent, des espoirs que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de décevoir, que je devais combler. Ils arrivaient en flots continus, sous forme de centaines de lettres, de regards, de sourires sereins et confiants, comme si ma victoire tombait sous le sens, était inévitable.

 

C’était trop…

 

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser douter ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas accepter l’idée que je puisse perdre de temps en temps ? Ils n’avaient pas besoin de toujours répéter les mêmes choses, de me monter sur un piédestal d’où je ne pouvais pas descendre, peu importe la fatigue. C’était une course dont je ne voyais pas la fin, mais où on me criait de sprinter quand même. Je ne pouvais pas perdre parce que tout le monde croyait en moi ? Ça ne voulait rien dire, à part que si je perdais la chute serait bien plus douloureuse et qu’on ne me laisserait jamais oublier. Si je laissais filtrer la moindre incertitude, si je leur rappelais que tout n’était pas joué d’avance, la seule chose qu’on me serinait c’était : « Ne t’en fais pas, tu es le meilleur »… 

 

Je voyais tous les fans m’observer en attendant exactement ça, que je sois le meilleur, tout le temps, sans interruption ; je devais faire face à ma Fédération, mes sponsors, aux journalistes qui me demandaient sans arrêt de porter cette étiquette de champion incontesté et qui devait rester incontestable, mes parents me disaient que j’étais le meilleur, même Brian quand il voulait me rassurer, et ainsi de suite : tu es le meilleur, tu dois être le meilleur, tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps… Et quoi si j’étais le meilleur ? Qu’est-ce que ça voulais dire ? Alors forcément j’allais gagner ? Alors c’était normal ? Facile ? Je n’avais pas le droit à l’erreur ? À faire un tout petit peu moins bien ? Si j’arrêtais d’être le meilleur un seul instant, alors j’étais fini, bon pour la retraite, décevant ? Si je perdais, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?

 

J’étouffais.

 

Je voulais juste qu’ils arrêtent de me fixer avec un grand sourire rassurant en promettant que tout allait bien parce que j’étais le meilleur ; j’avais envie de leur crier que ça ne rimait à rien, qu’ils ne comprenaient pas, que c’était juste de la pression supplémentaire, qu'être le meilleur ne servait à rien parce qu’une médaille d’or n’en amenait pas forcément une deuxième. Je voulais juste qu’ils arrêtent, que quelqu’un me dise que ce n’était pas grave, que je pouvais respirer, craquer, faire autre chose que le maximum, que j’avais le droit de faire une pause et respirer, que ça irait, qu'on ne m'en voudrait pas…

 

“ _Yusu ?_ ”

 

Je levai les yeux vers Javi en prenant une grande inspiration pour retenir mes larmes. Ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment, et d’ailleurs ça ne le serait jamais.

 

“Tu veux que j'appelle Brian ?”, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

 

Je secouai immédiatement la tête. Si je voyais encore quelqu'un me rassurer avec des promesses dégoulinantes de bienveillance, je crois que j'allais vomir mes tripes, vraiment.

 

“Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?”

 

Il s'était rapproché et agenouillé à mon niveau là où j'étais assis sur un banc des vestiaires.

Je le fixai un instant avec un regard vide et il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air curieux.

 

“C'est la prochaine compétition ? Un problème ?”

 

Je secouai de nouveau la tête muettement. Je ne voulais pas en parler, pas qu'on me rassure, juste qu'on me laisse...

 

“Menteur… Tu ne devrais pas stresser Yuzu, tu n'as aucune raison-”

 

“Parce que je suis le meilleur ?”, le coupai-je sèchement. “Je ne peux pas stresser parce que meilleur ?! Pas le droit à inquiétude parce que meilleur ?! C'est ça ?!? Pas inquiéter ! Juste sourire, gagner !! Jamais de problème parce que meilleur ! Je vais toujours bien !!!”

 

Je n'avais pas prévu de crier, ni d'éclater en sanglot, mais j'étais à bout. Javi me regarda avec surprise et se releva pour s’assoir à côté de moi.

 

“Mmh, je pensais plus à quelque chose du genre : « il te reste encore une semaine d'entraînement si tu as des soucis à régler », mais bon… Coup de pression ? Ça arrive de temps en temps, ça passera si tu n'y penses pas trop : essaye d'oublier ce que les gens te disent.”

 

“Je ne peux pas ! Tout le monde dit tout le temps, tout le monde attend, regarde, demande, demande et demande. Comment je peux oublier ?! Ils ne veulent pas, ils ne me laissent pas ! Jamais !”

 

J’allais avoir besoin de mon inhalateur…

 

“Je ne sais pas”, souffla-t-il. “Trouve des moments… Là, maintenant, personne ne te demande rien : profites-en…”

 

“Personne ne dit mais ils attendent dehors, ils espèrent tous, et si je ne fais pas ils vont tous- tous…”

 

“Hey, Yuzu… Ne fais pas attention à eux comme ça voyons… Ça va aller, viens ici.”

 

Il me prit dans ses bras et je dissimulai mon visage dans le creux de son épaule en essayant d'arrêter le flot de larmes. Je n'avais pas le droit de craquer comme ça… Surtout pas ici, surtout pas comme ça...

 

“Il n'y a que toi pour penser qu'il faut tout le temps être parfait… Tu ne peux pas toujours gagné, c'est normal, il faut laisser quelques victoires aux autres tu sais ? Et puis même si tu perds tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je serai là pour gagner et comme ça la médaille d'or ne sera jamais loin de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?”

 

Je ris faiblement en reniflant.

 

“Tu dis n'importe quoi…”

 

“Pas du tout, je suis très sérieux ! En plus tout le monde sait que c'est moi le meilleur, alors pas d'inquiétude”, sourit-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

 

“Non, c'est moi le meilleur”, marmonnai-je.

 

“Mais oui, mais oui… De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « être le meilleur » ? On gagne et on perd tous un jour ou l'autre…”

 

J'acquiesçai sans parler, respirant un peu mieux.

Je restai un moment dans ses bras, profitant de ce sentiment de sécurité avant d’inspirer un grand coup et de me reculer en essuyant mes yeux. J’aurais aimé rester encore un peu, fermer les yeux un peu plus longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas.

 

“Merci Javi…”

 

“Je n'ai rien fait”, sourit-il en prenant Pooh-san et en le mettant sur mes genoux. “On a tous besoin d'une épaule à un moment ou un autre, et vu que je suis le meilleur pour les câlins…”

 

Il haussa les épaules d’un air faussement fier de lui.

 

“C'est vrai, tu es le meilleur pour les câlins”, souris-je. “Je peux en avoir un autre ?”

 

“Tu as de la chance que je sois dans mon jour de bonté…”

 

“Je sais”, soufflai-je.

 

S'il y avait bien une chose où je connaissais ma chance, c'était le fait d'avoir Javi. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour me voir quand je mettais tant de protections, je savais encore moins comment il pouvait rester tout en me voyant avec tous mes défauts mais c'était une chance que je ne pourrais probablement jamais mériter.

  


~~~~~

 

Jamais dans toute ma vie, je n’avais croisé quelqu’un comme Javi. Quelqu’un qui me traitait tellement normalement, en prenant aussi peu en compte mon statut d'enfant miracle du Japon. On partageait nos entraînements, on pouvait rire ensemble, s’entraider après une chute, mais nous n’étions même pas réellement amis ; parce que la définition de ce que nous étions était bien plus complexe pour être contenue dans un seul mot. 

  
  


«Prodige, humble, parfait, passionné...»

 

“Tu es vraiment une drama queen Yuzu…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

«Adorable, mignon, a gardé son âme d'enfant...»

 

“Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir en faisant tes yeux de chien battus tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil. Je sais que Pooh-san n'est qu'une arme de poing pour toi et- Non ! TU LÂCHES CETTE PELUCHE TOUT DE SUITE !”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

«Grande maturité, tant de pression sur les épaules, responsable, une concentration infaillible...»

 

“Tu es passé en mode terminator ou tu es encore ouvert à la discussion ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? On t’a déjà dit que la violence ne résolvait rien, même avec les peluches ?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

«Attentif aux fans, perfectionniste...»

 

“Arrête de faire ta diva je te prie, et de me fusiller du regard aussi. Merci.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

« Enfant de la nation, fils prodige... »

 

“Je suis quasiment sûr que tu étais un gamin ingérable : tu l’es toujours d’ailleurs.”

 

“Non, j’étais un modèle d’obéissance, de calme et de bonne volonté. Tout le monde le pense.”

 

“C’est vrai, ils le pensent… Pauvres âmes égarées… Comment arrives-tu à dire ça avec autant de crédibilité ?”

 

“L’entraînement.”

 

“Je le savais…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

« Un original, un peu étrange, à part... »

 

“Pourquoi tu fais un rituel si long au début de tes programmes ?”

 

“Je sers la main à Brian pour respect et rassuré, je touche Pooh san pour chance et soutien. Je lève les bras vers les gens pour les remercier, pour me présenter, des fois je révise mon premier saut pour me concentrer sur ce qui arrive. Et la croix, pour fixer mes axes, dans mon corps. Ça me rassure d’avoir une routine.”

 

“Je vois…”

 

“Tu peux dire que c’est stupide, les gens le disent souvent…”

 

“Les gens ne sont pas champion olympique à 19 ans.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


«Perdant, décevant... »

 

“Pour moi tu seras toujours un champion Yuzu… S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas… Si tu pleures, je vais pleurer aussi… Bien sûr que c’est une menace.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


«Aucune chance, impossible, il devrait se retirer... »

 

“Tu as une patinoire, des patins, de l'entraînement et tes deux jambes. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arrêter ?”

 

_Toi..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà !
> 
> Je vais sûrement prendre quelques jours de pause avant d'attaquer la fanfic finale de cette série mais pas plus d'une semaine maximum, promis. 
> 
> J'espère que Étreinte vous aura plu(e)s,  
> Merci d'avoir lu, commenté, et à très bientôt !

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser kudos ou commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
